The Healer
by nana2a
Summary: Traduction de la fic de EllaRose00 "The Healer".
1. Chapter 1

_CHAP I_

_Le dernier jour de l'été_, pensais-je en regardant le soleil se coucher au-dessus des arbres. Je me demandais si c'est ce que les enfants humains ressentent avant de rentrer dans une nouvelle école … de l'angoisse. Je me balançais au-dessus du lac, sur la balançoire que Jacob m'avait faite. Elle était attachée à une longue branche qui donnait sur l'eau. Je regardais Jacob faire la planche tout en m'observant.

« Tu viens me rejoindre? Demanda-t-il. »

« J'y songe. »

Je continuais à me balancer en lui souriant.

« Y songe ? Redemanda-t-il. »

« Oui. »

Il se retourna vers moi, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil. Il m'éclaboussa, ce qui me fit rire.

C'était l'une de mes meilleures années, ce qui n'est pas grand chose considérant que j'avais vécue que 6 ans. Ma vie s'était littéralement déroulée en un éclair. Je traversais une poussée de croissance importante en attendant que ça passe. Je pensais que je devait probablement paraître 16 ans, de toute façon, aujourd'hui nous allions fêter mon seizième anniversaire. A cause de ma croissance rapide, mes tantes se chargeaient de m'organiser des fêtes d'anniversaire plusieurs fois par an, affirmant que le but était la documentation. C'était une explication logique, comme ça on pouvait maintenir la mascarade humaine, mais je voyais bien que mes tantes s'éclataient à m'organiser des fêtes d'anniversaire. Qu'allaient-elles faire lorsque j'arrêterais de vieillir si vite ? Elle ne pourront plus me torturer qu'une fois par an.

Je posai mes yeux sur Jacob. Je n'avais pas passé un seul jour sans lui. Il était présent à toutes les étapes auxquelles je pouvais songer. Ne vieillissant pas et toujours le même. Mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou. Ce qui revenait à dire que nous étions des bêtes curieuses parmi les bêtes curieuses. Dans notre famille, il était le seul loup-garou et moi la seule mi-vampire mi-humaine.

Je continuai à regarder Jacob faire la planche, observant le soleil couchant assombrir sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici, entre nous deux, mais je n'aurais su dire quoi. Il me semblait certain que si je le fixai, la chose viendrait soudainement à moi. Mais je n'aurais pas su du tout où la mettre.

« Alors Nessie, t'es excitée pour demain? Demanda-t-il. »

« Surexcitée oui. Tu te rend compte ?! Premier jour de lycée ! Gloussai-je. »

« J'suis content que tu sois excitée. T'es la seule qui y'a pas été. Dit-il avec un sourire. »

Je riais. Enfin ! Pensai-je. J'avais attendu avant d'y aller. J'en avais marre de regarder la télé ou même de lire pour voir de quoi ça avait l'air. Je voulais en avoir ma propre expérience. Le moment était enfin venu. Ma famille prenait un nouveau départ dans une toute nouvelle ville. Tout le monde recommençait le lycée pour que l'on puisse rester plus longtemps ici, une autre ville morose avec plus de de jours pluvieux que de soleil.

« Tu penses pas que ça va être un peu bizarre ? Demandai-je. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? »

« Ben … prétendre que mon père est mon frère. »

« C'est clair. Mais tu peux franchement pas dire que c'est ton père. Tes parents ont l'air d'avoir le même âge que toi. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que c'est bizarre de prétendre qu'il est autre chose. J'espère que je vais pas l'appeler papa sans faire gaffe demain. »

« Ouais, ça ça serait bizarre. Ria-t-il. »

Il nagea plus près et recommença à m'éclabousser.

« Tu viens ou pas alors ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. »

« Hmm ... »

« Bon, si tu viens pas, on devrait plutôt rentrer. Ta famille t'attends et je suis sur que t'en peux plus de vouloir fêter ton seizième anniversaire. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'en pouvait plus d'attendre que ces fêtes d'anniversaire deviennent un événement annuel. Avec un peu de chance, puisque j'arrête de vieillir, on pourra le fêter tout les deux ans, pensai-je. Sur ce, je décollai de la balançoire et fis la bombe juste à côté de Jacob, m'assurant que je le trempai bien. Lui m'attrapa et me jeta en l'air au moment où j'allais toucher l'eau.

Je me mis à me demander si quelqu'un était aussi content que moi. La vie était parfaite. Ma famille était parfaite et j'avais Jacob. Il était mon confident, la seule personne qui me connaissait vraiment.

« On devrait rentrer, dit-il. »

Je sautai hors du lac et me mis à courir vers la maison.

« Bien sûr! J't'attends là-bas! Criai-je en réponse. »

« Nessie, ça compte pas si tu triches! »

« Si ça compte, c'est mon anniversaire ! Riais-je »


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP II

J'avais déjà dépasser la clairière dans les bois avant de m'arrêter pour admirer l'extraordinaire vue. Notre jardin était décoré d'une douzaine de lanternes chinoises rose et blanche. Des guirlandes roses éclairaient chaque arbre. Ma grand-mère Esmée avait fait du bon boulot en rénovant un manoir victorien. Elle avait modernisé le jardin en y ajoutant une piscine et une pool-house. En fait, elle avait construit la poule-house pour Jacob, pour qu'il puisse être le plus à l'aise possible en vivant avec un groupe de vampires. Ma chambre prenait tout le grenier qu'elle avait refait. Mon coin préféré était la banquette qu'elle avait rajouté à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la piscine.

« Wow. Et moi qui pensais m'être habitué aux fêtes d'Alice à force. Dit Jacob en me rejoignant »

« Ouais, je sais. Soupirai-je. »

« Bon ben à tout à l'heure, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la pool-house. »

« Okay. »

Je pénétrai dans la maison, et entendis le plus gros de ma famille dans la cuisine. Je supposai qu'ils en étaient aux préparatifs de dernières minutes pour ma fête d'anniversaire. Je grimpai en vitesse la volée d'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre. Il faut reconnaître que j'étais pas mal gâtée. Je n'avais jamais manqué de rien. Mes oncles Emmett et Jasper m'avaient offert un écran plat pour mon quinzième anniversaire, il y avait quelques mois. Mon père et ma mère y avaient rajouté une chaîne stéréo quelques mois avant, pour mon quatorzième anniversaire.

En enlevant mes chaussures, je remarquai une robe accrochée à mon placard. C'était une robe rose pastel brillant. Je la passai et me regardai dans le miroir. Je remarquai ma poitrine … enfin des seins . Je ris en me rappelant que la plupart des filles doivent attendre beaucoup plus longtemps que moi pour ça et que c'était un peu ridicule de ma part d'être si impatiente. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer que je paraissais plus âgée. Je commençais à ressembler à une adulte. Je tournai sur moi-même devant le miroir et je m'examinai. Pas trop mal, pensai-je.

Il y eu un petit coup à la porte.

« Oui ? Criai-je. »

La porte s'ouvrit et mon père et ma mère entrèrent.

Ma mère soupira en m'aidant à mettre mon médaillon autour de mon cou.

« Tu es magnifique, dit-elle, Alice a choisi la robe parfaite. »

« Merci. »

« Alors, tu es impatiente pour demain ? Demanda mon père avec un grand sourire. »

« Oui! Je veux vraiment être ami avec des gens normaux, tu vois. Avoir un ami humain normal. Emmett m'a raconté à quel point il sont drôles. »

Ma mère rit. « Oui, mais rappelle toi bien que tu dois faire attention avec eux. Ils sont plus fragiles et ne crâne pas. Je vois comment tu fais avec Jacob. Apparemment, ton père a déteint sur toi. »

La nouvelle histoire que nous utilisions était plus complexe que la dernière, à cause des ajouts dans la famille. Emmett, Alice et ma mère Bella étaient de la même fratrie (les cheveux noirs) toujours avec le nom de Cullen. Mon père et moi étions frères et sœurs, adoptés plus tard. On portait le nom de Masen. Puis, Jasper et Rosalie Hale ont rejoint la famille. On ne savait pas comment caser Jacob dans tout ça, donc il serait un mineur émancipé que le Dr Cullen a pris sous son aile. Cette fois par contre, on allait entrer dans un grand lycée, où il y aurait trop de jeunes pour comprendre qui allait avec qui. Plus de petites villes pour nous.

Je m'assit sur mon lit, regardant mon père bidouiller les verrous des fenêtres. Chaque fois qu'il venait, il vérifiait toujours leur solidité. Je tiquais et ma mère, qui l'avait remarqué, vint s'assoir près de moi . Elle sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Donc ça ne t'embêtes pas de suivre ton premier jour de lycée avec tes parents, non ? Ca ne fait pas bizarre ? Demanda mon père. »

Je pris la main de ma mère et attendis. Elle me regarda d'un air entendu.

« Non papa, rien de bizarre. » Si c'était bizarre ! C'était encore plus bizarre d'aller en cours avec vos oncles et tantes. Et si quelqu'un veut sortir avec moi ? Mon père va savoir ce qu'il pensent ! Tout ça contrariait mes plans d'aller au bal de promo. J'étais si excitée à propos des stupides rituels de passage des humains que j'étais déterminée à les faire tous. Mais je savais qu'en aucun cas je pourrais y échapper. Si on allait rester au même endroit aussi longtemps qu'on pourrait tous prétendre être jeunes.

Avec les années, mon pouvoir s'était développé et en avait créer un autre, que personne n'avait vu venir. Je pouvais voler des pouvoirs. J'avais juste à les toucher. C'était utile quand il y avait des choses que je voulais pas que mon père sache, j'avais juste à m'accrocher à ma mère. Ou si Alice me cachait quelque chose, j'attrapais mon père. C'était pratique quand j'avais eu des ennuis pour mettre glisser dehors pour aller trainer avec Jacob. Par chance Jasper était juste à côté et j'avais pût calmer mon père. Je volais pas complètement le pouvoir, ça pouvait leur paraître comme un faible murmure, et à la seconde où je lâchais prise, il retournait de suite en eux.

Mon père tiqua. Je commençais à remarquer que la plupart de mes mimiques ressemblaient beaucoup aux siennes …

« Et bien, nous allons essayer de le rendre le moins bizarre possible, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. »

«Nous voulions monter te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire avant la fête, dit ma mère en regardant mon père, tu pourras l'utiliser demain à l'école. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je. »

« Juste un cadeau typique des seize ans, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Mon père me tendit une boîte en velours noir. Il souriait pas mal, comme s'il mourrait d'envie de donner ce cadeau.

« Ouvre le, dit-il. »

Je l'ouvris rapidement et découvris une clef de voiture avec un ruban.

« Merci papa! Dis-je. » Je me fichais un peu de savoir quel type de voiture c'était, le fait de ne pas avoir à faire le chemin avec eux pour mon premier jour d'école était un cadeau en soi.

« Aller, va la voir. Elle est dans le garage. »

« Je suis sûre que je vais l'aimer. Merci beaucoup, dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller dans le garage. » Ils me suivaient. Je commençai à m'inquiéter si mon père s'était pas un peu emballé et m'avait pris une de ces voitures de sports hors de prix. Je voulais me mêler aux gens de mon lycée, pas me démarquer. J'entendis mon père soupirer derrière moi.

« Je te l'avais dit chéri, lui dit ma mère. »

En arrivant dans le garage, il y avait une décapotable blanche avec un gros nœud rouge.

« C'est une Volvo C70, dit mon père, c'est une décapotable hard-top. »

« Merci maman et papa. C'est génial. »

C'était outrageusement du côté des crâneurs, mais je trouvai que je pouvais parfaitement m'intégrer au lycée.

« J'aurai dû demander à Jacob de nous rejoindre. Au moins quelqu'un aurait pû être un peu plus enthousiaste. »

« Nan vraiment papa, je l'adore! Riais-je. »

Je les pris tout deux dans mes bras.

« Bien, on devrait sortir par derrière et commencer cette fête, dit ma mère en passant son bras autour de moi. »

Je me mordis les lèvres, _**argh encore une fête d'anniversaire**_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura ma mère à mon oreille, bientôt on ne célèbrera ton anniversaire qu'une fois l'an. »


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP III

C'était un jour gris, nuageux sans signe d'éclaircie. C'était le jour parfait pour ma famille. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour d'école. Mon esprits était remplis d'inquiétude. Et si personne ne m'aimait ? Et si j'agissais trop différemment des autres ? Je regardais par le rétroviseur passager, Jacob était si impatient d'essayer la voiture que je l'avais laisser nous conduire à l'école.

Nous étions au feu rouge lorsque je remarquai la voiture à côté de nous, remplie de jeunes. La fille sur le siège conducteur racontait qui ressemblait à une histoire très vivante. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clair et la peau cuivrée. Sa main s'agitait en l'air pendant qu'elle parlait. Les trois autres filles riaient tandis qu'elle continuait. Je deviens soudain envieuse en les regardant. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami avant. J'avais passé la plus grande partie de ma vie avec ma famille. Je savais que j'avais Jacob, mais il avait été là toute ma vie. Il n'était pas juste mon meilleur ami, je sentais vraiment qu'il y avait plus. C'est juste que j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je commençai à taper des doigts sur mon genoux et je levai les yeux vers Jacob.

« Nerveuse? Demanda-t-il. »

« Non, pas vraiment, répondis-je. »

Il regarda mes doigts. Je stoppai immédiatement.

« Peut-être un peu nerveuse. »

« Y'a pas besoin d'être nerveuse, c'est juste le lycée, gloussa-t-il. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Tu sais, dit-il, tu serai probablement moins nerveuse si t'avais pas regarder toutes ces séries télé qui craignent. »

Je haussai les épaules et fixa mon regard sur la route. Il avait surement raison. Ça avait commencé comme une enquête mais je m'étais laissé absorber par les intrigues. Je regardais des vieux épisodes de Gossip girl, 90210, Laguna Beach aussi et d'autres. Okay, en fin de compte c'était plus un plaisir coupable qu'une enquête. D'un autre côté, je commençai à penser que le lycée serai rempli de filles pas sympa et de garçons pas digne de confiance.

« T'inquiète Nessie. Le lycée c'est jamais aussi dramatique, et si quelqu'un est pas sympa avec toi, il auront affaire à moi, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Tandis qu'il continuait, je me mis à farfouiller dans mon énorme sac Chanel pour trouver mon emploi du temps. C'était l'un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire de la nuit dernière, de la part d'Alice et Rosalie. J'avais demandé un sac à dos normal et je me suis retrouvée avec _ça_. Je le collerai dans mon casier dès que possible. On sait jamais, il donnerait l'impression que je me la joue un peu.

On nous avait donner nos emplois du temps une semaine avant les cours. J'étais contente de voir que je n'avais aucun cours avec quelqu'un de ma famille, et au moins deux cours avec Jacob.

« Tu veux que j'aille voir si je peux changer pour être dans plus de tes cours? Demanda-t-il. »

« Non, c'est bon. Je peux pas toujours me reposer sur toi. Et puis, ce sera surement plus dur de me faire des amis si t'es dans les parages. »

« A ce point là ? »

« Oui. T'es assez impressionnant, j'suis sûre que tu vas juste les faire fuir. »

« Moi? Impressionnant? Dit Jacob en me regardant, tout sourire. Tout d'un coup, mon souffle se coupa et je senti mon cœur louper un battement. _Qu'est-ce que c'était?_ Pensai-je. Tout ce que je pu faire c'est lui sourire tandis qu'il reporta son attention sur la route.

Il le savait qu'il était impressionnant. Ca promettait qu'il se fasse passer pour un lycéen. Il en paraissait 25. Mais bon,s'ils allaient gober que Emmett et Jasper étaient des lycéens, j'étais sûre que Jacob aurait aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse.

Jacob était grand et musclé. Il avait décidé de se couper les cheveux court avant le début des cours. Ces cheveux étaient noir jais, qui rendaient très bien avec sa peau mat. Ses joues étaient un peu rouge de la journée passée au lac. J'étais jalouse de sa peau. J'aurais aimé que ma peau puisse bronzer ou même brûler. Qu'importe le temps que je passais au soleil, je gardais le même teint. La seule que ma peau faisait c'était luire faiblement, rien qu'un oeil humain puisse remarquer. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été plus impressionnant s'il ne souriait pas autant. Son sourire était si chaleureux et captivant. Je voyais toujours des personnes se rapprocher de lui sans le savoir lorsqu'il riait. Il avait cette aura d'insouciance que les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de remarquer.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le parking, je remarquais les vêtements qu'il portait; une chemise bleu clair et un élégant jean bleu foncé. Ca me surprenais vu que j'étais habituée à le voir juste vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt simple. Tout ce qui était facile à mettre et enlever lorsqu'il avait besoin de phaser.

Je remarquai que sa chemise épousait agréablement son torse. Elle était juste assez ajustée pour révéler ses muscles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda-t-il. Je regardai subitement ailleurs, un peu embarrassée. »

« Nouveaux vêtements? Dis-je en vitesse. »

« Ouais, Alice m'a chopé. Gloussa-t-il. »

« Vraiment? Ca me surprend que tu l'ai laissé faire. »

« Faudrait que je commence à jouer le jeu surement, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Alice m'a dit que ça ferait un peu tâche si j'étais le seul du clan des adoptés Cullen qui ai l'air de se fringuer chez Kmart. »

« Ben ça te va bien. »

« Merci, grogna-t-il. »

« Nan vraiment, c'est bien. »

« Ca me fait bizarre. C'est pas vraiment les fringues qui me conviennent le mieux. »

« T'as pas prévu de phaser en loup-garou quand on est au lycée ? »

« Surement pas … veux pas faire mauvaise impression. »

« Surement, ris-je. »

On entra dans le parking du lycée, et on se gara près d'un bord du parking.

« Je t'ai pas donné ton cadeau d'anniversaire hier soir, dit-il. »

« Oh, ouais. Je pense que tu te sens mieux maintenant. »

« Hmm, mouais, dit-il nerveux. »

J'avais oublié la nuit dernière. J'avais rejoins le patio de derrière, où tout le monde m'attendait. J'étais dans les bras de mon père, parce que je voulais savoir ce que tout le monde pensait de moi dans cette nouvelle robe, et puis, je tenais toujours mon père pendant mes fêtes d'anniversaire. J'adorais entendre combien j'étais aimée. J'avais vu Jacob poser les yeux sur moi, puis rapidement sur ma main, qui était dans celle de mon père. Tout d'un coup il commença à diviser des nombres élevés dans sa tête et annonça qu'il se sentait pas très bien. Il parti dans les bois juste après. Il ne revint pas avant très tard dans la nuit, j'étais restée assise à ma fenêtre à regarder la pool-house jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. J'étais embêtée de ce qu'il me cachait. On n'avait jamais de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Je voulais lui demander ce matin, mais j'avais complètement oublié. Ca devait être à cause de ma nervosité pour mon premier jour d'école.

Jacob alla à l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit la coffre. Il en sortit un sac à dos des plus normal.

« Merci Jacob! C'est parfait! Dis-je en lui arrachant des mains pour commencer à transférer des trucs du sac Chanel au sac à dos.

« Je pensais que aurais pu vouloir un peu moins tape à l'oeil. »

« Merci, tu es mon sauveur, dis-je en jetant le sac Chanel dans le coffre pour le refermer. »

En marchant dans le parking vers le grand bâtiment du bahut, je remarquais la Cadillac de mon père et la nouvelle Jaguar de tante Rosalie. Ils avaient du arriver avant nous. Le lycée grouillait d'élèves. Toutes les hormones et les ados nerveux rendaient leur sang plus puissant.

« Ca va aller? Demanda Jacob. »

« Je vais sûrement devoir pas trop respirer aujourd'hui. J'étais pas vraiment effrayée de ce que j'aurai pu faire. C'est juste que je voulais pas être mal à l'aise. »

On continuai à descendre vers le hall. Bien que ce soit bondé, personne ne vint assez près pour envahir l'espace personnel de Jacob. J'aperçus par la porte vitrée mon père dans le bureau de l'administration, parlant à une femme de l'autre côté du comptoir. Je pouvais entendre leur conversation malgré la porte et le hall bruyant (pouvoirs de vampires). Il utilisait son charme pour changer son emploi du temps et être dans tout les cours de ma mère. Il paraissait être près du but. Ils pouvaient pas passer une heure l'un sans l'autre ?

Il a dû sentir mon odeur, car il se retourna d'un coup et me fit signe de la main. Je trouvai ma famille riant et discutant ensemble dans le hall. Je remarquais que Jasper faisait le clown avec Emmett. C'était dur de s'imaginer à quoi il devait ressembler il y a 7 ans. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, il avait été un vrai forcené et aller au lycée lui était difficile dans le passé. Lorsque je lui demandai ce qui avait changé, il répondit simplement que ma mère l'avait inspiré et rien de plus sur le sujet.

« Hey Nessie … et Jacob, dit Rosalie en nous faisant signe. Ils étaient pas toujours sympa l'un envers l'autre mais ça s'arrangeait avec le temps.

Ma mère me pris dans ses bras et me serra brièvement.

« Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle »

« Oui, je pense que oui. »

Je vis ma tante Alice observer mon sac-à-dos. Ses fins sourcils se rejoignirent.

Elle allait m'en faire tout un foin plus tard; j'avais pas besoin de la toucher pour le savoir.

« C'est quoi ton premier cours? Demanda Emmett. »

« Bio. »

« Tu sais comment on y va ? Plaisanta-t-il. »

« Je pense que je vais réussir à trouver. »

Pendant que la cloche sonnait, mon père nous rejoignit tranquillement.

« C'est la sonnerie de pré-cours. On devrait y aller Bella, notre cours de maths est de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Dit-il en passant son bras autour de ma mère. Bonne chance Nessie. »

Ma mère me fit au revoir de la main et articula silencieusement « Je t'aime ».

« Merci. »

Jacob me conduisit à ma salle, avec deux minutes d'avance. Il me fit au revoir de la main en me disant « On se voit dans trois heure. »

En entrant dans la salle je trouvai une table vide vers le fond. Je m'assis et sorti mon calepin. J'entendis une chaise être tirée du bureau à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux et trouva un grand garçon blond, avec des yeux bleus, qui s'assit juste à côté de moi. Je me demandai pourquoi il avait choisi cette place tandis que je pensais qu'il n'était pas dans les bonnes manières de s'assoir aussi près de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas, surtout quand il y a autant de sièges libres.

« Salut, je suis Spence, dit-il en me tendant la main. »

« Renesmee, mais tu peux m'appeler Nessie, dis-je en lui serrant la main. »

« T'es nouvelle ici, non ? J'aurais juré connaître toutes les jolies filles de ce bahut. »

Je rougis, non pas que j'étais flattée, mais j'étais mal à l'aise. J'étais toujours près de Jacob, de mes oncles, ou de mon père, donc aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais approché avant.

« Oui, ma famille vient d'emménager. »

« Vraiment? D'où? »

« Forks, c'est une petite ville dans l'état de Washington. »

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque je le vis lever les yeux. Je vis deux autres mecs entrer dans la salle, le voir après l'avoir passé en revue et prendre les places libres devant moi.

« Hey Spence, c'est qui ton amie ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux châtains bouclés.

Il leva franchement les yeux au ciel, pour faire comprendre qu'il se fichait un peu des deux mecs.

« C'est Renesmee mais on l'appelle Nessie. Nessie, voici Rusty et Jason. »

Je souris et dis bonjour.

« Hey, t'as un frère? Me demanda Rusty. »

« Oui, il va en cours ici aussi. »

« Ouais, je l'ai vu dans le hall. Dis, il sort avec cette fille aux cheveux châtains longs? Elle est à tomber. »

Eww, c'est ma mère.

J'essayai de ne pas paraître trop dégoûtée. « Oui, c'est sa petite amie. »

« Ah mince, c'est sérieux ou pas? »

« Sérieux. »

« Rusty, comme si t'avais eu une chance si elle était libre, dit Jason. »

Le prof entre, fit l'appel et distribua le programme. Puis il s'assit à son bureau pendant que le reste de la classe recommençait à discuter. Je demandais pourquoi il ne faisait pas cours aujourd'hui. Spence me dit que c'était comme ça le premier jour de cours. Je ne savais pas que c'était de notoriété publique que le premier jour de classe les cours finissaient vite.

Le reste de l'heure passa rapidement, puisque j'étais bombardée de questions pas Spence, Rusty et Jason. Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait Forks, pourquoi j'avais emménagé ici, qu'est-ce que j'aimais faire, si j'avais des passe-temps ou si jouais à un sport. Je levais les yeux de temps en temps, pour apercevoir un petit groupe de fille qui me regardait de travers. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour leur déplaire. Alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours, Spence me demanda s'il pouvait m'accompagner jusqu'à mon prochain cours, espagnol.

Il continua avec ses questions pendant le trajet. Je commençais à penser que peut-être se serait pas si dur de me faire des amis aux bahut. Ca allait être facile, pensai-je. En fait j'avais déjà un nouvel ami et on était même pas encore à la moitié de la journée. Se faire des amis humains allait être facile! Lorsqu'on entra dans ma salle d'espagnol, il stoppa brusquement.

« Tu connais ces mecs? Me murmura-t-il. »

Je cherchai des yeux et trouvais mes oncles Jasper et Emmett le fusillant du regard. Je me demandais pourquoi ils voulaient paraître effrayant. Je me demandais encore plus pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient dans cette salle, puisque je savais qu'on avait pas de cours ensemble.

Je me tournai vers lui, il avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, ce sont mes frères. »

« Oh, ben je vais y aller. C'était sympa de te rencontrer, dit-il très vite avant de repartir aussi sec vers le hall. »

Lorsque je reportai mon regard sur Emmett, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Hey Nessie, on t'a gardé une place, dit Jasper en pointant du doigt la table dans un coin au fond de la salle. Jasper s'assit à côté de moi tandis que Emmett s'installa devant. C'était comme s'ils voulaient dresser une barrière entre moi et les autres étudiants. C'était clair que l'instinct des humains aidait pas, ils s'installaient tous aussi loin que possible de Emmett et Jasper.

Je soupirai et Emmett se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

« Ca promet d'être une année scolaire géniale, dit-il. »


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP IV

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Je rassemblais mes affaires lorsque je vis Jacob qui m'attendait à la porte. Je ressentis de suite un soulagement en le voyant. Il sourit en m'apercevant. Mon cœur s'emballa. _Ca arrive encore !_ Pensais-je. Je me tapotais la poitrine, songeuse.

« Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant. »

« Bien sur. »

Je me retournais vers mes oncles pendant qu'il se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

« Dois-je m'attendre à vous voir tout les deux dans un autre des mes cours? »

Jasper sourit et dit, « On se voit à midi », en passant la porte.

Juste quand je commençais à ressentir de l'espoir, Emmett ajouta « et aussi après manger », en suivant Jasper.

Je regardai Jacob. Il semblait aussi confus que moi sur le pourquoi du comment Emmett et Jasper avaient décidé de s'inscrire dans certains de mes cours.

Notre cours d'anglais n'était pas très loin. Pendant qu'on s'installait l'un à côté de l'autre, je lui racontais ma journée jusque là.

« Jacob ? » dit une fille en passant la porte. Elle se dirigeait vers nous. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides, retenus par une barrette, ondulaient tandis qu'elle marchait. Elle s'assit à côté de Jacob.

« Salut Jordan, dit-il. »

« Je savais pas que t'avais anglais avec M. Bernard en troisième cours toi aussi ! »

Elle sourit en orientant un peu son bureau en direction du sien.

« Tu fais les présentations? »

Il se tourna vers moi et dit, « C'est Jordan, on a notre premier cours ensemble. »

« Salut », est tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

« Salut », fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

« C'est Nessie », dit-il à Jordan, « Je vis avec sa famille. »

« Oh. C'est très gentil que tes parents fassent ça. », me dit-elle.

J'acquiesçais simplement et souris. Quelque chose d'elle m'irrita sur le champ. Je la regardais pendant tout le cours essayer de regarder furtivement Jacob du coin de l'oeil. Tout a coup, elle fit voler ses cheveux et se tourna vers lui pour lui envoyer un sourire. Elle ne croisa pas son regard mais le mien oui. Je la regardai à mon tour et la fusilla du regard. _A moi !_ Pensai-je. Elle détourna rapidement le regard vers le devant de la classe. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, construire un mur de brique entre eux. Je m'imaginai collant des stickers « PROPRIETE DE NESSIE » partout dessus. Juste pour qu'elle soit au courant … pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Jacob appartenait à _moi_ et à personne d'autre.

Je savais ce que je ressentais et que ma façon d'agir n'était pas rationnel. Quel droit avais-je sur lui ?

De toute façon, je savais que j'étais aussi important dans sa vie qu'il était dans la mienne. Personne ne pouvait nous enlever ça ou même pire, prendre a place, nan ?

A la fin du cours, Jacob m'accompagna à mon cours suivant. Il plaça son bras sur mes épaules tandis que nous marchions à travers le hall. Une fois arrivé à destination, il embrassa doucement mon front.

« On se voit à midi, dit-il. »

« Okay. »

Il fit demi-tour et je le regardai descendre le hall. Il m'embrassait toujours sur le front mais je n'avais pas ressenti avant cet instant que je voulais quelque chose de plus. Pas que je voulais que ce soit plus qu'un baiser sur le front, mais il me semblait qu'il signifiait plus.

En me retournant, sur le point de rentrer dans ma salle, je vis Jordan qui me fixait du regard de l'autre bout du hall. Je lui rendis un regard furieux et pénétrai dans la salle.

Je trouvai une place au milieu de la salle. Je sortis mon cahier et commençai à gribouiller. J'étais en cours d'économie domestique. J'avais décidé de prendre ce cours en pensant que ça pouvait être marrant. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la salle et remarquai qu'il y avait surtout des filles.

Un groupe de trois filles entra en gloussant et riant. Elle s'assirent près du premier rang. Je reconnus la fille aux cheveux châtains clairs. C'est la fille que j'avais vu au volant ce matin.

« Annabel, je peux pas croire que t'as encore jeter Mike! » Dit la fille aux cheveux blonds.

Je reportai mon regard sur mon carnet, feignant d'être à fond dans ce que je dessinais pour mieux continuer à les écouter.

« Je suis pas trop sur lui. » dit-elle.

« Comment tu peux ne pas être sur lui? Tout le monde est sur lui. »

« Vraiment? Tout le monde? Ben, ça change tout alors! »

« Soit sérieuse. »

« Mais je suis sérieuse moi, Emma. On a rien en commun et tout le monde sait qu'il est sur moi que parce que c'est un défi pour lui. J'ai rien à gagner dans un relation où j'arrive en troisième. »

« Troisième? »

« Oui, un lui-même, deux sa voiture et trois moi. »

« Mouais, je serai au moins sorti avec lui une fois, au moins pour le reluquer. »

« Peut-être, mais il casserait tout en ouvrant la bouche. »

« Je crois que son amour-propre s'est pris un sale coup aujourd'hui. Il va devoir embrasser le M. BCBG, il pensait être un des favoris pour les élections blanches, au revoir. »dit l'autre fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Emma.

« Vous avez vu les nouveaux qui viennent d'être transférés ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai entendu Kelly en parler pendant le cours d'avant je crois. » dit Emma.

« Ouais, ben c'est comme si cette grande famille venait juste d'emménager. Y'a 6 ou 8 gosses on dirait, je suis pas sûre. Je sais pas si ils ont tous été adoptés ou s'ils ont lancé un foyer d'accueil où seuls les gosses séduisants sont acceptés. »

« Oh allé, Sara, c'est ridicule », dit Emma.

« Je mens pas. Et je l'ai vu moi le type aux cheveux bronze. Je crois que son nom c'est Edward. »

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'oeil vers les filles. Je ne crois pas que des ados normaux doivent passer par là ou se trouver dans cette situation, pensai-je.

« Il dégage quelque chose, comme James Dean, mais en beaucoup plus hot, continua-t-elle, je crois qu'il pourrait être sur moi. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Et d'où tu en es venu à cette conclusion? Demanda Annabel. »

« Je sais pas. C'est juste une impression. C'est le mec le plus sexy de touts les temps. »

_Ugh, je vais vomir. _

« Est-ce que t'as vu la fille qui est toujours avec lui, ou ton désir te fais vraiment avoir une vision en tunnel? Demanda Annabel. »

« Oh aller, les relations au lycée durent jamais longtemps. Je leur donne 2 mois, » dit Sara, « je pourrais le porter à un mois. »

Annabel dit en riant, « J'en suis sûre parce que le désespoir que tu émets va surement le faire fondre pour toi. »

Sara tira la langue et je tentai de ne pas rire, sans pouvoir pour autant cacher mon sourire. Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers leur place et croisai le regard d'Annabel. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me suis contentée de fixer le tableau.

Le prof arriva en retard, commença à parler de ce qu'on devait attendre de cette année et comment on allait être noté. Je commençais à aimer Annabel. Elle semblait être une personne bien et je la trouvais drôle. Elle dégageait la même chaleur que Jacob. J'espérais que si je pouvais un jour me faire un ami humain, ce qui semblait beaucoup plus difficile que je n'avais imaginé, ça m'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir un ami comme elle.

Après le cour je traversai le hall. C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Je captai l'odeur de Tante Alice et décidait de la rejoindre dans le hall pour qu'on puisse aller déjeuner ensemble.

« Hey, Alice », dis-je.

« Salut Nessie. Comment ça se passe jusque là ? »

« Bien, tout le monde a été sympa. »

« C'est bien. Donc, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu prendre le sac Chanel que Rosalie et moi on t'a offert? »

« Je suis désolée, c'était très gentil et je l'aime. C'est juste que je voulais un truc moins sophistiqué, tu vois ? Combien tu vois de gamins avec un sac-à-dos ou un un sac à main qui dépasse les 1000? »

« C'est Forks qui recommence », dit-elle pour elle-même et se tourna ensuite vers moi, « Toi et ta mère vous êtes exactement pareil. »

Je haussai les épaules, « Désolée. »

Tandis qu'on traversait la cafétéria, je vis ma famille à la table la plus éloignée et proche du mur. Je m'approchai et trouvai mon père appuyé contre le mur, se pinçant l'arrête du nez les yeux clos et ma mère devant lui qui lui tapotait l'épaule. Le reste de ma famille était à table.

« S'il-te-plait Edward, si c'est pas pour moi, alors c'est pour Nessie. » fut tout ce que j'entendis ma mère dire. Mon père se tourna vers moi avec un faible sourire. J'essayai de sourire à mon tour, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux avant.

Tandis que je m'assoyais à côté de Jacob, il me poussa quelque chose à manger.

« D'accord pour aller chasser avec toi plus tard mais tu devrais sûrement essayer de manger un peu de ça aussi. » me murmura Jacob. J'acquiesçai.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Je montrai du doigt mes parents.

Je levai les yeux vers Emmett qui commença à ricaner et Jasper arborait un sourire. Quand je posai mes yeux sur Rosalie, elle aussi semblait essayer de cacher son sourire.

« Ton père passe juste un mauvais moment au bahut aujourd'hui, » dit Rosalie.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui cloche? » demandai-je.

Il y eu un blanc tandis que je regardais ma famille, espérant que quelqu'un me réponde.

Finalement Emmett parla.

« Ben c'était une chose à Forks quand il devait entendre tout les mecs fantasmer sur ta mère, mais là il doit les entendre aussi à propos de sa fille, » dit-il.

Je reportait mon regard sur eux, ma mère tentait encore de le consoler.

« Pas possible! » dis-je. J'étais si embarrassée. Je pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un pense à moi de cette façon, et si c'était le cas, rien que la pensée que mon père l'entende me retournait l'estomac.

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est inscris dans tes cours? » demanda Jasper, « C'était le seul moyen de l'empêcher de massacrer tout la population masculine aujourd'hui. Je pense que les mecs sont trop effrayés par nous pour avoir des pensées incorrectes envers toi quand ils nous voient avec toi. »

« En parlant de ça, on a notre premier cours ensemble aussi », ajouta Emmett.

Je levai les yeux vers Jacob, dont les mains étaient poings fermés. Je le vis regarder mon père. Mon père se retourna vers lui et acquiesça. Je vis ses poings se serrer encore plus.

Je soupirai. J'avais pas prévu que mon premier jour se passe comme ça. Je commençai à souhaiter que l'école soit finie et que je puisse rentrer chez moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap V

J'étais soulagée que la journée finisse. Mon premier jour d'école ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Je ne m'étais pas fait d'ami et à cette allure je serai probablement diplômée sans. Nous étions revenu de la chasse depuis une heure. Nous étions rentré pour traîner chez Jacob.

J'étais assise sur le canapé, les pieds contre Jacob. Je levai les yeux de mon livre et le fixai pendant un moment. Il ajustait le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert pour mon premier Noël. Il devait le réajuster deux fois par an, parce que je continuais à grandir. Cette fois ce serait son dernière reajustage. Le souvenir de la première fois où il me l'offrit me traversa l'esprit.

C'était le matin de Noël, tôt. Le soleil pointait à peine. Je pouvais vaguement me remémorer le stress et l'énergie inconfortable de ce mois qui avait cerné ma famille.

J'étais sur ses genoux, regardant l'aube, lorsqu'il me demanda si je voulais mon cadeau de Noël maintenant. J'acquiesçai nerveusement, les mains déjà tendues. Il gloussa et y plaça un magnifique bracelet tressé. Je l'approchai de mon visage pour l'examiner de près.

.

_« C'est un bracelet de serment, » dit-il._

_« Un bracelet de serment? » demandai-je. _

_Il prit mon poignet et y attacha délicatement le bracelet. _

_« Parfois un grand phénomène arrive à quelque personnes dans la meute Quileute. Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. Après que quelqu'un est phaser pour la première fois, il lui arrive de croiser quelqu'un et un grand changement s'opère. »_

_Je me rappelais avoir levé les yeux vers lui, voulant en savoir plus. _

_« Quand il voit la personne sur laquelle il s'imprègne, c'est une expérience qui transforme sa vie, » continua-t-il, « c'est comme un aveugle qui voit le soleil pour la première fois. Il est attaché à cette personne à jamais et il n'y a rien de plus important au monde que lui. »_

_Je touchai son visage et lui montrai des images de moi et du couchant. Je voulais savoir si il s'était imprégner de moi. _

_Il sourit, enleva un cheveu de mon visage et dit, « Oui »._

_Puis je commençai à lui montrer des images de lui et du soleil, pour passer à des images des nos moments préférés ensemble. Je voulais qu'il sache combien il comptait pour moi. Qu'il était mon soleil lui aussi. _

_Il prit le poignet où était le bracelet dans sa main. _

_« Je promets d'être toujours là pour toi », dit-il en se penchant à mon oreille pour y murmurer, « et je serai toujours tien. »_

C'était mon souvenir favori. J'avais beaucoup pensé à ce moment. Je pouvais sentir qu'il existait un lien, mais j'étais effrayée par ces nouveaux sentiments que j'éprouvais à présent. Je ne savais pas si c'était mal de ressentir ça et j'avais trop peur pour demander. La pensée qu'il puisse ne pas ressentir la même chose que moi blessait trop pour y penser. Je savais que nous serions toujours lié ensemble, mais pouvait-il aussi être lié à moi mais être aussi lié à quelqu'un d'autre de façon romantique?

« C'est fait », dit-il en me regardant.

Je me rapprochai pour m'asseoir assez près pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Il prit mon poignet et y attacha le bracelet.

Il se pencha et murmura à mon oreille, « A jamais tien. »

Je sentis l'électricité le long de mon dos et mon souffle se coupa. _Maintenant, demande lui maintenant_, pensai-je. C'était le moment rêvé.

Tout à coup il était debout, à regarder par la fenêtre, avant que je puisse dire un mot.

« Un problème? » demandai-je.

« Non », dit-il toujours à fixer la fenêtre. « Tu devrais sûrement aller dormir. On a cours demain rappelle toi. »

Je grognai en me levant.

« Okay. On se retrouve demain à la voiture? »dis-je.

« Bien sur. Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Bonne nuit, » dis-je en passant la porte.

Je traversai le jardin et pris la porte de derrière pour entrer dans la maison. J'entendis le son du piano de la grande salle emplir la maison. Je m'engageais vers les escaliers et courrai pratiquement jusqu'à ma chambre. Dès entrée, je fermai la porte. Je me mis rapidement en pyjama et me dirigea vers la banquette à la fenêtre. Je m'assis et me pencha vers la pool-house. Je pouvais voir Jacob faire les cent pas dans la pièce. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur. Mes yeux se faisaient lourds. Je le vis sortir et se diriger vers la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis le piano cesser. Mon père apparu soudain sur la terrasse de derrière. Il leva les yeux et me vit à la fenêtre. Il avait l'air pensif. Il détourna le regard et couru vers la forêt. J'avais décidé d'attendre leur retour, mais mes paupières ont gagné le combat.

J'ai voulu questionné Jacob sur la nuit passée, mais chaque fois que je débutai la conversation, il répondait par monosyllabes. Il semblait distant, comme si son esprit était ailleurs.

Je décidai que je n'allai rien lui dire jusqu'à ce qu'il dise quelque chose en premier pendant qu'il m'accompagnait en cours d'économie domestique, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut « J'te garde une place à midi. »

Qu'était-il arrivé il y a quelques jours? Il y a quelques jours je ne sentais pas ce malaise dans notre relation. Il y a trois jours tout était parfait. Ca me paraissait si clair. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Il y a quelques jours j'aurais pu lui demander n'importe quoi, pourquoi étais-je si mal à l'aise cette fois?

Je rentrai dans la salle de cours et m'assis à la même place qu'hier. J'ouvris mon cahier à nouveau et commença à gribouiller. Je levai les yeux et vis Annabel franchir le seuil. J'étais surprise de voir qu'elle était sans ses amies. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle sourit. Elle s'approcha de ma place et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Salut, je suis Annabel. Nessie, c'est ça? », dit-elle.

« Oui. Ravie de connaître. »

« T'aimes bien ici? »

« C'est sympa. » Je ne pouvais pas penser à dire autre chose.

Elle rit, « Ouais, un peu gris mais ça a ses bons côtés. »

« Alors tu fais partis de la famille « 7 à la maison » qui vient de débarquer? »

« Ouaip. »

« Ca doit être sympa d'avoir une grande famille comme ça. Y'a juste moi dans ma famille, fille unique. Mais t'inquiète, je sais partager. »

Je ris. Je la regardai et notai qu'elle avait les traits plus typés que je ne l'avais remarquer auparavant. J'étais curieuse.

« Tu es de quelle nationalité? » demandai-je.

« Oh, on me le demande souvent, » dit-elle et se pointa ensuite, « origine double»

« Moi aussi! »

« Vraiment? Mon père est blanc et ma mère était vietnamienne. Et toi? »

_Oh mince_. C'était pas le genre d'origine double auquelle je pensais. Je savais que j'avais pas l'air métis. J'étais blanche comme un lavabo.

« Moitié canadienne et moitié anglaise, » pensai-je rapidement.

Elle rit.

Le prof arriva et nous demanda de nous mettre par deux.

« Partenaire? » dit-elle.

« Bien sur. »

Tandis qu'on avançait sur le projet de cuisine, c'était sympa de m'apercevoir que j'étais parfaitement à l'aise avec elle. Je n'avais pas interagit avec beaucoup d'humain en dehors de ma famille. Elle me parla de sa famille et j'étais contente de savoir qu'elle était nouvelle ici elle aussi. Elle était arrivé il y a juste un an. Elle me donna un aperçu des profs et des gens à é l'écoutais attentivement quand elle continua sur les évènements cool que l'école avait en cours d'année. Mes oreilles se dressèrent lorsqu'elle mentionna le bal de promo. Je voulais y aller. Contrairement à ma mère, j'aimais danser et je regardais les bals de promo à la télé. Je voulais vraiment vivre ça .

« Tu as réfléchi à avec qui tu veux aller au bal de promo? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas encore »,dis-je. J'avais vraiment pas penser à qui allait m'accompagner, juste que je voulais y aller. Je commençais à me sentir anxieuse.

« Et toi? » demandai-je.

« J'y vais seule. J'aime pouvoir danser avec tout le monde. »

« C'est un bon plan. »

« Ouais, c'est sympa d'être juste ami. On s'encombre pas d'attentes romantiques pour la nuit, t'es juste là et tu t'amuses. »

J'acquiesçai, ça sonnait vraiment mieux.

« Donc, si ça t'embête pas de répondre, qui est lié à qui dans ta famille? C'est assez confus comme truc. »

« Ouais, ça l'est. Uhm, Alice, Emmett et Bella sont frères et soeurs. Ils ont état adoptés en premier. Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux et ont été adopté après. Ensuite mon frère Edward et moi sont arrivés. L'année dernière mes parents on prit Jacob avec eux. Il est émancipé et il n'a pas de tuteurs légaux, mais il reste avec nous dans la pool-house. »

« Très Ryan Atwood de Newport Beach. »

Je haussai les épaules, « je crois. »

« Alors, qui sort avec qui? Pardon si je te presse, je suis juste hyper curieuse. »

« Nan, c'est bon. Je suis sûre que ça paraît bizarre de l'extérieur. Alice et Jasper sont ensemble, comme Emmett et Rosalie, et mon frère sort avec Bella. »

« Et toi tu sorts avec Jacob? »

Je rougis, « Oh non, y'a pas d'implication sentimentale. C'est juste mon meilleur ami. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, « Mais toi tu veux l'être? »

« Veut être quoi? »

« Veut être, tu sais … impliqué sentimentalement. »

Je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Elle m'avait prise complètement au dépourvu. Je me sentais tout à coup nue, comme si elle m'avait attrapée.

« C'est bon », dit-elle rapidement puis chuchota, « ce sera notre petit secret. »

Il y eu un blanc pendant un moment. J'étais sans voix. Je désespérais de trouver quelque chose … n'importe quoi qui puisse changer le sujet. Finalement elle trouva la première.

« Alors c'est quoi ce délire avec tes parents adoptifs? Ils essaient d'être les prochains Brangelina ou ils ont un service de rencontre pour orphelins? »

Je ris, « No, rien de tout ça. Mes frères et soeurs et moi sommes juste assez chanceux qu'ils nous ai réunis. »

« Je sais pas. Je devrais peut-être leur demander de m'adopter. J'ai peut-être besoin d'un cavalier pour le bal. »

Nous rîmes ensemble. _Je viens peut-être de me faire mon premier ami humain_, pensai-je pour moi-même.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap VI

« On devrait trainer ensemble un jour », dit Annabel tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires pour partir.

« Ouais, c'est clair, » dis-je.

« En fait y'a une fête à la piscine vendredi soir, si ça te dis. Tu devrais venir. »

« Une fête à la piscine le soir? »

« Ouais, y'a un country club avec un super piscine. On s'y faufile la nuit. Spence a bosser là bas l'été y'a deux ans et il a la clef pour y aller. Ils changent jamais les verrous. »

Je me tâtais une seconde. Quelques activités d'ados imprudents me semblaient séduisantes.

« Sûr, ça à l'air sympa, » dis-je.

« Super! J'te filerais tout les détails plus tard. »

Pendant que je rassemblais mes affaire, je remarquai que Jacob m'attendait à la porte. J'étais sur le chemin pour aller le rejoindre, mais Annabel y était déjà.

« Tu dois être Jacob, » dit-elle, sa main déjà tendue.

Jacob sourit et lui serra la main, « Yep, et toi? »

« Annabel. Pétard, t'as les mains super chaudes! Tu t'es assis dessus tout le dernier cours? »

Jake rit.

Elle se tourna vers moi et articula silencieusement; 'Trop mignon!'

Je lui rendis son sourire, espérant que Jake n'ai pas capté.

« Ben, à plus Nessie. N'oublie pas vendredi! T'es invité aussi Jacob! » Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Y'a quoi vendredi? » demanda Jacob tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers la cafétaria.

« Il y a une fête à la piscine la nuit. »

« La nuit? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu comptes y aller? »

« Je veux y aller. Tu crois pas que mes parents vont s'inquiéter, nan ? »dis-je.

« Je dirais pas ça. C'est pas qu'ils seraient inquiet de ta sécurité, probablement plus de la leur. »

« Tu viendras nan? »

« Je veux pas m'imposer ou quoi que ce soit. Ce sont tes amis. »

« Tu te fiches de moi? Tu peux pas être sérieux. »

« Quoi? »

« Oui Jake, ce serait une grosse contrainte si tu venais. Je serais si embarrassée s'ils découvraient que j'ai un éclopé comme meilleur ami. »

« Tu crois être drôle? » dit-il avec son sourire taquin que j'aimais.

Je me désignai, « Hilarante. »

Brutalement, il me souleva rapidement et me jeta sur son épaule, les fesses en l'air. Je me mis à rire et à frapper son dos de la main.

« Laisse moi descendre! » dis-je du mieux que je puis entre les éclats de rire.

« Uhm … pas de chahut dans le hall, » dit une voix incertaine.

Jake me déposa. C'était le principal. Il levai les yeux vers Jacob, quelque peu mal à l'aise à user de son autorité.

« Pardon, monsieur. Ca n'arrivera plus », Dit Jacob de sa voix la plus sincère.

« Oui, s'il-vous-plait assurez vous que a n'arrive plus », dit-il aussi rapidement qu'il sortit du chemin de Jacob.

Je ricanai.

Tandis que nous traversions la queue à la cafet', je remarquai que son plateau était peu chargé.

« Pas faim aujourd'hui? » demandai-je.

« Non, je vais juste manger le repas fantoche de ta famille. »

En marchant vers notre table, je surpris le regard de Spence. Je regardai à sa table pour trouver ses deux autres amis en train de me regarder aussi. A la seconde ou je les surpris, ils détournèrent le regard. Je me tournai ensuite pour trouver mon père flashant le regard qui tue à la table de Spence.

Je vins m'asseoir près de ma mère, alors que Jake s'assit à côté de moi à l'opposé.

« Ca va aller pour papa? » lui demandai-je.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et lui massa l'épaule, essayant d'évacuer la tension qu'il contenait.

« Tu connais ton père. Il a toujours été un petit peu sur-protecteur. »

« Non seulement je dois entendre leurs pensées, » siffla mon père, « mais je dois les entendre s'en vanter les uns les autres. J'ai ces bâtards en troisième cours. »

Il grogna derechef. « Dans quel univers pourraient-ils avoir l'ombre d'une chance? » dit-il pour lui-même.

Soudain je vis Emmett de l'autre côté de la cafétéria mais il ne marchait pas vers notre table. _Oh mon Dieu_, pensai-je. Il se dirigeait vers la table de Spence. Je le vis tirer une chaise et s'asseoir avec eux. Il arborait un sourire menaçant. Je regardai mon père, il avait le exactement le même sourire.

« Salut les mecs, c'est bon si j'me met là, nan? » leur dit Emmett. Je pouvais l'entendre depuis notre table habituelle.

Les trois mecs regardèrent Emmett avec une peur absolue dans le regard. Il secouèrent la tête rapidement et firent de la place, essayant des s'orienter pour être le plus loin possible.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que vous disiez des tas de choses pas correctes sur ma famille … surtout les filles. »

« P-pas possible. On ferait jamais ça, » bégaya Spence.

« Hmm … je me demande ... » dit Emmett comme s'il était songeur, « de quel membre de ma famille vous étiez en train de parler. »

Les trois mecs regardèrent Emmett, efrrayés.

« Ca pouvait pas être ma Rosalie, nan? » dit Emmett en secouant la tête, puis il rit, « Nan, nan ça peut pas être ça. Le prenez pas mal, mais elle est vraiment d'une autre catégorie. De plus, je pense pas que vous puissiez s'occuper d'elle, j'y arrive à peine moi …. si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Emmett lança un sourire à Rosalie qui lui renvoya un baiser. Emmett continua, « Hmm … ça pouvait être Alice. C'est une de ces minettes assistées. Croyez moi les mecs, vous seriez morts en une heure. De plus, j'peux même pas imaginer ce que Japser ferait s'il savait que vous avez une quelconque pensée cochonne envers elle. »

Ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers Japser, qui leur sourit en exposant ses dents menaçantes. Je vis leur visage devenir parfaitement blanc.

« Bien, j'espère pour votre survie que vous ne parliez en aucun cas de Bella ou Nessie. Le premier type qui tenterait un truc, oh mon dieu », il fit semblant d'avoir un mouvement de recul puis secoua la tête. « C'est pour ça qu'on a du bouger ici. Edward est très, _très_ protecteur envers sa petite amie et sa soeur. »

Emmett fit semblant de réfléchir pendant un et dit, « Peut-être un peu fou sur les bords. »

Ils regardèrent mon père qui arborait le même sourire menaçant et les fusilla du regard.

Jake essaya de ne pas rire.

« Pas drôle, » lui dis-je.

« Allé Nessie, on dirait qu'ils vont se faire dessus. »

Je reportai mon regard sur le table. Tout à coup Emmett lança un grand sourire.

« Bien les gas, c'était sympa de discuter avec vous. A plus, » dit-il. Leur visage affichait bien qu'ils espéraient ne pas croiser ni lui ni aucun membre masculin de ma famille.

Emmett revint à notre table, s'assit à côté de Rosalie et mit avec élégance son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et bien, pourvu que ça ce soit arrangé. Pourvu qu'ils soient trop effrayés pour seulement penser à comment se tenir éloignés des filles Cullen. »

Je secouai la tête et baissa le regard vers mon repas. J'allai pas laissé ça m'ennuyer. Peut-être arrêteraient-ils de se prendre la tête avec des broutilles et mon père pourraient enfin se détendre à l'école. Je tentais de me défaire de ça et de me rappeler le dernier cours. J'étais en quelque sort ivre de joie, contente de moi pour m'être sûrement fait un nouvel ami … un ami humain normal et qui m'a invitée à une fête. La pensée d'aller à une fête typique du lycée m'étourdissait. Je pouvais, une fois dans ma vie, prétendre être une ado fofolle. Mon enfance s'était passée si vite que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de la vivre. J'étais maintenant à un instant de ma vie où je pouvais me comporter avec les gens en accord avec mon âge physique.

Mon père me regarda et sourit.

« Tu t'es fais un nouvel ami aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui », rougissais-je. Il pouvait entendre à quel point j'étais absolument ravie par ça et ça m'embarrassais un peu.

« Elle nous à inviter Jacob et moi à une fête à la piscine vendredi soir, » dis-je.

« Nessie, tu ne crois pas qu'il soit peut-être trop tôt pour être entourée d'autant d'humains. Peut-être que tu dois t'habituer plus d'abord, » dit ma mère.

« Ca va aller maman. J'étais très bien avec papy et toute la famille de Jacob. Il ne se passera rien, je le promet, » dis-je, ma voix devenant suppliante. Je voulais vraiment y aller. « Jacob sera là aussi, donc s'il se passait quelque chose, il serait avec moi. Il ne laisserait rien arriver que je puisse regretter plus tard. »

Je regardai Jacob, espérant que Jacob intervienne mais il ruminait ses propre pensées.

« Ca va aller. Tout ce qui vont à la fête de vendredi seront de retour à l'école lundi, » dit Alice. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le futur de Jacob ou le mien, ou la fête mais elle pouvait voir que tout le monde serait de retour à l'école la semaine d'après intacts.

« Et bien, rappelle toi Nessie faire attention à toi autour d'eux. Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait éveiller l'attention, » continua ma mère.

« 'Man, je joue l'humain mieux que n'importe qui, » dis-je. C'était plus facile pour moi parce que j'étais à moitié humaine. »

Elle soupira, « Soit juste prudente. »

« Je le serai. Promis. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chap VII

Le retour en voiture fut exactement comme ce matin … silence ou réponse monosyllabique. Ca avait passé le cap de m'incommoder, j'étais maintenant plus qu'irritée. Jake et moi n'avions jamais eu ces silences pénibles, et il n'y avait jamais eu de moment où je n'aurais pu lui demander ce qu'il pensait. Je décidai que j'allais lui demander pendant le retour à la maison.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? » demandai-je en me tournai vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. On dirait que quelque chose a prit le contrôle de ton esprit. C'est quoi ses réponses monosyllabiques que tu me files? »

« Pardon Nessie, c'est juste que je pense à un tas de truc en ce moment. »

« Quelle sorte de truc? »

Il soupira et me regarda.

« C'est juste que tu grandis si vite. Des fois c'est dur pour moi de m'adapter, tu vois? »

Je ris. « Dur pour toi de t'adapter? »

« Ouais. Je dois me rappeler que même si tu ressembles et que tu agis comme une adulte, en fait t'as que 6 ans seulement. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je voulais pas qu'il continue à me rappeler que j'étais en vie que depuis 6 ans. Dans mon esprit, j'étais adulte. Je nous pensais physiquement et mentalement égaux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir lui aussi?

« Je suis une adulte, » dis-je tout bas.

« Techniquement, la loi des Etats-Unis disent que tu n'es pas adulte tant que tu n'as pas vécu 18 ans. »

« Et depuis quand tu suis les lois des Etats-Unis? On est du genre à suivre aucune loi, pas la loi de la gravité et encore moins la loi des sciences physiques. »

Il secoua la tête.

Je n'aimais pas son humeur du moment.

« S'il-te-plait Jacob, ne parles plus du fait que j'ai techniquement 6 ans. C'est pas comme si j'avais 6 ans, c'est juste que je vis depuis à peine 6 ans. Je suis qui je suis. Je suis différente, je l'ai accepté, et tu devrais toi aussi. »

« Nessie, je ne l'ai jamais accepté. »

« C'est sur que tu peux pas si tu persistes à te rappeler que j'ai 6 ans. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« S'il-te-plait Jacob, » dis-je à nouveau, « ne parlons plus de ça. N'y pense plus jamais s'il-te-plait. »

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

« S'il-te-plait, » dis-je à nouveau, en faisant la moue.

« Très dramatique, Nessie. »

La semaine était passé rapidement. Le mot s'était répandu au sujet des remarques d'Emmett pendant le déjeuner et j'étais évitée comme la peste par tout le corps masculin lycéen.

Mon cours préféré, à part les deux que j'avais avec Jacob, était devenu mon cours d'économie domestique. Je trouvais Annabel hilarante. Elle me racontait des histoires tordantes qui me faisaient rire; elles étaient souvent son été avec ses amis. C'était sympa de se faire happer par ces triviaux drames d'ados. J'avais l'impression qu'on était des âmes soeurs. J'étais une personne différente pendant cette heure, j'étais plus humaine.

On était vendredi et j'attendais le soir avec impatience. La seule qui me tracassait aujourd'hui était ce que j'allais demander à Annabel. J'allais lui demander si elle voulait s'assoir avec ma famille ce midi. J'étais nerveuse à ce propos. Peut-être ne me voyait-elle pas comme une amie, mais juste comme une connaissance. J'veux dire, les seules personnes avec qui je trainais dans cette école était ma famille.

Ce n'était pas mon idée de lui demander de se joindre à ma famille pour le déjeuner, c'était celle de mes parents. Ils voulaient la rencontrer, s'assurer qu'elle était une bonne amie pour moi, agir comme des parents responsables. J'essayais de protester, mais je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas inquiets de ma sécurité ou des mauvaises influences; ils avaient juste voulus agir en parents. Ca signifiait beaucoup pour eux, sans compter leur curiosité envers le nouvel ami que je m'étais faite. J'me sentais mal. J'avais grandis si vite qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'être des parents. Ils m'avaient promis de ne pas la questionner, surtout que ça semblerait bizarre que mon frère et sa petite amie soient si protecteurs.

Je soupirai. On avait fini pour aujourd'hui, on lavait les ustensiles à pâtisseries qu'on avait utilisé.

« Hey Annabel, » débutai-je.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y'a? »

« Je me demandais si tu voudrais te joindre à Jacob et moi pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui. »

Elle marqua une pause, songeuse.

« Tu veux dire m'assoir avec ta famille aussi? » demanda-t-elle.

Ugh, je me sentais stupide rien que d'avoir demander. Je le regrettais déjà.

« Ouais », dis-je.

« Uhm … bien sur. » Elle semblait mal à l'aise; hésitante.

« T'as pas à venir si tu veux pas. Y'a pas de problème. »

« Nan, je veux venir. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que ta famille est un peu intimidante. »

Je ris. Je savais que ma famille était intimidante, mais c'était sympa de sa part de se montrer honnête et d'admettre pourquoi elle était hésitante.

« Vraiment ils sont pas du tout méchants. Je sais qu'ils semblent plutôt uhm … (_essaye de trouver le bon mot_) réservé mais une fois que tu les connais, tout va bien. »

« La rumeur qui court sur ton frère est vrai? »

Des rumeurs on courut sur mon père après l'incident de la cafétéria avec Emmett. Je ne savais pas à laquelle elle se referait.

« Nan, aucune n'est vrai. »

« Alors celle à propos de la prison? »

« Nan. »

« Hôpital psychiatrique? »

« Nan. »

« Expérience gouvernementale …? »

Expérience gouvernementale? J'l'avais pas entendu celle-la. Je secouai la tête.

« Ouais celle-là sentait mauvais. Okay, ça peut être marrant. »

Tandis qu'on marchait vers la table de ma famille, je pouvais entendra son coeur accélérer légèrement. Je levai les yeux vers elle pour lui envoyer un sourire rassurant. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Je la vis regarder la table où elle s'asseyait normalement. Ses amis la regardaient avec les yeux ronds. Elle se contenta de leur faire signe de la main. En s'asseyant, je commençais les présentations.

« Voici Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, Bella et Edward et tu connais déjà Jacob. »

Elle acquiesça et je continuai, « Tout le monde, voici Annabel. »

« C'est sympa de te rencontrer , Annabel, » dit ma mère.

« Salut, » dit-elle faiblement, « Nessie m'a dit de grandes choses sur vous tous. »

« Surtout sur moi, nan? » dit Emmett, « J'espère qu'elle t'as parlé de la grandiosité que je suis. »

« Grandiosité? » demanda Jasper en levant un sourcil.

« Nan, elle a du oublié de me le dire, » dit Annabel en souriant à Emmett.

Emmett fronça les sourcils et tout le monde rit. La tension avait un peu baissé. Je vis mon père la regarder intensément, comme s'il se concentrait sur quelque chose.

« Alors Annabel a dit que vous alliez allé à une fête à la piscine ce soir? » continua ma mère.

« Oh ouais, ça pourrait être super sympa. Sûrement la dernière de la saison, avant qu'il fasse trop froid. Juste un groupe de gens cool qui trainent ensemble. Notre groupe est un bon mélange. Y'a des sportifs, des musiciens ... » tout à coup elle fit du regard le tour de la table, « hey, les mecs, vous avez déjà pensé à rejoindre l'équipe de football? C'est peut-être un peu tard, vous aurez manquer quelques entrainements mais je suis sure que le coach vous prendra. Notre équipe de football a en quelque sorte un besoin d'aide désespéré. »

Les yeux d'Emmett et Jasper s'allumèrent. Mais ils savaient qu'il leur seraient impossible de rejoindre une équipe de sport. Aussi fort qu'ils voulaient frimer devant ces sportifs trop sûrs d'eux, le facteur sécurité était trop important pour être ignoré. Quelqu'un pouvait être blessé sur le terrain et saigner ou pire, ils pouvaient oublier de se surveiller leur actions l'espace d'une seconde et tuer quelqu'un. Et puis, ils ne voulaient pas attirer inutilement l'attention. Malgré ça, j'étais surprise que personne ne leur ai demandé.

« Oh no, ils peuvent paraître athlétiques mais crois moi ils n'ont aucun penchant pour le sport, » dit ma mère puis regarda Emmett, « plus particulièrement Emmett, il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est terriblement gauche. Il peut à peine traverser une pièce sans trébucher sur un truc par accident. N'est-ce pas Emmett? »

Ma mère lui sourit. Je savais que c'était pour se venger de toutes les fois où il s'était moqué d'elle quand elle était humaine. Emmett lui envoya un regard furieux.

« Oui, j'ai un gros problème de coordination, » grommela-t-il.

Mon père, Jacob et Jasper étouffèrent un rire.

« Vraiment? C'est trop bête, » dit Annabel, « Ben, de toute façon, ce soir on va bien s'amuser. Vous êtes tous inviter à cette fête si vous voulez venir. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'allumèrent. Tout ce qui a attrait aux fêtes avait souvent cet effet. Mon estomac se retourna. Je ne voulais pas de mes parents ou de mes oncles et tantes à la fête. Ca craindrait trop. Je sais que personne ne le saurait, mais moi oui. Ma première fête du lycée où j'irais, faire la fête avec mes parents. Mon père posa ses yeux sur moi.

« Oh on aurait bien aimé, mais nous avons tous des projets ce soir. Peut-être une autre fois, » dit-il.

Alice fronça les sourcils, comme mes autres oncles et tantes. Ils devenaient meilleurs à trainer près des humains. Bien que les humains les évitaient automatiquement, leurs instincts leur dictant tous la même chose, qu'ils étaient dangereux. Mais une fois que ma famille faisait l'effort, ils y prenaient goût même. Ils avaient eu pas mal d'entrainement à Forks. Ils n'avaient pas chercher à s'isoler autant que la dernière fois. Cela les aidait à paraître plus humain.

Je posai les yeux sur mon père et dis merci dans ma tête. Il acquiesça.

Le reste de l'heure du déjeuner je regardai Annabel s'habituer à ma famille. Son pouls ne s'accélérait que lorsque quelqu'un souriait et dévoilait accidentellement ses dents. J'étais dans l'ensemble impressionnée parce qu'apparemment elle était à l'aise assise avec nous. Je commençai à remarquer que mon père la regardait curieusement de temps en temps. Je commençai à me demander à quoi ça rimait. Je pouvais pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne dont il ne pouvait entendre les pensées. Ma mère était la seule personne comme ça pour lui.

A la fin du repas je décidai d'accompagner mon père et ma mère en cours. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête d'Annabel qui l'avait fait la regarder si intensément.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » demandai-je.

« Ca à l'air d'être une gentille fille. Tu vas bien t'amuser ce soir, » dit ma mère.

J'acquiesçai et me tournai vers mon père, « A quoi ça rime? »

« A quoi ça rime? »

« Je sais pas. C'est comme si tu avais remarquer un truc bizarre. »

« Oh, ce n'est probablement rien. Elle a vraiment les meilleures arrières pensées, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Elle ne pensait pas de trucs bizarres sur sa famille? »

« Non, le contraire en fait, » rit-il, « Emmett lui rappelle son propre frère. »

« Frère? » demandai-je. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle avait dit être fille unique.

« Oui, quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était fille unique. »

« Elle peut l'être maintenant. Des tragédies arrivent parfois Nessie », dit ma mère.

Comme c'est triste, elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de partager le fait d'avoir perdu son frère. Je levai les yeux vers mon père et remarquai qu'il était songeur.

« Quel truc bizarre t'as remarqué? » lui demandai-je.

« C'est juste que quand elle se rappelai sa propre famille, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient partis depuis longtemps. Quand elle s'imaginait sa famille, ils étaient d'une autre époque. »

« Comme si elle avait vécue à une autre époque? »

« Comment ça se peut? » demanda maman.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme nos souvenirs, ils remontent pour des raisons évidentes à très loin. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi cette adolescente à des souvenirs comme ça. »

Je reportai le regard sur mon père avec des yeux curieux et d'autres questions qui ne pourraient pas être posés avant le prochain cours.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nessie. On parlera de ça plus tard. »

J'acquieçai et me dirigeai vers ma classe. Pourquoi Annabel aurait des souvenirs comme ça? Si elle avait perdu sa famille, je l'aurai imaginé avec une personnalité plus noire. Mais elle était une personne si lumineuse, si drôle. C'était comme si elle se fichait du monde et ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle. C'était une caractéristique humaine inhabituelle. Tout le monde songent à comment les autres les perçoivent, tout le monde s'en soucie … même certains vampires. J'espérai seulement qu'on deviendrait des amis proches comme ça peut-être qu'elle me dévoilerait ce secret.

Ce soir, j'avais d'autres plans. A l'ordre du jour, fun sans souci.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap VIII

J'étais assise à ma fenêtre à regarder la fenêtre de Jacob en contre-bas. Ca devenait une mauvaise habitude. Toute les nuits quand je montais dans ma chambre à la fin de la soirée, je me trouvais à cet endroit à le regarder. Qu'y avait-il chez lui pour me rendre si accro à le regarder? J'aimais ses manières. La façon dont il souriait quand il voyait quelque chose de drôle à la tv ou même juste la façon dont il se grattait derrière la tête quand il pensait à quelque chose.

Il était assis sur le canapé à lire un livre. Il devait savoir que m'asseyais là et le regardait si souvent. Je pouvais pas croire qu'il savait pas, mais je m'en fichait. Je commençai à regarder fixement son visage et remarquai à quel point ses lèvres étaient parfaites. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer à quel point elles seraient chaudes et douces contre les miennes. Je touchai brièvement mes lèvres de mes doigts. Je souris. Ce soir je pouvais imaginer. Ce soir ma famille était de sortie. Pas de père alentour pour mettre son nez dans les pensées de sa fille. Je me laissais porter par mes rêveries.

Je m'imaginai descendant l'escalier menant à la pool-house. Je m'assoirais en face de lui et lui dirais tout ce que je voulais. Je lui dirai qu'en plus de l'aimer, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je lui dirai que je ne voulais rien d'autre que le sentir à mes côtés et être entouré de sa chaleur. Je toucherai sa joue avec ma main, tracerai le contour des ses lèvres. Je m'approcherai de lui et nos lèvres se toucheraient presque. Il me prendrait dans ses bras et me dirait tout ce que je voulais entendre. Qu'il me voulait de la même façon que je le voulais lui.

Je sortis brutalement de ma rêverie en réalisant qu'il avait franchi la porte et me dirigeai vers la maison. _Mince! _J'aurai dû être prête à sortir ce soir. Je passai rapidement un maillot et mis un jean et un t-shirt. J'attrapai le sac où était ma serviette et descendu l'escalier en deux secondes pour trouver Jacob sur le canapé, en train de regarder la tv.

« Prête? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux.

« Yep, tout à fait prête. »

« Et tu sais où on va? »

Je lui tendis la feuille de papier. Annabel m'avait fait une carte.

Une fois dans la voiture il me regarda. Je pouvais à peine rester assise à cause de l'excitation, excitation due à la fois à ce soir et à ce que je pensai plus tôt. Je tapai du pied sans interruption.

« T'es un peu trop excitée toi non? » demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, « J'ai juste hâte. »

Il rit, « Ouais, moi aussi en fait. »

« Vraiment? »

« Bien sur, j'veux dire tout a prit une tournure bizarre au beau milieu du lycée à Forks. Des fois j'ai l'impression que j'ai manqué des trucs. Trop occupé à combattre des vampires et à protéger ta mère. Ca va être sympa de faire semblant ce soir. »

Je ris. Je savais que dans le passé il avait le béguin pour ma mère. Je sais que ça semble super space et dans n'importe quelles autre circonstances, ça l'aurait été. Mais Jacob avait toujours été honnête et m'avait tout dit. Il pensait que son attirance envers elle avait quelque chose à voir avec le destin lui permettant de me trouver. S'il l'avait faite sortir de sa vie, il ne m'aurait jamais rencontrée. Cette seule pensée était insupportable. J'aurai presque remercié le ciel qu'il ai poursuivie ma mère. Bien que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, lui et mon père se frittaient souvent. Je pouvais pas imaginer ça. Ils étaient devenus des amis proches, pratiquement des frères. A un Noël, mon père lui a même offert une Ferrari. La tête de Jacob était absolument hilarante. J'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de son corps tellement il était content. Mon père était au moins aussi content quand il dit, « Enfin! Voilà la réponse que j'attendais !! »

On se gara dans un parking faiblement éclairé par un réverbère. Je vis un groupe de personne se masser contre une porte en bois.

« Hey Nessie! Hey Jacob! » Dit Annabel en nous faisant signe.

Jacob et moi nous rapprochèrent du groupe/

« Joli voiture, » dit-elle.

Je rougis.

« Merci. »

« Hey tout le monde, voici Nessie et Jacob. J'suis sûre que vous les avez déjà vus dans un hall, » dit-elle au groupe avant de se tourner vers nous, « et voici tout le monde. »

« Salut, » dit Jacob au groupe.

Un léger « salut » parvint du groupe, un peu intimidé par Jacob.

« Et merde! » entendis-je un voix grogner, tout près de la palissade. Je cherchai des yeux et trouvai Spence se bagarrant avec la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y'a? » entendis-je quelqu'un dire.

« Ils ont complètement viré la serrure et on dirait qu'ils ont fermé avec une chaîne derrière la porte, » dit Spence.

Les grognements s'élevèrent.

« Et ben ça craint, » me dit Annabel.

J'aurai aisément pu sauter la palissade et casser la chaîne mais je trouvai que ça aurait pu être un poil louche. Je sentais l'irritation grimper. J'avais vraiment attendu ce soit avec impatience. Je voulai pas que ça finisse, surtout avant que ça ai commencé.

« Hey, où t'étais passé Jacob? » demanda Annabel.

J'avai pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Tout à coup J'entendis la chaîne céder et vis la porte ouverte.

« Comment t'as fait ça? » Spence demanda à Jacob.

« J'ai trouvé un endroit pour passer facilement par-dessus la palissade et la chaîne était rouillée en plus, » dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi pour me faire un clin d'oeil. Je savais très bien que la chaîne n'était pas du tout rouillée. Je lui renvoyai son sourire, soulagée que la nuit ne s'arrête pas là.

Tout le monde remercia Jacob et il devint soudain le héros du jour. Tout le monde sautait dans la piscine, flottant sur les bouées qu'ils avaient amené. Je regardai Jacob, tandis que les gens gravitaient comme d'habitude autour de lui. Je le regardai rire et plaisanter avec le groupe. J'étai si remplie de fierté qu'il soit mon meilleur ami … et j'espérai un peu plus. Je flottai à côté de lui lorsque je remarquai Spence à quelques mètres de moi. Je décidai de nager vers lui.

« Hey Spence, » dis-je en le rejoignant, me rappelant de ne pas nager trop vite.

« Oh … salut Nessie, » dit-il, cherchant soudain un moyen de s'échapper.

« Comment ça va? »

« Oh bien, bien … super bien. » Tout à coup il croisa le regard d'un ami et s'éloigna à la nage.

« Hey Tom! » lui cria-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, » entendis-je me dire Annabel en nageant vers moi. « Il est toujours pas mal effrayé par tes frères. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Tu t'amuses? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, je m'amuse. »

Je scannai le groupe, Jacob était là.

« Jacob est super sympa. Vous êtes amis depuis combien de temps. »

« Oh, ben depuis que je suis née. »

« Tu le connais depuis que tu es née? »

« Uh, ouais nos familles se connaissaient. C'est pour ça que ça a été facile pour mes parents de l'accueillir. »

Mentir devenant embêtant. Je détestai inventer de nouveaux mensonges pour justifier les anciens.

« Wow, alors vous deux avez été élevés ensemble alors. »

« Yep. » _On peut dire ça_, pensai-je. Je grandissais alors qu'il restait pareil.

« Ca m'étonne que vous sortiez pas encore ensemble tout les deux. » dit-elle.

Je la regardai, surprise, et elle rit.

« Oh aller! Pas besoin d'être embarrassée Nessie. Ca crève les yeux qu'il est mordu. »

Mon coeur fir un léger bond.

« Tu penses ça? » murmurai-je.

Elle rit et secoua la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous retiens alors? » demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai, « Je sais pas. Je crois pas qu'il veuille que notre amitié aille par là. »

Je voulais pas rentrer dans les détails clefs du truc.

« Je pense pas que ce soit vrai. La façon dont il te regarde me fait penser qu'il veut quelque chose de plus. »

Je reportai le regard sur Jacob et admirai sa façon insouciante d'être. J'admirai la façon si aisée qu'il avait de se faire des amis.

« Prend le contrôle, Nessie. Fais le premier pas, » me dit-elle.

Je souris. Je le ferai peut-être.

La fête continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Doucement la piscine se vida.

« Pas de couvre-feu? » me demanda Annabel.

Je la regardai confuse. Couvre-feu?

« Uhm, non? » répondis-je.

« Chanceuse! Je dois être chez moi dans 15 minutes ou je serai consignée, _encore_! Je devrai sûrement partir. On se voit lundi. »

Je la vis sortir de la piscine. Tandis qu'elle attapait sa serviette pour partir, elle regarda Jacob, avant de me regarder et me faire un clin d'oeil. Les papillons commencèrent à remuer dans mon estomac.

Rapidement il n'y eu que Jacob et moi dans la piscine.

« Alors, tu t'es amusée ce soir? » demanda-t-il. Nous surnagions à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

« Oui. Je me suis bien amusée. »

« Je t'ai embarrassée ce soir? Pas de critique sur ton éclopé de meilleure ami? » blagua-t-il.

Je ris.

« Non, au contraire. Apparemment c'est moi l'éclopée. »

« Ben, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois splendide. Le côté éclopé passe mieux. »

Je l'éclaboussai.

« Est-ce que tu commences un combat d'eau? » demanda-t-il en envoyant un peu d'eau vers moi.

« Peut-être, » dis-je en l'éclaboussant un peu à mon tour.

« Je crois pas que tu le veuilles faire ça. »

Je l'éclaboussai en réponse. « Oui, je veux. »

Il nagea plus près tandis que je m'éloignai doucement.

« Tu sais que tu vas perdre, » dit-il en continuant à m'éclabousser avec ses doigts.

« Je perd jamais. »

« Parce que tu triches tout le temps. »

« Nan, je gagne à tout prix. »

Il s'arrêta une seconde et me regarda en levant un sourcil. Juste assez de temps pour que je puisse déclencher une vague d'eau tiède sur lui.

« Tu vas couler Nessie, » dit-il avant de s'élancer à la nage vers moi. Je gloussai mais réalisai soudainement qu'il nageait plus vite que j'avais remarquer. En m'élançant à mon tour, ses bras m'enserrèrent et il m'entraina sous l'eau avec lui. J'essayai de me dégager en me trémoussant mais il avait de la poigne. Tout en me tortillant dans ses bras, je prévoyais de m'échapper mais je stoppai net. Je réalisai à quel point j'étais proche de lui. Je pouvais sentir ses bras chauds autour de moi et son corps chaud pressé contre le mien. Je levai les yeux vers lui pour trouver les siens qui me fixaient intensément.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais avant de l'avoir fait. Je sortis mes bras et les enroulèrent autour de son cou en me rapprochant de lui. Je pressai fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je le voulais désespérément, chaque morceau de lui. Le plus près que je me tenais de lui, je continuais à trouver que ce n'était pas assez près.

Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement contre les miennes tandis que je le sentais me rapprocher de lui. C'est comme si la même intensité émanait de lui. Ma tête tournait et je me sentais défaillir. Je me sentais si bien, comme si j'étais à ma place là dans ses bras. Je voulais pas que ce moment finisse.

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, je le sentis m'attraper par les hanches et me repousser. Je le regardai, étonnée, en retenant mon souffle.

« Nessie, Je … Je peux pas, » chuchota-t-il.

« Tu peux pas? »

« C'est juste- »

Je voulais pas en entendre plus. Je sorti de l'eau à la vitesse de la lumière, attrapai mes fringues et les mit aussi vite que possible. J'étais si embarrassée que je pouvais pas m'enlever ce sentiment de rejet. Comment ai-je pu aussi mal juger la situation. Je croyais qu'il me rendais mon baiser. Je pensais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi.

« Nessie, s'il-te-plait. Laisse moi expliquer. »

Je sautai rapidement par-dessus la haute palissade.

« Nessie, tu vas où ? » me rappela-t-il.

« J'ai décidé de rentrer en courant! » lui criai-je, courant déjà aussi vite que possible.

Les arbres défilaient en une masse confuse. Plus je pensais à ce qui s'était passé, et plus je m'énervais. Je pouvais sentir les larmes ruisseler sur mon visage, le vent les repousser. C'était comme si le monde n'avait plus de sens, je ne savais plus à quel endroit j'appartenais. Je me sentais vide et malade. Je pouvais entendre mes parents qui m'attendaient sur le porche. Mon père avait sûrement entendu mes pensées quand j'approchai de la maison, attendant que j'arrive pour pouvoir me consoler. Mais je voulais parler à personne, j'étais trop énervée. Je voulais être seule.

En approchant de la maison, je ralentis jusqu'à une allure de marche rapide. Je les vis m'attendre, anxieux. Leurs yeux rongés par l'inquiétude et le soucis. Je les regardai rapidement, secoua la tête et les dépassaient. Je leur étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir rappeler pour me forcer à parler de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais soudainement envie de me cacher et ma chambre était le seul endroit où je pouvais aller. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aller chez Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap IX

Matin, 3h52. Je regardai à nouveau le plafond. Jacob n'était toujours pas rentré. Si je le savais c'est parce que je m'étais endormie et réveillée en espérant entendre ma voiture entrer dans le garage. Les pleurs s'étaient calmés, une ou deux s'échappaient régulièrement.

Je pouvais entendre les murmures en-bas. Si j'avais essayé, j'aurai pu entendre chaque mot prononcé. J'étais sûre qu'ils parlaient de moi mais j'avais pas envie de savoir en ce moment. Le seul truc que j'attrapai fut un faible _« stupide chien »_ de Tante Rosalie. Je décidai alors d'arrêter d'écouter. Régulièrement, je jetai un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la pool-house. Il faisait encore noir, faiblement éclairé par les lumières de la piscine.

Doucement, je commençai à me rendormir.

Matin, 4h34. Je cru entendre une voiture approcher la maison, mais elle ne fit que passer. Je me frottai les yeux et me retournai. Je ne voulais plus regarder vers la pool-house. Je devenais pathétique.

Je commençai à penser à l'imprégnation. Avais-je loupé sa véritable signification? Peut-être Jacob ne voulait-il plus être lier à moi. Peut-être était-il retenu ici contre sa volonté et était frustré de ne pas avoir le choix. Étais-je frustrée de ne pas avoir le choix moi? J'essayais de m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je pouvais pas c'est tout. Si je pouvais pas avoir Jacob, alors je serai toute seule, point. La pensée de vouloir quelqu'un d'autre de la même façon que je le voulais lui semblait impossible.

Matin, 5h24. Je touchai vraiment le fond. J'avais décidé de m'asseoir à la fenêtre sur ma banquette, à regarder à nouveau la pool-house, ma tête appuyé contre la fenêtre. Je ne devrai pas être aussi pathétique, mais je pouvais pas dormir. Je pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi Jacob était pas rentré. Je commençai à me demander s'il reviendrait un jour. C'était la première fois que je ne savais pas exactement où il était. Je m'en fichait qu'il ne me veuille pas de cette façon. Je me surpris à souhaiter désespérément que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Si je pouvais pas l'avoir de la façon dont je le voulais, alors je prendrai ce que je pourrais. Je voulais juste qu'il rentre à la maison. Je voulais que mon meilleur ami revienne. Je commençai à me promettre que s'il rentrait bientôt, je courrais en bas le retrouver. Je m'excuserais pour ce que j'ai fait et on en parlerait jamais plus. Les larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau.

Le soleil pointa par-dessus les arbres. Je savais déjà que ma mère était assise à côté de moi. Son odeur avait toujours été réconfortante pour moi. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle enlevait doucement les cheveux sur mon visage. Je remarquai que j'étais dans mon lit, alors que la dernière chose dont je me souvienne était d'être toujours assise à la fenêtre.

« Bonjour ma puce », dit ma mère.

Je bailla et me levai. J'étais pas sûre de vouloir en parler maintenant.

« La nuit a été dûre? » demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai. Je levai les yeux vers elle et pouvais dire qu'elle aussi. Elle avait probablement passé toute la nuit à s'inquiéter pour moi. Tout à coup, les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur mes joues.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et encore plus de larmes s'échappèrent.

« Ton père m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, » je levai les yeux vers elle. « Tu sais que ton père ne voulait pas mettre son nez partout, mais ça le tue de te voir si désolée. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. »

Elle essuya mes larmes.

« Je sais que tu es confuse et que ça fait mal, mais il t'aime tu sais. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Pas comme moi je l'aime, » murmurai-je.

Elle soupira.

« Renesmee, des fois les hommes finissent par faire la mauvaise chose, même s'ils avaient les meilleures intentions. Il trouvera une façon de revenir. Ils peuvent pas rester très longtemps loin de nous. »

Juste à ce moment là, j'entendis une voiture entrer dans le garage. Je me levai d'un coup et regardai par la fenêtre. Il était rentré. Je le vis marcher rapidement vers la pool-house avec les mains dans les poches de son jean et sa casquette de baseball enfoncé.

Ma mère vint se placer derrière moi.

« Pourquoi tu passerais pas du temps avec Tante Alice aujourd'hui? Donne lui un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

Shopping était souvent à l'ordre du jour avec Tante Alice. Et bien que le centre commercial était le dernière endroit où je voulais être, je savais que je pouvais pas rester ici. Si je restai, je finirai par m'enfermer dans ma chambre juste pour pouvoir le voir. Il y eu un toc à ma porte. Alice avait du voir la suggestion de ma mère.

« Salut Nessie. Tu veux aller au centre commercial? » Demanda Alice en ouvrant la porte.

« Oui, tu me donnes deux minutes? » demandai-je.

« Okay. Je t'attend en bas. »

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

Le centre commercial était une bonne distraction, bien que mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers Jake. Rapidement il me sembla tenir une douzaine de sac. Je me rappelai pas vraiment avoir essayer quelque chose. Je devais pas être de très bonne compagnie. Je devrai prendre quelque chose pour Alice, une excuse pour être un si mauvais partenaire de shopping. Je ma souvins du sac à main qu'elle lorgnait dans le dernier magasin. Elle l'aurait prit mais je savais que Jasper lui en faisant déjà voir de toutes les couleurs à propos du nombre de sac qu'elle avait et du nombre qu'elle utilisait à peine. Ils envahissaient son côté de la penderie, qui était lamentable comparé à celui d'Alice. Je l'avais entendu s'en plaindre à mon père. Ben, il pourrait rien dire si je lui prenais comme cadeau.

« Merci, » dit-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et haussai les épaules.

« J'ai compris que c'était toi. J'ai vu le sac posé sur mon lit. »

« Pourquoi tu y retournes pas le prendre maintenant. »

« Ca marche. »

Tandis qu'on se retournait, j'entendis crier mon nom. »

« Hey Nessie! Attends! »

C'était Annabel. Elle essayait de nous rattraper. Je remarquai qu'elle portait un badge. Je savais pas qu'elle bossait au centre commercial.

« Salut Annabel. Tu bosses ici? » demandai-je.

« J'économise pour la fac. Salut Alice, comment ça va? »

« Bien, merci d'avoir demandé. Et toi? »

« Un peu dur. J'avais oublié que je bossais si tôt ce matin, alors je suis un peu crevée. Je rêve d'une sieste. »

Annabel se tourna vers moi, « Alors … il s'est passé un truc après mon départ? »

Alice savait à quel point il m'était difficile de parler de la nuit dernière, elle me regarda pour voir si j'avais besoin d'une porte de sortie. Je secouai rapidement la tête. Ca m'embêtai pas vraiment de parler à Annabel de ce qui c'était passé. Je devenais plus à l'aise avec elle.

« Hey je vais chercher ce sweat chez Nordstorms. Je te rejoins dans le coin sac à main dans un moment? » demanda Alice.

« Okay ça marche. »

« C'était sympa de te voir Annabel, » dit Alice en s'éloignant.

« Toi aussi Alice. » Elle lui fit au revoir de la main.

Je me tournai vers Annabel. « T'es en pause? »

« Ouais. Encore deux heures et j'ai fini. Alors dis moi, il s'est passé quoi? »

« Uhm … il était pas … ça s'est pas passé comme je voulais. » J'essayai de trouver la meilleure façon de dire que j'avais été complètement rejetée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle secoua la tête.

« J'peux pas le croire. C'est si étrange, » dit-elle. « J'suis désolée. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Tu lui a parlé aujourd'hui? »

« Nan. »

« Oh ca promet d'être bizarre. Vous vivez tout les deux dans la même maison. C'est sûrement pour ça que t'es au centre commercial. »

« Ouais, trainer à la maison semblait pas top. »

« Ouais ben il a fait une grosse connerie. Je connais au moins cinq types qui prendrait sa place en un instant. »

Je ris. « Merci de me remonter le moral. »

« J'suis sérieuse Nessie, ils m'ont demandée si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal de promo. En fait, ils m'ont demandée si je pouvais en parler à tes frères d'abord. »

« Je suis plus sur à propos du bal. J'peux pas imaginer y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, » dis-je, honnête. J'avais vraiment envie d'aller au bal, je serai triste de pas y aller. Mais je pense que j'irai l'année prochaine. Peut-être que d'ici là, les choses seront différentes, pensais-je pleine d'espoir.

« Viens avec mes amis et moi! Oh Nessie, ce sera super marrant. Juste les filles! » dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras, bondissant presque.

« Okay, » ris-je. « Ca sonne bien. » Ca sonnait vraiment bien. Au moins je louperai rien.

« Hey vaut mieux que j'y aille. A plus. »

Je fis au revoir de la main.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je montai avec tous mes sacs en haut. En pénétrant dans ma chambre je jetai rapidement un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Je remarquai que Jacob sortait de chez lui et se dirigeait vers la maison. Il avait dépassé la piscine lorsqu'il se retourna et reparti vers la pool-house. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa porte, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il secoua la tête, se retourna à nouveau et repartit vers la maison. Sauf que cette fois ils s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se re-retourna.

_On dirait que je vais devoir être le brave de l'histoire_, pensai-je. Je pris mes sacs et les rangeai dans mon placard. Je sortis un nouveau t-shirt que j'avais acheté et décidai de le mettre. En sortant de ma chambre, je vis Jacob qui m'attendait dans le couloir.

« Hey, » dit-il.

« Salut. »

J'étais silencieuse pour un moment. Il regardait le sol, passant ses doigts à l'arrière de son crâne. Je le regardais, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers moi.

« On peut parler? » dit-il finallement.

« Okay. »

Il ne bougea pas et moi non plus. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les escaliers. Je pouvais entendre la vie de ma famille. Je le savais embarrassé de parler avec une audience, comme moi.

« Tu veux aller marcher un peu? » suggéra-t-il.

« Oui. »

On marcha dehors dans la forêt. Je pouvais l'entendre marcher derrière moi. Une fois éloigné de quelques miles, je stoppai et me retournai. Je le fixai et lui continuai à regarder le sol. Il prit une autre inspiration profonde et leva les yeux.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. J'ai essayé de t'expliquer mais t'es partie si vite. »

_Excuser_? Pensai-je.

Je le détaillai du regard. « Tu veux t'excuser pourquoi exactement? »

« De t'avoir embrasser. C'était irresponsable, j'aurai pas dû faire ça. »

J'étais sous le choc. Je me rappelai clairement être celle qui a fait le premier pas. C'était une des choses les plus courageuse que j'avais fait. Il allait pas en tirer profit.

« Je t'ai embrassé et tu m'as repoussée, » dis-je.

« Non, je t'ai embrassée et ensuite repoussée. »

Je secoua la tête.

« C'est hors de propos. J'aurais pas du laisser ça arriver. Tu es trop jeune et je réfléchissait pas. »

J'ignorai son commentaire sur trop jeune pour l'instant. Je devais savoir une chose.

« Est-ce que tu voulais m'embrasser? » demandai-je.

Il était silencieux. Il me regarda, comme s'il n'était pas sur de devoir répondre ou de vouloir me laisser savoir.

Il soupira et finalement répondit, « Bien sur. C'est tout ce que je pensais là … t'embrasser. »

Mon coeur s'emballa.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. »

Je me rapprochai de lui. Je voulais en savoir plus, confirmer que j'étais pas seule avec mes sentiments.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ou est-ce que tu fait que m'aimer? »

Il marqua une pause et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard intense.

« Je suis plus qu'amoureux de toi. Je suis follement hanté par toi. »

Je flottais, explosai de l'intérieur presque. C'était comme si tout était clair et que me monde avait du sens à nouveau. Mais tandis que je le regardais il ne semblait pas partager mes sentiments. C'était comme s'il les redoutaient. Je sentis mon coeur sombrer.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as repoussée? » demandai-je.

« Nessie, je devais. Tu réalises que t'as été en vie que six ans? T'as pas encore vécue ta vie, ce qui est arrivé n'aurait dû arrivé que dans des années. »

« Comme quand? »

« Quand tu seras majeure. »

Je ris, « Tu rigoles? »

« Non, » dit-il avec un ton très sérieux.

Toutes ces émotions brûlaient en moi. C'était comme si je ne pouvais en saisir aucune. J'étais si transportée de joie que j'aurai pû exploser mais j'étais également prise au dépourvu par sa consternation. C'était comme si mon sentiment de bonheur parfait était incorrect. Ca m'irritai qu'il me fasse ressentir ça. Non, ca me rendait furieuse.

« Ce que je ressens est mal? » demandai-je en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est pas mal, c'est juste … pas le bon moment. »

Je fis un pas en avant.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères qu'on fasse maintenant? Qu'on fasse comme si la nuit dernière n'était jamais arrivé, comme si on ne ressentait pas ça et qu'on attende douze ans? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça semble ridicule? »

« C'est pas ridicule, » dit-il doucement.

« Tu vas me laisser attendre jusqu'à la prochaine fois que je dois refaire le lycée avant d'avoir un copain? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Je pouvais sentir cette avalanche de colère déferler en moi, devenant lentement plus grosse. J'aurai probablement du faire un pas en arrière, mais j'en fis seulement un en avant.

« Je ne suis pas une enfant, Jacob. »

Chaque moment silencieux qui passait s'ajoutait à ma fureur. Je voulais le secouer, faire entrer de force un peu de bon sens en lui.

« Alors tu vas me nier? Ne pas m'avoir jusqu'à ce que douze ans soient passées? » Je lui fit baisser les yeux.

Toujours rien. Ma main tremblait. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Il allait me forcer à prétendre que mes sentiments et ses sentiments n'existaient pas pendant douze ans. Je bouillais. Il ne m'avait jamais rien refusé avant et la seule chose que je voulais le plus, il ne me laisserait pas l'avoir. Je fis un pas en avant. Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Son coeur battait la chamade et son visage affligé.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Et alors, si je t'embrasse? Tu vas encore et toujours me rejeter? » demandai-je faisant à peine sortir les mots de ma bouche.

Il baissa les yeux vers mon visage. Je pouvais voir la peine injustifiable dans ses yeux. Il se faisait ça à lui même … à nous.

« Nessie, tu as six ans. »

La dernière goutte. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. Ma main tremblante que je sur mon côté se leva et le gifla. J'entendis sa mâchoire craquer. J'aurai dû me sentir coupable mais je savais qu'il guérirait en une minute. Il avait besoin qu'on le réveille et pour être honnête, j'aurais pu lui arracher la mâchoire. Je fis un pas en arrière.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, vérifiant sa mâchoire de sa main.

« C'est la première fois que je suis cogné pour pas avoir embrassé quelqu'un, » marmonna-t-il.

Je savais pas ce que ça voulais dire. Frustrée, je retournai vers la maison. Il me suivit de près.

« Tu devrais sûrement demander à mon grand-père de regarder ça, juste au cas où, » dis-je par-dessus mon épaule. Je commençai à me sentir coupable pour ce que j'avais fait. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser ma colère prendre le dessus mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

Tandis qu'on se rapprochait de la maison, atteignant presque la porte de derrière, Jacob m'attrapa le bras. Je le regardai. Il avait l'air misérable. Ses yeux s »embuèrent mais il remporta son combat contre les larmes.

« S'il-te-plait Nessie. Je supporte pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, » supplia-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant alors? » demandai-je.

Il ne dit rien et je savais qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis, pas ce soir en tout cas. Mais je pouvais pas non plus supporter de me battre avec lui. Comme je l'avais pensé avant, si je pouvais pas l'avoir de la façon que je voulais, je l'aurais de toutes les façons que je pouvais. J'avais besoin de lui.

Je soupirai en prenant sa main et le conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap X

« Emmett, s'il-te-plait arrête de rire, » supplia mon père.

Je regardai vers le salon depuis la cuisine. Emmett riait presque aux larmes. Rosalie le regardait en secouant la tête mais elle combattait elle aussi un sourire. Ma mère, Esme, Alice et Jasper étaient partis chasser. Je pouvais voir pourquoi ça pouvait paraître amusant, mais pas vraiment aussi hilarant que le rendait Emmett.

« J'peux pas … vraiment. J'es … j'essaye, » dit-il entre deux ricanements.

J'étais assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine pendant que Carlisle examinait Jacob.

« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part? » lui demanda Carlisle en palpant la mâchoire.

« Nan, aucune. Je crois que c'est guéri. »

« Il me semble oui. Bien, fais juste attention aujourd'hui. »

Il acquiesça.

Emmett se luttait toujours pour arrêter de rire. Je regardai mon père qui lui envoyait un regard noir.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? » demandai-je.

Jacob semblait nauséeux. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le sol.

« Et bien Nessie, c'est une histoire drôle - » commença Emmett.

« Suffit Emmett, » dit mon père.

« Quoi? »

« Allé Emmett, on y va, » dit Rosalie en le tirant hors de la maison par le bras.

Je me tournai vers mon père.

« Ce n'est rien, Nessie, » dit-il.

Je l'ignorai.

« Pourquoi Jacob et toi n'iriez-vous pas vous balader? » demanda mon père.

Jacob me rejoignit.

« T'aimerais aller chasser? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

J'y songeai pendant un instant. J'étais toujours un peu en colère. C'était sûrement une bonne idée de me défouler.

« Okay, » dis-je.

Je m'appuyais contre le tronc d'un arbre. J'étais perché sur l'une de ses branches. Le vent tapait dans mon dos, alors que mes cheveux voletaient épars. Je ramenai mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Je pouvais entendre Jacob sur le sol, derrière moi.

Jacob se nourrissait rarement quand on chassait maintenant. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à pratiquer son phasage. C'était sympa d'avoir de la compagnie de toute façon. Sa maîtrise était devenue si bonne qu'il pouvait stopper s'il le voulait. Mais il était d'un religieux sur le phasage. Il s'assurait de phaser au moins tout les deux jours. Il devait continuer à phaser pour rester immortel. Pour être sûr qu'il aurait l'éternité avec moi.

Je le vis marcher devant mon champs de vision. Il passait son t-shirt par la tête. Mon regard tomba immédiatement sur son dos nu. Je pouvais voir les muscles jouer quand il descendit le t-shirt. La chaleur dans mon estomac grandit et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Ridicule, » murmurai-je pour moi.

Je sautai et atterris quelques centimètres derrière lui. Je voulais vachement passer mes bras autour de lui et enfouir mon visage dans son dos, ne respirer que lui.

Avait-il réellement autant de self-control?

Il se retourna.

« Prête à rentrer? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

Il y avait toujours de la gêne entre nous. Aucun de nous ne parla beaucoup. Je le suivais à travers la forêt. On était juste à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Je le voyait se mouvoir gracieusement par dessus les branches. Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder encore une fois où il n'aurait pas du. _Il ne peut pas me repousser_, pensai-je. On s'était jamais battu avant mais je pouvais imaginer ma victoire. Dans la brume de pensées errantes, le vent souffla et je captai une odeur familière.

« T'as senti ça? » demandai-je.

Il me regarda tandis que le vent souffla à nouveau.

« Maintenant oui. »

« D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait aussi loin? »

Nous changeâmes de route pour suivre l'odeur. Pendant que nous marchions Jacob appela la maison pour s'assurer que tout le monde y était. On allait souvent un peu plus loin, mais il était dangereux d'être dehors dans cette forêt. Les erreurs arrivent parfois.

Tandis que nous nous déplacions doucement dans la forêt, je pus voir de l'autre côté d'une petite clairière. Il y avait quelqu'un au loin. Annabel.

Elle était assise par terre en face de nous, les yeux clos. Son visage était levé vers le ciel, comme si elle essayait d'en capter la chaleur. Nous nous approchâmes, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Jacob recula derrière moi, plaçant sa main sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux pour le trouver la regardant avec insistance, avec intensité. Quelque chose se passait.

Je regardai plus près à nouveau. Elle berçait un faon sur ses genoux, lui fredonnant une chanson en lui caressant le sommet du crâne. Le faon avait mal, couinant en se débattant. Sa jambe attira mon regard. Elle était salement cassée. Je la vis doucement placer sa main sur la jambe cassée. Le bébé cerf devint soudain immobile. Immédiatement, Jacob et moi cessèrent de respirer, regardant tout deux et ne croyant pas ce qu'on voyait. Je pouvais sentir sa main se serrer sur mon épaule.

Au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux le faon se leva, parfaitement guéri, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de fracture. Il lui lécha la main en remerciement et parti en courant. Presque immédiatement elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner de nous. Elle continuait à fredonner en marchant tout en mettant de temps en temps un coup de pied dans un cailloux ou attrapant une branche pour la jeter. Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut atteint la route. Sa voiture était garée sur le bas-côté. Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit hors de vue et que l'on ne puisse plus l'entendre.

« On devrait partir. Ils vont s'inquiéter, » dit Jacob, brisant ainsi le silence.

Je le dévisageai, abasourdie. Ce que nous venions juste de voir n'avait pas de sens. Je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru si Jacob n'avait pas été là avec moi. J'allais avoir besoin d'une confirmation sur ce que je venais de voir.

Nous nous retournâmes et partirent en direction de la maison. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que lorsque je levai les yeux je m'aperçus que j'avais fini derrière Jacob. Je continuai à débattre avec moi-même sur ce que je venais de voir. Annabel était humaine. C'était un fait. Son odeur, son coeur qui battait, tout en elle était un témoignage de son caractère humain.

Jacob se retourna, revint vers moi. Il prit ma main et me conduisit à la maison.

Je pouvais voir la maison au loin, soulagée d'être presque arrivée. Je pouvais entendre les voix de toute ma famille dans le salon.

Tandis que nous rentrions par la porte de derrière, Jacob me demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'après toi? »

Je savais pas. Lui en parlerai-je même? Si je le faisais, je pouvais pas imaginer comment ne serait-ce que débuter la conversation. «_ Hey j'étais dans la forêt et, j'ai sentis ton odeur. Ben j'ai décidé de te suivre et je suis tombée par hasard sur toi en train de guérir miraculeusement un animal. Pourquoi étais-je dans la forêt? Ben c'est marrant que tu me le demandes. Je tuais les animaux que tu étais en train de guérir. »_

« Rien », fut tout ce que je pu dire.

Nous passâmes les portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le salon.

« Nessie a raison, » dit Carlisle.

Je scannai la pièce et m'aperçus que tout le monde était au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je viens juste de finir d'expliquer ce que toi et Jacob avez vus, » dit mon père.

J'acquiesçai et m'assis.

« Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose comme ça? » demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête. Je fis des yeux le tour de la pièce, toute ma famille secouait la tête ou répondait non silencieusement.

Ma tante Rosalie avait une lueur inhabituel dans le regard. Etait-ce un espoir stérile ou était-ce de l'envie.

« Tu crois que- » commença-t-elle.

« Non, Rosalie, » dit rapidement mon père.

Elle semblait vouloir poursuivre mais Emmett secoua la tête à son encontre tout en lui prenant la main.

« Elle est humaine pas vrai? » J'avais tellement de questions.

« Je pense que oui. Ma seule explication c'est qu'elle est un être humain exceptionnel. Peut-être est-ce un des dons de dieu, » dit Carlisle.

« Ca n'a toujours pas de sens. Elle est seulement humain. Quand Edward était encore humain il était seulement sensible aux pensées des gens, Jasper était seulement très charismatique, Alice avait seulement des prémonitions et je ne faisais que bloquer les choses. Elle change physiquement les choses … guérit les choses. C'est aussi puissant qu'un pouvoir de vampire, » dit ma mère.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux penser à une autre explication. »

« Et bien, si elle est vraiment humaine, peux-tu imaginer les possibilités de son don si elle était vampire? » dit Jasper.

« Si son corps ne rejette pas automatiquement le virus, » intervint mon père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Est-ce que tu insinues que le venin peut être combattu? Qu'elle pourrait le repousser. »

« Jasper, si elle peut guérir les choses, je peux imaginer que son corps est dans un état constant de guérison. Son corps rejetterait tout … même la vieillesse, ce qui pourrait expliquer ses souvenirs. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? »

Mon père secoua la tête, « je ne sais pas, ça pourrait expliquer ses pensées. Ses souvenirs sont tous d'une époque différente, une époque dont une une personne normale de seize ans ne devraient pas avoir de souvenirs. »

« Est-elle immortelle? »

Le silence était assourdissant. Personne ne parla en envisageant cette théorie.

« Alors on va rien faire? Même pas lui demander? » demanda Emmett.

« Non, pas maintenant. Edward devra juste continuer à la surveiller, » dit Carlisle à mon père et celui acquiesça.

« Cette pauvre enfant. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas seule, » dit doucement Esme.

Etait-elle seule? Connaissait-elle quelqu'un avec le même talent? Ses parents le savaient-ils? Ma liste de questions augmentait sans cesse.

Avec ça, tout le monde quitta successivement la pièce, chacun suivant son partenaire. Ne resta que Jacob et moi dans la pièce. Tout les deux assis sur le canapé, regardant dans le vide, ne disant mot.

Les semaines qui suivirent devinrent moins dramatiques et plus routinières. La première semaine de cours semblait être un rêve. Mais ses conséquences étaient encore présentes. La relation entre Jacob et moi était toujours quelque peu tendue. Malgré ça, on allait ensemble en cours tout le jours, on s'asseyait à côté et il m'attendait toujours à la fin d'un cours et m'accompagnait au suivant. La frustration m'étouffait et j'étais forcé de l'enterrer bien profond. Souvent je restais près de lui et je pouvais entendre son coeur s'accélérer avec le mien, mais il se détournait rapidement et s'échappait. J'asseyais de garder mes pensées silencieuses parce que je savais que mon père était proche. J'étais parfois si frustrée de ne pas pouvoir songer à ces pensées que je courais seule dehors, assez loin pour ne plus avoir à cacher quoi que ce soit. Je me retrouvais encore plus seule. Ca me faisait mal d'être près de Jacob et ça me blessait d'essayer de le cacher à ma famille.

La seule chose qui me gardait pour ainsi dire saine d'esprit était Annabel. Avec elle je pouvais prétendre être une humaine normale, même si je savais qu'elle ne l'était pas. Nous étions devenues plus proches avec les semaines. Sans notre relation je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. Je commençais à espérer que plus nous devenions proche, plus elle serait à l'aise pour se confier à moi. J'attendais qu'elle me livre son secret, mais elle ne dit rien, rien que j'aurais espérer qu'elle me dise.

Un vendredi après-midi elle entra dans la salle d'économie domestique. Je la regardais s'avancer vers son siège. Elle avait une sorte de sautillement dans son pas. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je levai les yeux vers elle et elle sourit en me faisant un signe de la main. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander d'où venait cette soudaine exubérance. Je n'eus pas à le faire. Elle m'entraina dans un coin de la pièce.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, » chuchota-t-elle.

« C'est vrai? » chuchotai moi aussi.

« Oui. »

Je la regardai et son visage était radieux.

« C'est qui? » je continuais à chuchoter.

« Il s'appelle Christian. »

« Et pourquoi on chuchote? »

« Parce que je veux pas me porter la poisse. »

Je la regardai bizarrement.

« S'il-te-plait te fous pas de moi. C'est que je l'aime vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment pas eu de chance et je veux pas qu'il arrive une tuile. »

Je ris.

« Tu l'as rencontré où? »

« Au centre commercial, pas loin d'où je travaille. »

Je lui souris. J'étais contente de voir qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un. Je savais qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de pas mal de mecs ici et j'étais excitée de savoir quel mec l'avait enfin attrapée. »

« Dis m'en plus, » suppliai-je.

« J'peux pas. Rappelle-toi, j'veux pas me porter la poisse. »

« Je le verrai. »

« Bien sure. »

Je me rappelai du bal de promo et notre promesse d'y aller entre filles. Elle allait sûrement amener le nouveau garçon qu'elle voyait.

« Tu comptes l'amener au bal de promo? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien sur que non! Je suis excitée à propos de cette soirée entre fille. Peut-être qu'il nous rejoindra plus tard à l'after. »

« L'after? »

« Oui chez Taylor. Jacob va venir non? »

J'étais pas sûre. Il savait que j'y allais avec Annabel mais on en avait pas parlé. Je ne savais pas quels étaient ses plans.

« Je sais pas, » confessai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y sera. Ce mec peut pas rester loin de toi longtemps. »

Je lui souris. Je me demandais quels étaient ses plans.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap XI

Aujourd'hui le temps était étrangement ensoleillé pour la saison. Un de ces trop rares jour d'octobre, où au lieu de faire frisquet, il était décidé qu'il ferai un magnifique 21 degrés. Tout le monde avait un léger sautillement dans sa démarche, et pas seulement à cause de la météo mais parce que c'était la spirit week.* Ce samedi s'était le bal de promo. Vendredi soir, ce soir, c'était le match du bal de promo. Même les lycéens masculins qui m'évitaient s'étaient montré bizarrement amicaux, faisant des signes de la main et disant bonjour. Ca devait être dû à l'absence de mes « frères ». Aujourd'hui, seulement Jacob et moi allions en cours.

Nous décidâmes de nous asseoir avec les amis d'Annabel à midi. La tablée était constituée des deux autres filles de notre quatrième cours, Emma et Sara en plus de Taylor, Joel et un garçon silencieux appelé Adrian. Tout le monde parlait de ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour ce soir et demain.

« J'suis si excitée. Ca va être trois fois mieux que l'année dernière, je peux le sentir, » dit Annabel.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? » lui demandai-je.

« L'année dernière j'y suis allée avec Mike. N'importe quoi d'autre cette année serait un mieux, » dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

« Alors c'est quoi exactement tes plans pour le bal? » demanda Emma.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jacob, qui parlait avec Taylor. Je me demandai s'il écoutait notre conversation. Je ne savais toujours pas quels étaient ses plans mais je voulais désespérément qu'il y soit. C'était mon premier bal et il devait être là pour danser avec moi, même si les choses comme ça maintenant.

« Je pense qu'on peux tous y aller ensemble. Ca semble marrant nan? Prendre des photos et ensuite on se casse. Nessie, tu peux conduire? T'as la plus belle voiture de nous tous, » demanda Annabel.

« Oui bien sur, pas de problème. »

« Hey Nessie, puisque tu conduis, on peut peut-être partir de chez toi, » demanda Sara. Je savais que c'était un complot pour voir mes soit-disant frères, particulièrement mon père. Pourquoi avait-elle encore de l'espoir, ça me dépassait.

« Uhm, okay. Je dois voir avec mes parents, mais je suis sûre qu'y'aura pas de problème. »

« L'after chez Taylor devrait être encore mieux. Il a une super maison, il a même une salle de jeux au sous-sol, » dit Emma.

Taylor entendit son nom dans la discussion et se tourna vers moi.

« Vous m'en devez une les gars. Mes parents me font nettoyer la maison en paiement pour la fête, » dit-il.

« Oh aller Taylor, tu sais qu'on t'es infiniment reconnaissant, » dit Emme avec dragueur. Il lui rendit son sourire. Immédiatement je sus qu'il l'avait pas fait pour nous mais pour elle. Peut-être espérait-il que demain soir serait le départ de quelque chose.

« Alors on se retrouve au bal? » demanda-t-il.

Je regardai Jacob à nouveau. Il allait avec eux au bal? Le soulagement passa sur mon visage. Non que j'ai pensé qu'il puisse sortir une autre fille, j'étais toujours contente de l'entendre.

« Tu vas allé avec eux au bal? » lui demandai-je.

Il acquiesça et sourit. Je lui rendit son sourire.

« Dit Annabel, je suis super contente de rencontrer Chrsitian, » dit Sara.

Je la vis s'illuminer. J'étais également excitée de le rencontrer. C'est comme si je le connaissais déjà, à force de m'en parler. Je savais que son soda préféré était Dr. Pepper, qu'il aimait le snowboard et si on le faisait rire vraiment fort, des larmes apparaissaient. J'avais hâte de voir ça. Elle parlait de lui avec passion. Elle m'a racontée la première fois qu'il l'a embrassée. Elle m'appela le lendemain à la première heure. Il l'avait raccompagnée après une sortie et l'avait embrassée sur son porche avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Je me surpris à rêver et souhaiter qu'entre Jacob et moi ce soit si simple. Mais bien sûr les choses restaient trop compliquées. D'un autre côté, c'était marrant de vivre par procuration à travers elle. Elle me disait chaque détail de chaque sortie. De ce qu'il portait à toute les choses désespérément romantique qu'il disait.

« J'ai hâte que vous le rencontriez enfin. Il a dit qu'il avait hâte lui aussi. Je vais l'appeler dès qu'on arrive chez Taylor, » dit-elle.

« J'vais pas le laisser faire si c'est un monstre en fait, » intervint Taylor.

Je ris quand Annabel lui envoya un coup d'oeil et lui balança son raisin.

J'étais trop excitée pour dormir cette nuit-là. C'était comme si la nuit avant mon premier jour d'école se répétait. On était rentré du match du homecoming depuis deux heures. On avait perdu, logique, ce qui eu pour résultat qu'Annabel redemanda à mes oncles ne serait-ce que d'essayer le football l'année prochaine. J'étais contente que toute ma famille soit venue pour le match. Bien que je sache que c'était terriblement barbant pour eux. Même Esme et Carlisle était venus. Plus de famille Cullen recluse maintenant, ils étaient tous venus et on ressemblait presque à une famille humaine.

Ma robe pendait à la porte de ma salle-de-bain. Alice m'avait aidé à trouver ce que j'allais mettre demain. Elle était parfaite. Je passai le cintre au-dessus de ma tête pour que ma robe puisse tomber devant moi. Je m'imaginais à quoi je ressemblerai demain.

Je me mis à rêvasser à quoi ça ressemblait de danser avec Jacob. Pour le fun, je mis l'un de mes slow préféré et commençai à onduler devant le miroir. Je regardais le bas de ma robe onduler d'avant en arrière en suivant le tempo. Je pouffais en me voyant aussi tarte. Juste quand la pensée que mes volets puissent être ouverts me traversa, J'y jetai un oeil. Il y avait Jacob, appuyé contre le comptoir de sa cuisine, qui me regardait avec un sourire. Je rougis d'embarras. J'accrochai précipitamment la robe, éteignis la lumière et filai au lit.

Le jour suivant passa en un éclair. Le ciel était nuageux mais toujours chaud pour la saison. Au désespoir de Sara, mon père n'était pas à la maison quand il arrivèrent enfin. Tout les hommes de ma famille avait pris la journée, laissant la maison aux filles. Tout le monde était surpris par la taille de la maison. Annable déclara que l'année prochaine je serai responsable de l'after ou de n'importe fête à partir de maintenant. Vu qu'Emma et Sara ne se quittaient pas d'un pouce, pendant qu'on était à la maison, je regardais Annabel complètement à l'aise avec ma famille. Elle parlait avec Alice et ma mère comme si elles étaient déjà des grandes amies. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde intimidée par Rosalie, comme l'était la plupart des femmes. Je me sentais coupable quand Emma continuait à regarder Rosalie pour ensuite se regarder elle-même. Ca servait à rien de comparer. Après s'être toutes habillées, nous décidâmes de nous amuser avec l'appareil photo. Nous rîmes en prenant des photos bidons de nous dans le jardin. Esme nous apporta des choses à grignoter avant de partir au bal.

« Nessie, ta famille est super, » dit Annabel en passant son bras autour de moi tandis que ma mère prenait un photo.

Je ris, « Je sais. »

« Aller, laisse moi en prendre une de toi et Bella, » dit elle en tendant la main vers ma mère pour l'appareil photo.

« Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup une photo d'elle et moi, Annabel, » dit ma mère en lui passant l'appareil.

Ma mère vint près de moi et nous passâmes nos autour de nos hanches tout en penchant nos têtes. Annable parut perplexe en cadrant la photo.

« Y'a un truc qui cloche avec l'appareil? » lui demandai-je.

« Nan, pardon. C'est juste que j'avais pas remarqué à quel point vous vous ressembliez. »

Ma mère rit, « C'est ce qui arrive quand on vit avec quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps, on finit par se ressembler. »

Annabel rit.

« Souris! »

Juste à ce moment là j'entendis une voiture sur le chemin. Le reste de ma famille était de retour. Carlisle fut le premier à arriver sur la terrasse.

« Quelle charmante surprise de rentrer et trouver une maison remplie de ravissantes filles. Vous êtes toutes magnifiques, » dit-il tandis qu'Esme vint à ses côtés pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Salut grand-papa. Voici Annabel, Sara et Emma, » dis-je en désignant chacune d'entre elles.

« Bien sûr son père devait être au moins aussi beau, » entendis-je Sara chuchoter à Emma.

« C'est un plaisir de toute vous rencontrer. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous amuser à ce bal. »

Le reste de ma famille sortit sur la terrasse, tous encore en jeans. Jacob fut le dernier à passer la porte. Il parut surpris de me voir. Je vis mon père lui envoyer un regard mauvais et immédiatement Jacob regardait le ciel.

« T'es pas encore habillé? » demanda Annabel.

Mon père rit, « Nous sommes des hommes, dix minutes suffisent pour être près. »

Je savais qu'ils leur en prendraient moins que ça.

Nous prîmes quelques photos de plus et traînassèrent encore un peu avant de se décider à partir. Je jetai régulièrement un coup d'oeil à Jacob pour le trouver en train de me regarder. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Je me demandais ce qu'il pensait. Je me rapprochai de mon père, mais il nous rappela rapidement que nous devrions sûrement partir.

« Bien on se voit plus tard, Nessie, » dit-il.

On s'entassa tout les quatre dans ma voiture et partîmes pour le bal.

Le gymnase était transformé en un décor typique de film pour ados. Des banderoles à deux balles et des ballons remplissaient chaque espace du gymnase. Des lumières de Noël étaient suspendus sur les tableaux de basket. J'adorai tout. Tout le monde dansait sur la piste de danse. Je regardais les lumière de la boule disco et les lumières stroboscopiques éclairer les visages de tout le monde. Emma et Sara coururent immédiatement vers leurs autres amis pour leur parler de leur journée chez moi, j'en étais sûre. Annabel m'attrapa de suite la main et me traina vers la piste de danse.

« Aller, viens danser! » dit-elle en me tirant.

Le rythme était puissant et je pouvais même le sentir dans ma poitrine. Je m'éclatais complètement à danser autour de la piste. Le reste des filles vint nous rejoindre. Nous rigolions et prenions des photos. Je vis ma famille arriver. Mon père et ma mère me sourirent quand je les aperçus de l'autre côté du gymnase. Même moi je les enviais tellement ils étaient beaux tout les deux. Mon père portait un élégant costume et ma mère était époustouflante à ses côtés dans sa robe de cocktail bleu nuit. Je leur fis signe de venir me rejoindre. Je pouvais l'entendre tenter de convaincre ma mère.

Assez rapidement ils étaient avec nous, suivis par Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Je scannai le gymnase pour trouver Jacob mais je ne pus le trouver. Bientôt je trouvai Taylor. Je savais qu'il devait venir avec lui. Je le rejoins pour lui demander où était Jacob.

« Il était ici il y a une seconde, Nessie. Je sais pas trop où il est allé, » dit-il.

Mon estomac se serra. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis au sujet de venir. Juste à ce moment là Annabel était à mes côtés, me tirant une nouvelle fois le bras vers la piste de danse.

« Aller Nessie, reste danser avec nous, » dit-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle et retournai à la piste de danse. Je continuais à jeter des coups d'oeil pour voir si je pouvais le trouver mais je ne le trouvais nul part. Le manège continua toute la nuit. Quand on s'arrêtait de danser pour aller boire, je prenais le temps de surveiller la salle pendant qu'on avançait, toujours pas de Jacob. La nuit avançait encore et encore. Les chansons commençaient à ralentir. Je me retrouvais assise à une table, à regarder les couples danser des slows sur la piste. Ca doit être là que sortir seule commence à craindre. Je regardais Annabel danser avec Mike. Elle me fit la grimace chaque fois qu'il la tournait dans ma direction. Je comprenais toujours pas comment il avait fait pour qu'elle danse avec lui. Il était débile à paraître si suffisant. Mon père vint à ma table et me tendit la main.

« Ca ne paraîtrait pas trop imbécile de danser avec ton père, j'ai tort? » demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai et pris sa main.

« Ca va sûrement paraître crétin que la seule personne avec qui je danse un slow soit mon frère mais tant pis, » dis-je.

Il me conduit sur la piste de danse. _J'suis vraiment une nolife_, pensai-je.

« Bien, je devrais sûrement m'excuser pour ça. Je suis sûr que devoir aller en cours avec ton père n'a pas dû être facile, particulièrement avec un père qui peut entendre les pensées. Je t'assure que tout les garçons ici rêvent de te demander de danser avec eux, c'est ma faute si je les effraye trop pour ça. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« J'en suis sûre papa, » dis-je en continuant de chercher Jacob des yeux dans le gymnase.

« Je suis sérieux. Ce garçon, Spence, a débattu toute la nuit s'il allait te demander ou pas, malheureusement il est trop effrayé pour demander. »

Je regardai par dessus son épaule vers Spence qui me regardait fixement depuis l'autre côté de la salle. Il était adossé aux gradins.

Je lui envoyai le regard « on a vraiment besoin de parler de ça » et il rit.

« Tu sais, la plupart des pères n'ont pas à composer avec les garçons aussi rapidement. Ils ont en général neuf ou dix ans avant que ça arrive. »

« Papa, on a vraiment besoin de parler de ça? »

Il soupira.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que ta mère et moi on t'aime énormément. »

« Je vous aime aussi, » dis-je rapidement, ne voulant pas que les choses deviennent affreusement guimauve.

« Nous voulons que tu saches que quelque soit ta décision, nous te faisons confiance. »

_Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de faire ça?_ Pensai-je. J'étais pas d'humeur pour une discussion père-fille.

« Je sais papa, » dis-je impatiemment, espérant que la conversation finisse.

« Et nous voulions que tu saches que nous savons que tu prendras la bonne décision, parce que tu es devenue une belle jeune femme intelligente. »

Je souris

« Merci papa. »

Il ne dit rien de plus et nous dansâmes jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

« Va demander à Spence de danser avec toi. Il ne trouvera pas le courage ce soir, » dit mon père.

Je levai un sourcil à son encontre. Après tout les problèmes qu'il lui avait causé, pour je ne sais quelle pensée venue à Spence. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai dépassé ce stade. En plus, ce sera imbécile si tu ne dansais qu'avec ton frère ce soir. »

Je traversai la pièce en direction de Spence. Il parut surpris que je m'approche de lui. Je pouvais entendre son coeur s'accélérer.

« Salut Spence, » dis-je.

« Hey Nessie. »

Silence gêné.

« Uhm, tu veux bien danser avec moi? » lui demandai-je.

Silence gêné à nouveau.

« Spence? »

« Oui, définitivement oui, » dit-il, comme tiré d'un rêve.

Je lui tendis la main et le conduisis sur la piste de danse. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et étaient trempées de sueur. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il mis les siennes sur mes hanches. Je levai les yeux et lui souris, essayant de le mettre à l'aise. Il me rendit un sourire, nerveux.

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses à ce bal? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui. »

Je scannai la piste de danse, espérant y localiser Jacob. Je localisai Alice et Jasper en train de danser. Je souris, Alice également. Malheureusement, Jasper fusilla Spence des yeux. Je pouvais sentir ses mains bouger nerveusement, comme s'il débattait intérieurement s'il valait mieux rester ou partir en courant. Je soupirai. Je regardai dans le vague, espérant silencieusement que c'était avec Jacob que je dansais. Je pouvais sentir les mains de Spence plus fermes autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui. On aurait dit qu'il s'était décidé qu'il s'en fichait de mes soit disant frères. Je me mis à m'inquiéter qu'il veuille danser plus rapproché. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise impression. Je levai les yeux pour protester, mais il commençait déjà à parler.

« Nessie, je ... » commença-t-il, mais la chanson coupa net.

Je sentis une main chaude dans mon dos.

« Nessie, s'il-te-plait danse avec moi. » murmura intensément Jacob à mon oreille, tout en envoyant des frissons le long de ma nuque.

Je pouvais sentir mon visage s'éclairer. Je reportai mon regard sur Spence qui semblait déjà vaincu. Il avait perdu avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de combattre. Il s'éloigna, silencieux. Je me tournai pour regarder Jake. Mon coeur eu un raté en le voyant. Il était parfait. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment vu sur son trente-et-un avant. Il portait à la perfection le look casual mais formel. Bien sûr pas de cravate.

Je plaçai mes bras autour de ses épaules, presque sur la pointe des pieds tellement elles étaient hautes. Je sentais ses bras chauds m'enserrer la taille, me tirer vers lui. Je levai les yeux et le trouvait me rendant mon regard. Aucun de nous ne dit mot. Je sentais l'électricité courir entre nous. Mon coeur s'accéléra quand je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais près de lui. Nos corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais même sentir ses battements de coeur me traverser. Soudain je me sentis comme torturée, sachant que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir comme je l'aurais voulu. J'étais tiraillée entre espérer qu'on puisse avoir plus et savoir qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour moi de cette façon. Je devais m'éloigner parce que ce que je ressentais était trop intense d'être si près et de ne pas avoir ce que je voulais. Mais je ne pus me résoudre à m'éloigner.

« Jake, » murmurai-je, « s'il-te-plait … c'est trop près. » m'efforçai-je de dire.

Il ne dit rien mais me tira plus près encore. Mon souffle se coupa. J'allais être en morceaux après ça. Se fichait-il de ce qu'il me faisait là? Lorsqu'il s'écarterait, la réalité s'installerait et je savais que je serais horriblement misérable parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus. Il se pencha et je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon front. Ses respirations chaudes faisaient rougir mes joues. Je voulais lever les yeux vers lui et le forcer à m'embrasser mais je n'en eu pas le courage. Je regardais droit devant moi. Ses lèvres douces bougeaient tout doucement, descendant ma joue pour s'arrêter au coin de mes lèvres. J'arrêtai de respirer. Mes mains serrèrent à nouveau ses épaules. Je pouvais entendre son coeur battra plus vite. Je remarquai que son corps s'était réchauffé quand une goutte de sueur tomba de ma nuque. _S'il-te-plait, embrasse moi_, pensai-je.

La chanson s'arrêta et lui avec. Non! Il m'était laissé espérer, pour finalement être déçue à la fin. J'étais furieuse contre moi d'avoir été si stupide. J'avais peur de lever les yeux vers lui. Quelle serait sa réaction?

Je rassemblai le courage de le regarder. Immédiatement, je sus qu'il y avait eu un changement. Quelque chose était différent, seulement je ne savais pas quoi. Peut-être savais-je, mais j'avais trop peur d'avoir tort. Il me sourit. Il prit ma main et la garda. Je trouvais incroyablement intime la façon dont il caressait le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

« Jake! Nessie! Aller, on y va! After Party! » appela de loin Annabel.

Je me tournai pour la voir. Elle nous faisait signe.

Pendant qu'on la rejoignait, j'aperçus ma famille. Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans le sourire de mes parents quand on se fit au revoir de la main.

* spirit week semaine précédant le homecoming, le bal annuel qui a lui à la rentrée.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap XII

J'étais surprise du nombre de personnes qui étaient venues chez Taylor. On aurait dit que tous ceux qui étaient au bal étaient là. Sa maison était située dans un coin sympa, pas loin du bahut. Je rentrai en tenant toujours la main de Jake. Je regardai derrière moi et Annabel était au téléphone avec Christian. On faisait le tour de la maison, saluant tout le monde. Annabel nous rattrapa dans la salle de jeux, traînant quelqu'un avec elle.

« Nessie! » me cria-t-elle en me faisant signe.

« Voici Christian, » dit-elle.

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds shaggy apparut derrière elle. Il sortit ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il avait un beau visage juvénile et mesurait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle.

« Tu dois être Nessie. Annabel m'a beaucoup parlée de toi, » dit-il en me serrant la main. Je le regardai et notai ses yeux bleus perçant.

« C'est sympa de te rencontrer enfin, » dis-je.

« Et tu dois être Jacob, » dit Christian en se tournant vers Jake.

« Ouaip. Sympa de te rencontrer. »

« Alors tu vas en cours dans le coin? » demandai-je.

« Ouais en gros à dix minutes. Je vais à Northern High. »

« J'suis trop contente! Toutes mes personnes préférées sont ensemble! » dit soudain Annabel en me prenant dans ses bras.

Le reste de la nuit filait. Nous trainions principalement tout les quatre, à jouer au billard ou aux fléchettes. Je regardais Christian et Annabel ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment mignons ensemble, toujours à se voler des baisers. Ils avaient l'air parfait l'un pour l'autre.

Bien que je voulais observer un peu plus Annabel et son nouveau copain, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être rattrapé par Jacob. Je sentais ses yeux me suivre tout le temps. J'avais une sorte de conscience aiguë d'être celle qui le consumait à ce point là. Mais je devenais impatiente. Il y avait des questions en suspens entre nous. Je pouvais sentir le souffle du changement et je voulais découvrir ce qu'il amenait.

On était en haut dans la cuisine, j'étais assise en face de lui sur l'îlot de cuisine. On grignotait du popcorn. Les gens allaient et venaient. Christian parlait du nouveau film qu'il voulait allé voir ce week-end.

« Ouais, ce film a l'air bien, » dit Jacob.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil pour le trouver encore une fois en train de me regarder. Je tentais de trouver des moyens pour qu'on soit seul, mais ça semblait quasi impossible à cette fête. Je voulais pas parler de ça dans une pièce x ou y de cette maison, et si quelqu'un entrait.

« On devrait tous y aller alors, une sorte de sortie à quatre, » dit Annable avec un clin d'oeil. J'espérai que Jacob n'ai pas capté ça.

« Ca m'a l'air pas mal. T'en es Jacob? » dit Christian.

Je me demandai ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Ouais ça à l'air marrant, » dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire.

Immédiatement mes yeux s'éclairèrent. Est-ce qu'il serait d'accord avec nous pour sortir? Ce serait un vrai rencart ou ce serait juste nous sortant en amis? Je voulais désespérément qu'on soit seul.

Juste à ce moment là Taylor entra dans la cuisine.

« Hey ça intéresse quelqu'un un trap-trap dans le brouillard? » nous demanda-t-il.

« Trap-trap dans le brouillard? » questionnai-je.

« Ouais, c'est super marrant. Y'a cette purée de pois sur le terrain de foot du lycée parfois. Tu peux à peine voir ce qu'il y a devant toi. On joue à trap-trap là-bas. C'est débile. On a tendance à oublier pourquoi on est là, et en moins de cinq minutes de jeu, on fait que se chercher les uns les autres, » expliqua Annabel.

« Hey c'est pas comme si y'avait plein de trucs à faire dans la coin là. En gros tu dois t'amuser de rien. Dave vient juste d'y passer et il a dit que ça paraissait super épais. Alors qui en est? » dit Taylor.

« Christian et moi on en est. Et toi, Nessie? » demanda Annabel.

J'y songeais, évaluant mes options. Si tout le monde allait partir, alors ça me donnerai un peu d'intimité pour parler avec Jacob. Mais avant que j'ai pus me décider Jake répondit pour moi.

« On en est, » dit-il.

Je le regardai attentivement. J'espèrerai qu'il faisait pas ça pour esquiver l'inévitable conversation. Je me demandais s'il n'était pas en train d'éviter simplement qu'on soit tout les deux. Une légère colère se mit à croître en moi. Il pouvait pas continuer à jouer à ce jeux là avec moi. Il pouvait pas me tenir comme ça sur la piste de danse et s'attendre à ce que je fasse comme si il ne s'était rien passé ou qu'il ne se passerait rien.

Je le fusillai du regard. « D'accord, » dis-je.

Il fit comme si il n'avait pas vu mon regard mais je sus qu'il l'avait vu car il détourna vivement le regard.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut bref. On était presque trente à être venus, le reste resta faire la fête. Certains étaient déjà à moitié endormi, notais-je avant de partir, s'écroulant sur le canapé ou par terre. Quand nous arrivâmes, il y avait un épais brouillard sur le terrain.

« Génial! » dit Taylor.

Emma courut vers Taylor, le tapa sur l'épaule et courut dans le brouillard.

« Chat c'est toi qui est! » cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Il rit en la pourchassant. Tout le monde s'élança dans le brouillard. J'entendais les rires et les gloussements tandis qu'ils se couraient après. Bien que pour les yeux humains il étaient difficile de voir à travers le brouillard, je voyais tout le monde parfaitement. Je soupirai en réalisant à quel point ce serait pas marrant du coup. C'était dur de bouger à vitesse humaine, surtout quand c'était un jeux.

Jacob prit ma main et m'entraîna dans le brouillard. Nous marchâmes quelques centaines de mètres vers l'autre côté du terrain; j'entendais tout le monde au bout du terrain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » lui demandai-je tandis qu'il me traînait tout le long.

Il ne dit rien mais s'arrêta et se tourna pour me regarder.

« Il peuvent pas nous voir, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Je ne dis rien parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je levai les yeux vers lui et levis se rapprocher de moi. Il tenait toujours ma main tandis qu'il me couvait des yeux. En baissant son regard vers moi, son regard devint intense, comme s'il ne trouvait pas les bons mots.

« Nessie ... » commença-t-il à dire pour s'arrêter.

« Oui? »

« Je … j'avais tort, » continua-t-il, murmurant toujours.

« Tort? » murmurai-je à mon tour essayant de lui extirper ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

« Oui. Vraiment tort. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'était sûrement une cause perdue dès le départ, et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Je peux pas être avec toi et ne pas avoir désespérément envie de te toucher. Je peux pas être à tes côtés et ne pas t'embrasser. C'est comme si tout mon self-control s'amenuise, et nous y voilà, j'en ai plus. »

Je le regardai et malgré tout mes efforts, aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas les trouver. Quand il se pencha vers moi, je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, et ce fut comme si les mots étaient perdus à jamais.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. J'entendais toujours les faibles rires de nos amis plus loin sur le terrain. Je levai les yeux vers lui, effarouchée, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou même quoi dire.

Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et m'attira vers lui.

« Nessie, il faut que je t'ai, » murmura-t-il doucement très près de mes lèvres. Il effleura légèrement mes lèvres avec les siennes, me repoussa légèrement et s'arrêta. Mon coeur battait la chamade et mes lèvres étaient en feu après ce léger contact. Je pris une respiration brusque.

Il reporta son regard sur moi, attendant une réaction de ma part. Se demandant sûrement si j'allais le repousser ou lui pardonner. Malgré cela, il devait savoir qu'elle serait ma réponse.

« Tu m'as toujours eu, » murmurai-je.

A peine l'ai-je dis, qu'il me souleva de son bras pour que je sois proche de son visage, et il pressa fermement se lèvres contre les miennes. Nos lèvres s'imbriquaient parfaitement, bougeant comme si elles essayaient d'en savourer chaque saveur. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et mes mains caressaient gentiment son cou. Il fit passer mes cheveux autour d'une de mes épaules. Ses lèvres se mirent à se frayer un chemin le long de mon visage, sans oublier mon cou. Ca chatouillait et semblait si sensuel en même temps que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

Une lumière vive déchira le ciel, suivi par un bruyant tonnerre. Les cris de nos amis me ramenèrent sur terre et je me rappelai qu'on était pas seuls ici. Juste à ce moment là, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent rapidement, sans prévenir, lessivant le brouillard. Jacob me reposa, mais je ne pouvais cesser de le fixer. Sa chemise blanche était trempées et lui collait agréablement au torse. D'ici je pouvais entendre Annabel m'appeler en courant, mais je ne pouvais pas me décider à partir. Mes cheveux étaient trempés et collaient sur mon visage. Je remis les mèches derrière mes oreilles.

« T'es trempée, » dit-il en riant légèrement.

Je m'en fichait; je voulais méchamment l'embrasser encore. Tout le monde était partis et nous étions les seuls à la traîne. Je lui envoyai un sourire et lui sautai dessus. J'enroulai fermement mes jambes autour de ses hanches et me pressai près de lui. Je pressai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres contre les siennes. Bien que le pluie soit froide, j'étais au chaud dans ses bras. Nous restâmes comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après que la pluie ai cessé et que le soleil ce soit levé.

Je me réveillai le matin suivant dans mon lit, pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment j'étais arrivée là. Je m'étais sûrement endormie dans la voiture pendant le trajet du retour. Je me levai excitée et pleine d'énergie, je sautai pratiquement hors du lit. La nuit dernière se rejouait dans ma tête comme si j'avais mémorisé chaque baiser et chaque façon qu'il avait de me tenir. Tout ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui c'était passer du temps avec Jacob. Je regardai à la dérobée par la fenêtre. Il était debout et il se déplaçait, d'après ce que je pouvais voir, dans la cuisine. Il avait presque passé la porte lorsque mes parents m'interrompirent.

« Nessie, aurais-tu un moment? » demanda mon père. Son visage était anxieux, comme si j'était sur le point d'avoir des ennuis. Le visage de ma mère n'était guère mieux.

« Bien sûre, » dis-je en me détournant de la fenêtre, me retenant de râler.

Je vins m'affaler sur mon lit, jouant impatiemment avec mes doigts sur mon genoux. Je voulais littéralement courir à la pool-house.

« Donc, ta mère et moi savons ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, pour des raisons évidentes, » débuta mon père, tapotant sa tempe. « Nous savions que cela devait arriver, plus tôt que nous le pensions, mais nous sommes toujours tes parents et nous devons parler de certaines règles de bases si tu comptes commencer à avoir … uhm … un petit ami. »

Utiliser le mot petit ami pour décrire ma relation avec Jacob paraissait débile. Il semblait que mon père soit d'accord avec ça.

« Règles de base? » demandai-je. Je n'avais jamais eu de règles avant. Je pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

« Tu ne comptes pas emménager dans la pool-house, non? » dit précipitamment ma mère.

Je la regardais bizarrement. Ca m'avait même pas traverser l'esprit.

« Quoi? » dis-je.

« S'il-te-plait dit moi que tu ne veux pas emménager avec Jake. »

« Nan! 'Man, sérieux nan! J'y crois pas que t'es pensé ça. »

« Oh, merci mon Dieu. »

Vraiment? A quoi elle pensait?

« Alors, c'est quoi ces règles de base? » demandai-je, méfiante.

« Et bien, interdit de passer la nuit à la pool-house, couvre-feu- » commença mon père.

« Couvre-feu?! » l'interrompis-je.

« Oui, couvre-feu à dix heures les jours d'école et minuit les week-ends. Rappelle toi, tu es toujours au lycée et il doit y avoir un équilibre. Tu as toujours besoin de sommeil et nous ne voulons pas que tes études en pâtissent. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ils savaient éperdument que je pouvais sûrement me juste me présenter aux examens et avoir quand même cartonner à tous mes cours. Je devais admettre que c'était marrant de les voir jouer les parents.

Mon père fit une pause de quelques secondes et parut soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Aussi, uhm, pas de sexe jusqu'à ce que tu sois mariée. Et oui, tu devras attendre douze ans pour ça, » dit-il.

Je tirai les draps sur ma tête et grognai. C'était terriblement embarrassant. Ma mère retira les draps.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est terrifiant pour moi en ce moment, » dis-je.

« C'est juste aussi terrifiant pour moi que pour toi, » dit-elle.

« Est-ce qu'on peut _s'il-te-plait_ ne pas en parler? » demandai-je franchement, attendant que la conversation finisse.

« Nessie, nous sommes heureux que tu ai trouvé l'amour, mais pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons prêt à ce que tu grandisses, » me dit ma mère, les yeux emplit de tristesse. « Notre temps avec toi est passé trop vite, nous avons été parents pour si peu de temps. »

« Vous êtes toujours mes parents et le serez toujours. Rien ne changera ça. »

« Nous le savons. Nous voulions juste jouer ce rôle un peu plus longtemps, » dit mon père en plaçant son bras autour de moi.

Je pouvais voir dans leurs yeux que c'était dur pour eux d'accepter que je sois adulte, même s'il l'avait fait. La plupart des parents avaient dix-huit longues années pour donner des conseils de parents. J'étais peut-être chanceuse d'avoir passé cette phase difficile en quelques mois, mais je voyais combien ils souhaitaient que le temps se soit écoulé plus doucement pour moi. Je les aimais tellement. Ils m'avaient toujours vus comme le miracle de leur amour. Je me promis alors de ne pas les négliger les années à venir.

« Bien sûr, » dis-je en faisant un câlin à mon père et en embrassant ma mère sur la joue.

Aussi vite que la conversation fut finie, je filai hors de la maison vers la pool-house. Avant que je ne pus taper la vitre, Jacob ouvrit la porte et me prit dans ses bras. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains en entraînant mes lèvres vers les siennes.

« Je pourrais t'embrasser sans cesse, » dis-je tandis qu'il prenait une inspiration.

« Ca semble pas mal du tout. »

Il me posa par terre et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je sautai et m'assis sur le comptoir.

« Alors, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il, assis en face de moi.

« Ce que tu veux du moment que tu y es. »

Il rit. Je remarquai à quel point il était toujours très beau avec juste un t-shirt uni et un jean. Je pris la casquette de baseball qu'il portait à l'envers et la mis. Elle était évidemment trop grande et glissa sur mon visage. Je relevai la tête pour qu'elle tienne.

« Tu as une grosse tête, » lui dis en la lui rendant.

Il ricana.

« Ben, avec une fille comme ça à mon bras, j'ai le droit d'avoir un peu la grosse tête. »

Je ris, « C'est nul Jacob. »

« C'est bien d'être un peu nul de temps en temps. »

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis curieuse sur un truc, » dis-je.

« Ah bon? »

« Oui. C'est pas important, je me demandais juste ce qui t'avait fait changer d'avis à la fin? »

Il me regarda et fit la grimace.

« Ce gosse, Spence, » dit-il.

« Spence? »

« Ouaip. »

« Il a quoi à voir avec te faire changer d'avis? »

Jacob s'appuya de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Il allait te dire qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de toi l'autre nuit. »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi? Je lui ai même pas parlé et il était trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce que me parler. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il avait un speech prévu et tout le reste. Il pensait te le dire un peu plus tard mais c'est un froussard. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, tu penses que je suis tarte, t'aurais dû entendre ce qu'il pensait te dire. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être soulagée d'avoir évité cette bombe. Ca aurait pu être terriblement bizarre d'avoir à écouter ça sans avoir la moindre idée de comment y répondre.

« Comment tu sais ça? »

« Edward, évidemment. Spence s'est repasser dans la tête pendant les deux dernières semaines. »

« Mon père te l'a dit? »

Jacob acquiesça. Ca me surprenait. Si mon père savait ce qu'il allait dire, alors pourquoi il m'avait laissé danser avec lui. C'était pas du tout le genre de mon père surprotecteur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais quand je t'ai vu danser avec lui, j'étais furieux. La pensée que tu danses avec quelqu'un qui pense avoir une petite chance. Je pouvais pas supporter de savoir qu'il allait essayer de te dire qu'il t'aimait à ce moment. Savoir qu'il pensait t'aimer plus que n'importe qui, plus que moi, était rageante. »

Je le regardai et éclatai de rire.

« Vraiment? Alors c'est la jalousie t'as fait à elle seule changer d'avis? »

Il réfléchit une seconde.

« Oui. Je crois que oui. Ca semble pas mal stupide, hein? »

« Yep. Si j'avais su, j'aurais essayer de te rendre jaloux avant. »

Jacob se rapprocha de moi, me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais ses paumes chaudes dans mon dos.

« C'était terrible d'essayer d'attendre, » dit-il.

« Tu penses? »

« Tout le monde le pense. »

Il ricana.

« Il n'y a presque pas de mots assez parfait pour décrire à quel point je t'aime, » dit-il calmement.

Je me penchai en avant et pressai légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je levai les yeux vers ses yeux chaleureux.

« Ca m'embête pas de t'entendre essayer, » dis-je.

C'était une semaine formidable. La meilleure que j'ai jamais eu. L'école semblait filer quand nous étions ensemble. Je pouvais passer des heures après, juste rester dans les bras de Jacob, et on le faisait. Je rayonnais. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de savoir que ça émanait de moi. Annabel savait que quelque chose était différent à la minute où elle me vit le lundi matin. _Enfin_, fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Je levai les yeux vers Jacob et il me sourit en retour. On était en voiture, on revenait du cinéma avec Annabel et Christian. Nous étions tout deux sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Christian.

« Ce film était trop bien, nan? » dit Annabel en se tournant vers nous.

« Ouais, t'as raison. J'adore les comédies, » dis-je.

« T'en as pensé quoi? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Christian.

« C'était bien, » il haussa les épaules.

Je le regardai dans son rétroviseur. Il y avait un truc à propos de Christian qui rendait perplexe quand on était près de lui. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup et pour être honnête, je ne savais pas grand chose sur lui. Tout ce que je savais était ce que m'avais dit Annabel. Il semblait tenir beaucoup à Annabel. Il avait toujours cette attitude défensive avec elle, toujours à se positionner comme s'il était un bouclier et qu'Annabel avait besoin qu'on la protège de quelque chose. Je me demandais s'il connaissait son secret. Je sentis une pointe de jalousie. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle se sentirait à l'aise avec l'idée de me dire son secret. Il y avait milles et une questions que je voulais lui poser.

Je regardais par la fenêtre les arbres défiler et les étoiles dans le ciel. C'était une nuit magnifique et tout était parfait.

Je sentis Jacob me serrer la main et je me tournai pour le voir. Tandis que je plongeai dans ses yeux, derrière sa tête une lumière aveuglante venant vers nous rapidement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que je puis prononcer quoique ce soit. Jacob tourna brusquement la tête pour voir ce que je regardais. Sans hésitation, ou raison, agissant seulement par instinct, il m'attrapa et me plaqua contre son torse.

« JACOB, NON! » criai-je. J'étais la dernière personne à avoir besoin d'être sauvée.

Avant que je ne pus me dégager, je vis les lumières rattachées à la camionnette s'écraser contre le flanc de la voiture de Christian. La voiture percuta le trottoir juste sous le bon angle, l'envoyant valser en l'air. Tout en essayant d'attraper Annabel, je la contemplais avec horreur; elle qui avait oublié d'attacher sa ceinture, se fit éjecter par la fenêtre, son corps s'écrasant dessus. Tandis que la voiture faisait des tonneaux, Jacob donna du pied contre la portière et nous tombâmes sur l'asphalte. Je sentais le sang s'échapper des coupures profondes sur les bras de Jacob qu'il s'était fait en roulant sur le sol. Ma gorge me brûlait et je dégluti difficilement. Son sang n'avait jamais senti aussi appétant que celui des humains, il était donc toujours facile d'y résister.

Je cherchai Annabel et la trouvait étendue sur le sol, trop immobile. _Oh mon Dieu, s'il-vous-plait non_, pensais-je. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais la sauver mais je me mis à courir vers elle. Je ne fus pas avant que le bras puissant de Jacob m'enserra la poitrine que courir vers elle avec pour souhait de la sauver s'était transformé en un tout autre souhait.

« Non, Nessie! » me cria Jacob.

Je me gonflai contre lui, je sentis son bras se casser mais il parvint à me retenir. J'étais à seulement quelques mètres et elle sentait si bon.

« Nessie, s'il-te-plait. Tu veux pas faire ça, » supplia-t-il. Je cessai lentement de me débattre et revins à la réalité, horrifiée par ce que j'aurai pu faire.

Soudain, je vis Annabel grogner. Je la vis doucement s'enlever du sol et se redresser. Elle se tourna vers nous et marqua une pause. Bientôt son visage dépeignit une expression horrifiée. J'étais sûre qu'on devait lui paraître effrayant à mort. Mais elle se leva complètement et se mit à marcher vers nous. Je réalisai qu'elle ne me regardait pas, mais elle regardait les bras de Jacob. Ses coupures guérissaient rapidement devant elle.

« Annabel, s'il-te-plait ne t'approche pas, » prévint Jacob.

Je la regardai marquer une pause mais sans le quitter des yeux. Je remarquai alors que toutes les profondes entailles sur le corps d'Annabel guérissaient rapidement elles aussi. Je les vis se refermer, laissant seulement le sang qui s'était déjà écouler. Elle leva les yeux vers Jacob, les yeux brillants et effarouchés. Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Son regard descendit sur les bras de Jacob pour remonter sur ses yeux.

« Jacob … t'es … comme moi? » demanda-t-elle avec désespoir, comme si elle espérait et priait qu'il réponde oui.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap XIII

« Non … du moins je pense pas, » dit-il doucement. Ca le blessait de dire non, ça me blessait qu'il doive le dire. A la lueur de désespoir dans son regard, je sus immédiatement qu'elle savait que personne d'autre n'était comme elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sécha ses larmes du dos de la main. Tout à coup, elle était alerte.

« Oh mon Dieu, Christian! » dit-elle en se précipitant vers la voiture mutilée. Jacob croisa mon regard et j'acquiesçai. C'était mieux que je garde mes distances. Je le vis courir vers la voiture en dépasser Annabel. Il arracha la portière entière et sortit Christian. Annabel le regarda, stupéfaite, mais reporta vite son attention sur Christian. Je m'approchai, juste assez pour que la brise ne m'amène pas l'odeur de son sang. J'entendais à peine son coeur. Il battait doucement et faiblissait. Il allait mourir.

Jacob le déposa au sol, tandis qu'Annabel s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras, rapprochant son corps du sien. Le corps de Christian était faible et sans vie. Je ne savais combien de temps il lui restait. J'appelai Carlisle.

« Bonsoir Nessie, » dit-il en décrochant à la première sonnerie.

« On a eu un accident. S'il-te-plait vient vite. On est sortit de la I-94. On rentrait à la maison, » dis-je si rapidement qu'aucune oreille humaine n'aurait pu saisir.

« J'arrive de suite. »

A la seconde où je raccrochai, je m'approchai doucement d'eux. Jacob était à genoux devant eux. Je regardais Annabel, ses yeux étaient scellés, mais des larmes trouvaient le moyen de s'en échapper.

« J't'en prie … j't'en prie … j't'en prie me laisse pas, » murmurait-elle à l'oreille de Christian.

« Annabel, tu peux le sauver? » lui dit doucement Jacob.

Elle ne dit mot. Elle continua à supplier doucement Christian, les yeux toujours fermement clos.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien n'avait changé. Le coeur de Christian battait toujours à peine. Mon grand-père et mon père arrivèrent dans deux voitures. Carlisle vint immédiatement vers Annabel et Jacob, transportant un sac noir. Mon père se tint derrière moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Ca va aller? » dit-il.

« Bien sûr. »

« Que s'est-il passé? »

Je pris ma main et la plaça sur celle qui reposait sur mon épaule. Je repassais dans sa tête les images des évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Il me regarda et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je fixait toujours Annabel.

« Annabel, si tu veux que je l'examine, tu vas devoir le lâcher, » dit doucement Carlisle.

Elle secoua la tête avec acharnement, et ferma les yeux plus fort encore.

« Annabel? » dit doucement Jacob.

Tout était calme. Les seuls sons qui nous parvenaient étaient les voitures au loin et le vent soufflant dans les arbres.

« Tu entends ça? » demanda mon père.

J'acquiesçai. C'était le coeur de Christian. Son coeur battait peu à peu plus vite et plus fort. Je vis sa poitrine prendre une grande inspiration, mais ses yeux étaient toujours clos.

« Incroyable, » murmura mon père en faisant un pas en avant.

Les yeux d'Annabel s'ouvrirent et elle leva des yeux inquiets vers Carlisle.

« Le sait-il? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu voudrais que ça reste comme ça? » lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Elle acquiesça.

Carlisle sortit une seringue de son sac noir. Je regardai mon père.

« Extraordinaire, » dit-il.

« Ca va l'endormir jusqu'à ce que nous l'amenions à l'hôpital. Devrions nous appeler tes parents? » dit Carlisle à Annabel.

« Mes parents sont morts, » murmura-t-elle.

Je regardais par l'embrasure Annabel qui s'installait à côté de Christian, endormi sur son lit d'hôpital. Bien qu'il était parfaitement guéri, Carlisle pensait qu'il serait mieux s'il plaçait le bras et la jambe de Christian dans un plâtre. Ca aurait été dur d'expliquer comment il s'était tiré d'un accident sans le moindre bobo.

Je sentis le bras chaud de Jacob autour de mes épaules quand il me rapprocha de lui pour m'embrasser les cheveux. Je tournai la tête et l'enfouis dans son torse. J'inspirai à fond, laissant son odeur me consoler. Je me sentais irrésistiblement embrouillée par les évènements de la journée et comment ça allait se dérouler. Il passait sa main dans mon dos pour m'apaiser.

« Comment on est arrivé là? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? » demandai-je.

J'entendis les pas de mon père se rapprocher, Jacob enleva son bras de mon épaule mais me tint la main.

« Je ne sais pas s'il elle nous dira son secret. Elle n'y a pas encore vraiment pensé. Elle est principalement rongée d'inquiétude pour Christian mais elle va vouloir savoir notre secret. Elle connait pour des raisons évidentes le secret de Jacob et elle sait qu'il se trame quelque chose avec nous. »

Je soupirai.

« Et qu'allons nous faire quand elle nous demandera? »

Je savais qu'elle était les risques de révéler la vérité sur nous à un humain. Mais est-ce que ça comptait si c'était une humaine extraordinairement différente … peut-être même pas humaine?

« Dis lui la vérité, mais fais lui savoir les risques qu'elle encoure à savoir. Elle nourrit son secret au moins autant que nous le notre. C'est juste que je ne sais pas bien comment elle réagira quand elle apprendra notre secret. »

Je reportai mon regard sur Annabel, elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours assise à côté de Christian.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison. Je vous vois plus tard vous deux, » dit mon père en m'embrassant en guise d'au revoir.

Je le regardais descendre le hall et sortir par les double-portes. Jacob me suivit quand je passai dans la salle d'attente et pris une chaise. Je pouvais pas laisser Annabel toute seule. D'après ce que je savais, elle serait complètement seule. Elle avait bien évidement mentie à propos de ses parents.

Je regardais la tv et feuilletais des magazines pour passer le temps. Je regardai la pendule pour voir que seulement quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées. Soudain, j'entendis des gens courir dans le hall. Je sortis pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

C'était les parents de Christian.

« Christian? Oh mon Dieu, Christian! » sa mère désespérée l'appelait tout en courant vers sa chambre, son père, je supposais, la suivait de près.

Je vis Annabel sortir discrètement aussi vite que possible. Elle me rejoint et se plaça à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir près de moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à côté d'elle. Elle passa sur l'instant son bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Merci, Nessie, » dit-elle.

Je me sentais soulagée et un peu confuse sur le motif de son remerciement. Assurément quoi qu'elle pense de nous, ça la rendait pas mal à l'aise. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle pour essayer de la réconforter.

« Pour quoi? » demandai-je.

« D'être ici, c'est tout. »

Je lui souris. Nous regardâmes les parents affolés de Christian parler à Carlisle et être rassurés par ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire.

« C'est une bonne chose que tu l'ai sauvé, Annabel. Ses parents l'aiment beaucoup, je peux pas imaginer comment ils auraient régis dans le cas contraire, » dis-je.

« Ouais, c'est le seul enfant qu'ils leur restent. »

« Reste? »

« Ouèp. Il avait une grande soeur, demi-soeur en fait, d'un premier mariage de sa mère. »

« Il s'est passé quoi? »

« Je sais pas trop. Je sais qu'il était proche d'elle, même après qu'elle se soit enfuie, elle lui envoyait des lettres, pour lui parler de ses aventures. Il n'a jamais parler de ces lettres à ses parents. Il a arrêter d'en recevoir il y a environ deux ans. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était en Italie. »

« Il en a jamais parler à ses parents? »

Elle haussa les épaules, « Après des années à chercher, ils ont pensé qu'elle était morte. Peut-être qu'elle voulait disparaître. Peut-être que Christian ne faisait que respecter sa volonté. »

« Et son père? »

« Père indigne. Il s'est vite barré et est jamais resté en contact avec elle. Je crois que d'une certaine façon ça la peut-être vraiment affectée; peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie. »

Je reportai mon regard sur eux, je vis la mère de Christian prendre le corps endormi dans ses bras et essayer de l'étreindre. Je pensais à combien ce serait affreux pour un parent de perdre son enfant. Les enfants ne devraient jamais mourir avant leurs parents.

Je regardai Annabel et la vis bailler.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagnes? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr. On dirait qu'on à beaucoup à se dire, et ce serait sûrement mieux si on le faisait ailleurs. »

Ca me rappelait soudain l'inévitable conversation à venir. Je souris et acquiesçai à son encontre. Je me dirigeai vers Jacob. Il s'était endormi sur sa chaise. Je le secouai.

« Debout la marmotte, » dis-je.

Il secoua la tête et se leva pour s'étirer. Il rejoignit Carlisle, pour demander des clefs j'en suis sûre.

J'attendis à côté d'Annabel.

« Alors … pas de parents? » demandai-je l'air de rien.

« Pas depuis un moment, mes souvenirs d'eux sont vagues, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules l'air de rien.

« Vraiment? »

« Yep, j'ai été plus ou moins élevé par mon frère. Mais il est mort il y a longtemps. C'est peut-être ce qui nous rapproche Christian et moi. On a tout les deux perdus un frère ou une soeur avec qui on étaient proches, » dit-elle presque comme s'il elle parlait toute seule.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle acquiesça. Je voulais pas lui demander comment il était mort.

« T'as été seule pendant un moment? » demandai-je inquiète. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de poser des questions maintenant même si je savais qu'il je devrait attendre.

« On dirait que j'ai toujours été seule, » dit-elle, nonchalante.

« Tu as quel âge? »

« Quelques centaines d'années. »

Elle me regarda avec des yeux inquiets. Elle pencha la tête d'un côté, avec un regard interrogateur.

« Et toi tu as quel âge? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant si je devait mentir.

« Six. »

Elle hocha la tête pour essayer de paraître décontractée. Oui, on aura beaucoup à parler ce soir.

Jacob nous déposa devant la maison d'Annabel. C'était un petit bungalow dans les bois avec personne autour. Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison. Je regardai Jacob.

« Je crois que c'est mieux si j'y vais, non? » lui dis-je.

« Je sais pas Nessie. On sait pas ce qu'elle est ou ce qu'elle peut faire. »

« Si elle me voulait du mal, elle l'aurait déjà fait. S'il-te-plait soit pas surprotecteur. Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin que tu viennes me chercher. »

Il soupira et porta son regard sur Annabel, laquelle déverrouillait la porte.

« Okay. Appelle moi dès que tu peux. »

Il prit mon visage entre ses main et déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. Je lui souris et sortis de la voiture. J'étais à ses côtés lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle parut surprise un moment puis elle sourit et me fit entrer chez elle. Je regardai rapidement en arrière et fit au revoir de la main à Jacob.

Sa maison était chaleureuse et adorable. Une jolie cheminée ornée de vieilles photos encadrées trônait dans le salon. La maison entière sentait la vanille. Elle alluma plusieurs petites lampes et quelques bougies.

« Je reviens de suite, » dit-elle en prenant les escaliers.

Je pris le temps d'admirer les photos placées sur le manteau. Il y avait une petite peinture ancienne placée au centre. C'était la photo d'un bel homme qui regardait une jolie femme avec un rideau de cheveux noirs qui lui rendait exactement le même regard. C'était dur de détourner les yeux de l'adoration si bien dépeinte de leur regard. Je cherchais des yeux et trouvais beaucoup de photos de gens différents, à des époques différentes et dans ce qui semblaient être différents points du globe. Elles étaient encadrées et placées partout dans la maison. Chaque photo montrait Annabel, qui ne changeait pas et portait toujours ce sourire chaleureux. On aurait dit que chaque personne était son meilleur ami.

Annabel redescendit, portant un vieux survêtement et en trimballant un autre dans la main.

« Je crois que ça va être une longue nuit, » dit-elle.

J'acquiesçai et me changeai rapidement dans la salle-de-bain. Quand je sortis, elle était assise sur le canapé avec une couverture sur les jambes. Je vins m'assoir de l'autre côté.

« Elle est belle la peinture au milieu du manteau, » dis-je.

« Oui, c'est ma préférée. C'est la seule photo que j'ai de mes parents. J'étais trop jeune pour avoir de vrais souvenirs. Un peintre s'est pointé une nuit à la maison pour s'abriter, et c'était le cadeau qu'il leur a donné pour les remercier.

Je hochai la tête. Il y eu un léger silence inconfortable.

« Raconte moi Annabel. Raconte mon ton histoire, » dis-je.

« Je l'ai jamais raconté à personne. »

« Mais tu peux me faire confiance. On a toutes les deux des secrets à cacher. Je suis sûre qu'il sera facilement gardé. »

« Alors tu me diras les tiens? »

« Bien sûr. On est amie, non ? »

Elle sourit.

« Oui, meilleures amies, » dit-elle.

« Meilleures amies, » répétai-je.

« L'histoire est un peu floue maintenant, parce que ça remonte à loin, pardonne moi si je ne sais plus trop les détails. Mon père était un explorateur. Il était jeune et aventurier. Il faisait parti d'une équipe qui cherchait des nouvelles contrées et des cultures encore inconnues. Je pense qu'ils ont du débarqué dans un pays en Asie. C'est là qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Mon frère m'a dit que notre père la décrivait comme la plus belle femme qu'il est jamais vu. Elle était jeune et s'était endormie à l'ombre d'un arbre. Je crois qu'elle s'est réveillée et a vu son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Plutôt effrayant, hein? Mais mon père e dit que c'était un coup de foudre et qu'il devait l'embrasser. Ils sont tombés amoureux de suite.

Mais bien sûr, ils pouvaient pas être ensemble. Ils venaient de deux mondes différents. La nuit avant qu'il doive partir, ils se sont enfuis tout les deux. Ils étaient pauvres mais ils étaient ensembles. Un an plus tard ils ont eus mon frère et six ans plus tard, ils m'ont eus.

J'avais environ dix ans. Mon frère et moi on jouait dehors. Cet homme est apparu soudain, comme sortit de nulle part. Il était très pâle, avec les yeux noirs. Il s'est arrêter et m'a regarder. Je me rappelle juste avoir été terrifiée, si terrifiée que je pouvais plus bouger. Mon frère a du me soulever et me jeter sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a courut tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison avec moi sur son dos. Quand on est arrivé à la maison, j'ai vu le même homme sortir par la porte de devant. Il nous a pas regarder quand il a disparu dans la forêt. On est entré en courant, on avait peur pour nos parents. A l'intérieur, on était soulagé de voir qu'ils allaient bien, mais leurs yeux étaient effrayés … terrifiés. »

Elle fit une pause, et je la vis regarder dans le vide.

« C'est la dernière fois que je les ai vus, » poursuivit-elle. « Ils ont dit à mon frère de m'emmener, loin, très loin, de ne jamais arrêter de courir. Ils ont rapidement rassembler mes affaires. Mon père parlait tout bas à mon frère en lui donnant tout ce qu'on avait de valeur. Je me rappelle de mon frère qui m'agrippait, qui me poussait vers la porte. Moi je criais pour avoir mes parents, je voulais pas partir. Je pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi ils m'envoyais loin ou pourquoi ils venaient pas avec nous. Et ma mère était si affolée; elle me tendait les bras, moi aussi, mais mon père la retenait. Mon père criait à mon frère de m'emmener et vite. Alors qu'il me faisait monter sur le cheval, ma mère courut vers moi. Elle m'a donné cette peinture. »

Annabel pointa du doigt la peinture sur le manteau. Je posai les yeux sur elle et vit des larmes ruisseler sur son visage. C'était comme si elle s'était pas remémorer tout ça depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et juste après mon frère et moi on est parti. On a fuit pendant ce qui me semble des mois ou même des années, sans jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'on fuyait. On restait jamais au même endroit. C'est comme ça qu'on a passé une partie de notre vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton frère? »

« Il a finit par mourir, de vieillesse. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu vieillisses pas? »

« Je sais pas, » dit-elle en secouant la tête, « J'en sais rien. »

Je me levai du canapé pour venir m'assoir à côté d'elle. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Je sais as pourquoi je peux pas vieillir ou pourquoi je peux guérir. Je sais pas ce que je suis. Même après toutes ces années … décennies, je sais toujours pas pourquoi mes parents m'ont fait partir. Je sais même pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. »

Je l'entourais de mes bras.

« Et bien on va trouver, je te promets. Je vais t'aider … ma famille va t'aider. »


	14. Chapter 14

Chap XVI

« Donc on va faire simple. Ton frère, Edward, est en fait ton père et ta mère, que je pensais être juste sa petite amie, est vraiment ta mère? » dit Annabel.

J'acquiesçai.

« Et ta famille entière est un clan de vampire? »

J'acquiesçai à nouveau.

« Mais tu es moitié-humaine, moitié-vampire? »

« Oui. »

« Bon maintenant, comment c'est arrivé? »

« Ben ma mère était humaine quand elle m'a eu. »

« Il l'a changée après que tu sois née? »

« Oui, il a été obligé. C'était le seul moyen de la sauver. »

« La sauver? »

« Son corps pouvait pas me supporter … pouvait pas survivre à l'accouchement. »

Ce fut silencieux pendant un moment. Je savais que c'était pas ma faute, mais on peut jamais vraiment se débarrasser du sentiment qu'on a failli tuer sa mère. Ma mère était mon plus grand héros. Elle m'a protégée envers et contre tous bien qu'elle n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'étais ou de ce que j'allais devenir. J'espérais seulement pouvoir être aussi brave un jour.

J'avais bougé de l'autre côté du canapé avant de lui dire la vérité sur moi. J'étais pas trop sûre de comment elle allait prendre tout le truc sur les vampires. Je la fixais, attendant une réaction. Elle paraissait étrangement calme.

« Et tout ça ça te gênes pas? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui, pourquoi ça me gênerais? Tu comptes sucer mon sang? »

« Non, oh Dieux non! »

Elle rit.

« Y'a rien qui me gênes, crois moi. Ca explique pourquoi je tombe sur des animaux morts avec des morsures dans la forêt. »

Je grimaçai.

« Nessie, je suis en vie depuis un bon moment, j'ai l'habitude de voir des trucs bizarres de temps en temps. »

« Vraiment? Et tu t'ai jamais posé de question avant? »

« Non. Je refus de sortir de mon p'tit nuage de déni. C'est plus sûr comme ça. »

Je souris.

« Je t'ai un peu comme fait sortir de ton nuage, Annabel. »

Elle y pensa pendant un moment et haussa les épaules.

« Je crois bien que oui. »

Elle reprit la couverture tombée par terre et s'emmitoufla dedans.

« Alors, comment tu cases Jacob dans tout ça? »

« Uhm … et bien, » commençai-je, pas sûre de savoir comment l'expliquer, « c'est une sorte de loup-garou. » Meilleure explication que je trouvais.

« Et les loup-garous et les vampires sont pas censés être des ennemis mortels? »

« Je crois que oui, mais Jake est différent. C'est à cause de moi qu'il vit avec ma famille. »

« A cause de toi. »

« Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il est mon âme-soeur. Peut-être plus que âme-soeur? »

« Plus que une âme soeur? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Mais je crois que vous avez à peine commencer à sortir ensemble? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, je crois que c'est là que le côté plus que âme soeur entre en jeux. »

« Tu sais, je vais même pas chercher à comprendre. »

Je ris.

« Du coup, tu guéris comme moi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment. Y'a pas un truc qui peut entamer ma peau en fait. J'en ai jamais vraiment tester les limites quand même. Et toi? »

« Et moi quoi? »

« Testé ton immortalité? »

« Tu veux dire, en essayant de me tuer? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Deux fois. Une fois j'ai sauté d'un building et l'autre fois j'ai bu du poison. Je suis pas masochiste ou un truc du genre. Je sens quand même la douleur quand je me blesse. Le poison était vraiment une idée à la con! J'ai cru que j'allais avoir la diarrhée pendant des semaines! »

Annabel fit la grimace et je me mis à rire, hystérique. Rien que d'imaginer.

« Tu peux faire un truc spécial? Les vampires sont pas censés être super forts? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis plutôt forte et plutôt rapide. Tu sais, super ouïe et vue. »

« J'aimerais avoir des super pouvoirs. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est être une humaine normale, qui peut pas mourir et qui peut guérir. Ca pourrait être super pratique de courir plus vite ou d'avoir une super force. Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour réarranger les meubles dans cette maison? »

« Hmm, je crois que tu es loin d'être normale. »

« Tu peux faire autre chose? »

Je réfléchis un moment, ne sachant pas si je devais lui dire ou lui montrer ou rien dire du tout.

« Tu veux que je te montres? » demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça. Je m'approchai d'elle et pris sa main.

« C'est un peu bizarre au début, mais je te promets ça fait pas mal. »

Je levai les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle était un peu effrayée. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu lus vite.

« Tu es prête? »

« Oui. »

Je lui projetais des images. J'en restais à celles chaleureuses d'elle et Christian. Les instants de leur relation que j'avais observé, comme la nuit après la fête, la façon dont il la regardait ou l'embrassait quand il pensait que personne le voyait. Je retirai la main.

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« C'était trop cool! » dit-elle. « Tu peux faire quelque chose d'autre? »

« Et ben, je peux utiliser les pouvoirs des autres si je les touche. C'est un peu comme s'ils s'endormaient en eux quand je l'utilise. »

« Tu pourrais utiliser le mien? »

« Hmm … je sais pas. »

« Qui d'autres à des pouvoirs? Tous les vampires peuvent faire ce que tu fais? »

« Non, mon pouvoir m'est unique. Le pouvoir de me mère est comme un bouclier contre les autres pouvoirs … les pouvoirs psychiques en fait. Ils marchent pas sur elle et elle peut projeter son bouclier sur n'importe qui. Mon père peut lire les pensées, et laisse moi te dire, c'est super chiant. »

Ses lèvres formèrent un 'O' quand elle comprit les implications de ce pouvoir.

« Alors ton père peut entendre les pensées de tout le monde au bahut? »

« Yep. »

« Même toi? »

« Yep. »

« Même Jacob? »

« Yep. »

« Ugh … ça doit être embarrassant. »

J'acquiesçai. « T'as pas idée. »

« Qui d'autre? »

« Ben Alice, elle voit l'avenir. Mais ça change tout le temps, parce que les gens changent d'avis tout le temps. L'avenir est jamais gravé dans le marbre. Elle peut pas me voir ni Jacob. »

« Vraiment? Et pourquoi ça? »

« Notre seule conclusion c'est qu'on est des espèces complètement différentes de la sienne, Jacob est un loup-garou et moi à moitié vampire. Elle peut voir que les humains, parce qu'elle en était un, et les vampires, parce qu'elle en est un. Jasper peu changer les émotions des gens. Il peut calmer ou exciter une foule déjà remuante. »

« Comment t'as eu tes pouvoirs? »

« On sait pas. Une théorie c'est que leurs pouvoirs sont le résultats d'un trait dominant de leur vie humaine. Mon père était sensible aux pensées quand il était humain, l'esprit de ma mère ne pouvait pas être atteint quand elle était humaine, Alice avait des prémonitions et Jasper était très charismatique. »

« Et toi alors ? »

« Je sais pas. Je crois que je suis née avec. Mais j'en apprends encore dessus. Ce n'est qu'il y a quelques années que j'ai remarqué que je pouvais utiliser les pouvoirs des autres. »

« Comment tu l'as remarqué? »

Je rigolais en me souvenant.

« Ben, j'étais assise à côté de ma mère et mon père me passait un savon sur un truc sans importance. Je tenais la main de ma mère en pensant à, comment dire, des trucs pas sympa sur mon père en espérant qu'il puisse pas m'entendre. Il a arrêter son sermon pour me regarder. J'ai cru qu'il avait entendu tout ce que je venais de penser. Mais il a dit qu'il pouvait plus du tout entendre mon esprit. A la seconde où j'ai lâché la main de ma mère, il a entendu mes pensées … et malheureusement ce que j'avais pensé juste avant.

Elle rit.

Nous continuâmes à parler alors que la nuit avançait, échangeant toujours plus sur nos vies. Plus on parlait plus je remarquais qu'elle n'agissait vraiment pas comme si elle avait vécue des siècles. Il y avait toujours de l'innocence et de la jeunesse en elle. Lorsque je lui posais la question elle répondit qu'il était plus simple d'agir en adolescent quand on vous traite en adolescent. J'acquiesçai, sachant que se sera ce à quoi je devrais faire face.

Elle parla un peu des photos éparpillées dans sa maison et des gens qu'elle avait rencontrée tout au long des années ou littéralement siècles. J'admirais la façon qu'elle avait de créer des liens avec les gens. Ma famille était toujours si repliée sur elle même, prétextant que c'était pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, que c'était trop risqué, qu'ils pourraient perdre le contrôle ou qu'ils devaient faire super attention pour être sûre que leur secret ne soit pas révélé. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi pour ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils voulaient s'attacher à personne. Ca serait trop dur de dire à chaque fois adieu. Bien que les humains se méfient de ma famille, je savais qu'ils pouvaient être éblouissant quand ils voulaient, s'ils le voulaient.

Je demandai à Annabel comment elle avait fait. Comment elle s'était fait autant d'amis tout en sachant qu'elle vivrait plus longtemps qu'eux? Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que c'est parce que je voulais pas être toute seule. Les gens sont très seuls et il y a tant de gens merveilleux à rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup appris de chaque personne. Je sais que j'aurais à dire adieu, mais c'est facile pour moi de prétendre perdre contact après la fac. Ca fait toujours mal à chaque fois, mais j'en garde des bons souvenirs. »

« Et Christian? Tu vas devoir lui dire adieu? »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de dire la phrase. Je pouvais dire que Christian était différent et qu'elle voulait le garder pour toujours.

« Pourquoi tu gardes ça secret? » demandai-je.

« Il y a un tas de raisons. La principale c'est que je veux pas perdre ma liberté. T'imagines un peu si quelqu'un découvrait? Il m'enfermerait, me tripatouillerait, pour essayer de trouver ce que je suis. Et quelqu'un pourrait vouloir m'utiliser pour quelque chose de mal. Ou bien, et si les gens me voyaient comme le Messie? C'est trop de responsabilités pour une personne d'essayer de sauver le monde. J'ai peur de l'espoir que les gens pourraient placer en moi et leur déception quand je ne pourrais pas satisfaire leurs attentes. J'ai vécue assez longtemps pour savoir que c'est la nature humaine d'élever les gens, de les placer sur un piédestal avec des attentes irréelles, juste pour les en enlever quand ils les remplissent pas. C'est juste plus sûr de vivre dans le secret. »

Je hochai la tête.

Il se faisait tard et elle tombait de sommeil sur le canapé. On se dit au revoir et au lieu d'appeler Jacob pour rentrer, je décidai de rentrer en courant.

La brume était fraîche sur mon visage tandis que je courrais dans la forêt. Je me sentais comme en pleine euphorie maintenant que je connaissais vraiment Annabel et qu'elle me connaissait vraiment … mon vrai moi. Le temps d'arriver à la maison, mes vêtements étaient humides et mes cheveux étaient mouillés. Je n'entendais aucun mouvement dans la maison, seulement un battement de coeur régulier qui venait de la pool-house. Ma famille avait dû sortir chasser. Je voulais désespérément allé voir Jacob avant de me coucher. Je marchais silencieusement vers la pool-house, j'ouvris doucement la porte en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. A la seconde où j'étais rentrée, j'inhalai profondément. La maison sentait comme lui et soudain je sentis de l'excitation au niveau de mon estomac.

J'entrai dans sa chambre et le trouvai endormi sur son lit. Il dormait sur le dos avec le bras derrière la tête. J'eus un petit sourire en coin en remarquant qu'il tenait son portable, je savais qu'il s'était endormi en attendant que je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je soupirai en voyant son torse se lever et se baisser, à peine couvert par un drap. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je devrais pas être là normalement. Je me tenais au pied de son lit, à le regarder dormir. Mes cheveux gouttaient toujours et je pouvais entendre les gouttes frapper le sol.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais l'habitude de sortir de mon lit au milieu de la nuit et d'aller dans la chambre de Jacob. Je souris en me rappelant que je prenais ma couverture préférée et me pelotonnais près de lui dans son lit. Je me souvenais sentir que j'avais juste besoin d'être près de lui. Je me rappelais aussi que depuis deux ans, je me réveillais en me trouvant dans son lit, mais lui sur le sol. Ca semblait si innocent à l'époque, mais maintenant que je me trouvais devant lui, ça paraissait différent. On aurait dit que la tentation me lorgnait … me testait. J'aurais probablement dû retourner dans ma chambre, mais j'arrivais pas à me décider à mettre mes pieds dans cette direction. Je voulais un baiser.

Juste un baiser et je retournerai dans ma chambre à moi, décidai-je. Il ne saurait même pas que j'étais là, me convins-je.

Je l'enjambai, avec précaution pour ,e pas le réveiller. Dieu merci Jake avait le sommeil lourd. Je le couvais son visage des yeux. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son visage. Les gouttes de pluie qui étaient piégées dans mes cheveux s'échappèrent, frappant sa joue. Je l'aimais tellement et je souris en sachant que nous nous appartenions. Je me penchai doucement et effleurai ses lèvres. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et un léger sourire s'y dessina.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Okay je sais, j'avais dis un baiser et je partais mais soudain j'en voulais un autre. Je me penchais à nouveau et pressais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois ses lèvres bougèrent avec les miennes et je le sentis prendre mon visage dans ses mains et rapprocher mon visage du sien. Je m'écartais à peine et le regardais. Il était toujours endormi.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai à nouveau. Je pouvais plus m'arrêter. Cette fois il me rendit mon baiser, aussi avide et fébrile que moi. Je sentis sa main remonter un peu mon tricot, et je sentis sa main sur ma peau nue. Sa main chaude sur le bas de mon dos me faisait frissonner tandis qu'il me pressait plus près de lui. Je sentais son coeur accélérer contre ma propre poitrine.

Je lui embrassais la joue, descendais le long du cou pour finir par enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Il sentait si bon que je voulais rester comme ça pour toujours. Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées sur moi voulant être plus près de lui, ce qui semblait impossible vu à quel point nos corps étaient déjà proches. Je me pressai plus fort contre lui, espérant que je fonde miraculeusement en lui. Je sentais ses lèvres effleurer mon épaule et je frissonnais. Je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne à cause de ses caresses ou de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Ca pouvait même être les deux. Mes doigts descendirent légèrement de son torse à son ventre, en traçant les contours de chaque muscle. Je pris une profonde inspiration et continuais à bouger mes doigts, arrivant à son bas-ventre, suivant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Tout à coup j'étais en l'air, ses bras tendus me tenant les hanches. Je baissais la tête pour le regarder, mes cheveux tombant et goutant sur son visage. Il était soudain éveillé.

« Nessie, » dit-il d'une voix qui sonnait presque comme quand mon père disait mon nom quand j'allais avoir des problèmes.

Je lui envoyai mon plus grand sourire, espérant qu'il soit énervée parce que j'étais entrée dans sa chambre.

« Tu devrais pas être ici aussi tard, » dit-il. Je voyais qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire, et qu'il se forçait à garder un visage sérieux.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'était pas content que je sois là? Il voulait être tout seul?

« C'était une belle surprise de se réveiller comme ça mais j'ai juste peur que tes parents soient pas contents s'ils te trouvent ici … et dans mon lit, » dit-il comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

Il me reposa sur le lit et se redressa pour s'appuyer sur la tête de lit.

« Ils sont pas à la maison, » dis-je.

« Tu sais quand ils rentrent? »

Je secouai la tête. Je crois que la pensée que mes parents puissent revenir ne m'avait pas traverser l'esprit. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez au lit, » dit-il en s'extirpant des draps pour mettre un t-shirt. Il me tourna le dos et tapa dessus.

« Tu viens? » demanda-t-il.

Je gloussai. Il me semblait qu'il m'avait pas border depuis une éternité. Il avait l'habitude de toujours me ramener sur son dos avant de dormir. Je lui sautai dessus, passant mes jambes autour de ses hanches et les bras autour de sa nuque. J'embrassais son visage.

« Eww, t'es toute mouillée et tu me mouilles, » taquina-t-il.

« Pardon. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé? J'serais venu te chercher. J'ai attendu toute la nuit que tu m'appelles. »

« Je voulais rentrer en courant. »

Il traversa le jardin pour rentrer dans la maison assombrie. Je continuais à embrasser son cou tandis qu'il montait les escaliers de ma chambre. I me déposa dans mon lit.

« Je suis sûre que tu veux mettre des vêtements secs? »

« Sûrement. »

J 'allai à mon armoire et attrapai un short et un débardeur pour dormir. Je me changeai dans la salle-de-bain. Quand je sortis, il avait tiré les draps et étais assis contre mes oreillers. Je le rejoins et m'assis sur ses genoux. Je posai mon bras sur son épaule et fixai ses yeux. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

« Je crois que tu m'as assez tentée pour la journée Nessie. Je peux pas supporter plus. »

Je me penchai plus près de lui, murmurant à son oreille.

« Alors arrête de résister, » dis-je.

Il rigola en me soulevant à nouveau et me glissa dans le lit. Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux.

« Tu te rappelles quand je dormais avec toi tout le temps avant? » dis-je.

« Oui. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. On peut plus le faire. »

Je le sentais qui me caressait les cheveux, passant les petites mèches derrière mes oreilles. Je soupirai.

« Hey, c'est différent en bien, nan ? » demanda-t-il.

Je souris.

« Oui, tu as raison »

J'avais quelqu'un que je pouvais embrasser quand je voulais et qui m'aimais exactement comme moi. J'avais mon âme soeur … mon imprégnation … mon tout.

Je baillai, sentant mes paupières devenir lourdes.

« Au moi tu restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes? » demandai-je.

« Okay. »

Je me levai pour entendre faiblement une discussion en bas. C'était ma famille et ça semblait être une discussion sérieuse. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués que j'étais réveillée. Mon père parlait; il ne devait pas encore avoir entendu mon esprit se réveiller. Il semblait bouleversé.

« Alice, qu'as tu vu d'autre? » demanda-t-il.

« Edward, je t'ai tout montré. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux d'autre de moi, » dit Tante Alice, visiblement frustrée.

« Je suis désolé. J'essaye juste de trouver un sens à tout ça. »

« Ils ne sont pas contents. La rumeur se répand sur ce qui s'est passé, leur réputation est chancelante, » dit Oncle Jasper.

_Qui sont-ils?_ Pensai-je.

« Mais pourquoi visiteraient-ils des asiles? » entendis-je demander ma mère.

« Toutes les personnes qui y sont présentes ne sont pas aliénées. Quelques unes d'entre elles disent en fait simplement la vérité, » dit mon grand-père.

Il y eu une pause.

« Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, » entendis-je dire mon père. Il savait que j'étais réveillée.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap XV

_En live vous allez discuter de ça plus tard. __**On**__ va en discuter maintenant,_ pensai-je (m'assurant de bien insister sur le 'on' dans ma tête) en sautant de mon lit pour dévaler les escaliers. J'entendis mon père soupirer. Quand j'arrivai en bas, je les trouvai tous assis à la table de la salle-à-manger. Je gardai le silence en m'approchant de la table pour prendre une chaise. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la table pour y trouver Jacob. Je fus surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant. Je lui fit les gros yeux tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas croiser mon regard, en fixant ses mains sur la table. Maintenant j'étais vraiment énervée.

_Jacob est présent à cette réunion secrète mais moi j'ai pas le droit? _Je pris un profonde inspiration pour contrôler ma colère. Je devais agir comme l'adulte rationnel que je savais être parfois.

« Continuez, » essayai-je de dire de ma voix la plus calme.

Tout le monde regardait mes parents qui me regardaient.

« Nessie, ce n'est pas une conversation à laquelle tu devrais prendre partie, » dit mon père.

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Nous ne voulons pas te causer de soucis superflus. »

« T'inquiètes pas. Je peux le supporter. »

« Nessie, nous n'allons pas discuter de ceci une minute de plus, » mon père usa de son emmerdant ton strict. Je sentais tout le monde devenir mal à l'aise à être les témoins de notre accrochage.

« Moi aussi j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe! C'est pas juste! » Ugh, pourquoi est-ce que s'est sorti si geignard?

« Nessie, non, » dit-il.

« Quand allez-vous commencer à me traiter en adulte!? »

Juste à ce moment là j'entendis Emmet tousser mais ça ressemblait eu mot « six ». Je le fusillai des yeux, tandis qu'il haussait les épaules en essayant de cacher son sourire. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Seul Oncle Emmet pouvait faire une blague quand c'était vraiment pas le moment.

« C'est clair que j'agis plus en adulte que Oncle Emmet. Personne dira le contraire, » dis-je.

« Hey! » Uncle Emmet essaya de protester tandis que Oncle Jasper se retenait de rire.

« S'il est là, alors moi aussi je peux. »

Je lançai un regard noir en direction de mon père qui me le rendit. J'avais horreur du regard autoritaire; il me donnait envie de détourner le regard et de le poser autre part. Mais là je tins bon.

« Non », dit-il, acerbe. Je regardai ma mère, qui pensait clairement la même chose, peut-être une peu plus énervée parce que je défiai mon père sur le coup. Je rassemblais toute l'énergie possible pour ne pas piquer une crise et trépigner.

Je grognai et me retirai de la table. Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier comme un rhinocéros, pour être sûre que tout le monde sache à quel point j'étais en pétards. Ce ne fut pas avant d'avoir poser la main sur la rampe d'escalier qu'une ampoule s'alluma. Je marquai une pause.

_J'ai juste à demander à Jacob. Il me dira pas non lui,_ pensai-je. Je sentais un sourire se former sur mes lèvres. J'entendis un grognement s'échapper de la gorge de mon père. Je savais qu'il fusillait Jacob du regard.

« Quoi? J'ai rien fait moi! » entendis-je Jacob dire tandis que je montai les escaliers.

Je prenais doucement les marches une par une, attendant que mon père change d'avis.

« Nessie, redescend, » me dit mon père.

Je redescendis et me rassis à table, mon mordant la lèvre pour cacher le sourire qui me confirmait que j'avais gagner la dispute. Je scannai la table en m'asseyant. Mes parents fusillaient toujours Jacob du regard, alors que tout les autres essayait de cacher leur sourire, tous excepté Tante Rosalie. Elle trouvait pas nécessaire de cacher son sourire.

« C'est bon pour toi, » articula-t-elle en silence. Je savais qu'elle aimait voir mon père perdre une dispute.

« Quelqu'un serait assez gentil pour m'expliquer? » demandai-je.

« Nous avons quelques soucis concernant les Volturi. Alice les surveillait, » dit mon grand-père.

« On dirait que Aro est en dépression. Il est avide de pouvoir, plus que jamais. Cauis ajoute de l'eau à son moulin, il veut un combat lui. Mais il a plus Eleazar pour l'aider à trouver de nouveau talent, » dit Alice.

« Talent? » demandai-je.

« Oui, il cherche des humains avec un talent. On pense qu'ils espèrent qu'une fois changés en vampire, ils possèderont un pouvoir. Aro en espère un avec un pouvoir plus fort que celui de ta mère … plus fort que Alice ou ton père … ou toi, » dit Jasper.

Jasper fit glisser plusieurs coupures de journaux vers moi. Chacun traitait d'une disparition d'un hôpital psychiatrique ou d'un asile aux quatre coins du monde. J'arrêtai mon attention sur une coupure avec une photo d'une femme, la trentaine. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et un grain de beauté sur le menton. Je parcourrai l'article rapidement. Elle y avait été placée par son mari. Il était dit qu'elle était une sorte de médium mais que ça la tourmentait. Elle clamait que les morts venaient la hanter et ne la laissaient jamais tranquille. Ca la rendue folle.

« Des amis nous ont envoyé tout ça par mail. C'est une question sérieuse qui préoccupe la communauté des vampires, » continua-t-il.

« On dirait qu'ils ne cherchent plus d'excuse, » dit doucement Alice.

« D'excuse? » demandai-je.

« Une excuse pour nous rendre visite, » dit ma mère à voix basse.

Je sentis mon coeur s'arrêter. Je n'avais jamais pensé aux Volturi depuis ce jour. Ma famille m'avait protégée et m'avait assurée que rien ni personne ne pouvait briser ma famille. Ces yeux rouges m'apparurent.

« Ils veulent nous détruire? » demandai-je nerveusement.

« Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver. Nous ne laisserons pas cela arriver, » dit mon père entre ses dents.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Quand? » demandai-je à Alice.

« Je ne sais pas. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas trouver quelqu'un qui possède un pouvoir qui puisse tromper l'un des nôtres. Notre alliance avec les autres clans s'étend. Ils ont entendu notre histoire. »

Annabel, pensai-je. Elle était clairement une humaine unique, s'ils savaient à propos d'elle, ils allaient essayer de la changer. Je frissonnai.

« Personne à part nous ne la connait. Elle sera en sécurité, nous la protègerons, » dit mon père.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nessie, je la surveille, » dit Alice.

Je regardai Jacob, assis en face. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les miens. Il était inquiet et je pouvait voir une lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Je n'avait jamais vu ce regard avant. Il n'avait jamais peur de rien. Comment mes mots avaient-ils pu l'apeurer en si peu de temps?

« Jacob va te ramener à Forks avec lui le week-end qui vient, » dit ma mère.

Je la regardai, ne comprenant pas.

« Nous devons faire quelques déplacements. Rassembler nos alliances, les ramener ici et discuter de la meilleure ligne de conduite à adopter, » dit Carlisle.

« Je peux pas venir avec vous? Je peux aider, » plaidai-je. Je sentais la panique s'installer. Je n'avais jamais été éloignée de ma famille, encore moins de mes parents.

« Non Nessie. C'est trop dangereux. Il y aura peut-être des nouveaux-nés et tu es à moitié humaine quand même. Tu seras en sécurité avec Jacob … avec la meute. Ce sera seulement pour le week-end, » dit mon père.

« Je peux me débrouiller seule. »

« Absolument pas, » dit fermement Jacob. Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur lui, surprise par les premiers mots qu'il avait choisis de dire depuis que j'étais redescendu et j'étais un peu blessée qu'il pense que je puisse pas m'occuper de moi-même.

Je soupirai.

« Tu peux pas simplement les appeler? » demandai-je à vois basse.

« Tu sais que l'on ne peut pas faire ça, » dit mon père. Il avait raison, je savais que c'était pas une option. Si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient pas à partir. Vieux vampires stupides qui refusent d'embrasser la technologie. Certains vampires préféraient essayer de vivre à l'époque même où ils avaient été humains. C'étaient pour eux comme se rattacher à ce qu'ils avaient été.

« Ca va bien se passer Nessie. Ce sera juste pour le week-end. Tu seras rentrée avant de t'en apercevoir. La meute ne te manques pas. Seth et Claire? Tu vas vraiment t'amuser. Charlie sera ravis de te voir aussi, » dit ma mère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Sûre que j'allais vraiment m'amuser à essayer de pas me ronger les sangs à propos de ma famille.

XOXOXO

« Je vais lui dire, » dit Annabel après que la cloche ait sonné la fin du cours.

Je rassemblai mes livres et la suivis dehors.

« Christian? » demandai-je.

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire exactement? »

« A propos de mon secret. »

Mon estomac se retourna. Je la poussai dans un classe vide et fermai la porte. Elle me regarda, surprise.

« T'inquiète Nessie, je dirais rien sur toi ou ta famille. »

« Non, je m'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je te fais confiance. C'est juste … tu crois que c'est le bon truc à faire? »

Les souvenirs de la discussion de ma famille de l'autre jour étaient toujours présentes dans mon esprit. J'aurais pas dû les forcer à m'en parler. Je mourrai d'envie d'être dans ma bulle d'ignorance, comme ça je ferais pas de cauchemars … cauchemars que mon père voyait aussi et il avait du me réveiller durant les deux dernières nuits. Je grimaçais quand il me regardait avec son regard 'je-te-l'avais-dit', mais j'étais contente qu'il soit là pour me rendormir en fredonnant.

« Je crois que je l'aime Nessie. Je refuse de le perdre juste parce que je ne vieillis pas. Je m'en fiche s'il vieillit, je veux rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux qu'il me connaisse telle que je suis vraiment. »

« Je sais pas trop Annabel. Tu peux pas attendre pour lui dire? »

« Attendre quoi? »

Je savais pas ce que je devais lui dire. Que j'avais peur que son secret tombe entre de mauvaises mains? Que ce cercle secret qu'on formait, devait rester aussi petit que possible. Je pouvais pas lui dire ça. Je voulais pas l'effrayer et si je lui disait, et bien ça voudrait dire que je devrais lui expliquer un peu plus mon passé et ça j'étais pas encore prête.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Tu comptes lui dire quand? » lui demandai-je.

« Sais pas … peut-être le mois prochain, ou après les vacances de Thanksgiving. »

Ca me laissait un peu de temps.

« Et tu crois qu'il va dire quoi? »

« J'y est pas encore vraiment pensé, » dit-elle, haussant les épaules.

« Je crois que tu devrais. »

Elle y songea un moment.

« T'as sûrement raison. Je devrais me préparer, juste au cas où il peut pas … l'accepter; » dit-elle en se désignant.

Je vis le doute s'installer sur son visage. Visiblement, c'était la première fois que ça lui traversait l'esprit.

Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et la l'attirait dans mes bras.

« Hey, je suis sûre qu'il y aura aucun problème. Si réellement, vraiment il t'aimes, alors il apprendra à l'accepter. Ce sera le test ultime, » lui dis-je.

« Je sais. Allez, on va manger. »

XOXOXO

C'était vendredi. Ma famille et moi prévoyaient de quitter tôt le bahut. Jacob et moi allions chasser rapidement avant de quitter la maison. On avait prévu de partir une fois rentrés, dès qu'on aurait sortis les bagages. Du coup, quand j'aperçus la voiture d'Annabel à la maison je fus surprise. Les cours étaient pas encore finis. Je passais par l'entrée pour atterrir dans la cuisine. Je vis Annabel assise à table en train de discuter avec Carlisle, le reste de ma famille pas loin.

Elle me vit et sourit.

« Salut, Nessie! » dit-elle.

« Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais pas être en cours? » lui demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je sèche. Carlisle m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il voulait me parler de mes tests sanguins. Je loupe rien. J'ai fait de la trigo au moins dix fois. »

« Tests sanguins? »

« Oui. Annable m'a donnée la permission de prendre quelques échantillons de son sang pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital avec Christian, » dit mon grand-père.

« Je me suis dit que peut-être il pouvait trouver ce que je suis. Ou trouver une sorte d'incide pour expliquer pourquoi je suis comme ça. »

« Alors, quel est le verdict? »

« Et bien apparemment … je suis en grande partie une humaine normale. »

Je ris.

« C'est bien alors. J'veux dire, ça craindrait si mon premier ami humain était vraiment pas humain. »

« C'est incroyable Nessie. Tout ses organes vitaux réagissent exactement comme le feraient ceux d'un humain. Mais son sang, c'est comme s'il était en perpétuelle régénération. J'ai également prélevé quelques échantillons de peau. Elle est toujours en état de guérison constante. Qu'importe ce que j'ajoute à son sang, il redevient pur, épurant ce qui lui est étranger. Je l'ai même testé avec du venin, » mon grand-père parlait avec stupéfaction.

« Le venin n'a rien fait? » je me sentais soulagée. Elle ne pouvait pas être transformée.

« Et bien ça a pris un certain temps, mais en fin de compte, le sang ne l'a pas accepté. Il s'est soigné. »

Je reportai mon regard sur elle avec un grand sourire.

« Annabel, ton don est vraiment un don de Dieu, » dit Carlisle.

Ce fut silencieux le temps qu'on assimile tous les infos. Tout concernant Annabel était humain. Mais qui elle était, était vraiment un miracle. Je souris intérieurement et jubilais parce qu'elle était une amie, ma meilleure amie en dehors de Jacob. Je choisissais des gens géniaux.

« Carlisle … tu crois que? » demanda Rosalie.

« Rose, » lui dit fermement mon père.

« Je ne peux rien dire Edward, » dit-elle à mon père.

« Pas maintenant, Rose, » dit-il entre les dents.

Elle grogna à son encontre, puis quitta rapidement la pièce, Emmet la suivant.

« Y'a un problème avec Tante Rosalie, » demandai-je.

« Nothing, » dirent en même temps Tante Alice et mon père.

Je raccompagnai Annabel à sa voiture pour lui dire au revoir.

« Donc tu seras de retour lundi? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévue ce week-end? »

« Tu sais, comme d'hab … traîner avec Christian. »

« Tu vas t'éclater alors. »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« T'attends toujours pour lui dire? » lui demandai-je. Je voulais être sûre qu'elle comptait toujours attendre pour lui dire.

« Ouais, je pense que c'est mieux. J'ai besoin de planifié ce que je vais dire. Ca peut prendre pas mal de temps. C'était facile avec toi parce que, le prend pas mal, mais t'es bizarre toi aussi. »

Je ris et la prit dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir.

« J'peux t'appeller ce week-end pour un coucou? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûre, pas de problème! »

Je la vis monter dans sa voiture et me faire au revoir de la main. Je me retournai pour trouver Jacob derrière moi.

« T'es prête? La voiture est chargée, » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

J'allais à l'intérieur pour dire au revoir à ma famille. Je combattais mes larmes, essayant de ne pas être trop mélo en disant au revoir à mes parents. A peine quelques unes s'échappèrent. J'étais vraiment un bébé. La maison me manquait déjà sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Je regardais par la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas paraître trop dévastée. Je séchais rapidement mes larmes avec ma manche, espérant que Jacob ne les ai pas remarqué.

Je sentis sa main me frotter l'épaule.

« C'est seulement pour deux nuits, Nessie. Ca va bien se passer, promis. Lundi sera là avant même que tu t'en rendes compte, » dit-il pour essayer de ma calmer.

Je ne fis que hocher la tête.

« T'es pas contente de revoir tout le monde? La dernière fois qu'ils t'ont vue, on aurait dit que tu avais treize ans. Ils vont être trop contents de te voir, surtout Claire. »

J'essayai de sourire. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, a chaque fois que j'étais avec Claire, elle s'accrochait à moi toute la nuit. Ca m'embêtait pas, mais je n'avais pas vraiment compris son attraction pour moi. Je crois qu'on a toujours été aimée depuis le moment de notre naissance. Peut-être ressentait-elle comme un lien de parenté à cause de ça. Par contre ce sera bizarre quand je me rappellerais que techniquement elle est plus vieille que moi. Le seul moment où elle me quittait était quand Quil l'appelait.

Je devenais un peu plus excitée à l'idée de revoir tout le monde, surtout mon grand-père. Je me rappelais son air surpris la dernière fois qu'on était allé le voir. Il pensait pas que je grandirais aussi vite. C'était pour son mariage. Sue et lui on finalement décidé de se passer la corde au cou après être sortis ensemble pendant quatre ans. Il était si heureux. Je ris en me rappelant comment il me regardait ,avec les même grand yeux bruns que les miens, à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose de pas normal. Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je voulais toujours l'impressionner. Au début ma mère me disait que je ne devait rien faire qui sorte de l'ordinaire parce que ça pouvait faire peur à Charlie, mais je pensais autrement. Il pouvait l'encaisser. Il a la peau dure et il sait _exactement_ ce qu'il se passe. Il sait _exactement_ qui je suis et d'où je viens. Il sait aussi _exactement_ ce qu'est ma famille. En plus, il s'est pratiquement marié avec la meute. Il a des loups-garous pour beaux-enfants, une fille vampire et une petite fille moitié-moitié. C'est une personne qui a sa place parmi l'extraordinaire et le hors du commun.

Tout à coup je me demandai comment Charlie allait prendre la nouvelle que sa petite fille a un nouveau petit-ami. Et pas n'importe quel petit-ami … un petit-ami qui était Jacob. Qui avant essayait de sortir avec sa fille mais qui maintenant sort avec sa petite fille.

« A quoi tu penses? » demanda Jacob. « T'as l'air désespérée. »

« Est-ce que Charlie sait qu'on sort ensemble? »

Je le vit faire une pause et se mordre la lèvre.

« Hmm … je crois pas non. C'est peut être un peut trop pour lui ça. Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre la sourdine quand il est pas loin. »

J'acquiesçai. Ca promettait d'être un week-end intéressant.

XOXOXOX

Quand nous quittâmes l'avion et sur le chemin jusqu'à nous bagages, il était dur de ne pas remarquer Seth. Il était venu nous chercher à l'aéroport. On était arrivé de nuit. Je vis Seth faufiler dans la foule. Wow, il avait grandi! Il dépassait tout le monde tandis qu'il s'approchait de nous. Son sourire était immense et ses yeux brillaient. On pouvait voir qu'il jubilait de nous voir.

« Jake! » cria-t-il. « Je vois qu'Alice a mit le grappin sur ta garde robe. T'as l'air en forme. »

Jake se retourna, avec le même sourire et l'étreignit.

« Salut Seth. Ouais en effet. Comment ça va? » dit-il.

« Bien. Tu sais, rien de nouveau, » dit Seth.

« Et les cours? »

« Encore un semestre à faire. »

Seth, Leah, Embry et Quil faisaient partis de la meute de Jake. Après la dernière visite des Volturi, Jake est venu vivre avec ma famille pour être avec moi, mais le reste de la meute est restée à Forks. Tout le monde pouvait finir le lycée et aller à la fac. Ca a été plutôt calme, pas de danger immédiat, et Jake voulait qu'ils vivent aussi normalement que possible. Sam les surveillait pour lui, pendant que Jake était loin.

« Oh mon Dieu! C'est Nessie ça? » dit Seth. Il m'avait déjà prise dans ses bras et me faisait un câlin digne d'un ours.

« Oui, Seth. C'est moi, » dis-je avec peine tandis qu'il me broyait les poumons. Pas assez fort pour me faire mal quand même/

« Wow, regarde toi! Fini, grandi! »

Je ris.

« Jake, t'es vraiment un mec chanceux. »

« Oh je sais, » dit-il en plaçant son bras autour de ma taille. « Quelqu'un de spécial pour toi? »

« Nan, pas encore. Mais je cherche plus que jamais, » dit Seth. « T'as pas une copine mignonne, Nessie? »

Tout ce que je pu faire c'est glousser.

Nous récupérâmes nos bagages et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Seth. Lui et Jake se mirent à se raconter les derniers potins de Forks et de la Tribu.

« Alors y'a quoi de prévu ce soir? » demanda Jacob.

« Fête sur la plage, » dis Seth.

« Fête sur la plage? » demandai-je.

« Yep. Notre Alpha est à la maison. Comment on pouvait ne pas faire une méga fête? »


	16. Chapter 16

Chap XVI

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers la maison par la fenêtre de la voiture. Elle était exactement comme dans mon souvenir. Chaleureuse et bien éclairée. Je pouvais y entendre beaucoup de voix discuter et se déplacer. Mes meilleurs souvenirs étaient dans cette maison. C'était la maison où j'étais née.

Bien sûr, cette maison fut un cadeaux inattendu de la famille Cullen à Charlie et Sue pour leur mariage. Ils furent complètement pris de cours par le geste et au début ils essayèrent vraiment de le refuser. Il était vraiment hors de question qu'ils puissent accepter un tel cadeau, surtout qu'ils possédaient déjà deux maisons à eux deux. Après quelques palabres, ils finirent par accepter. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'une maison de ce genre. Elle était certainement assez large pour accueillir toute la meute réunie et assez éloignée pour que ma famille puisse venir en visite sans se faire remarquer en ville. La maison aurait été abandonnée sinon, parce qu'on pouvait pas revenir vivre à Forks pendant quelques temps. En plus, Leah et Seth ont décidé de rester à la maison et de rentrer à l'IUT. Ils étaient plus que heureux de vivre dans un maison aussi spacieuse. Leah surtout, je savais qu'elle lorgnait sur l'ancienne chambre d'Alice, celle avec l'énorme placard.

Seth et Jacob étaient déjà descendus de la voiture et se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée. Je suivais, quelques mètres derrière. Revoir tout le monde me rendait à chaque fois un peu mal à l'aise et timide. Leurs yeux rond lorsqu'ils remarquaient combien j'avais grandis me faisais toujours me sentir comme un monstre. J'essayais de ne pas le prendre pour moi et me rappelais que bientôt ils n'auraient plus ce regard.

Leah et Embry sortirent en trombe pour nous accueillir.

« Wow Jake! T'as l'air super bien. Tu songes à quitter le bordel de la meute et devenir top model, hein? » dit Leah en l'étreignant.

« Très drôle Leah. C'est sympa de te voir aussi, » dit Jake.

« Hey, Monsieur Beau Gosse, » dit Embry en l'étreignant à son tour. « A croire que quand tu vis avec les Cullen tu finis par leur ressembler. »

Embry fronça les narines, « Ugh. Et sentir comme eux. »

« Okay on parle plus de mon look ou mon odeur. C'est vraiment super de vous voir. »

Je sentis le bras chaud de Seth sur mon épaule quand il me sortit de ma super cachette derrière le dos de Jake.

« Hey les mecs, j'vous ai présenté ma nouvelle copine de la fac? » dit Seth en plaisantant.

« C'est Nessie?! » Dit Leah.

Je souris à peine et fis un salut gauche.

« Yep, salut, » dis-je doucement.

Jacob assena un coup sur le bras de Seth et prit la position qui lui revenait, près de moi.

« Wow! » fut tout ce qu'Embry dit en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Jake a dit que t'avais pas mal grandi. Je sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais encore à voir une petite fille, » dit Leah en s'approchant pour m'étreindre.

« C'est bon tout le monde, les retenez pas plus longtemps. Je veux voir ma petite-fille, » entendis Charlie tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il atteint la porte d'entrée il vacilla légèrement en m'apercevant. Ses yeux se firent ronds quand il me vis complètement. Je lui souris quand je croisai son regard. C'était comme regarder dans les miens.

« Nessie » dit-il, surpris.

« Salut papy, » dis-je.

Il secouait la tête comme si ça allait faire me réapparaitre petite devant lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers moi et m'étreignit fermement. Si j'avais été humaine il aurait été capable de me broyer. Je ris et l'étreignis moi aussi, essayant de faire attention à ne rien broyer.

« Wow, regarde toi. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai une aussi jolie petite-fille. »

Je gloussai et ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

« Laisse moi te regarder, » dit-il en me faisant tourner, pour me tirer vers lui pour m'étreindre à nouveau.

« Comment vont ma fille et mon fils? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien, bien. »

« Le reste de la famille? »

« Eux aussi vont bien. »

« Ils ne pouvaient pas venir ? »

« Désolée papy, y'a que moi qui pouvais. Ils avaient des affaires à régler, » dis-je en me rappelant mes ordres stricts de ne rien dire à mon grand-père sur ce qui se passait. « Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient là pour Noël par contre, »

« Je suppose que je peux leur pardonner, mais seulement parce qu'ils m'ont envoyé ma petite-fille préférée. »

« Je suis ta seule petite-fille, » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Même, tu es toujours ma préférée, » dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. « Bien, rentre et installe toi. Sue s'est assurée que les chambres où vous restez sont prêtes. Je suis sûr que tout le monde est impatient de vous voir et il y a des tonnes à manger grâce à Emily, Sue, Rachel et même Claire. »

Il se tourna vers Jacob.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester chez Billy pendant que tu es là? » lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe de soupçon.

« Peux pas. J'ai des ordres stricts, je dois la surveiller, » dit Jacob en me pointant du doigt.

Charlie haussa les épaules et se retourna vers la maison. J'entrelaçai les doigts d'une de mes mains avec ceux de Jacob. Une vague de contentement me traversa lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui; pour voir qu'il me regardait avec le même regard d'adoration. Charlie se tourna à nouveau, comme s'il s'était soudain souvenu d'un truc à dire, mais il stoppa net lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur nos mains entrelacées. Il fronça les sourcils, mais il secoua la tête à nouveau et partit vers la maison.

Tout le monde ne tenait pas à table, ou même dans la maison. Les gamins s'asseyaient dans la cuisine pour manger, tandis que les autres trouvaient un coin dans la maison pour s'assoir et manger. C'était dur de croire que la meute ai grandi à ce point. C'était aussi sympa de voir qu'ils imprégnaient aussi souvent. Y'avait un truc comme deux mariages tout les ans. Jacob m'avait dit que c'était supposé être rare, donc je comprenais pas pourquoi c'était devenu si commun. La meute ne faisait que s'agrandir encore et encore. Je scannai la maison, remarquant tout ces larges hommes qui prenaient toute cette place. Même cette maison semblait trop petite pour tous les contenir.

Moi qui pensais venir d'une grande famille, être autour de la meute me faisait réaliser à quel point notre clan était petit en comparaison. Des petits groupes d'enfants courraient partout dans la maison. Je les observais, essayant de deviner qui étaient leurs parents. Jacob et moi nous assirent à table pour manger avec, bien sûr, Claire à côté de moi. La famille commença à poser des questions sur comment allaient les choses, comment allait la famille et d'autres d'autres formes de potins. Je sentais encore tout les regards se poser sur moi, tout en essayant d'être un tant soit peu discrets. Même si tout le monde savait que je grandissais rapidement, c'était toujours dur pour eux d'accepter tout ce qu'ils voyaient.

Je devenais toujours un peu plus silencieuse que d'habitude lorsque j'étais avec la meute. C'était dur de placer un trait d'esprit de toute façon. Je les regardais rire et parler fort avec leurs gestes animés. On sentait la chaleur émanée de tout le monde.

Je regardais mon grand-père murmurer « je t'aime » à l'oreille de Sue, et elle lui sourire. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'attira plus près pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la lueur dans son regard lorsqu'il regardait tout ce monde à table. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous sourîmes. Je savais qu'il avait vécu seul la plus grande partie de sa vie, avec sa fille dans un autre état et j'en étais sûre, en ne sortant que de temps en temps avec ses amis. Mais maintenant il était constamment entouré de gens. Etait-il heureux à présent avec cette vie? Une vie qui était remplie de créatures fabuleuses? C'était dur d'imaginer qu'il ai sa place ailleurs qu'ici.

« Alors Nessie, comment va l'école? » me demanda Sam.

Je devins silencieuse tandis que tout le monde me dévisageait, attendant ma réponse.

« Uhm, bien. Ca me plait, » dis-je en haussant les épaules, essayant de cacher combien ce regain d'attention m'ennuyait.

« Nessie a que des bons trucs sur son bulletin, » dit Jacob en me souriant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas grand chose. J'ai d'excellents tuteurs à la maison, » dis-je, essayant de paraître dégagée.

« Soit pas si modeste Nessie. Je suis sûre que s'est toi le tuteur de Jake. Ca fait un peu pitié parce que lui c'est la deuxième fois qu'il tente le lycée, » plaisanta Embry.

« Très drôle, » dis Jake en essayant de lui jeter du pain, mais Embry l'attrapa avec sa bouche.

Je savais que la meute se poilait avec Jacob qui retournait au lycée. L'immortalité était différente pour la meute. Personne n'avait besoin de monter une façade. Aussitôt que les jeunes de la tribu grandiraient assez pour rejoindre la meute, les anciens membres pourraient se concentrer sur ne pas phaser et en un sens prendre leur retraite. Je savais que Sam allait commencer à chercher son remplaçant parmi la nouvelle génération naissante. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à tout ces petits enfants dans la cuisine, me demandant qui sera le petit chanceux.

C'était encore plus curieux de voir que en fin de compte leur imprégée ne vieillissait pas non plus. Tout le monde semblait exactement le même que la dernière fois que je ai vu. Mais comment pouvaient-ils ne pas vieillir, alors que clairement ils pouvaient être blessés? Je jetai rapidement un oeil sur Emily, la femme de Sam. Clairement, ils étaient aussi fragile que n'importe quel autre humain. J'essayai d'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait sans ses cicatrices et me mis à me demander si Annabel pourrait les guérir, ou si c'était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Je me rendais compte que la meute découvrait à présent que leur imprégnée jouait un plus grand rôle que ce qu'ils avaient penser au départ.

C'était aussi bizarre que Leah soit toujours la seule fille de la meute.

Je sentais le regard intense de Claire sur moi, alors je me baissai un peu et la regardai. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle eut mon attention.

« Et toi l'école Claire? » demandai-je.

« Bien! Mais c'est dur quand même. Quil doit tout le temps m'aider pour mes devoirs. »

« Alors c'est bien que tu ais Quil, nan? »

Elle acquiesça.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre, en train de contempler quelque chose.

« Je peux te dire un truc? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est un secret, » dit-elle encore plus bas.

« Okay. »

Je me penchai vers elle tandis qu'elle se redressait. Elle mit sa main à mon oreille en se rapprochant pour me parler.

« Je voudrais que Quil soit mon amoureux, » dit-elle tout doucement mais je savais que toute la meute l'avait entendu. Je jetai rapidement un oeil vers Quil, qui venait de faire tomber sa fourchette.

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris, le même air que le mien. Elle porta ses mains à la bouche pour retenir un gloussement. La pièce devint soudain silencieuse lorsque les membres de la famille remarquèrent la meute qui se retenait de rire et leur adressèrent des regards confus et interrogateurs. Jake essayait de faire repartir la conversation en espérant que Claire ne remarque pas qu'on l'avait entendu. Elle ne devait pas savoir à quel point la meute avait les oreilles sensibles.

Je lui souriais, sans savoir quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'elle savait ce que voulait dire avoir un amoureux au moins? Elle pouvait pas voir Quil comme ça, non? Ca devait sûrement être ce truc mignon de gosse où tout ceux qui partagent leurs biscuits avec eux sont leur amoureux.

« Je suis sûre que ça arrivera un jour, » dis-je. Ses yeux brillèrent et son sourire s'élargit.

« Mais pas avant que soit plus vieille … genre beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieille, » ajoutai-je rapidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais elle aquiesça. Je voyais qu'elle était un peu embêtée. Je levai les yeux vers Jacob qui me fis un clin d'oeil. Les conversations repartirent dans toute la maisonnée lorsque je sentis vibrer mon portable dans ma poche. Je le sortis de ma poche et regardais qui appelait. Mes parents.

« Excusez moi, » dis-je, mais je savais que personne ne prêtait vraiment attention. Jacob fis quand même un signe de la tête. Je sortis de table en décrochant.

« Allo? »

« Nessie! Tu me manques déjà tellement! » répondit ma mère à l'autre bout du fil.

« Salut M'man. »

Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier de l'entrée et m'assis sur les marches. Claire me rejoignit.

« Je peux m'assoir avec toi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Um, bien sûr. »

J'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui l'attirait vers moi. Elle entreprit de s'assoir sur mes genoux, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'elle était un peu trop grande pour ça. Je continuais à discuter pendant qu'elle coiffait sa poupée.

« Ton vol c'est bien passé alors? » continua ma mère.

« Ouais c'était bien. Rien de particulier. »

« Bien. Comment va tout le monde? »

« Comme d'habitude … bruyants. »

Ma mère rit, « Oui, je les entends maintenant. Comment Charlie à réagit à ta nouvelle poussée de croissance? »

« Surpris je crois. Il a toujours les yeux ronds quand il me voit. »

« Oui, je connais ce regard. »

« Et vous comment ça va? Ca avance? »

« Ca avance même très bien. Pas de problème jusque là pour contacter tout le monde. Ils ont tous demandé de tes nouvelles. C'est bien que j'ai mis des photos de toi dans mon portable. Ils ont tous dit que tu étais devenue très belle. »

Je fis la moue. Ca me paraissait toujours bizarre de recevoir des compliments. Même de la part de mes parents. C'est pas que je les croyais pas ou que je pensais qu'ils mentaient. C'est juste que je savais pas quoi répondre. Tout ce que je savais faire c'était dire merci.

« Euh … dit leur que je les remercie. »

Ma mère rit.

« Alors, c'est quoi le programme ce week-end pour toi et Jacob? »

« Je sais pas trop. Je sais qu'il y a une fête pour Jacob à la plage ce soir. Mais le reste, je suis pas sûre. »

« On dirait que tu vas t'amuser. »

« Ouais on dirait, » j'essayai d'avoir l'air enjouée mais le fait que j'étais loin de la maison commençait à se faire sentir.

« On va se revoir bientôt, avant que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu me manques tellement. Ton père veut te parler, d'accord? »

« D'accord. »

« Je t'aime Nessie. »

« Moi aussi maman. »

« Nessie? »

« Salut papa. »

« Ca va? »

« Oui. »

« Tout le monde va bien. »

« Oui, tout le monde va bien. »

« Tu nous manques _beaucoup_ à ta mère et moi, » dit-il en appuyant le « beaucoup ». Ca me fis sourire; je savais qu'il était dévasté à l'idée de me voir partir, mais il essayait de se montrer fort devant ma mère.

« Vous aussi vous me manquez. »

« J'allais oublier. Tu devrais essayer d'être discret sur ta relation avec Jacob quand tu es avec Charlie. »

Eh. Chaque fois que mon père utilisait 'relation' et 'Jacob dans la même phrase ça faisait trop bizarre. Ca me faisait flipper chaque fois qu'il utilisait ces mots, et je retenais ma respiration de peur de l'entrainer vers une discussion portant sur le sexe. C'était devenu un réflexe.

« Je sais. Jacob et moi on en a déjà parler. »

« Oh d'accord. Tant mieux alors. »

Il y eu un bref silence.

« Bon je vais te laisser et y aller. Je suis sûr que tu auras beaucoup de choses à raconter lorsque tu rentreras, » soupira mon père.

« Vous me manquez vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, » dis-je, genre cri du coeur. Mon Dieu que la maison me manquait.

« Tu nous manques aussi. Seulement deux nuits et nous serons ensemble à nouveau. »

« Je sais. »

« Il faut que je te laisse. On t'appelle bientôt. Transmet à tout le monde nos meilleurs souvenirs. »

« Okay papa. »

« Je t'aime Nessie. »

« Moi aussi. »

Je refermai mon portable et le rangeai dans ma poche. Je posai les yeux sur Claire, qui leva les siens vers moi et sourit.

« Allez le lilliputien, je suis sûre que Quil se demande où tu es, » dis-je en la prenant sur mon dos. Je retournai dans la salle à manger et je vis Jacob et Sam en train de discuter un truc sérieux. Il me vis arriver et me sourit avant de se retourner vers Sam.

« On discutera de ça demain. Dit à tout le monde de se rejoindre ici chez Charlie à midi » L'entendis-je dire à Sam.

« Okay. Tu devrais demander à Billy d'inviter Charlie pendant ce temps-là. Je crois que Sue aide Emily à acheter des trucs pour la nouvelle chambre du bébé. »

« Elle passe sa vie à en faire ou quoi? »

Sam rit.

Je passai Claire à Quil. Je vis qu'elle avait les yeux du dodo en la lui donnant.

« Allez, Claire. Au dodo. »

« Je suis pas fatiguée. Je veux rester avec Nessie, » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Tes parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter, » dit-il.

« Mais je veux rester avec toi! » dit-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer. Quil m'envoya un regard style 'on en est à ce stade'.

« Claire, on passera du temps ensemble, promis. Quil pourra te ramener quand tu re réveilleras demain. On regardera tes films préférés. »

Elle renifla, « Promis? »

« Promis. »

« Okay. »

Elle bâilla et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Quil sourit et m'envoya un merci silencieux tandis qu'il partit. Je les vis passer la porte. Je me demandais si Jacob avait eu autant de problèmes avec moi. Je ris. Je lui ai probablement causé pas mal de problèmes.

« Y'a quoi de si drôle? » dit-il en se glissant derrière moi.

« C'est rien. »

« Qui est prêt pour la fête?! » Dit Seth avant que Jacob puisse me cuisiner. Tout le monde se dirigeait hors de la maison vers leur voiture.

« Vous comptez sortir toute la nui? » demanda Charlie.

« Oui, apparemment y'a une fête sur la plage, » dit Jake.

« Nan, pas n'importe quelle fête, LA fête de l'année. »

« Nessie, tu comptes y aller? » demanda Charlie, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que j'avais la permission. Techniquement, j'avais que six ans quand même.

« Bien sûr qu'elle vient, » dit Seth.

Charlie lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Oui, je comptai y aller. Tu es d'accord? » dis-je à Charlie.

« Est-ce que tes parents seraient d'accord? »

« Edward serait complètement d'accord avec Nessie et la fête. Je suis sûr que Bella dirait rien non plus, » intervint à nouveau Seth.

« Seth, arrête de faire ton chiant, » lui dit Leah, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Je fais pas mon chiant, » lui lança Seth. « En plus, tu peux plus me dire ce que je dois faire, Jake est là. »

Seth se tourna vers Jacob et lui sourit.

« Seth, arrête de faire ton chiant, » dit Jacob.

Seth grogna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vous attends dehors, » dit-il par dessus son épaule.

« Oui, mes parents sont d'accord. Tu peux les appeler si tu veux, » continuai-je avec Charlie.

« T'inquiète pas Charlie, elle rentrera pas tard, » dit Jacob.

Charlie lui lança le même regard bizarre … un regard suspicieux. Il l'effaça et vint vers moi pour m'étreindre.

« Okay d'accord, amuse toi bien ce soir. Je suis content que tu sois là, Nessie, » dit-il.

« Moi aussi. »

« On se voit demain matin, d'accord? »

« D'accord. »

Quand nous arrivâmes à la plage, on aurait dit qu'on était parmi les derniers arrivants. On avait emmené Seth et Leah, mais une fois sortis de la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis. Il faisait froid. Tout le monde se pressait devant plusieurs feu de joie allumés ça et là. Certains étaient debout à discuter tandis que d'autre dansaient sur un musique bruyante qui venait d'une Jeep. J'avais pas réaliser combien de personnes seraient présentes à cette fête.

Jacob prit ma main et m'entraîna vers la fête.

« Ah, nos invités d'honneurs sont enfin arrivés! » cria Embry en nous rejoignant.

« Ben, on est juste passé dire bonjour en fait, » plaisanta Jacob.

« Très drôle. Hey, faut que je vous présente Gwen. »

Il se retourna et fit signe à une fille de le rejoindre. Elle s'avança vers nous. Je sentais qu'elle était nerveuse parce que son coeur battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Elle était très « Fille Américaine Typique », avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds.

« Chéri, voici Jake et Nessie, je t'ai parlé d'eux, » dit Embry.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Gwen, » dis en tendant ma main. Elle me la serra nerveusement. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était nerveuse et que sa main était moite. Elle osait à peine me regarder.

« Euh, ravie moi aussi, » articula-t-elle péniblement.

Jake tendit lui aussi la main.

« C'est un honneur, » dit-elle doucement en lui serrant la main. Elle fit une légère révérence qui me laissa complètement pantoise. Je lançai un regard louche à Embry.

« Je, euh, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, » bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Je la regardai s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Je levai les yeux et vis Embry la suivre du regard. Même moi je pouvais sentir l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle et à quel point il voulait la suivre. Je compris soudain. Il s'était imprégné d'elle, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle savait tout. Elle savait que j'étais à moitié vampire, ce qui devait être la raison de sa nervosité.

« C'était space, » dit Jacob.

« Ouais, excusez là. Je l'ai rencontrée y'a que deux semaines. Je crois qu'elle pense encore que l'Alpha est un truc du genre roi. »

« Sais pas. Je crois qu'elle a fait une trouvaille. Ca me gênerais pas que les gens me fasse la révérence. En fait je suis complètement à côté de la plaque avec ce truc d'Alpha. »

Je ris.

« Elle à l'air très gentil. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'habituera très vite et qu'elle ne sera plus timide avec nous, » dis-je.

« Je trouve sa timidité si attachante, » roucoula presque Embry.

« Mec, t'es vraiment accro, » dit Jacob en le frappant dans le dos.

« Parce qu'on l'est pas tous? » dit-il sans quitter Gwen des yeux. Il repartit la rejoindre.

Pendant qu'on avançait dans la fête, je remarquai que les humains qui n'appartenaient pas à la meute sentaient un peu bizarre … un peu rance.

« Pourquoi certaines personnes sentent bizarre? » chuchotai-je à Jacob.

« Hmm? » dit-il en reniflant l'air.

Je m'arrêtai, attendant sa réponse.

« Oh, certains ont bus, » dit-il.

« Bus quoi? » demanda-je.

« De l'alcool. C'est dans leur sang maintenant. C'est sûrement ça que tu sens? »

« Et toi tu bois? »

« Nan, pas trop, » il haussa les épaules. « Nos corps le métabolise trop vite. Ca a pas vraiment d'effet sur nous. »

« Oh. »

Je me rendis compte que jamais je n'avais côtoyé des gens qui avaient bus de l'alcool. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une glacière, Jacob sortit une bouteille et l'ouvrit. Il approcha la bouteille de mon nez.

« C'est ça que tu sens? »

« Yep. »

Je tendis la main pour qu'il me passe la bouteille. Je me demandai si j'allais ressentir quelque chose se j'en buvais.

« Euh. Je crois pas que tes parents apprécieraient que je te laisse boire, » dit Jacob.

Je soupirai. Ca sentait mauvais de toute façon.

« Jacob Black? » cria un mec avec des cheveux blonds et un visage poupin.

« Wow. Like Newton, » dit Jake.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

« Alors, comment ça va? » demanda ce type blond, Mike Newton, à Jacob.

« Bien. Jamais connu mieux, » répondit Jake. Je le sentit serrer un bref instant ma main. Tandis que je regardai le regard de Mike scanner la fête nerveusement, je compris qu'il ne m'avait pas encore remarquée, à côté de Jacob.

« J'ai entendu que t'étais en ville. Gwen m'a dit qu'ils faisaient une fête de bienvenue pour vous, alors je suis venu. »

« T'espérais voir Bella? » ricana Jacob.

« Ben … t'sais, » dit-il, mal à l'aise. « On a peu comme perdu contact avec le temps. Juste curieux de savoir ce qu'elle devient. »

« Elle va bien. Comment tu connais Gwen? »

« Oh, des potes de la fac. C'est une fille super. J'avais pas réaliser que Embry et elle s'était sérieux à ce point. » Il fronça à peine les lèvres.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Embry et Gwen: ils coocoonaient près du feu à faire griller des marshmallows.

« J'ai … j'ai entendu que Bella et toi vous êtes toujours en contact, » dit-il, gauche. Je sentais qu'il essayait de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais je savais pas pourquoi.

« Ouais, on est toujours très proche. »

« Vraiment? »

« Yep. »

« Elle est toujours marié avec Edward? »

Jacob acquiesça.

« Wow, c'est vraiment cool que vous puissiez être amis après tout ça. »

« En fait, on dirait que tout c'est arranger à la fin. Les choses arrivent vraiment pas par hasard. »

« Oh. »

Jacob posa son regard sur moi et me poussa un peu en avant.

« Mike, je voudrais te présenter ma copine, Nessie Cullen. Nessie, c'est Mike Newton. Il est allé au lycée avec ta famille. Il a eu son diplôme en même temps que Bella, Edward et Alice. »

Mike posa ses yeux sur moi pour la première fois. Ses yeux devinrent ronds, scrutant mon visage.

« Salut. Ravie de te rencontrer, » dis-je tandis qu'on se serrait la main, lui scrutant toujours mon visage.

« Cullen? » dit-il.

« Oui, Edward est mon … cousin. »

Il ne répondit rien de suite, au lieu de ça il se contenta de me fixer. Il me fixa si longtemps que je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise. Je levai les yeux vers Jacob qui, l'air de rien, souriait à Mike. Sentant ma tension, Jacob passa son bras autour de mes épaules et les serra doucement.

« Alors Mike, tu deviens quoi. »

« Uh ? » dit Mike, toujours dans le flou. « Oh, um, j'ai fini la fac y'a un an. Je suis rentré pour aider mes parents avec le magasin. »

« Trop cool. »

Il y eu un silence gêné. Je levai les yeux vers Mike, cillant légèrement à cause de son regard insistant.

« Bon, on a plein d'autres personnes à saluer alors …, » dit Jacob pour briser l'ambiance gênée. « Je passerais ton bonjour à Bella. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Jacob et moi nous éloignèrent. Quand nous arrivâmes hors de portée des oreilles de Mike, Jacob éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » demandai-je.

« J'viens juste de me rappeler un truc. »

« Tu me dis? »

« Ce gosse avait pas mal le béguin pour ta mère. Je viens de me rappeler la fois où il voulait sortir avec elle au ciné, mais elle a décidé d'en faire une sortie de groupe. Et les autres nous ont lâché, donc il restait plus que Mike, ta mère et moi. Il a finit par être malade et a passé tout le film à vomir dans les toilettes. 'Tain, ça a du être une bonne nuit pour lui. »

Il se remit à rire et ajouta, « Ca doit être encore mieux ce soir. »

~*~*~*~

J'étais assise sur un rondin avec Racheal et Leah en train de regarder Jacob blaguer et danser avec Embry, Quil et Paul. Chaque fois qu'il était avec la meute, c'était comme s'il redevenait enfant. Un léger sentiment de honte m'envahit. Le regarder si heureux me rappelais tout ce qu'il devait sacrifier pour être avec moi. Ca devait être très dur de vivre avec une flopée de vampires. Je pouvais pas ôter mes yeux de lui pendant qu'il riait avec ses amis.

A la lueur du feu sa peau semblait encore plus chaude, avec un reflet doré. Il se tourna vers moi et m'envoya un sourire. Mon s'arrêta presque. On aurait dit que je devenais encore plus attiré par lui, le voulant chaque jour plus que la veille. Comment était-ce possible? Même si ça l'était, ça pouvait pas être sain.

« Vient danser avec moi, Nessie, » dit Seth en me tendant la main. Je l'attrapai et il m'aida à me mettre sur pied.

Se me fit tournoyer pendant un moment avant de décider d'exhiber ses propres pas de danse. Je ris lorsqu'il passa au running man. J'avais oublié à quel point je m'amusais avec Seth. Certains de mes meilleurs souvenirs remontaient aux quelques années qu'on a passé à Forks. Jake et Seth n'emmenaient à la plage quand il faisait beau. Je grimpais sur leur dos tandis qu'ils sautaient de la falaise. Apparemment c'était un truc que Jacob était réticent à faire avec ma mère lorsqu'elle était humaine, mais moi j'étais moi fragile.

« Ca m'a manqué de t'avoir, Cullen, » dit-il.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Seth. »

« Tu prends soin de notre Alpha? »

« Bien sûr! » dis-je en riant. A ce moment commença une chanson de Justin Timberlake et il en fit sa meilleure imitation.

Je le regardais danser et faisait de mon mieux pour garder la mesure. Bientôt tout le monde était debout à danser. Je vis Paul se rapprocher de nous.

« Cette fête est trop bien. Elle me rappelle la fête qu'on a fait la nuit où on a cru que les Cullen s'étaient barrés pour de bon. » dit Paul à Seth.

Seth le fusilla du regard et me pointa du doigt.

« Paul, t'es trop con parfois, » dit Seth.

« Oh pardon, Nessie. C'était avant, tu sais … tout. On aime bien ta famille maintenant … j'aime personnellement ta famille … vous êtes pratiquement de la famille, » dit-il pour essayer de se rattraper.

J'acquiesçai et le fusillai du regard à mon tour.

« Ca me surprend toujours que tu sois papa, » plaisanta Seth à son encontre.

Nous riions et dansions toujours lorsque Jacob posa sa main sur ma hanche par derrière. C'était comme si mon corps savait immédiatement que s'était lui, avait reconnu son contrepoint. Il m'attira plus près dans notre petit monde où personne d'autre n'existe. Mon coeur eu quelques ratés quand il se pressait contre moi. La chaleur qui émanait de lui contre mon dos me faisait presque défaillir. Il me retourna et je levai les yeux vers lui. Son regard était trop intense, je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le mien. Mais à peine au-je tourné la tête que ses doigts attrapèrent mon menton. Tandis qu'il me captivait de son regard, il passa son bras autour de ma taille et je me pressai contre son torse.

« Vient faire un tour avec moi, » dit-il soudain.

Je pouvais pas parler. J'étais trop captivée par cet instant, je ne pus que hocher la tête lorsqu'il ouvrit la marche. Nous descendîmes plus bas sur la plage. C'était un endroit plus intime, mais encore assez près de la fête pour voir la lueur des feus de joies. Jacob s'assit sur le sable et s'appuya sur un rocher qui faisait face à la mer. Je m'assis à côté de lui et regardais l'océan. C'était la pleine lune et c'était magnifique de voir la lumière tout éclairer. Soudain il me souleva et me mit sur ses genoux.

« Pardon mais tu étais pas assez près, » dit-il.

Je gloussai en posant ma tête sur son torse, écoutant ses battements de coeur. Les vagues venaient se rompre à nos pieds. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux, pensai-je lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer tout contre lui.

« Je sais pas si tu réalises tout ce que tu es à mes yeux, » me dit-il doucement à l'oreille.

« Je sais à quel tout ce que tu es à mes yeux, » répondis-je.

« Oh vraiment et qu'est-ce que je suis à tes yeux? » demanda-t-il avec un léger rire.

« Tu es … _absolument tout_ à mes yeux. »

« C'est tout? Juste absolument tout? »

« Absolument tout multiplier par l'infini. »

Il rit et nous continuâmes à juste apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Jacob était tellement de choses à mes yeux, il n'y aurait jamais une description assez bonne pour saisir ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il était au-delà de toute envie ou besoin, il était ma nécessité. Il serait tout ce que je pourrais désirer et tout ce qui me serait essentiel.

« Tu es mon coeur et mon âme, » murmura-t-il soudain.

Je m'extirpai de ses bras pour pour pouvoir me tourner et lui faire face. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules pour me stabiliser tandis que je me penchai pour l'embrasser doucement. Je fis pour m'éloigner mais la main qui caressait mon visage m'attira une nouvelle fois pour un baiser plus urgent. Je m'éloignai pour regarder ses yeux. La peur et l'inquiétude étaient d'une certaine façon revenues. Pendant que j'essayais de comprendre il regardait l'océan au loin, comme pour cacher ce que ses yeux montraient. Je scrutais son visage pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait l'inquiéter à ce point. Lorsque j'allais demander, il reporta son regard sur moi et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je sentis qu'il essayait de me distraire en faisant ça. Je m'écartai à nouveau et il tiqua.

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet.

« Il se passe un truc au sein de la meute c'est ça? » lui demandai-je.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Il regarda l'eau puis reporta son regard sur moi.

« Pourquoi tu t'allonges pas avec moi? On peut regarder les étoiles, » dit-il en se couchant sur le sable.

Je soupirai mais me couchai à côté de lui en fin de compte. Avec sa main il écarta une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et la replaça derrière mon oreille. Je regardais les étoiles. J'étais toujours surprise de les voir aussi claires et brillantes à La Push.

« La meute s'agrandit, » commença-t-il enfin.

« J'ai remarqué. »

« On peut pas vraiment savoir pourquoi notre nombre ne cesse d'augmenter. Racheal a déjà trois garçons. Paul et elle sont mariés depuis seulement trois ans. »

« Contraception? »

« On dirait que ça marche pas trop . »

« La tribu Quileute grossit tellement qu'on tient à peine à La Push. Apparemment les gens commencent à s'en rendre compte, » continua-t-il. « En plus, maintenant les gamins se mettent à phaser encore plus tôt. J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si on devait se préparer pour quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus gros que juste protéger la tribu et son peuple. Quelque chose comme … une guerre. »

Je tournai mon visage vers le sien. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller. Une guerre? Il devait se tromper. Il tourna son visage vers moi. Ses yeux scrutèrent mon visage comme pour y lire ma réaction.

Il bougea pour se mettre sur le côté, il me faisait face, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

« Il est temps que ma meute se réunisse. »

C'était comme si le vent allait m'assommer. Je le regardais en essayant de comprendre les mots qu'il venait de me dire.

« Est-ce que tu vas me quitter et retourner vivre à La Push? » éructai-je.

Son regard devint désespéré.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit-il, incrédule à cause de ma question. « Jamais je pourrais te quitter. Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, surtout maintenant. »

« Tu as besoin de moi? »

« Nessie, il y a une raison à pourquoi on s'imprègne. Je crois pas que c'est un coïncidence si les meilleurs guerriers sont ceux qui se sont imprégnés. »

« Vraiment? »

« Yep. »

J'y songeais pendant un instant. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus dans l'imprégnation que juste trouver son autre moitié? Je levai les yeux vers lui et le trouvai en train de me fixer.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je sais pas. La théorie c'est qu'on se bat avec plus de passion parce qu'on a plus à perdre. Il y aussi une raison à pourquoi les imprégnées ne vieillissent pas. Si quelque chose devait arriver à leur imprégnée, même mourir de vieillesse, alors ce guerrier deviendrait inutile. Il vaudrait pas mieux mort. »

Je le regardai, un peu perdue. J'arrivais pas à tout comprendre.

« Nessie, tu te bats différemment pour ton peuple, pour ton territoire, ou quoi que ce soit qui t'importe. Si tu perds, tu peux t'en remettre. Ca peut prendre du temps, mais en fin de compte, y'a moyen de s'en remettre. Mais quand il s'agit de celui que tu aimes, ton autre moitié, ton âme-soeur, tu te bats plus fort. Parce que tu sais que si tu perds et que tu échoues à la protéger, il n'y a aucun moyen de se remettre de ça. Oui, la meute se bat pour défendre son peuple mais en fin de comptes on se bat pour protéger nos imprégnées. La seule fois où il est justifié de tuer un autre membre de la meute c'est lorsqu'il a tué ton imprégnée, délibérément ou pas. Les imprégnées viennent en premier, tout le reste est secondaire. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux inquiets. Soudain je sentais que c'était trop. Mon destin était si étroitement lié au sien. Je savais que si un jour je le perdais, tout ce que je voudrais c'est la mort moi aussi. Même l'imaginer était trop dur.

« Pendant la réunion de demain, on va discuter des modalités pour que ma meute se rapproche de moi. Rester avec ta famille me donne l'avantage d'avoir des nouvelles de premières mains. Je peux prévenir Sam de n'importe quelle information qui lui serait utile. Sa meute restera à La Push. »

« Et que devient Quil? Et Claire? Tu peux pas croire que ses parents seront d'accord de le laisser l'emmener avec lui. »

« Nessie, je compte déraciner personne pour l'instant. Il fait que je vois plus loin . Je crois que quelque soit la chose pour laquelle on se prépare, elle n'arrivera pas avant un moment. Mais je dois commencer à planifier et me préparer maintenant. Quil restera avec la meute de Sam jusqu'à ce que Claire soit plus âgée. Quand ce sera le bon moment, ils nous rejoindront. »

« Tu crois que tout ça est lié à ce qu'a vu Alice à propos des Volturi? » demandai-je.

« Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, » dit-il doucement.

J'avais l'impression que mes mots devenaient plus bizarres et menaçant à chaque respiration que je prenais. Quelque chose allait arriver, c'était certain. Mais quelles en seraient les conséquences? Qu'allais y perdrais-je?

Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Ma vie d'avant cet instant ressemblait à présent à un rêve agréable qui ne reviendrait jamais. Un sentiment d'urgence parcourra mon corps. Il vient si brusquement que j'attrapai immédiatement le visage de Jacob et le tirait vers moi pour l'embrasser. Je l'embrassai fermement, essayant de me souvenir de tout les moments où j'avais sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses bras me pressèrent si fort contre lui que je sentais la chaleur intense de son torse.

« Ne me laisse jamais, » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

« On se séparera jamais, » murmura-t-il contre les miennes.

~*~*~*~

Le lendemain, tandis que j'étais vautrée avec Claire à regarder ses films préférés, je me concentrais sur ce qui était dit dans la salle-à-manger. La meute discutait leur action future. J'entendais Jacob leur dire ce qui se passait avec les Volturi.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Seth et Leah rentre avec moi demain, » entendis-je Jacob dire doucement.

« Jake, ça a pas trop de sens ça. C'est le dernier semestre de Seth. Laisse le finir au moins », dit Leah.

Mon estomac se contracta. Même si je savais que son inquiétude ne portait pas vraiment sur les études de Seth. C'était pas comme s'il pouvait pas finir ses études dans une fac plus près et il allait certainement pas vieillir. Je savais que ça la mettais vraiment mal à l'aise d'être près de ma famille. Elle en voulait toujours à ma famille. J'étais la seule avec qui elle était sympa.

« Leah, c'est bon. Y'a plus important, » dit Seth.

« Et où tu vas vivre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il reste des chambres dans la pool-house où je vis. J'en ai déjà discuté avec les Cullen et il sont d'accord avec ce nouvel arrangement. »

« Mais ... »

« Leah, j'ai besoin de toi, » la coupa Jacob. « S'il-te-plait Leah. Je me sent déjà assez mal d'avoir à déraciner ma meute. Mais maintenant à l'instant, Seth et toi vous êtes les seuls du groupe à être mobiles. Vous n'avez ni imprégnés, ni enfants. Les autres sont trop jeunes et se maitrisent pas assez. »

Je sentis mes dents grincer un peu. Je savais à quel point ça ennuyait Leah de ne pas avoir d'imprégné après toutes ces années. Surtout quand autant de la meute en avait eux. Je suis sûre qu'elle devait se dire que c'était pas pour elle. Mais je savais que Seth perdait pas espoir.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Claire qui regardait la tv. Je me demandais à quoi elle ressemblerait dans dix ans. Je souhaitais presque avoir son innocence, et devoir grandir normalement. Je fus soudain envahie par un sentiment d'injustice. Je voulais être encore jeune et ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la pièce à côté. J'avais brusquement envie de m'assoir près d'elle, de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire de profiter de la vie. D'apprécier d'être jeune et inconsciente. Le monde est trop effrayant.

Mon portable se mit soudain à sonner, je le sortis de ma poche. C'était Annabel. Parfait timing! J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui me remonte le moral.

« Salut Annabel, » dis-je.

« Hey. Alors comment ça se passe à Forks? »

« Nuageux et humide. »

« On dirait la maison. »

Je ris.

« Alors, comment va Christian? » lui demandai-je.

« Euh … et bien... bien je crois. »

« Juste bien? »

« Et bien … bon tu sais que j'ai dis que j'allais attendre pour lui dire mais j'ai finis par tout lui dire hier soir. »

« Quoi? En deux mots, tu lui a dit pour toi? Ce que tu peux faire? »

« Yep. »

Je marquai une pause. J'avais cette mauvaise impression que c'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire.

« Comment t'as abordé le sujet? »

« Je me souviens plus trop des détails. On était en train de se dire combien on comptait l'un pour l'autre, tu sais les grandes effusions. Et puis tout à coup m'est venu ce truc, je sais pas, de lui prouver combien je l'aimais en lui disant qui ou ce que je suis vraiment. Donc je lui ai dis. »

« Et il ...? »

« Ne m'a pas cru. Pensais que je blaguais. Mais ensuite je lui ai montré. »

« Tu lui as _montré_? »

« J'ai coupé mon bras avec un couteau et je l'ai laissé me regarder guérir. Ca lui a foutu les jetons … _pas mal_. »

« Et après il s'est passé quoi? »

« J'ai essayé de tout lui expliquer mais il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Il m'a ramené et j'ai plus de signes de vie depuis. »

Je restai silencieuse un moment parce que je savais pas quoi dire. J'ouvris plusieurs fois ma bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien de ce qui allait sortir ne sonnait assez bien.

« Je suis désolée, Annabel, » fut tout qui me vient en tête.

« C'est pas de ta faute. C'était stupide de ma part de penser que ça le choquerait pas. Je pense que j'étais juste fatiguée de jamais avoir vraiment été avec un mec. Je voulais juste quelqu'un avec qui tomber amoureuse, qui saurait tout de moi, tout mes secrets, comme toi et Jake. C'est pas possible de vivre des centaines d'années et de pas tomber sur le bon mec quand même. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un quelque part. Je devrais avoir plus de chances, nan? »

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Ca fait pas mal à digérer, » essayai-je de la rassurer.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Je dois lui laisser le temps. Mais et si il peut pas l'accepter. Et s'il finit par en parler à quelqu'un? »

« Et bien, qui va le croire d'après toi? »

« Je crois que t'as raison. »

« De toute façon, tu sais que je suis là. Ma famille et moi on laissera jamais rien de mal t'arriver. »

« Je sais. Je suis pas sûre de te l'avoir dit, mais je suis très contente que tu fasse partie de ma vie. »

Je ris.

« Moi aussi. »

« Bon je ferais mieux de te laisser avant que la conversation devienne encore plus guimauve. »

« Okay, je t'appelles quand je rentre. »

« Pas de problème. »

~*~*~*~*~

J 'étais dans une pièce sombre, froide. Je savais pas comment j'avais atterri là ou pourquoi mes yeux ne voulaient pas arrêter de pleurer. J'avais une peur bleue, mais je savais pas de quoi. Je faisais le tour de la pièce sans pouvoir trouver une porte. Juste quatre murs nus sans sortie. Je les martelais avec mes poings, criant pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. Où étais-je? Lorsque tout effort s'avéra vain, je me mis dans un coin et remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je sanglotais, priant pour revoir ma famille … priant que Jacob soit là pour me sauver. J'entendais quelque chose à l'extérieur de la pièce. Je pressai mon oreille contre le mur. C'était quelqu'un qui criait. Ca devenait de plus en plus fort. Un cri à glacer le sang qui me fis trembler de la tête au pied. Bientôt il était si fort que je couvrais mes oreilles pour essayer de bloquer ce son horrible. Il ne faiblissait pas, il devenait seulement plus épouvantable et terrifiant. Je pouvais pas supporter d'écouter ça, alors je me mis à crier de concert.

Je sentais que quelqu'un me secouais doucement pour me réveiller. Mes yeux s'ouvrir brusquement. Je haletais, et m'agrippais si fort aux draps que mes articulations étaient devenues blanches.

« Nessie, réveille toi, » entendis-je Jacob dire doucement.

Immédiatement je me tournai de l'autre côté et m'assis. Jacob était assis sur mon lit. Son regard était très inquiet.

« Mon Dieu, Nessie. Tu vas finir par réveiller toute la maison, » dit-il.

Je levai un sourcil, je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu t'es mise à crier dans ton sommeil. T'as de la chance que j'étais déjà en train de t'écouter. »

« De m'écouter? »

« Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu parlais pendant ton sommeil? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh … non on dirait, » dis-je étonnée. Je parlais dans mon sommeil? Pourquoi diable personne ne m'en avait parlé? »

« A tout les coups c'est une idée de ta mère: sûrement qu'elle voulait pas que tu sois embarrassée devant tout le monde. Elle parlait tout le temps quand elle dormait avant. Tu le fais que depuis l'année dernière toi. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et fronçai les sourcils. C'était pas une super bonne nouvelle. Qu'avais-je bien pu dire dans mon sommeil depuis l'année dernière? J'en grimaçai d'embarras.

« T'as fais encore un cauchemar? » demanda-t-il en remettant mes cheveux en place, derrière mon épaule.

J'acquiesçai. J'espérai qu'il voulait pas qu'on en parle.

« J'y étais? Je t'ai sauvée? »

Je mus ma bouche en un sourire en coin.

« Non, » dis-je. « Pas cette fois. »

« Ben alors, t'aurais dû t'apercevoir que c'était un rêve depuis le début alors. Dans quel monde je serais pas là pour te sauver, hein? »

Je souris. Je me souvins que Jacob avait toujours été avec moi, à chaque moment de ma vie? Mais y aurait-il un moment où on devrait se séparer? Je posai mes yeux sur lui lorsqu'il me dit de me recoucher. Je me reglissai sous mes draps.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour le reste de la nuit? » dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser sur le front.

Je voulais pas qu'il parte, du moins pas maintenant. Je me mordis la lèvre, réfléchissant à une raison qui le fasse rester.

« Oh, je sais pas trop. J'ai peur que les cauchemars reviennent, » essayai-je de dire innocemment. Je savais qu'au besoin, je pouvais me rendormir. Mais d'un côté ça semblait être une bonne raison, et justifiée en plus.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, comme pour chercher quelque chose. Peut-être un signe criant que je mentais? Il devait être surpris que j'admette avoir peur. Je n'admettais que très rarement que j'avais peur.

« Vraiment? » demandai-je.

« Oui, s'il-te-plait, est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi cette nuit? »

« Je sais pas Nessie. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Quand aurions nous encore la possibilité d'être seuls, sans mon père pour lire mon esprit. Ou ennuyés par une autre membre de ma famille, qui n'ont pas besoin de dormir et entendent tout?

« S'il-te-plait? » murmurai-je.

Il s'assit, songeant à l'idée. Je lui donnais quelques instants pour y réfléchir. Je voyais sa détermination tomber en miettes, alors je tirai les draps pour essayer de tenter encore plus.

Il regarda le lit, puis moi.

« Faut que tu me promettes que quand on rentrera à Forks tu penseras pas à ce soir, » dit-il, très sérieux. Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Si j'y pensais quand mon père est dans les parages, on aurait de gros problèmes tout les deux.

J'acquiesçai, catégorique.

Je le vis se mettre dans le lit et je levai ma tête pour qu'il puisse passer son bras dessous. Je me tournai pour pouvoir me lover contre lui, poser ma tête sur son torse et mon bras autour de sa taille. Je pris une grande inspiration, j'adorais son odeur. Il se mit à passer doucement ses doigts sur mon bras. Ses doigts me chatouillaient en passant sur ma peau, j'avais la chair de poule. Je me relevai un peu et ma tête se retrouva juste à côté de la sienne. Je le regardai contempler le plafond.

« A quoi tu penses? » murmurai-je.

Il sourit en tournant sa tête vers moi. Nos visages étaient si près, se touchant presque. Ma respiration se bloqua quand je remarquai à quel point nos lèvres étaient proches. Avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement lorsqu'il en dessina le contour du bout de la langue.

« Tu as bon goût, » dit-il.

Mon coeur battait si fort que j'étais embarrassée de savoir à quel point ça devait s'entendre. Je commençai à être nerveuse, j'avais réalisé qu'on avait jamais été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Les possibilités semblaient infinies en étant si proches. On avait jamais eu le luxe d'être en privé. J'en étais presque paralysée. Je ne pouvais faire bouger aucune partie de mon corps. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était restée là, à le regarder, intimidée, et à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il roula sur le côté pour me faire face. Il traça du bout des doigts ma colonne. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il alla plus bas que mon haut, dans le creux de mes reins. Il caressait de son pouce la peau nue. Il pressa son front contre le mien.

« Je t'aime Nessie. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » parvins-je à sortir.

Mon coeur s'arrêta lorsqu'il plaça sa main sous mon haut et fit pression sur mon dos pour me serrer plus fort contre lui. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et je l'embrassais désespérément. Sans savoir comment je repris le contrôle d'une de mes mains et la fit courir sur son bras, remarquant qu'elle étaient beaucoup plus petite que ses biceps. Ma main continua son chemin jusqu'à sa nuque et je me plaquais encore plus contre lui. Je sentis sa langue trouver gentiment la mienne et je perdis tout contrôle de mon corps. Sans me rendre compte des actions de mon corps, j'enroulai une jambe autour de lui, et ma arquai contre ses hanches.

Ses lèvres effleuraient ma joue, avant de descendre doucement vers mon cou. Je respirais difficilement, c'était trop bon. Ma jambe essayait de le rapprocher.

« Nessie, » gémit-il contre ma peau.

Il retourna à mes lèvres, mais seulement pour y déposer des baisers légers. Je fronçai les sourcils, je voulais plus, j'étais pas prête à m'arrêter.

« S'il-te-plait, » murmurai-je.

« Peux pas. Je tiens plus, » murmura-t-il à son tour.

« Ca me dérange pas. »

« Je vais pas vouloir m'arrêter. »

« Je l'espère bien. »

Il rit doucement tandis qu'il bougeait mon corps pour que je ne le retienne plus avec ma jambe. Il se coucha sur le dos, et me mit près de son torse.

« Dors Nessie. On a toute l'éternité pour s'explorer, » dit-il.

Je tiquai. Ca m'aurait pas déplu une expédition ce soir, mais il avait raison. L'éternité pour l'explorer semblait semblait vraiment bien. C'était marrant de fantasmer sur toutes ces possibilités.

Je sentis ses lèvres embrasser mon front.

Quel que soit le truc qui se passait avec la meute, les Volturi, Annabel ou le monde quitta pour un instant mon esprit. Juste là, à ce moment précis, être couché avec Jacob, tout était parfait.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAP XVIII

« Ils l'appellent le 'Mouvement Carlisle' dit ma mère. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'elle nous en parla.

J'arrêtai de repousser des morceaux de poisson au bord de mon assiette pour lever les yeux vers elle. J'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Papy Charlie m'avait vraiment refilé un sachet de poisson surgelé à ramener. Mais du coup j'étais là, malheureusement, à le manger, ou plutôt à faire comme si. J'étais sûre qu'Esme l'avait bien préparé, vu comment Jacob, Seth et Leah descendaient la nourriture qui était devant eux. Mais la nourriture humaine ne m'avait jamais semblée appétissante … encore moins le poisson.

« Mouvement Carlisle ? » demandai-je.

« Il y a plus de vampires qui suivent notre mode de vie végétarien, qui veulent épargner des vies humaines et devenir plus civilisés. J'y croyais pas quand j'en ai entendu parler. Apparemment, ça se répand pas mal dans toute l'Amérique du Nord. »

Je scannai la pièce et m'aperçu que tout le monde ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ma mère. Surtout mon père et Jasper.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Il y en a aussi pas mal qui se mêlent aux humains," dit mon père calmement. Il était assit de l'autre côté de la table et regardait par la fenêtre, par-dessus moi. Il semblait distant, perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils foncés par l'inquiétude. Je regardai Jasper, qui avait la même expression.

« Cette famille a toujours été unique pour notre espèce, » continua mon père. "Même le clan Denali ne se mêle pas autant que nous aux humains. Mais plus les vampires essayeront notre manière de vivre, plus il y aura de chances pour qu'arrivent … des accidents. »

Soudain Seth leva le nez de son assiette. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Leah continua à fixer la table d'un regard noir. Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise assise ici, tandis que Seth semblait au contraire à l'aise avec tout, et réagissait comme un membre de la famille.

« Mais pourquoi ce changement ? Pourquoi tout le monde veut vivre comme ça maintenant ? » demandai-je.

« L'histoire de notre confrontation avec les Volturi s'est répandue. Il y a des discussions sur la solidité de nos liens et aussi sur le fait que cela nous renforce. Je suis sûr que la plupart cherchent la force qui émane d'un lien de famille ou juste un mode de vie plus civilisé. Seuls peu ont vraiment à cœur d'épargner des vies humains, » dit Jasper.

« On devrait pas être content ? Moins de gens vont mourir maintenant, » dit Jacob après avoir avaler son dernier morceau de poisson.

« J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit le cas, » dit Carlisle en prenant une place à table. « Mais il semble que cela puisse s'avérer être le catalyseur de quelque chose plus funeste. Alice, aurais-tu vu quelque chose ? »

« Non, » répondit Alice depuis la cuisine. « Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'ils ont vraiment accélérer le recrutement, pour trouver quelqu'un qui serait capable de tromper les pouvoirs de Bella. Ils envoient … des chasseurs de têtes au quatre coins du monde. Ils n'aiment pas cette nouvelle façon de vivre que certains vampires ont choisie. Ca leur fait peur. Je pense qu'ils veulent nous anéantir … c'est juste qu'ils savent pas comment le faire. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la tablée. Tout le monde fixait la table ou celui qu'il aimait.

Esme et Alice firent leur apparition avec chacune une pile de magazines et de livres. Rien qu'à son expression, je savais qu'elle avait un nouveau projet à réaliser pour la maison. C'était sympa de la voir sourire. Ses efforts pour changer l'ambiance de la pièce ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Je vis Carlisle se forcer à sourire, et les autres se mirent à suivre son exemple.

« Leah et Seth, puisque vous allez rester de façon un peu plus permanente, Alice et moi voudrions rendre votre mode de logement plus confortable, » dit Esme en déposant tous les livres et magazines sur la table de la salle-à-manger. Seth en prit un et se mit à le feuilleter.

« C'est bon Esme. Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour nous. On a pas besoin de traitement de faveur," dit Leah.

« S'il-te-plait, je voudrais que vous vous sentiez plus chez vous. »

Leah eu un léger mouvement de recul. Je savais que notre maison pouvait pas être plus bas dans la liste des endroits qu'elle aurait pu appeler chez elle.

« Leah, tu rendrais vraiment service à Esme. Elle cherchait à tout prix un nouveau projet à réaliser, » dit ma mère.

« J'ai une super idée pour un nouveau dressing pour ta chambre, » dit Alice en attrapant un magazine pour le feuilleter à toute vitesse afin de trouver la photo qu'elle savait déjà être là, celle d'un grand dressing. Elle retourna le livre pour que Leah puisse voir. « Il y aura trop de place, faudra qu'on aille faire du shopping pour le remplir ! »

Leah haussa les sourcils. Je savais qu'elle pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver séduisante l'idée de remplir un placard avec une nouvelle garde-robe. Elle acquiesça et attrapa le livre qu'Alice lui tendait.

« Le clan Denali devrait arriver dans les prochains jours qui suivent. Tous les autres arriveront au compte-goutte durant la semaine suivante. Il y a beaucoup à débattre et décider, » dit Carlisle.

« Et comment ça se fait qu'ils soient pas rentrés avec vous ? » demanda Jacob.

« Et bien, puisque ne nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de joindre tout le monde par téléphone, ils ont prévu de rendre visite à un maximum de personnes avant de venir ici, une sorte de radio tam-tam … sans la radio. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Vraiment ? C'est trop dur d'avoir un portable ?

J'entendis mon père soupirer. Il avait sûrement entendu ce que je pensais.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir investir dans des téléphones portables. Ils n'auront plus qu'à apprendre à embrasser la technologie, » dit mon père en se levant pour aller à l'ordinateur.

Le reste de la soirée fut passé à raconter notre week-end. Jacob expliqua en détails le problème de surpopulation des Quileute et ses théories sur le sujet, tandis que je m'étalai sur Papy Charlie. Je voyais que ma mère était ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de lui. Je m'assis près d'elle et plaçai ma main sur son bras. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé ce week-end pour le lui montrer. Je savais qu'elle préférait voir son père que d'en entendre parler. Je lui montrais aussi des moments de la fête à la plage mais évitais soigneusement mes moments intimes avec Jacob. Mon père grommela lorsque je lui montrai Mike Newton. Elle se contenta de rire et de secouer la tête.

~*~*~*~

Le matin suivant, j'étais de retour au bahut. Mes cours semblaient défiler devant mes yeux, parce que mon esprit était occupé avec les dernières nouvelles. Je contemplais les lycéens suivre tranquillement le cours des choses, sans se douter de ce qui est ou de ce qu'ils croient. Je devrais être contente que plus de vampires cherchent d'autres moyens de se nourrir qu'en prenant des vies humaines. C'était sympa de rêver qu'un jour les humains pourraient vivre en sachant que des créatures mythiques vivaient pas loin, et peut-être même tout le monde pourrait coexister en paix. Mais ça semblait impossible à imaginer pour l'instant. Avec plus de vampires essayant de se mêler aux humains, j'arrivais pas à me rendre compte du prix qu'on aurait à payer. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait perdre une fille juste parce qu'un vampire a décider d'aller au lycée sans y arriver ? Une mère ? Un ami ?

« Pourquoi cette mine renfrognée? » entendis-je Annabel me dire en s'asseyant près de moi. J'avais pas réaliser que j'étais en cours d'Economie Domestique et le plus déstabilisant étais que je savais comment j'avais atterri là. Jacob devait me prendre pour un zombi aujourd'hui.

« Hmm ? Oh, » dis-je en secouant la tête. « T'sais … j'réfléchis.»

« Rien d'intéressant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, nan, » mentis-je.

« Alors parle moi de ton week-end ? C'était bien avec la famille de Jacob ? »

« On s'est bien amusé. Tellement qu'on en a même ramené un peu à la maison. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Ouais. Seth et Leah, ils sont de la tribu de Jacob à La Push, sont venus vivre avec nous un peu. Ils ont emménagés dans la pool-house. »

« Wow … c'est la fête au village. »

Je ris. Le nombre de personne qui vivait dans cette maison semblait ridicule. C'était presque un hameau.

« En fait, je suis sûre que tu aimerais Seth. Il est trop marrant. »

« Et Leah ? Elle est comment ? »

« Uhmm … plus réservée je dirais. » Je savais vraiment pas comment la décrire.

« Et je peux les voir quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sûrement cette semaine. Faut que je demande à mes parents. Laisse moi voir avec eux si c'est bon. »

J'étais pas sûre que mes parents, ou ma famille pour le coup, soit d'accord pour quelle traîne à la maison, surtout si des invités étaient prévus.

« Cool. Je suis impatiente de rencontrer des gens de la … tribu de Jacob. »

On se mit à faire des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. J'étais vautrée sur le comptoir à regarder Annabel mélanger les ingrédients. Elle semblait pensive quand soudain son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Elle secoua sa tête et son expression redevint sérieuse, pour ensuite laisser échapper un autre sourire un moment plus tard.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? » demandai-je.

« Oh, je pensais juste à Christian, » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Vraiment ? Tout s'est arrangé alors ? »

« Il m'a appelé samedi soir et m'a demandé s'il pouvait passer chez moi. »

« Il est venu ? » dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

« Yep. Il a finit par s'excuser d'avoir eu peur. J'veux dire … je crois que j'aurais réagis pareil à sa place. Il a dit qu'il supporterait pas de me perdre et qu'il voulait toujours qu'on soit ensemble. »

Je lui souris, espérant qu'elle fasse de même. Mais ce fut comme si ses pensées avaient changées et soudain elle parut distante.

« Tu es heureuse ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai finalement quelqu'un dans ma vie qui me connait complètement. »

« C'est ce que tu veux, non ? »

Elle regardait toujours par-dessus moi, toujours absorbée par ses propres pensés. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et elle acquiesça doucement.

Le reste de l'heure passa tandis que je continuais à parler de la fête à La Puch et du reste du week-end. J'avais hâte de présenter Annabel à Seth et Leah. Je savais qu'ils l'aimeraient de suite. Tout le monde l'aimait de suite. Je connaissais pas une personne au bahut qui pensait du mal d'elle. Mon cercle se composait de ma famille, elle et de temps en temps son groupe d'amis. J'admirais le fait qu'elle puisse voguer d'un groupe à l'autre, en étant capable d'être amie avec presque tout le monde. Je me sentais presque vaniteuse parce que notre amitié était la plus forte comparée au reste.

La cloche sonna pendant qu'Annabel et moi finissions de nettoyer. J'emballais les cookies dans une assiette pour les ramener lorsque je sentis une paume chaude couvrir mes yeux.

« Coucou qui s'est ? » Dit doucement la voix en se penchant à mon oreille. Je savais que c'était Jacob, je l'avais entendu dans le couloir quelques instants plus tôt.

« Hmm … j'espère que c'est Mike Newton, » dis-je pour le taquiner.

Il retira de suite sa main et je me retournai pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel. Je lui envoyai un grand sourire.

« Très drôle, Nessie. »

Il m'attrapa en une seconde et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

« Tu m'as manquée, » dit-il.

« On a été séparés que deux heures, » ris-je.

« Vraiment ? Ca m'a semblé être une eternité. »

Son regard se posa soudain sur les cookies pour ne plus les quitter. Je soupirai et les poussai vers lui.

« Merci, » dit-il en en attrapant deux pour les manger sur le champ.

« Salut Annabel. Comment ça va ? » dit Jacob entre deux bouchées.

« Bien. Merci de demander. J'ai cru entendre que vous avez passé un bon week-end."

« Ouais, c'était sympa de retourner à la maison. Nessie t'as dit que Seth et Leah se sont installés chez les Cullen ? »

« Ouais, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer. »

« Tu viens déjeuner avec nous à midi ? » demandai-je à Annabel.

« Ouais … j'aimerais bien. »

« Super ! » dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je fis pour reprendre l'assiette mais je remarquai qu'elle était vide.

« Jake t'as vraiment mangé tous les cookies ? » lui demandai-je , déçue. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il les mangeait si vite.

« Oups, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, tout sourire.

~*~*~*~

Pendant tout le déjeuner ma famille essaya de lancer la conversation avec Annabel, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était ailleurs. Après que plusieurs tentatives eurent échouées, ma famille continua de blablater sur des sujets triviaux tout en la laissant dans son coin. Je vis l'air contrarié de mon père tandis qu'il lui jetait des coups d'œil. Je cherchai son bras sous la table. Mon père me regarda et soupira. Je me concentrai sur les pensées d'Annabel. Elle se remémorait des souvenirs datant du samedi soir.

_« Je suis désolé Annabel. J'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon, » dit Christian en contemplant le sol. Ils étaient dans la cuisine chez Annabel et Christian était adossé au comptoir. _

_« C'est bon … j'veux dire … je savais que cette partie de moi serait dure à accepter. Je suis contente de te revoir. »_

_Il leva les yeux vers elle et se mordit la lèvre. On aurait dit qu'il voulait en dire plus ou simplement qu'il ne savait pas quoi ajouter._

_« Le truc c'est que …. En fait …. Le côté immortalité … ça … ça me gêne, » continua-t-il._

_« Ca te gêne ? » _

_Je pouvais sentir le coeur d'Annabel sombrer. Sa plus grande per était qu'il n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Elle ne s'était jamais permise d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un avant et elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être rejetée. » _

_« J'veux dire … avec toi qui est immortelle, qu'est-ce que ça va impliquer pour nous ? Tu vas être d'accord pour rester avec moi pendant que je vieillis encore et encore ? Tu voudras toujours être avec moi, même quand je serais un vieillard ? » demanda-t-il. _

_« Bien sûr Christian. Je m'en fous de tout ça ! Je t'aime! Il n'y a rien au monde que je veux plus qu'être avec to, » dit-elle d'une voix qui tirait sur la supplique. Annabel grimaça en entendant sa voix, espérant ne pas paraître trop désespérée. _

_Christiant prit une grande inspiration. _

_« Et quand je vais devenir vieux et mourir … toi tu vas continuer à vivre ? »_

_« Si je pouvais mourir, je le ferais mais je ne sais pas comment. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir. Si je savais comment, je serais morte il y a bien longtemps. »_

_« Tu retomberas amoureuse ? »_

_« Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je sais que je ne ressentirai ça pour personne d'autre. »_

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le trouva le front plissé et les sourcils qui se rejoignaient._

_« J'essaye d'être honnête Christian, » ajouta-t-elle. « Tu sais que tu es le seul garçon a qui j'ai révélé mon secret ? Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi »_

_Annabel marcha jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il posa la sienne par-dessus. _

_« Je t'aime Christian. On ne passera pas l'éternité ensemble, mais on a l'instant présent. J'ai vécu très longtemps sans laisser quelqu'un toucher mon cœur. Mais par miracle tu l'as touché. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer le plus longtemps possible. »_

_Annabel s'appuya contre lui. Elle contemplait son visage lorsqu'il pressa son front contre le sien._

_« Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux pas te perdre, » murmura-t-il. _

_« Tu ne me perdras pas, promis. Et aussi longtemps que tu seras en vie, tu auras toujours mon cœur. »_

_« Tu auras toujours le mien. Même après ma mort. »_

_Il tourna à peine la tête et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

Ses pensés continuèrent à porter sur Christian. Elle essayait de comprendre sa relation avec lui. Si elle pouvait se tuer, le ferait-elle ? Comment se tuerait-elle ? Y avait-il un moyen de le rendre immortel ? Elle leva les yeux vers ma mère et Emmett. Elle savait que mon père et Rosalie les avaient changés en vampires pour qu'ils puissent les garder pour toujours. Ses pensés prirent une tournure désespérée. Elle pensait demander à ma famille de le changer. Heureusement elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Elle pouvait pas leur demander de faire ça … l'immortalité lui semblait une malédiction.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur la table tandis qu'elle mangeait doucement le reste de son sandwich. Je levai les yeux vers mon père et lui demandai en silence si je pouvais l'inviter à venir manger, pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer Seth et Leah. Je voulais lui remonter le moral.

« Annabel, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ce soir dîner avec nous ? » lui demanda mon père de ma part.

Elle leva le nez de son sandwich et me regarda. J'acquiesçai et gardai mon regard brillant, pour lui montrer à quel point je voulais qu'elle vienne. Elle me sourit.

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que Esme fera quelque chose d'italien ? » dit-elle tandis que son regard s'alluma. Je savais que les recettes italiennes d'Esme étaient ses préférées.

« Je suis sûre que oui, » répondit ma mère.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annabel vint à la maison de suite après les cours. Elle m'avait demandé de l'emmener moi à la maison, comme ça Christian viendrait la chercher après dîner. Il voulait être un peu avec elle avant qu'elle aille au lit. Une fois sur le seuil, je demandai à Esme où étaient Leah et Seth. Ils avaient dit qu'ils partaient faire un tour dans les bois, Jacob nous laissa pour aller les rejoindre.

Mon père s'installa au piano tandis que ma mère s'assit sur un fauteuil pour lire un livre. Alice alla dans la cuisine aider Esme et Jasper resta dans la cuisine pour bavarder avec eux. J'entendis Rosalie et Emmett se diriger vers le garage. Carlisle était encore à l'hôpital et il rentrerait à temps pour le dîner. Annabel et moi allèrent dans ma chambre pour y faire nos devoirs. Elle était allongée sur mon lit et moi par terre.

« Hey, Nessie ? »

Je levai les yeux et la trouvai en train de machouiller son stylo.

« Oui ? » demandai-je.

« Je me demandais … comment on devient un vampire ? »

J'entendis mon père arrêter le morceau qu'il jouait. Il avait du entendre la question d'Annabel … tout le monde avait du l'entendre. Je me tâtais, pour savoir si je devais lui dire ou pas, mais je me dis que si elle considérait toujours ça comme une option pour Christian, alors je devrais lui dire la vérité … le bon comme le mauvais.

« Euh … la salive des vampires est venimeuse. Le venin doit pénétrer dans le corps pour que je changement est lieu. Mais c'est très dur pour un vampire de changer un humain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, quand un vampire goûte du sang humain, il est prit de frénésie. C'est très dur pour lui de s'arrêter avant … »

« Qu'il meurt ? »

« C'est ça. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle retourna à son livre et continua à lire.

« Pourquoi t'as demandé ça ? »

« Je sais pas. C'est juste que je pensais à Christian. Peut-être qu'il veut être immortel … pour qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours. »

Je me levai pour m'assoir près d'elle sur le lit.

« Annabel, c'est une énorme décision à prendre. Je veux dire, il faudrait qu'il veuille devenir un vampire avant qu'on le change. Et il faudrait qu'il sache tout, ce qu'il perdra, du style sa famille et ses amis. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je sais. C'était juste une idée."

« Faut aussi que tu saches que le changement est très douloureux. C'est le souvenir humain le plus fort pour toute ma famille. Et que ça dure environ trois jours. »

« Douloureux ? »

"Oui. On me l'a décrit comme être brûlé vivant. »

Elle déglutit.

« Oh. »

« S'il est changé, Annabel ; il ne sera sûrement pas capable d'être près de toi au début. Ca pourrait prendre des années avant qu'il s'habitue assez pour être près de toi. Et en plus, peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas d'un mode de vie végétarien. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sa soif de sang sera forte, il ne sera peut-être pas capable de se maîtriser. Il pourrait vouloir … te tuer. Chaque vampire est différent. Ma mère a été capable de se maîtriser de suite. Mais on est pas sûr que cette capacité soit un don ou que ça vienne du fait qu'elle est été bien informée sur ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait et était capable de se maîtriser ses pulsions avant qu'elles ne prennent le dessus. C'est trop risqué … même si tu peux guérir. Il pourrait te vider complètement. »

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un bon moment. Je retournai m'assoir sur le sol parce qu'elle essayait toujours d'assimiler tout ce que je venais de dire.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demandai-je à Annabel.

« Sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait … de guérir ? »

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« C'est un sentiment merveilleux. Je perçoit une sorte de lumière … peut-être est-ce l'âme de la personne, je suis pas trop sûre. Certaines personnes ont une âme plus brillante que d'autre et certaines sont plus sombres. Toi et ta famille ont quelques unes des plus brillantes lumières. C'est pourquoi je me suis assise à côté de toi le deuxième jour en cours d'économie domestique. J'ai su qu'il fallait que je connaisse. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui et quand je guéris, c'est comme si je bougeais cette lumière jusqu'à l'endroit endommagé. Si la personne est mourante la lumière paraît plus faible, mais d'une certaine façon à travers mes paumes mon corps est capable de la ramener. »

Mes yeux brillaient tandis qu'elle décrivait.

« J'aimerais pouvoir guérir comme toi, » dis-je.

Annabel sauta du lit et vins s'assoir à côté de moi par terre.

« T'as dit que tu pouvais emprunter les pouvoirs ? »

« Oui. »

« Essaye de voir si ça marche avec le mien. »

Je déglutis et la regardai d'un air inquiet.

« T'es sûre ? » demandai-je.

Elle tendit ses mains paumes vers le haut et acquiesça.

« Essaye. »

Je levai doucement les mains pour les placer sur les siennes. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Tout à coup un sentiment que je n'aurais pu décrire m'envahis, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur illumina mes paumes. C'était comme si je touchais la lumière, sans une ampoule pour l'allumer ou un soleil pour irradier. C'était juste de la lumière … une lumière chaude et brillante. J'ouvris les yeux et Annabel me fixait.

« Tu le sens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Wow. »

« Je sais. »

Elle retira ses paumes et je tiquai. Elle gloussa en voyant mon expression.

Je sentais les épices qui embaumaient la maison jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Allez. Si on descendait aider Esme et Alice en-bas ? »

~*~*~*~

J'entendais Alice et Annabel discuter dans la cuisine pendant que je mettais la table dans la sale-à-manger. Ca tombait bien qu'on ait une aussi grande table parce qu'on devait caser 13 personnes, même si seulement quatre personnes et demi allaient manger ce soir. Je comptais pour une moitié, car j'allais sûrement me contenter d'éparpiller ma nourriture tout en prenant quelques bouchées pour mettre un peu plus à l'aise Annabel. Avec un peu de chance Jacob m'emmènerait chasser plus tard. Un bruissement me parvint des bois, Jacob Seth et Leah étaient presque là.

J'allai les rejoindre dans la pool-house. Je m'assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine et attendis qu'ils passent la porte.

« Salut Nessie, » dit Seth. Il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging lorsqu'il entra. Il était suivit par Jacob, qui ne portrait également qu'un pantalon, et Leah qui portait un débardeur noir et un short.

« Salut Seth. Prêt pour le dîner ? » demandai-je.

« Oh que oui, je pouvais sentir le dîner à un mile. Je meurs de faim ! »

Leah alla de suite dans sa chambre et j'entendis le bruit de la douche qui coule.

Jacob me rejoint et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je vais me changer, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Je promenais les yeux et tombai sur Seth, toujours vautré sur le comptoir.

« Tu vas pas te changer ? » lui demandai-je.

« Tu veux dire que je peux pas y aller comme ça ? »

« Hm, nan. Ca pourrait mettre Annabel mal à l'aise. »

« Mal à l'aise dans le bon sens ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Elle a un copain,Seth, » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard Seth et Jacob étaient près à y aller, tandis que Leah était toujours sous la douche. Jacob vint près de moi et me prit la main. Il la prit pour la placer sur sa joue. Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer quand je plongeai dans son regard intense. J'adorais ce genre de moments. On n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ugh … on se retrouve à la maison, » entendis-je Seth dire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jacob ricana et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la bouche.

« Tu m'amèneras chasser plus tard ? » demandai-je.

« T'as déjà décidé que t'allais pas manger à table ? »

« Quelques bouchées, peut-être. »

« On verra. »

Je soupirai et sautai du comptoir.

« On devrait pas attendre Leah ? » demandai-je.

« Nan, elle met trois plombes pour se préparer. »

Nous traversâmes le jardin pour rentrer dans la maison. En ouvrant la baie vitrée, j'aperçu Seth qui regardait un truc depuis la porte de la cuisine. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile, à regarder ce qui se passait dans la cuisine.

« T'sais qu't'a le droit de rentrer dans la cuisine, Seth. » dit Jacob en se plaçant derrière lui. En arrivant à côté de lui, je regardai sa tête. Il avait un drôle de sourire béat. C'était comme s'il regardait quelque chose de merveilleux … quelque chose d'où il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Je suivis doucement son regard. Au moment où mes yeux tombèrent sur Annabel, Jacob me broya la main. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Seth ou qu'il la fixait. Elle était assise au comptoir de la cuisine et mélangeait la salade, fredonnant pour elle-même.

Je reportai rapidement mon regard sur Seth. _Oh !!!_ Fut le seul truc qui me vint à l'esprit.

« C'est elle Annabel ? » demanda Seth si doucement que j'étais sûre qu'un humain n'aurait pas pu entendre.

« Oui. »

« Je l'aime, » dit-il, comme s'il exposait juste un fait.

« Je sais, » soupira Jake. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

Juste à ce moment là Leah nous rejoint. Elle nous vit planté là elle nous regarda d'un air curieux. Mais quand son regard se posa sur Seth … d'une certaine façon, elle sut. Je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux tandis qu'ils s'embuèrent. Jacob se retourna et fit un pas vers elle.

« Leah … » dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Ca va, » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Vraiment, je suis heureuse pour lui. »

Jacob fit encore quelques pas vers elle, mais elle le fit stopper d'un signe de la main.

« S'il-te-plait, » dit-elle. « J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule. »

Elle recula de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour s'enfuir. Je vins près de Jacob et prit sa main, tout les deux étions silencieux à regarder Leah commencer à trembler tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap. XIX

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance gênée et bizarre. C'était bizarre parce que ma famille était particulièrement heureuse, surtout si on tenait compte des évènements des dernières semaines. Mon père et Carlisle étaient particulièrement réjouis. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans la salle à manger, ils me prirent dans leurs bras, m'embrassèrent et me firent tourner. Annabel fut assez surprise lorsqu'ils firent la même chose avec elle. Lorsque Carlisle la reposa sur le sol, elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent pour la première fois sur Seth. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il lui rendit le même regard, emplit d'amour.

Ce qui rendit le dîner _extrêmement_ gêné, fut le regard insistant que Seth posait sans relâche sur Annabel. Pendant que tout le monde se mettait à manger, les membres de ma famille essayèrent d'accaparer l'attention de Seth. Cela se révéla particulièrement ardu, du fait de l'attention constante que Seth avait pour Annabel. Elle croisait souvent son regard, rougissait et baissait les yeux vers son assiette. Et au moment où quelqu'un arrivait à entrainer le regard de Seth ailleurs, Annabel profitait de l'occasion pour le regarder lui. Jacob passa son temps à regarda par la fenêtre du salon, j'étais sûre qu'il se faisait du mouron pour Leah.

« Seth, comptes-tu suivre un cursus à l'université locale ? » demanda Carlisle.

Je regardai Seth qui encore une fois regardait Annabel, rêveur. Je soupirai et envoyai une nouille un peu plus loin. Mes pensées se fixèrent sur Christian … pauvre Christian. Est-ce que Annabel allait le lâcher ? Est-ce que ça marcherait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire? Il savait son secret.

« Seth ? » dit Carlisle pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

« Hmm ? » fit Seth.

« Comptes-tu suivre un cursus à l'université locale ? »

« Oh … euh… sûrement. »

Je levai les yeux vers Annabel, qui regardait intensément Seth pendant qu'il parlait.

« J'penses que j'vais peut-être rentrer l'année prochaine pour le deuxième semestre, » dit-il sans quitter Annabel des yeux, Annabel qui croisa son regard, ce qui la fit baisser les yeux vers son assiette.

« Tu es en quoi ? » demanda Jasper.

Seth continuait à la regarder.

« Seth ? » demanda à nouveau Jasper.

« Um … quoi ? » dit Seth en quittant lentement Annabel des yeux, comme si ça le blessait.

« Tu suis quoi comme cours ? »

« Administration des Entreprises, » répondit-il simplement, avant de reporter aussitôt son regard sur Annabel.

Ce petit jeu dura pendant tout le dîner. Les membres de ma famille qui ne mangeaient pas de nourriture humaine discutaient de leur journée, pendant que nous mangions. Je m'assurais de prendre une bouchée chaque fois qu'Annabel me regardait, mais j'espérais que Jake m'emmènerait chasser plus tard dans la soirée. Tandis qu'on finissait le dessert j'entendis une voiture emprunter notre long chemin.

_C'est Christian ça ?_ demandai-je à mon père dans ma tête. Il acquiesça légèrement.

Je trouvai que ce serait mieux si Annabel retrouvait Christian dehors. Ca le rendrait sûrement pas très content la façon dont Seth regardait sa petite amie, ou la façon dont elle le regardait elle aussi.

« Hey, Annabel, j'entends Christian qui vient te chercher. On va l'attendre dehors, » dis-je en glissant de mon siège pour essayer de la faire quitter le salon pour l'emmener dehors. Lorsque je vis ses yeux, ils s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de Christian.

« Oh, oui. Je devrais l'attendre dehors, » dit-elle doucement. Elle quitta son siège et me suivit jusqu'à la porte, non sans avoir une dernière fois longuement regardé Seth.

Seth aussi fit mine de quitter sa chaise, comme pour suivre Annabel, mais Jake lui attrapa l'épaule et le fit se rassoir.

« Pas maintenant Seth, » dit doucement mon père.

Seth s'arrêta et soupira. Lorsque je me retournai pour refermer la porte, j'envoyai un regard coupable à Seth. Ca devait probablement lui couter de la voir partit avec quelqu'un d'autre … surtout si ce quelqu'un d'autre était son petit ami. J'entendais la voiture de Christian se rapprocher.

« Merci d'être venu dîner Annabel, » dis-je. Je levai les yeux vers elle, on aurait dit qu'elle venait tout juste d'atterrir.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, c'était super bien. Dis à ta famille que j'ai passée un très bon moment. J'ai beaucoup aimé rencontrer …_ Seth_, » dit-elle en faisant traîner son nom.

« C'est dommage que t'ai pas rencontrée Leah. Une autre fois peut-être ? »

« Carrément ! » dit-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme que je pensais.

Lorsqu'il se gara, Christian descendit sa vitre pour me dire bonsoir. Annabel monta lentement dans la voiture et me fit au revoir. J'arrivais pas à savoir à quoi elle pouvait penser. Je retournai dans la maison. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte j'entendis Seth supplier mon père.

« Allez, Edward. Faut que tu me files un truc, » dit Seth.

"Seth, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de te dire ses pensées. C'est privé. »

« J'veux juste savoir si elle le sentait elle aussi. »

Je me dirigeai vers la table et m'assit à côté de Jacob. Il me fit un petit sourire et me massa le dos.

« Seth, j'penses que tout le monde à vu qu'elle est raide dingue de toi. Vu sa tronche, on a pas besoin d'Edward qui lit les esprits pour être au courant, » gloussa Emmett en se levant de table.

« Classe Emmett, » dit Rosalie en le suivant dans l'autre pièce.

Seth se rassit, radieux. J'étais sûre que rien n'aurait pu le miner là. Son sourire s'étalait sur tout son visage.

« Je vais voir Leah. Seth, tu viens? » demanda Jake.

« Sûr, j'ai envie de courir là, » dit-il, déjà à la porte.

Jake se tourna vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front. Il s'assurait toujours que ses marques d'affections soient le plus discrètes possible quand mes parents étaient là. Il serra doucement ma main.

« On se voit demain matin? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. On se retrouve à la voiture. »

Il me fit un 'je t'aime' silencieux avant de partir rejoindre Seth. Je reportais mon regard sur le reste de ma famille qui était restée à table, à savoir mes parents, Carlisle, Esme, Alice et Jasper.

« Et ben … c'était une soirée de folie nan ? » dis-je pour essayer de rompre le silence.

Mon père rit doucement.

« Pourquoi vous êtes aussi contents tout les deux ? » demandai-je à mon père et Carlisle en les montrant du doigt.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'à dit Annabel quand vous étiez dans ta chambre, » dit ma mère en regardant mon père. « Moi je suis pas surprise, j'ai toujours su que nous avions une âme. »

« Tu te demandais si on avait ou pas une âme ? » demandai-je à mon père. Bien que ma famille ne soit pas particulièrement religieuse, j'avais toujours pensé qu'ils croyaient en quelque chose après … un paradis ou un enfer. J'étais surprise qu'il est été remis en question que nous possédions une âme.

« Il fut un temps où j'avais des doutes à ce propos. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère, elle m'a aidé à changer ce que je croyais, et lorsque nous t'avons eu, je ne pouvais plus en douter. Comment quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'âme peut-il créer un ange ? »

Je souris à mes parents.

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle perçoit vraiment … cette lumière … notre âme ? » demanda Esme.

« Je ne sais pas. Mas de toute façon c'est vraiment impressionnant, » dit Carlisle.

Je regardai Alice, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle leva la tête et m'aperçu en train de la regarder bizarrement. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je viens de perdre le future d'Annabel. Je pense que sais ce que ça signifie, » dit-elle.

Je soupirai. Quand bien même je ne souhaitais que le bonheur d'Annabel et Seth, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de mes sentir triste pour Christian. Elle venait de lui promettre de l'aimer, seulement pour la reprendre maintenant. Que'allait-elle dire? 'Je pensais vraiment t'aimer … mais j'avais pas encore rencontré Seth.'

Je me souvenais des souvenirs d'Annabel, je savais à quel point Christian était attachée à elle. Oui, il avait un peu flippé quand elle lui avait montré qui elle était vraiment, mais à la fin il avait complètement accepté qui elle était … peut-être même en était-il encore plus tombé amoureux. Ca allait le briser en mille morceaux … exactement comme pour Leah.

~*~*~*~

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec la neige? Je grimaçais lorsque depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre je vis ces petites boules de conton qui tombaient du ciel. Jacob ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi j'amais pas la neige, comme je pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi lui il l'aimait. Il avait jamais gagné une de nos batailles de boules de neige … surout parce qu'il pouvait pas en faire une de correcte, elle fondait toujours dans sa main avant qu'il ait pu la balancer. Personnelement je voyais la neige comme un inconvenient. Les gens roulaient plus doucement sur routes enneigées.

Je trouvai Annabel avec la tête sur son bureau, ronflant doucement, lorsque je rentrai dans la salle où on avait Economie Domestique. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui donnais des pichnettes sur l'épaule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle releva la tête. Ele bailla et me sourit, avec des yeux ensommeillés.

« Pourquoi t'es crevée ? » demandai-je.

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Um … j'me suis couchée tard, » haussa-t-elle les épaules en détournant son regard.

Elle mentait et j'étais un peu blessée qu'elle me mente _à moi_. Je savais exactement moi ce qu'il l'avait tenue éveillée tout la nuit … Seth. J'avais pas eu besoin que Jacob me dise où était Seth la nuit dernière. J'ai eu quelques soupsçons lorsque Jacob et Leah furent les seuls à rentrer à onze heures et lorsque je fut réveillée à 4 heures du matin par un Seth sifflant qui rentrait à la maison. C'était pas dur de faire le rapprochement.

« Juste couchée tard ? » lui demandai-je à nouveau, en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais, » dit-elle, toujours sans me regarder. Elle attrapa son stylo et commença taper nerveusement sur la table avec.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et la regardait, elle fixait toujours son regard droit devant elle. Je me tâtais pendant un instant à savoir si j'allais ou pas lui dire que je savais. Mais avant que j'ai pu prendre une décision, les mots étaient déjà sortis.

« Je sais que t'étais avec Seth, » chuchotai-je. Lorsque je dis ça, le stylo qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains et alla heurter la tête d'un type de l'autre côté de la classe.

« Pardon Jared ! » dit-elle en allant vers lui pour récupérer son stylo. Elle revint s'assoir à se caler contre sa chaise.

« Je … c'était rien. J'étais dehors, assise sous la véranda, et tout à coup il était là. On a passé la nuit à discuter … rien de plus. J'veux dire … j'ai un copain, » dit-elle.

« Je sais que tu as un copain. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais t'as pas pensé une fois à lui depuis que t'as rencontré Seth, pas vrai?"

Elle baissa les yeux vers son bureau sans rien dire.

Durant le reste de la semaine, Annabel se pointait en cours avec des valises sous les yeux et piquait du nez en cours. Je la gardais eveillée la majeure partie de notre cours commun et à midi, en la secouant gentillement avant que ses paupières lourdes l'emportent, mais je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait pour rester éveillée dans ses autres cours. Je ne lui posais pas d'autre question sur Christian ou Seth, je savais que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait déméler toute seule. Je ne fus pas surprise de ne pas la voir en cours vendredi. Je pensais que soit elle rattrapait son manque de sommeil ou qu'elle était avec Seth.

Par contre je fus surprise de trouver Christian m'attendant près de ma voiture lorsque je sortis de cours. Il avait du sécher son dernier cours pour venir me voir. Il était appuyé contre la portière conducteur. Je fus surprise de le voir à ce point débraillé. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme s'il venait de se lever ou qu'il s'en fichait à présent. Je levai les yeux vers Jacob, qui avait le même la même expression préoccupée que moi.

« Il veut sûrement juste te parler. J'arriverai qu'à le rendre mal à l'aise, » dit Jacob en se dirigeant vers ma famille, de l'autre côté du parking, famille qui me dévisageait à présent.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et le rejoint. Je secouai légèrement la tête en voyant Christian si troublé. Je m'arrêtai devant lui et il leva lentement les yeux vers moi.

« Hey, Christian, » dis-je.

« Salut Nessie, » répondit-il doucement.

Il reporta son regard sur le sol et j'attendis un instant, pour voir s'il allait ajouté quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je pour le faire parler.

Il se massa l'arrière du crâne et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Annabel est pas en cours par hasard ? » demanda Christian.

« Non … non, désolée. »

« Tu lui a parlé récemment ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu en cours hier mais je lui ai pas parlé aujourd'hui. Ca va Christian ? »

« Um … ouais. Je dois me faire des histoires. »

« Des histoires ? »

« S'il-te-plait, lui répêtes rien … c'est juste que, elle m'a parut vraiment distante ces derniers jours. Y'a un truc différent, c'est juste que je sais pas quoi. »

« Tu lui en a parlé ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais elle m'évite. J'espérais la voir ici, mais j'ai été surpris de pas voir sa voiture sur le parking. J'espérais qu'elle était venue avec toi. »

« Désolée Christian. Je crois qu'elle a séché aujourd'hui. »

Il soupira et reporta son regard sur le sol. Rien qu'à le voir mon estomac se retournait, j'avais honte. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait, mais je pouvais rien dire. Je voulais le consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais je savais que ça ne serait pas le cas.

Il secoua la tête pour lui-même.

« Mon Dieu, je suis d'un pathétique, pas vrai ? » dit-il d'un rire nerveux.

Ca me faisait vraiment mal au cœur de le voir comme ça.

« Non, t'es juste un petit copain qui se fait du soucis, » dis-je pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

« Ouais … c'est ça. Nessie, s'il-te-plait lui dit pas que je suis venu. J'me sens vraiment stupide. »

« Ton secret est à l'abri avec moi. »

« Merci. »

Je le vis retourner à sa voiture, la tête baissée. Je pris une profonde inspiration et le regardais monter dans sa voiture et s'éloigner. Jacob me rejoignit et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

« Il va pas fort, nan ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non … pas du tout. Faut que je parle à Annabel. J'vais voir si elle est chez elle. Tu peux ramener ma voiture à la maison ? »

« Bien sûr. Reviens vite. »

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et marchais jusqu'à être hors de vue des lycéens, pour ensuite accélerer vers chez Annabel.

~*~*~*~

Lorsque j'arrivai chez Annabel, je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un dans le jardin. Elle semblait en colère. Je me dirigeai derrière la maison. En arrivant au coin, je stoppai d'un coup et me pressai rapidement contre le mur de brique, espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas remarquée.

Je voulais pas espionner, c'est juste que je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. Je vis le regard de Seth se poser sur moi un instant. Il avait remarqué que j'étais là et j'aurais du faire demi-tour, mais je pouvais pas, c'est tout. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi il était là.

« Seth, s'il-te-plait, il faut que tu partes … il faut que tu restes loin, » entendis-je dire Annabel.

« Rester, Loin ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux Annabel ? » dit Seth en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux … c'est … c'est ce que je dois. »

Seth s'approcha encore un peu, un peu comme s'il essayait de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le stoppa, en plaçant une main sur son torse, pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'approcher plus près.

« Je ne peux pas Seth, » dit-elle. « Je lui ai fait une pormesse. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimerais pour toujours. Je ne peux pas revenir sur ma promesse."

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes Annabel ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes plus que moi ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Seth passa ses doights sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes.

« Seth, si j'y met un terme … ça le brisera. Je sais à quel point ses sentiments pour moi sont sérieux. Je le blesse déjà. Je ne veux plus faire ça. Et plus tu es là, plus c'est dur pour moi de rester éloignée."

« Alors le fait pas, » dit-il doucement en caressant sa joue. Il se pencha, pour placer sa joue contre la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« S'il-te-plait Annabel … soit avec moi. »

Elle recula de quelques pas mais le regarda longuement. Elle secoua la tête pour dire non. Mon cœur se déchira pour elle. Elle essayait de tenir sa promesse envers Christian, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Elle pouvait ni nier ni ignorer ses sentiments pour Seth. Aucun imprégné ne le pouvait. Et même si on leur donnait le choix, est-ce qu'il choissirait de ne pas être aimer si inconditionnellement ? Les sentiments et l'attachement sont trop forts pour être détruits.

Rapidement, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, il s'avanca vers elle, l'attrapa dans ses bras et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son corps réagit par instinct ; elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser.

« Je t'attendrai alors. Qu'importe le temps que ça prend. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

_L'attendre?_ pensai-je. _Jusqu'à quand? Que Christian meurt de vieillesse? _

Il la reposa sur le sol.

« Je t'aime Annabel, » dit-il en s'écartant d'elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Seth, » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle le regarda courir vers la forêt. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, elle tomba à genoux et se mit à sangloter dans ses mains. Je me précipitai à ses côtés et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de me voir, comme si elle savait que je l'avais espionnée tout du long. Je lui massais le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

« Nessie, qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis une personne horrible, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas une personne horrible. Tu savais pas que ça arriverait. Tu connaissais pas encore Seth. »

Elle se mit à trembler dans mes bras. Je la relevai et la conduisis à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et arrangea des couvertures autour d'elle. C'était une chose d'être dehors avec votre chauffage rien qu'à vous pour vous tenir chaud, c'en était une autre d'être toute seule, surtout qu'il s'était pas arrêter de neiger ces derniers jours. J'allai à la cuisine pour lui faire un chocolat chaud. Une fois prêt, je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui tendi le mug.

« Merci, » dit-elle aussi doucement qu'elle prit une gorgée.

« Ca va aller ? » demandai-je, même si ça sautait aux yeux que non.

« Nan, » confirma-t-elle, « t'as tout vu ? »

« Un bon morceau je crois. »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je peux te donner un conseil ? » demandai-je timidement. J'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons, et pour être franche, la seule personne avec qui j'étais sortie était Jacob, mais je pensais plus à un coneil d'une imprégnée à une autre.

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que Christian soit aimé par quelqu'un avec la même intensité qu'il a pour toi ? »

« Bien sûr Nessie. »

« Alors c'est pas injuste de ta part de prétendre l'aimer, quand ton cœur appartient clairement à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je sais que tu veux tenir ta promesse, mais parfois, toutes les promesses ne peuvent pas être tenues. »

Elle regardait son mug sans rien dire.

« Donne à Christian une chance de trouver l'amour … un qui soit à double sens. Ca fait mal sur le coup, mais c'est rien comparé à ce que ça le blessera si tu laisses les choses traîner. Je sais que tu penses pouvoir rester loin de Seth, mais crois moi … tu peux pas. »

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, je l'embrassai sur la joue et pris la porte, retournant en courant vers chez moi. Je savais qu'elle devait être seule pour réfléchir. Tandis que j'accélérais dans la forêt, une envie soudaine se fit sentir. Je voulais désespérement être dans les bras de Jacob. Je voulais qu'on me rappelle que je faisais partie des chanceux. Une de ces rares personnes au monde à avoir trouvé leur parfaite moitié.

Comme s'il savait ce que je pensais, savait ce dont j'avais besoin, je le trouvai à m'attendre aux abords de la forêt, derrière la maison. Je ne ralentis pas ma course, je ne fis qu'accélérer. Il me tendit les bras quand je lui sautais dessus, le renversant presque. J'enfuis rapidement mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Je pris une grande bouffée de son odeur. Je sais que ça semblait crétin, mais je voulais me rappeller qu'il était réel, qu'il m'appartenait réellement. Il me serra fort contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-il.

~*~*~*~

Cette nuit là le Clan Denali arriva chez nous pendant que je dormais. Je me réveillai le matin et les trouvai en train de discuter des dernières nouvelles du monde des vampires dans le salon. Eleazar et Carmen étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé. Kate et Garett étaient adossés au mur. Tanya … euh elle et et son nouveau fiancé, Blake, étaient en train de se tripoter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Blake était un musicien prometteur lorsqu'il était encore humain. Il était devenu la nouvelle obsession de Tanya et elle lui courait après. Apparement elle s'était pointée à un de ses concerts, et ce ne fut pas sans conséquence. Bien entendu il avait été complètement fasciné par elle, mais je crois que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été fascinée elle aussi. Elle était devenue son obsession … sa muse. Elle lui inspira 5 number one hits durant les quatre dernières années de sa vie. Et pas plus tard que l'année dernière, elle s'est pointée avec lui sur notre porche, à demander à Carlisle de le changer. Malheureusement, Blake était devenu un de ces mystères irrésolus d'Hollywood, une de ces histoires qu'on voit souvent sur E !.

Eleazar se racla la gorge pour signaler à Blake et Tanya de faire une pause. Tanya soupira et fit assoir Blake sur le canapé.

Ils avaient ramené un journal d'Angleterre. Un petit article était entouré en rouge. Il fut passé à chaque membre de la famille pour qu'il le lise. Il était titré : Célèbre Medium Disparu.

Alice fut la dernière à lire l'article. Elle grogna en le jetant sur la table basse.

« Alors ils essayent de trouver une seconde moi ? » dit-elle.

« On dirait bien, » ajouta mon père.

J'étais toujours à moitié-endormie et en pyjama. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Jacob, tandis qu'il me caressait l'épaule. Seth et Leah dormaient toujours.

« Vous avez entendu parler de la soit disant tuerie de l'université St Anastasia ? » nous demanda Carmen.

« Oui. C'est arrivé il y a deux semaines, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Esme.

« Et bien, apparement, c'était pas quelqu'un qui a ouvert le feu. Il y a un nouveau clan qui s'est formé là-bas. Quelques uns d'entre eux suivaient des cours à l'université. Apparement il y en a un qui n'a pas tenu et qui a finit par tuer sa classe entière. La rumeur dit qu'ils ont du tout maquiller pour que ça ai l'air d'un meurtre/suicide. »

Je vis mon père frissoner.

« Si horrible, » murmura Rosalie.

J'entendis une voiture s'approcher de la maison. Je vis mon père plisser les yeux.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda ma mère.

Lorsque mon père dirigea d'un coup son regard sur moi, je sus qui c'était. Je me levai et vins attendre Annabel sur le porche. Je la vis se garer et sortir de la voiture. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et on pouvait toujours voir les larmes qui trempaient ses joues.

« Nessie, j'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, » dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras, pour presser son visage contre mon épaule avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je l'ai fait … j'ai rompu avec Christian. »

Mon père et Jacob nous rejoignirent.

« Il l'a pas très bien prit, » dit mon père en sondant ses souvenirs. Il le dit tout bas, j'étais sûre qu'elle l'avait pas entendu.

« Il sait Nessie. Il m'a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre … je pouvais pas mentir. Il sait pour Seth et il sait qu'il est comme moi … immortel. »

Je serrai Annabel un peu plus fort contre moi. Elle sanglotait si fort que maintenant elle en avait le hocquet.

« Tout va s'arranger, Annabel. Promis, » dis-je pour essayer de la réconforter.

Tout à coup elle n'était plus dans mes bras, mais dans ceux de Seth. JE levai les yeux vers lui, surprise de le voir debout, juste à côté de moi.

« C'est bon, je l'ai, » dit Seth.

Il la berçait dans ses bras, et pressa son visage contre ses cheveux. Il retourna rapidement à l'interieur, et je le suivis, tandis qu'il traversait le salon pour atteindre la porte de derrière.

« Annabel ?!! »

Seth et moi nous arretâmes sur le champ. Comment diable un membre du clan Denali pouvait connaître Annabel ?

Je levai les yeux vers celui qui avait prononcé son nom et trouvait un Eleazar avec une expression très surprise.

« Annabel, » répéta-t-il comme pour se rassurer que c'était bien elle.

Annabel leva la tête depuis l'épaule de Seth, pour voir qui avait prononcé son nom. Ses yeux se rétrécirent avant de s'aggrandir soudain, emplis d'une peur soudaine. Elle laissa echapper un hocquet en se cramponnant à Seth. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était un radeau de survie.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAP XX

Il fallut un bout de temps pour calmer Annabel. Et il aurait probablement fallut encore plus de temps si Seth avait pas été là. Mais en lui assurant qu'il ne laisserait pas Eleazar lui faire du mal, elle finit par arrêter de supplier de rentrer. Eleazar regardait Annabel, du remord plein les yeux. Il attendit à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que Seth et Annabel s'assirent sur le canapé qui lui faisait face. Seth l'avait gentiment placée derrière lui, tout en se penchant légèrement pour qu'elle reste à moitié cachée par son corps. Elle s'accrochait comme une forcenée au T-shirt de Seth, elle en avait les articulations blanches, à force de tendre ses muscles. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, toujours flanquée de Seth, espérant que ma présence la fasse se sentir un tant soit peu en sécurité. Jake prit place à côté de moi et posa sa main contre mon dos, tout en regardant Eleazar avec précaution, tandis que Seth avait un regard noir. J'avais jamais vu un aspect négatif de Seth. Ca m'énervait.

Le reste de ma famille et le Clan Denali étaient éparpillés entre nous. Nous arborions tous des expressions identiques, curieuses, attendant une quelconque explication. A un moment, mon père tourna la tête vers Eleazar.

« Et bien … ça explique tout, » dit-il doucement.

« C'est lui, » murmura Annabel. Je la dévisageais tandis qu'elle se penchait vers moi. "C'est l'homme que j'ai vu quand mes parents m'ont dit de m'enfuir avec mon frère. »

« Oui, c'était moi, » dit doucement Eleazar en se rapprochant lentement de nous. « Tu dois comprendre que ce que j'ai forcé tes parents à faire partait d'une bonne intention. Je devais faire en sorte qu'ils t'envoient loin, si loin que personne ne sache que tu existes … surtout pas Aro. »

« Pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas depuis le début, Eleazar ? » demanda Carlisle.

Eleazar fit un petit pas vers nous, mais s'arrêta sur le champ en voyant la réaction d'Annabel.

« S'il-te-plait Annabel, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis juste surpris de te voir … ici et toujours en vie. Je ne savais pas que tu étais immortelle. »

Eleazar fit une autre tentative pour s'approcher, mais stoppa net lorsque de la poitrine de Seth s'échappa un grondement sauvage Il prit alors le siège qui était le plus éloigné de nous.

« Mon Dieu … par où commencer ? » Eleazar réfléchit un moment et se lança. « Il existe un ancien mythe parmi les vampires, connu sous le nom du Guérisseur. Ce mythe concerne un humain qui a le pouvoir de guérir. La plupart des vampires ne croit pas qu'un tel humain existe … c'est difficile pour eux d'imaginer un _humain_ avec de tels pouvoirs. Durant des siècles nous avons vu des humains qui prétendaient être un guérisseur, mais il dut à chaque fois prouvé que cela était faux. Beaucoup de ceux qui croient la légende véridique espèrent en fait que l'humain est en fait la capacité de les changer en humain. Alors que d'autres pensent que puisque ses pouvoirs sont si grands tout en étant humain, la force d'un guérisseur deviendrait inimaginable une fois changer en vampire. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Aro a ce grand intérêt de savoir si la légende est vraie ou pas.

« Après quelques siècles passés à chercher, Aro a finalement renoncé. Je pense qu'il est arrivé à la conclusion qu'un tel humain n'existe tout simplement pas. Après avoir rencontrer Carmen, l'idée de quitter les Volturi s'installa peu à peu. J'avais vu Aro acquérir pouvoir après pouvoir avec ces nouveaux vampires. J'avais vu l'homme que ne je pensais autrefois animé que par le désir d'apporter paix et tranquillité à notre race, se mettre à désirer rien d'autre que plus de pouvoir.

« Je fus envoyé pour une dernière mission. Il y avait eu une prolifération de nouveau-nés dans un petit village, et nous devions nous en occuper. Je me rappelle encore des cris provenant de ce village. »

Eleazar fit une pause et frissonna

« Le chaos qui y régnait ainsi que les humains innocents pris dans cette folie sont des souvenirs difficiles à oublier, bien que j'ai vu des évènements de ce genre plus de fois que je ne l'aurais du. Nous avons du exterminer le village entier. Je devais décider quels vampires méritaient la vie sauve, et en informer les gardes, pour pouvoir ensuite les ramener avec nous en Italie. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai croisé un humain avec des pouvoirs qui selon moi étaient incroyablement puissants. Aro aurait certainement été extatique d'acquérir cet humain, si seulement elle ne s'était pas tuée avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la changer. Ce fut la personne avec le pouvoir ressemblant le plus à celui d'Alice qui me fut donné de rencontrer. Elle était une sorte d'oracle. Juste avant de mourir elle me prédit que je rencontrerais une humaine dotée de pouvoirs extraordinaires … le guérisseur. Les pouvoirs qu'elle possèderait une fois devenue vampire seraient tout bonnement extraordinaires. Elle prédit également que cette humaine serait le catalyseur de la plus grande guerre que ce monde ai jamais connu. Elle insista sur le fait que le guérisseur devait être tué.

« J'avais pris la décision que lorsque je rencontrerais cette humaine, je devrais la tuer. Ce fut de longues années plus tard que je la trouvai. Je ne réalisai pas sur le champ lorsque je te rencontrai toi et ton frère jouant dans les champs. J'attendis et t'observais pendant quelques temps. »

Eleazar se tourna pour regarder Annabel, qui répondit en s'accrochant encore plus à Seth. Seth la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité.

« Tandis que je te regardais, je commençais à te prendre en affection. Tu me rappelais ma fille, que j'avais perdue il y a si longtemps. T'entendre rire, fit remonter à la surface tout ces vieux souvenirs, qui avant cachés et flous redevinrent nets, » continua Eleazar.

« Tu avais une fille ? » demanda Esme.

« Oui, mais je n'aime pas parler d'elle. Ce fut si dur de la perdre, elle est probablement l'un des rares souvenirs d'humains que je possède. Tu dois comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te tuer Annabel. Je n'arrivai pas à m'y résoudre. Mais tandis que je la regardais, je me rappelais que puisqu'elle était toujours humaine, elle finirait par mourir. Si je trouvais un moyen de la garder cachée, je n'aurais pas besoin de la tuer moi-même. Le seul problème était que si Aro décidait de lire mon esprit, il saurait ce que j'avais découvert. Je me rendis rapidement chez les parents d'Annabel et leur montrai ce que j'étais vraiment. Je leur dit à quel point leur fille était en danger. Je leur dit qu'ils devaient se séparer de toi, que tu devais t'enfuir le plus loin possible, que c'était ton seul espoir … ton seul espoir de ne pas remplir la prophétie. Si je ne savais pas où tu étais, il serait plus difficile pour Aro de te localiser. Juste après mon retour en Italie, je formulai le vœu de partir avec Carmen. A ma grande surprise, il me laissa m'en aller, sans me toucher. J'étais heureux de garder le guérisseur à l'état de secret. »

« Pourquoi mes parents se sont pas rester avec moi ? Pourquoi ils se sont pas enfuis avec moi ? » murmura Annabel.

« Annabel, ils t'ont donné à toi et à ton frère tout ce qu'ils avaient de valeur. Le prix pour deux personnes en fuite est beaucoup moins important que pour quatre. Tu pouvais ainsi partir plus loin. »

« Mais je suis immortelle, je vis encore, » dit Annabel d'une voix légèrement plus forte.

« Oui, je sais. Tu dois bien voir à quel point je suis surpris de te voir ici. Je n'avais aucune raison de croire que tu étais immortelle. »

« Mais le venin de vampire ne m'affecte pas, mon sang le rejette. Je ne peux pas être changée. » la voix d'Annabel continuait de grimper.

Eleazar fit les yeux ronds en assimilant ces informations.

« Marche pas ? » hoqueta-t-il.

« Non, » dit sèchement Annabel.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Carmen.

« J'ai réalisé des examens sur son sang. Il possède de remarquables qualités pour ce qui est de rejeter n'importe quel élément … même du venin de vampire. Après les test que j'a effectué, je peux garantir qu'il est impossible de la changer, » déclara Carlisle.

« Impossible ? » murmura Eleazar.

« Oui, impossible ! » hurla Annabel à Eleazar. Elle était campé sur ses pieds, à lui crier dessus depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. « Tu m'as tout pris ! Tu m'as pris ma famille, mon enfance. J'aurais pu avoir plus de temps … plus de temps à passer avec ma famille avant de leur survivre!"

Eleazar se tut et fixa le sol.

« Je ne savais pas. Je ne vois pas comment est-ce possible, » dit doucement Eleazar.

"Ton oracle avait faux!" hurla Annabel. Je grimaçai au son de sa voix et à la douleur de son regard.

Je vis alors Seth la prendre par la taille et la faire sortir de la maison. Je le vis les conduire rapidement à la pool-house. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce gardèrent le silence. La seule chose qu'on entendait était Annabel qui pleurait et Seth qui la consolait en lui murmurant des choses gentilles.

~*~*~

Je traversais le jardin en direction de la pool-house tout en portant une grande corbeille de couvertures et coussins. Esme les avait préparés pour Seth. J'adorais l'odeur de lavande qui émanait des draps. Je baissai à peine la tête et pris une grande bouffée. C'était l'une des odeurs les plus réconfortantes pour moi … ça me faisait penser à chaque fois à ma maison à Forks.

Jacob me tint la porte ouverte. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux lorsque je passai la porte.

« Hey ! » dis-je en chassant sa main. Il rit et se baissa pour m'embrasser sur la joue. « J'apporte des cadeaux. »

« Je me dirigeai vers le canapé où était Seth et posai la corbeille juste à côté de lui. Je m'assis et jetai un œil à la télé pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

« Les Griffin ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais. C'est super comme truc!" dis Seth.

Je levai les yeux et cherchai Jacob. Comme toujours il furetait dans le frigo.

« Du coup … tu dors sur le canapé ? » demandai-je à Seth.

Il haussa les épaules et continua à regarder la télé.

« Je sais pas trop s'il elle serait d'accord pour partager un lit avec moi. Je suis pas trop sûr de sa réaction. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser faire les choses tranquillement, » dit-il.

J'acquiesçai. Je regardai vers la porte de sa chambre, elle était fermée.

« Elle dort encore ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, depuis deux heures maintenant, » dit-il en regardant sa montre.

« Elle a eu une dure journée. »

« C'est rien de le dire. »

Je restais assise un moment, à regarder la télé, vautrée sur le canapé. Finalement, je me levai.

« Je vais voir comment elle va, » dis-je.

Je vins à la porte de Seth et toquai doucement. J'ouvris doucement la porte et jetai un œil à l'intérieur. J'y trouvais Annabel couchée sur le côté, son dos vers moi. Je regardai son corps se soulever et s'abaisser en mesure pendant un moment avant de regagner doucement la porte. J'étais sur le point de fermer la porte lorsque j'entendis sa voix m'appeler.

« Nessie ? » dit-elle doucement.

« Hey, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, » dis-je en me rapprochant du lit.

Elle tapota l'espace vide à côté d'elle. Je m'assis sur le lit de manière à lui faire face.

« Comment ça va ? » demandai-je.

Elle bailla et réfléchit un instant.

« Super, » dit-elle, sarcastique.

Je souris … au moins elle avait pas perdu le sens de l'humour.

« Ca peut que s'arranger, nan ? »

« Vrai. »

Elle fixait le vide et j'en profitai pour la dévisager. Le petit sourire qu'elle arborait disparaissait. Elle renifla, tandis que les larmes se remirent à tremper son visage. Je me rapprochai et écartai une mèche de cheveux pour pouvoir sécher ses larmes avec mes doigts.

« C'est juste que … ma famille me manque … ça me manque d'avoir une famille. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec ma famille, et je voudrais que mon frère soit encore là. Il me manque plus que tout, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais que je peux pas te rendre ta famille. Mais faut que tu saches que tu es déjà considérer comme faisant partie de notre famille. »

« Merci Nessie, » soupira-t-elle. J'eu l'impression qu'elle pensait que j'avais dit ça juste pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

« Nan, vraiment Annabel. Je te considère vraiment comme un membre de la famille. Tu fais partie des notre maintenant … partie de moi. Tu es ma sœur. »

Je pris sa main et la serra doucement.

« Sœurs ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Sœurs. »

« Ca sonne bien. »

« Oui. Par contre faut que je te prévienne, avec être ma sœur vient immanquablement le fait d'avoir Emmett pour oncle. »

« Considère toi chanceuse Annabel ! » cria Emmett par une fenêtre de la maison, assez fort pour qu'Annabel l'entende.

Annabel écarquilla les yeux, je me mis à rire.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demandai-je.

« Ca commence. Où est Seth ? »

« Il regarde la tv … en attendant que tu te lèves je pense. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

« Pas encore, c'est bien aussi entre filles. »

Je souris.

« Donc … il s'est passé quoi avec Christian ? » demandai-je.

Elle se mit sur le dos et cacha son visage avec son bras. Je me mordis la lèvre et me maudis pour le manque de tact dont je pouvais faire preuve. Je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis.

« C'était horrible Nessie ? Je me suis levée très tôt ce matin là. J'avais pas bien dormi parce que je pensais à ce que j'allais faire. En fin de compte, je supportais pas de savoir que si je restais avec Christian, je serais tout le temps en train de lui mentir … en train de me mentir. Du coup, une fois ma décision prise, je pouvais plus attendre. Christian m'a retrouvée sur le parking du bahut. Il était si … si énervé. Il arrêtait pas de me demander si y'avait quelqu'un d'autre, et moi j'ai pas pu lui mentir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il est devenu vraiment fou. »

« Fou ? »

« Oui, il me criait dessus, en me demandant qui c'est. Je lui ai dit que je l'avais rencontré y'a pas longtemps, que j'ai été prise de cours par mes sentiments. Ensuite il m'a demandé ce que Seth avait de plus que lui, j'ai rien plus répondre. Comment je pourrais décrire ce qu'on a Seth et moi ? Et même si j'avais les mots, est-ce que je voudrais que Christian le sache ? C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a demandée si Seth était immortel comme moi. A la seconde où j'ai dit oui, il était déjà dans sa voiture. Il est parti de suite. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« C'était plutôt costaud. »

« Il a mal maintenant, mais son cœur guérira. »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai était si en colère … qu'il soit devenu si fou. »

« Tu as eu peur qu'il te fasses du mal ? »

« Non … non … je crois pas … non … je suis sûre que non, » bégaya-t-elle.

Je percevais un légère inquiétude dans sa voix. La savoir seule chez elle me dérangeait.

« Pourquoi tu resterais pas ici jusqu'à lundi ? On ira en cours ensemble. » Suggérai-je.

« Vraiment ? Je veux pas m'imposer,' dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu te rappelles … sœurs ? On est de la famille maintenant. La famille ça s'impose tout le temps," blaguai-je.

« J'ai pas de fringues. Faudra que je passe chez moi. »

« T'as oublié avec qui je vis ? Y'a des tonnes de fringues que tu peux emprunter. On fait la même taille. En plus, Alice t'a sûrement déjà acheté de nouvelles fringues en plus. »

Elle rit et bailla. Je baillai à mon tour, pensant que c'était juste contagieux, mais je sentais mes paupières devenaient un peu lourdes.

« Merci Nessie … pour tout, » dit-elle doucement.

« C'est vraiment rien, » murmurai-je avant de me laisser glisser dans un sommeil profond.

~*~*~

Je me réveillai dans la chambre de Seth, seule, mais bien bordée dans mes draps. J'entendais vaguement la tv dans l'autre pièce ? Je me retournai dans le lit pour voir le réveil. Il était deux heures du matin. Je me levai et décidai de voir qui était encore debout. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce à vivre de la pool-house, je remarquai qu'Annabel avait réussi à se caler dans le canapé avec Seth. Ils dormaient tout les deux, bruyamment. Si Seth ne la retenait pas fermement par la taille, elle serait aisément tombée du canapé. Je me tâtais de savoir si j'allais les réveiller pour qu'ils puissent aller dans la chambre de Seth, mais il y avait quelque chose de si mignon à les voir se tenir comme ça, tenant à peine à deux sur le canapé, que je décidais de les laisser là.

Je me dirigeais alors aussi furtivement que possible vers la chambre de Jacob. J'ouvris un peu la porte et passai la tête à l'intérieur. Mon cœur fit des bonds à regarder son torse se lever et s'abaisser à chaque respiration. C'était fou à quel point je voulais me lover contre lui. Je me mordis la lèvre, rien que d'y penser, mais je me souvins instantanément que ma famille était à la maison, et que mon père venait d'entendre mes pensées. Je pivotai et décidai de rentrer pour me mettre au lit. J'allais atteindre la porte d'entrée lorsque je sentis une main attraper la mienne. Surprise, je levai les yeux et aperçus Jacob.

« Hey, » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'ai réveillé? Pardon, je voulais pas, » murmurai-je à mon tour.

« Nan, en fait je t'attendais. »

« Tu m'attendais ? »

« Ouais, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble … juste toi et moi. »

Je posai les yeux sur Seth et Annabel, toujours endormis.

« On va faire un tour ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. »

Il prit ma main et me fit passer la porte, pour me guider dans les bois, derrière la maison. On se baladait, appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, admirant la pleine lune. De légers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. C'était une nuit magnifique. Je jetai un œil à la maison, pour y voir seulement de faibles lueurs par les fenêtres.

Nous marchâmes quelques kilomètres, plus loin que l'audition d'un vampire, prenant vraiment soin d'être plus loin que le champ d'action de mon père. J'adorais avoir du temps rien qu'à moi avec Jacob. Je détestais avoir à contrôler mes pensées et censurer ce que je voulais dire. C'était sympa d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec lui.

Je sentis son bras passer autour de mes épaules.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Juste que c'est bien ça … nous, dehors. C'est sympa d'être tranquille seule avec toi, » dis-je.

« J'suis d'accord. »

Il s'adossa à un arbre et me tira plus près de lui, me pressant fermement contre son torse. JE sentais la chaleur de son torse sur ma joue. Il repoussa mes cheveux sur mes épaules pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

« J'ai hâte qu'on soit le jour de notre mariage, » dit-il tout à coup.

Mon cœur se mit à battre fort. Je levai les yeux et le trouvai en train de m'observer, sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y te fais penser que je dirais oui ? » dis-je pour plaisanter.

« Je m'en fiche. T'as pas le choix, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Je pense qu'il faut attendre et on verra bien. »

Il commença à me chatouiller pour me faire rire.

« Oh vraiment Nessie ? » dit-il en riant.

« Stop ! » dis-je en essayant de chasser ses doigts, entre deux éclats de rire.

Tout à coup il me prit dans ses bras, en les enroulant autour de ma taille. J'étais assez haute pour que nos visages se touchent presque. Il m'embrassa doucement.

« Dis qu'un jour tu m'épouseras, » il suppliait presque.

« Un jour je t'épouserais, » dis-je doucement.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. Mais ma prochaine fois que tu demandes, je veux voir une bague. »

~*~*~

Ce fut lundi avant que je m'en sois rendu compte. Le soleil était de sortie aujourd'hui, faisant lui encore plus la neige. Le week-end était passé si vite. D'autres amis de la famille arrivèrent finalement à la maison. Notre grande maison commençait à être surpeuplée. J'avais passé la plus grande partie du dimanche dans la pool-house, avec Jacob, Seth et Annabel.

Jacob, Annabel et moi arrivèrent un peu tôt au bahut. Le reste de la famille sècherait aujourd'hui à cause du soleil et du nombre d'invités qu'on avait à la maison en ce moment. J'étais sûre qu'ils discutaient des Volturi. On discutait de la nuit passée et de la curiosité ambiante envers Annabel. Beaucoup voulaient rencontrer le guérisseur, parce qu'ils se souvenaient du vieux mythe. J'avais un peu peur de la leur présenter, parce que certains n'avaient pas le même régime que nous. Elle s'était montrée un peu timide mais c'était finalement passé. Seth ne la quitta jamais, ce que la fit se sentir beaucoup plus à l'aise et en sécurité.

On sortait nos sacs du coffre de ma voiture lorsque j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de nous.

« Annabel ? » je reconnus la voix. C'était Christian.

Je me retournai et trouvai un type encore plus délabré que la semaine passée.

« Christian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Annabel. Elle semblait au moins aussi surprise que moi.

« Tu viens faire un tour ? » demanda-t-il.

Annabel nous regarda Jacob et moi.

« En privé ? » ajouta-t-il.

Je la dévisageais en essayant de savoir si elle était d'accord pour parler avec lui. Elle acquiesça.

« On se voit plus tard Nessie, » dit-elle.

« T'es sûre ? » demandai-je, méfiante.

« Ouais, on e voit en fin de matinée. »

Je me dirigeais vers le bahut avec Jacob, mais je sentis le besoin de me retourner. Elle capta mon regard, je voyais qu'elle était inquiète. Elle articula 'ça va' et me fit au revoir de la main. Je pris une profonde inspiration et attrapait la main de Jacob tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers le bâtiment.

La matinée sembla durer l'éternité. J'avais hâte qu'on soit au dernier cours pour savoir ce qu'il était arrivé dehors. Juste avant que la cloche sonne la fin de mon troisième cours de la matinée, j'avais déjà toute mes affaires et mes dirigeais vers le cours d'économie domestique. Je ne quittais pas la porte des yeux, attendant l'arrivée d'Annabel. Je fus surprise que la cloche annonce le début du cours et qu'elle ne fut toujours pas là. J'attendis encore quinze minutes, toujours aucun signe d'elle.

« Hey, Emma, » l'appelai-je de l'autre côté de la salle.

Emma se tourna pour me voir.

« Hey Nessie, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » dit-elle.

« T'as vu Annabel aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je.

« Nan, » elle secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. « Elle était pas là pour le premier cours de toute façon. »

Mon estomac se noua. C'était pas bon. Quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment pas clair.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAP XXI

Je sortis immédiatement de la salle de cours. J'entendis vaguement mon prof m'appeler. J'essayai de capter l'odeur d'Annabel dans les couloirs, mais je fis chou blanc. J'étais contente qu'il n'y ait pas d'élèves ou de profs, je pouvais aller aussi vite que je voulais. Je me rendis sur le parking, où je captai encore faiblement son odeur. Elle avait des problèmes. Je le sentais. Je retournai dans le bâtiment, me dirigeant aussi vite que possible vers la salle où Jacob avait cours.

« Jacob et moi devons rentrer chez nous. Urgence familiale, » annonçai-je au prof. Mes yeux étaient intenses et la prof fut prise de cours par l'urgence de ma voix.

Jacob se leva et sortit de la salle avec moi sans attendre la réponse de la prof. Nous retournâmes au parking et rentrâmes en silence. Il n'eut pas besoin de me demander ce qui clochait … il savait déjà. On entendait déjà les cris provenant de la maison des kilomètres avant d'y arriver. Je courus vers les escaliers du porche, Jacob sur mes talons. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus surprise par la dispute que je surpris.

« Comment t'as pu laisser ça arriver ? Je pensais que tu la surveillais ! » hurlait Seth à Alice. Jasper se tenant protecteur devant elle tandis que Seth continuait à beugler. Alice semblait complètement dévastée par la situation.

Seth était planté là, tremblant, ses mains ramenées en poings serrés. Mon père, Leah et Emmett étaient devant lui pour le retenir. Tous les autres étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, à regarder Seth faire des soubresauts. Ma mère vint se placer devant moi, protectrice, lorsque je pénétrai dans la maison. Jacob prit la place de mon père, qui vint se placer lui aussi à côté de moi.

« Seth, tu dois de calmer, » dit Jacob, véhément.

Son regard était furieux, brûlant de colère et de désespoir. Je fus désagréablement surprise par le regard meurtrier qu'il portait à ma famille … surtout Alice.

« J'peux pas ! » cria-t-il. Il convulsa une fois de plus et les vêtements qu'il portait commencèrent à se déchirer contre son corps tremblant. Dans son pic de colère, il attrapa une des chaises de la salle-à-manger et la balança par la fenêtre. Le bruit de verre brisé me fit sursauter.

« Sortez le ! » cria mon père à Jacob et Leah.

« Faut que je la ramène. Je … faut qu'je l'fasse, » gémit Seth. Leah et Jacob profitèrent du moment où la tristesse l'emporta sur la rage aveugle pour le trainer dehors par la porte de derrière. A la seconde où ils étaient dehors, Seth jaillit sous sa forme loup et s'enfuit, talonner de près par Leah et Jacob.

Je gardai le silence un instant. Les reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient probablement un peu secouées d'avoir vu un loup-garou phaser pour la première fois.

« Alice, regarde moi, » dit Jasper en se tournant vers elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne peut pas attendre de toi que tu saisisses tout. »

« J'aurais du le voir. J'aurais du surveiller de plus près, » murmura Alice.

« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Annabel ? » demandai-je en regardant mon père. Mes yeux me piquaient à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Annabel est dans un avion pour l'Italie … pour Volterra, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'il savent pour elle?"

« Ils ne le savent pas, du moins pas encore. Apparemment Christian l'emmène là-bas, » dit ma mère.

« Christian ?! » J'étais sous le choc. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Je pouvais même pas l'imaginer.

« On ne sait pas comment Christian est au courant pour les Volturi ou comment il est au courant pour les vampires, » dit Rosalie.

« Ben alors pourquoi on est planté là ? Allons la chercher, » dis-je à ma famille.

« C'est trop tard pour la rattraper avant qu'elle n'arrive à Volterra et nous ne pouvons pas débarquer là-bas juste comme ça. Ce serait du suicide. » dit Jasper.

« On fait quoi du coup. On les laisse l'avoir?" dis-je, exaspérée.

« Elle fait partie de notre famille Nessie. Tu sais très bien que nous n'allons pas les 'laisser l'avoir'. Mais nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas sans plan préalable, » dit Carlisle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?" murmurai-je.

Le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Tout les regards étaient dirigés vers le sol, personne, même pas mes propres parents n'osaient rencontrer le mien.

« Ils vont essayer, » dit doucement Alice.

« Essayer ? »

« Ils vont essayer de la transformer en vampire. »

« Ils vont réussir ? » hoquetai-je.

« Non. »

Mon estomac se noua lorsque je réalisai complètement ce que signifiait essayer de changer Annabel. Je regardai à droite et à gauche, toujours incapable de croiser le regard de quelqu'un.

« Est-ce qu'elle aura mal ? » hoquetai-je.

« Oui, extrêmement mal. »

J'attrapai immédiatement le bras de mon père, le tirant pour qu'il me regarde.

« Faut qu'on y aille de suite. J'comprend pas pourquoi on est juste planté là, » le suppliai-je.

« S'il-te-plait Nessie, je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi. Mais nous devons agir intelligemment. Ils ne seront pas en mesure de la transformer mais Aro voudra quand même la garder. Il se battra pour la garder et nous devons nous préparer à devoir nous défendre. Il pourrait même utiliser cette histoire comme la parfaite occasion de nous annihiler. »

Je regardais le visage de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Les seuls regards à croiser le mien étaient ceux de ma famille. Je réalisai alors qu'en dehors de ma famille, aucun autre n'irait se battre en Italie avec nous. Ca m'énervait, parce que je comprenais pas pourquoi, pourquoi s'ils avaient tous fait le voyage pour discuter d'une guerre hypothétique c'était si dur de se remuer pour aller combattre.

« Nessie, ce n'est pas leur combat, » dit mon père.

« Nous serions sur leur terrain. Les chances de survie sont vraiment minces, » dit Jasper.

Les regards graves de ma famille se cherchaient entre eux, emplis de tristesse. La peur était si facilement lisible dans leurs yeux. Je vis mon père regarder longuement ma mère. Je me rappelais de ces visages … ça remontait à si loin, lorsque nous pensions que tout espoir était perdu. Mais un miracle s'était produit à ce moment ! Comment pourrait-on nous accorder un autre de ces miracles ? Si tout le monde y allait ensemble, se battait ensemble, alors nos chances seraient plus grandes.

Je regardai durement le visage de tous ceux qui refusaient de regarder le mien.

« Sans votre aide, vous poussez ma famille à la mort, » leur dis-je. « Vous battrez-vous avec nous ? »

Le silence était assourdissant à mes oreilles. Lorsque la colère m'envahit, je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je sortis en trombe et claquai la porte.

« Laisse la Bella. Elle a juste besoin de se calmer, » entendis-je dire mon père.

Je courais dans les bois sans savoir où j'allais. Je sentais des larmes de colère être emportées par le vent. Tandis que la colère grandissait, elle se portait sur Christian. Je commençai à le haïr. La pitié était maintenant remplacée par une rage aveugle et un chapelet de jurons. Si je posais les mains sur lui, j'allais le réduire en pièces, façon puzzle. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à quelqu'un qu'il était supposé aimer ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant pour Volterra ? Etait-il au courant pour les vampires ? Savait-il vraiment vers quoi il conduisait Annabel ?

Je me surprise à me diriger vers chez Christian. Je regardai ma montre. Les cours étaient pas encore finis. Ses parents n'étaient sûrement pas chez eux et n'avaient pas encore remarqué que leur fils avait disparu, encore moins qu'il s'était barré en Italie.

Il vivait dans une maison coloniale typique dans une banlieue résidentielle. Même s'il faisait encore jour, je voulais pas être prise en train de rentrer par effraction. J'écoutais les sons ambiants, apparemment la plupart des gens était au boulot ou dans leur maison. Tout en surveillant les parages, je me dirigeai discrétos derrière la maison pour y trouver une entrée. Visiblement il n'y avait pas de quoi rentrer. Je poussais doucement sur la porte de la terrasse. J'avais de la chance, ils avaient oublié de la fermer à clef.

Je refermai doucement la porte juste après être entrée. Je scannai rapidement la pièce et repérai les escaliers. En gravissant les escaliers je fis une courte pause pour regarder les photos de famille exposées sur le mur. Il y avait une photo de Christian jeune avec une fille plus âgée. J'avais jamais vu une photo de sa sœur avant. Elle était belle avec ses yeux verts perçants, que sa peau légèrement plus mat que Christian faisait ressortir.

Je trouvai facilement la chambre de Christian grâce à son odeur. Sa chambre était au bout du couloir, la porte entrouverte. C'était la chambre type d'un ado. Des murs peints en bleu avec des draps de flanelle en bataille sur son lit. Des CD et des fringues jonchaient le sol, accompagnés de diverses autres choses. Je me dirigeai vers sa commode, j'y avais remarqué des photos encadrées d'Annabel.

Je me mis à farfouiller dans ses affaires sans trop savoir ce que je cherchai. Je trouvai une petite boite dans son tiroir à chaussette, mais quand je l'ouvris elle était vide. Je m'agenouillai pour regarder sous le lit. Je poussais plus loin des livres et des magazines qui avaient atterris là. A nouveau, rien. Je secouai la tête, frustrée. Qu'est-ce que je m'attendais à trouver là exactement? J'espérai une sorte d'indice, quelque chose qui me dirait pourquoi il l'avait enlevé et pourquoi l'Italie et pas ailleurs.

J'avais passé la chambre au peigne fin, et j'étais sur le point d'abandonner lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. La bouche d'aération de sa chambre n'était pas posée correctement. Elle était un peu de travers sur un côté. J'enlevai le cache et y passai ma main. Mes doigts effleurèrent une petite boîte. Je retirai délicatement la boîte. En l'ouvrant j'y trouvais plusieurs lettres adressées à Christian avec pour l'expéditeur une adresse en Italie, mais pas de nom. Toutes les lettres étaient maintenues ensemble avec une vieille paire de lacet. Je défis le nœud et parcourais rapidement chaque lettre. J'en trouvai une particulièrement intéressante.

_Cher Christian,_

_J'espère que tout va bien. _

_L'Italie c'est trop beau … fabuleux ! Un jour quand tu seras plus vieux faudra que tu viennes me rendre visite. Je te ferai faire le tour de ce pays magnifique. En ce moment je suis dans la ville de Volterra. La nourriture et les gens sont supers. J'ai même rencontré quelqu'un de spécial. J'aimerais que tu puisses me voir maintenant. Je joue les amoureuse transis et j'ai un sourire de débile sur le visage toute la journée. J'ai hâte que tu le rencontres. C'est un ange et il est à tomber. Il s'appelle Felix. Je sais que c'est bizarre que ta sœur te raconte sa vie amoureuse, mais faut que je te le dise, que je le dise à tout le monde ! Je crois que c'est le bon. Oui, j'ai bien dit … LE BON ! Felix m'aide à m'installer et il m'aide même à trouver du boulot comme réceptionniste dans l'entreprise où il bosse. Je songe à m'installer là pour de bon. Je sais que tu es surpris d'entendre ça, parce que d'habitude je tiens pas en place. J'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchai dans cette ville._

_Je t'aime,_

_Gianna_

Je fouillais dans les autres lettres, les parcourant rapidement jusqu'à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. La plupart d'entre elle parlait d'Italie et de son nouveau copain Felix. Bientôt, les lettres prirent une tournure bizarre. Le nom de l'entreprise pour laquelle elle travaillait était les Volturi. Elle commença également à exprimer le désir de devenir comme ceux pour qui elle travaillait … beau à en faire perdre la raison. C'était clair pour moi que dans ces lettres pour Christian, elle savait exactement qui étaient ces « gens », tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler à son petit frère. Mes yeux lisait n diagonale une nouvelle lettre lorsque quelque chose me sauta aux yeux.

_Cher Christian, _

_Ce sera peut-être ma dernière lettre, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas été honnête au sujet de mes employeurs. C'est une entreprise secrète. Ce sont des gens merveilleux … des anges, des artisans du miracle ou des dieux incarnés. Je sais que c'est dur à croire. Tu dois penser que je déraille mais je te jure, tout ce que je dis est vrai. Ils ont le pouvoir de donner l'immortalité alliée à la beauté. Felix est l'un d'entre eux. _

_Seuls quelques uns sont choisis pour recevoir ce don merveilleux. Seuls ceux qui sont reconnus comme spéciaux, des personnes avec des dons particuliers. J'ai vu des gens qui ont été choisis. Ce sont des gens clamant qu'ils peuvent voir le futur, communiquer avec les esprits, et sont télépathes, parmi d'autres dons. Je crois que je serais la prochaine. J'ai prié jour et nuit qu'ils me choisissent, et bien qu'il semble que je n'ai rien à offrir, Felix et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés. J'espère que son désir de ma garder pour toujours fera pencher la balance. On pourra vivre l'éternité ensemble. Je serai tout comme lui … tout comme eux … parfaite. Je te promets que, dans un an je reviendrais te voir et te ferai ce don moi aussi. Si tu n'a pas de nouvelle de moi après cette année, sache juste que je t'aime._

J'attrapai les lettres et rentrai rapidement à la maison. J'étais rentrée avant le coucher du soleil. Ma famille et le Clan Denali était encore dans le salon, discutant et argumentant sur des moyens d'actions. Apparemment tous les autres étaient partis. Je ne demandai même pas pourquoi. Je remarquai on père à la table de conférence. Il étalait quelque chose qui ressemblait à des feuilles bleues imprimées. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la table et plaçai les lettres devant lui.

« Je sais pourquoi Christian la emmenée en Italie, » dis-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi tandis que les autres se rapprochèrent des lettres que j'avais apportées. Ils m'écoutaient tous attentivement.

« Sa sœur travaillait pour les Volturi quand elle était humaine. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas exactement qui ou ce qu'ils sont, mais il sait de quoi ils sont capables. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai arrivé … je pense qu'ils l'ont tuée. »

Ma famille ouvrait les lettres, les lisait rapidement et les faisait tourner.

« Gianna ? Pourquoi ce nom me semble familier ? » demanda ma mère.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré, mon amour. Lorsque tu es venue me sauver de moi-même, » dit doucement mon père. Son regard était triste, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir douloureux.

« Hmm … mon souvenir est trop tenu, » dit ma mère en secouant la tête, comme si elle espérait que ça rendrait le souvenir plus clair.

J'entendis la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et Jacob entrer dans la maison. Il semblait s'être battu et était fourbu. Il y avait des coupures qui cicatrisaient partout sur ses bras, et une balafre sur sa joue qui commençait à peine à guérir. Je le rejoins rapidement, pour examiner chaque coupure.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demandai-je, le regard toujours rivé son bras.

« C'était pas du gâteau de calmer Seth, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Pas du gâteau ? »

« Comment se porte Seth ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Pas bien. Leah est encore avec lui, pour s'assurer qu'il fasse pas de bêtise. Je suis venu voir ce que ça donnait le plan. »

« Nous partons demain dans l'après-midi, » annonça mon père.

« Demain ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, pendant que tu es en classe. »

« Attends … quoi ?! Vous y allez sans moi ? »

« Oui Nessie. »

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Faut que j'y aille. Vous devez m'emmener. Je pourrais utiliser mon pouv - »

« Non Nessie. Nous allons faire ça sans toi, » me coupa mon père d'une voix sévère.

« Mais - »

« Non ! » me cria mon père. Ses yeux furieux s'amincirent en captant mon regard. Mes yeux se mirent à s'emplir de larme. Je ne m'étais jamais fait crier dessus par mon père. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer.

Ne souhaitant pas être témoins de cette querelle de famille, le reste des personnes présentes quittèrent silencieusement la pièce. Ne restait plus que mes parents, Jacob et moi.

« Nessie, nous ne supportons pas de te mettre en danger. Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça nous ferait si quelque chose t'arrivait, » dit ma mère en essayant de me prendre dans ses bras, pour me calmer. Je repoussai son bras.

« Ouais et moi je supporterai pas que tout le monde y aille sans moi, » pressai-je, en colère.

« Jacob, Seth et Leah resterons ici. Nous savons que les loups ne peuvent pas venir. Les Volturi n'honoreront aucun engagement, quand bien même nous arriverions à en conclure un, avec la meute. »

« Ca n'a toujours pas de sens que vous y alliez sans moi. Je peux aider. »

Je ressentais vraiment le besoin d'y aller. Annabel était ma meilleure amie … ma sœur même. Je pouvais pas rester assise là à attendre ce qui pouvait bien arriver. Je devais y prendre part. Je devais aider.

« Je dois y aller, » déclarai-je une nouvelle fois, essayant d'avoir une voix plus calme. « Vous pouvez pas me laisser là en espérant que je reste assise à attendre de voir comment ça va se terminer. »

« Absolument pas, » dit Jacob. Je tournai la tête pour le fusiller du regard. Il me fixait avec des yeux tristes. « Je te laisserai pas partir sans moi. »

« Ouais ben c'est dommage parce que j'y vais sans toi, » lui dis-je. « Tu sais que je suis un atout si j'y vais. Ils ont besoin de moi. »

« J'ai besoin de toi. » Sa voix se teintait de colère.

« Tu survivras, » lui renvoyai-je.

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Faut que j'y aille ! C'est pas juste si j'y vais pas ! Elle représente plus pour moi que pour tous ceux qui y vont! » criai-je à son encontre.

« Tu N'y Vas PAS. » Son regard était intense, furieux lorsqu'il me le dit. Ses mains tremblaient contre lui. Je le regardais respirer à fond pour se calmer.

Ca me rendait folle qu'il se range du côté de mes parents.

« Dis moi que je serais d'aucune utilité pour ce voyage. Dis moi que les chances que tout le monde revienne ne seront pas plus élevées si j'y vais pas, » continuai-je.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu Nessie ! T'es qu'une enfant ! »

Ses mots me clouèrent sur place. Je sentis de suite des grosses larmes ruisseler sur mes joues. J'essayai de mon mieux de les cacher, mais je pouvais pas. _Enfant ?_ Il me voyait toujours comme une enfant … juste une petite fille ? Il essaya de se rapprocher de moi, tendant sa main.

« Je voulais pas … Nessie, c'est pas ce que - » tenta-t-il.

« Ne me touche pas, » le coupai-je.

Je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai vers les escaliers de ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi. J'étais en colère … complètement furieuse. J'attrapai le premier objet qui passait et le jetai aussi fort que possible. Je levai les yeux et vu mon I Pod dépasser du mur, écouteurs toujours connectés. Je me jetai sur mon lit et enfouis ma tête dans un coussin.

Tout au long de la soirée, j'eu plusieurs visiteurs. Jacob fut le plus fréquent, me caressant dans le sens du poil pour que j'ouvre la porte. Je les envoyais tous promener. Et même lorsque je fus assez affamée pour envisager la nourriture humaine, je n'ouvris pas la porte.

La seule chose dont je fus consciente c'est que c'était le matin. Mon réveil sonna violemment pour l'annoncer. Je me regardai, j'étais encore dans mes vêtements d'hier. Je fis l'inventaire et remarquai que j'étais toujours furieuse, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, parce que d'habitude dormir me calmait. Je fouillai mon armoire, à la recherche d'un T-shirt tout simple et de ma paire de jean élimée que j'adorai. Il était caché au fin fond de mon armoire, sûrement grâce à Alice. Lorsque je les trouvai, je tombai également sur un petit sac à dos qui remontait à loin, à mon enfance. Je l'ouvris et y trouvai des tonnes d'argent et mon passeport. Une idée traversa mon esprit mais je la camouflai rapidement en me souvenant combien j'étais énervée. J'espérai que mon père ne l'avait pas remarqué. Je m'habillai rapidement et descendis comme un rhinocéros. Je voulais que ce soit clair que j'étais toujours en pétard.

En me rapprochant de la cuisine, j'y trouvai ma famille et le Clan Denali attablés au comptoir de la cuisine. Jacob était là, déjà prêt à partir en cours.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller en cours aujourd'hui si tu ne veux pas. Esme peut appeler et dire que tu es malade, » dit ma mère.

« J'vais pas juste rester là à m'inquiéter, » dis-je, acide.

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et m'y serra fort. Elle écarta les mèches qui étaient sur mon visage et m'embrassa.

« Nous serons bientôt de retour. Tous, je te le promets, » dit-elle. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, maman. »

Ma colère se calma un peu tandis qu'une nouvelle émotion, de la pure tristesse, se mit à m'envahir. Je passais dans les bras de toute ma famille, embrassades et longs au revoir. Mon père en dernier.

« Je ne souhaite pas te quitter alors que tu es toujours fâchée à mon encontre. Il faut que tu saches que je t'aime si fort que je ne supporte pas de te mettre en danger, » dit mon père.

« Je sais. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra tout contre lui. Il pressa ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Je t'aime énormément Nessie, » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi, papa, » hoquetai-je.

Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux. Il me relâcha et je me dirigeai vers l porte. J'hésitai une seconde et me retournai pour regarder chacun d'entre eux.

« Y'a que vous qui allez y aller ? » demandai-je.

Personne ne me répondit. Seul Carlisle hocha la tête. Tout à coup la colère fit son retour. J'arrivai pas à croire que personne ne se battrait avec eux. Les chances pour qu'ils reviennent tous étaient minces. Je pris une profonde inspiration et passai la porte.

« Je conduis ? » entendis-je Jacob demander dans mon dos.

Je continuai à me diriger vers ma voiture, sans me retourner.

« Je préfère conduire seule, » dis-je durement.

Je l'entendis stopper. Une douleur envahit mon estomac et je commençai à me sentir coupable de faire autant de mal à Jacob. Je rentrai dans ma voiture et descendis l'allée pour rejoindre la route le plus vite possible. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Je le vis, il n'avait pas bougé, à me regarder m'en aller avec un regard à vous fendre le cœur. Je reportai mon attention sur la route lorsque je ne le supportai plus.

Je fis en sorte qu'on eut cru que je me dirigeai vers l'école. Mais au moment où je dépassai le rayon d'action de mon père, ou celui de ma famille, de peur qu'ils ne réalisent que j'avais pas du tout l'intention d'aller en cours, j'accélérai et changeai de route, direction l'aéroport.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAP XXII

Le pilote venait juste de nous annoncer que l'avion se poserait dans vingt minutes. Parce que j'avais pris le vol à la dernière minute, j'avais malheureusement deux escales. Une à New-York et une autre en France. J'étais reconnaissante car à la douane, d'un sourire, le service de sécurité fut soudain peu attentif à mon passeport à la douane. Le fait qu'Alice ne pouvait pas me voir était un avantage, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ma famille n'ait pas encore remarqué ma disparition. Au moins j'aurais pris pas mal d'avance s'ils essayaient de m'arrêter. Pour passer le temps pendant le vol, je laissais plusieurs plans d'actions vagabonder dans mon esprit. Et plus je m'approchai de ma destination, moins j'étais confiante. Tout ce que j'avais c'était l'adresse de l'expéditeur sur la lettre envoyée à Christian par sa sœur. Et ? Fallait faire quoi ? Taper à la porte?

J'étais tellement en colère que j'étais partie comme une furie. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il fallait que j'aille en Italie. Je devais aller voir cette fille qui terrorisait tout le monde. Jane. J'avais juste besoin de la toucher, et je pourrais alors retourner ses pouvoirs contre elle et tous ceux qui se mettrait en travers de mon chemin pour délivrer Annabel.

Je me mis à me sentir mal. Et si j'échouais ? J'aurais laissé Jacob de la pire façon qui soit. Son visage était rive à mon esprit. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais son regard triste lorsque je m'éloignai. C'était comme si ce moment avait été frappé au fer sur mes paupières. J'avais mal de lui … de sa peau. J'avais désespérément besoin d'être rassurée, qu'on me dise que tout allait bien se passer. Je devais rentrer chez moi, pour lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la peine que j'infligeai à ma famille en partant, surtout à mes parents. Si je me sors vivante, ils vont me tuer.

En descendant de l'avion pour rejoindre le terminal, je me sentis perdue. Je ne savais pas par où commencer ou ce que je faisais. Le réaliser me fit l'effet d'une claque … je _suis_ une enfant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'étais passé par la tête ? Je pensais vraiment que je serais capable de sauver Annabel à moi toute seule ? Je sortis dehors, pris conscience du ciel sombre et nuageux, à la recherche de n'importe quel taxi. Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ou s'il allait me prendre. Je me tatais de savoir si je n'allais pas juste attendre là que mes parents débarquent en Italie, mais je pris une profonde inspiration et me convins que je pouvais le faire. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de toucher Jane, aussi simple que ça.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, respirant à fond, espérant qu'un meilleur plan me vienne en tête. Soudain une senteur douce parvint à mes narines. Ce n'était pas humain. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et aperçu un homme aux long cheveux bouclés planté devant moi.

« Ah … Nessie, » dit-il. "Tu sais, je savais que tu serais quelque part par là. Je ne devrais pas être surpris d'avoir raison, mais je le suis. »

Il se pencha vers moi et ses yeux rouges, qu'un humain aurait pu méprendre pour du bordeaux foncé, dansèrent devant moi.

« Aro sera ravi de te voir. Il a gardé un œil sur ta famille depuis pas mal de temps déjà, » continua-t-il, « tu es devenue une femme plutôt belle avec le temps. Tu te rappelles de moi ? On dirait que c'était juste hier la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. »

Bien sûr que je me rappelais. Il faisait parti de la garde d'Aro. Mes yeux scannèrent rapidement la zone, cherchant une échappatoire. J'aperçus plusieurs paires d'yeux dans la foule qui nous regardaient avec attention. Et bien, moi qui cherchais un moyen de pénétrer dans le château de Volturria, me voilà avec une escorte.

« Je suis Demetri, » dit-il en me tendant la main. Je plaçais à regret ma main dans la sienne. Il sourit, et porta ma main à son nez, avant de respirer profondément.

« Quelle odeur étonnante tu as. Elle est si humaine, et pourtant si différente. »

Tout en tenant ma main, il fit signe à une voiture. Une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées s'approcha immédiatement. Il me poussa sur le siège arrière et s'assit après moi.

Aussitôt assise, je remarquai le chauffeur aux épaules larges qui me regardait par le rétroviseur.

« Mon instinct disait vrai, Felix. J'avais l'impression qu'elle viendrait seule pour la guérisseuse, » dit Demetri avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, m'ais je n'en doutais pas, » répondit Felix, lui aussi avec un grand sourire. Son regard soutenu me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, je reportai vite mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Je regardai les gens qui marchaient dehors et notait tous les vieux bâtiments que l'on croisait rapidement. Mes pensées étaient folles et erratiques. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ma famille, et encore moins à Jacob. Je ne pleurerai pas dans cette voiture. Je ne leur montrerai pas à quel point j'ai peur, et je ne tremblerai pas de peur comme un enfant. Je serai forte. A cet instant, je décidai de prier. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à Dieu, mais au beau milieu de ce désespoir, j'étais contente de voir que j'avais toujours espoir et que je croyais toujours autant aux miracles. Je sus alors qu'Il m'en accorderait un autre.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans un très vieux et énorme bâtiment, un portail en fer forgé s'ouvrit pour permettre à Felix de conduire la voiture dans un tunnel sombre, sous le bâtiment. Au bout d'un moment, je vis une lumière vive grossir au bout de ce tunnel. Il pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bal voutée. Le garage de ma famille n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de celui-ci. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de modèles différents de voitures. Il me semblait qu'ils possédaient tout ce qui rentrait de près ou de loin à la catégorie 'voiture de luxe'. Il se gara et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond et vit la grande mosaïque qui dépeignait les Dieux et le Paradis. Je grognai doucement. Je trouvai ça très prétentieux de voir qu'une telle pièce ne servait que de vulgaire garage.

« S'il-te-plait, par ici, » me fit signe Demetri.

Nous traversâmes de grands halls chamarrés par la lumière que filtraient leurs vitraux. Il y avait plein d'autres vampires qui flânaient dans ces halls. Ils se contentèrent d'un faible regard avant de retourner à leurs activités. Il me conduisit à une large porte en bois foncé ornée de ciselures complexes. Deux hommes larges d'épaules se tenaient devant elle, la gardant. L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte pour moi.

« Les dames d'abord, » dit Demetri en me faisant signe, indiquant que je devais passer la porte.

Je rentrai pour m'arrêter au beau milieu de la pièce. C'était une très grande salle. Le plafond, haut, était décoré de motifs dorés et agrémenter de pierreries. Les seules fenêtres étaient des vitraux comme ceux que j'avais déjà vus dans les autres salles du château. Une large cheminée en pierre était le point central de la pièce. Un feu y ronflait déjà, j'entendais le bois craquer. Les flammes luisaient faiblement sur le sol en marbre. C'était une chambre extravagante, ironiquement sans lit. Bien qu'il y eu un grand fauteuil recouvert de velours au centre de la pièce.

« C'est ta chambre, » dit-Demetri.

« Ma chambre ? »

« Oui, Aro s'est assuré qu'elle soit prête pour ton arrivée. Nous avons prit la liberté de la doter de tout ce dont tu aurais besoin, vêtements et autres. S'il-te-plait si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, fait le nous savoir. »

Je fis non de la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici aussi longtemps, » dis-je.

« La chambre n'est pas à ton goût ? » essaya-t-il, sans comprendre ce que je voulais vraiment dire. Je ne pu m'empêcher de noter l'absence de lit. Je trouvai qu'ils auraient pu au moins se renseigner, voir que je dormais et que donc j'avais besoin d'un lit.

« Non, je suis seulement venue pour Annabel et j'ai vraiment aucune intention de rester ici. »

« Aro sera déçu. Il espérait que tu serais un nouveau membre de notre famille. Peut-être que Chelsea pourra te faire changer d'avis. »

Un silence s'installa tandis que je le fusillai du regard. Je ne resterai pas ici et c'était tout sauf une famille. Je savais ce que je serais pour les Volturi et je refusais d'être une vulgaire pièce de collection. Felix me tournait autour, me scrutant de la tête au pied. Je frissonnai parce que son regard me dégoutait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait Gianna ? Son regard était absolument sinistre.

« Si belle … et rare, » murmura-t-il.

Il me frôla le visage du bout des doigts. Je détournai la tête.

« Hmm … je me demande … combien cela coûterai pour te garder, » dit-il doucement.

Je frémis à ses mots.

« Probablement que tu te lasserais de moi et que tu me mettrais de côté … comme avec Gianna ? » dis-je, « Elle n'était pas digne d'être gardée ? »

« Ahhh … bien sûr que tu serais au courant pour Gianna. Comment dire ? Je suis pas très bon pour rompre avec les gens. J'ai horreur des confrontations, elles sont gênantes. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux si elle cessait d'exister, et du coup ça m'éviterait un moment gênant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle était contente lorsque je l'ai mordue. Je crois que ce n'est pas avant la toute fin de sa vie insignifiante qu'elle a compris que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter. »

Je lui envoyai un regard noir.

« Tu devrais te reposer avant que l'on te convoque. Aro sera ravi de te voir, » dit Demetri en se dirigeant vers la porte, tandis que Felix restait planté là.

« Viens Felix. Tu auras plein d'autres occasions de gagner son cœur plus tard, » ajouta Demetri, sarcastique.

« Au revoir ma beauté, » me dit-il en posant une dernière fois son regard sur moi. Il fit un clin d'œil.

Je le regardai sortir et fermer derrière lui. J'étais complètement désespérée. Je traînai le fauteuil près du feu. Je restai là à regarder le feu, ma tête sur l'accoudoir. Je faisais tout pour me retenir de pleurer. Je tenais bon, sachant qu'il y avait des oreilles de partout. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'entendent. Du coup je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur la chaleur du feu. Ca me rappela Jacob.

Il me manquait terriblement. C'était une douleur indescriptible. J'en étais malade. Et si c'était bon, si c'était fini pour moi, je ne souhaiterais qu'avoir un moment de plus avec lui, pour lui dire à quel point il compte pour moi. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolée de m'être éloignée de lui. C'était cruel d'être partie comme ça, et j'espérais seulement que ma famille lui avait interdit de venir me chercher.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que l'assourdissant cri à vous glacer les veines ne me fasse ouvrir les yeux. C'est comme si j'étais de retour dans un cauchemar. C'était une torture d'entendre ça. Il était incessant et entêtant. J'essayais de couvrir mes oreilles et d'enfoncer ma tête dans l'accoudoir, mais peine perdue, je ne pouvais pas l'atténuer. Mon cœur fit un raté lorsque je réalisai qui je venais juste d'entendre. C'était Annabel.

Les cris continuèrent toute la nuit. Ils cessaient quelques heures avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Lorsque je me réveillai j'étais sur le sol juste devant la cheminée. J'avais du m'endormir. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cette chambre, tout ce que je savais c'est que les cris avaient cessés pour le moment. J'entendis la porte se déverrouiller et vis Demetri qui se tenait devant l'entrée.

« Suis moi, » dit-il.

Je me relevai et le suivit rapidement. Nous passâmes par les halls qui étaient maintenant sombres et froids. Il me conduisit à une large porte, qui une fois ouverte donna accès sur la tourelle du château. Le plafond très haut et les meurtrières étaient là pour donner une impression de clarté et de volume à la pièce, mais je frissonnai à sa vue. J'observai les personnes présentes qui discutaient entre elles, me jetaient un coup d'œil à l'occasion avant de replonger dans leur conversation. Mon regard se posa sur les trois hommes qui étaient assis sur d'imposants trônes en bois.

Il se posa ensuite sur le garçon qui se tenait à côté des trônes et sur la jeune femme, Jane, qui se tenait près de lui. Christian était le garçon … mais changé. Sa peau était pâle et froide, ses traits étaient plus fins et anguleux. Mais la chose la plus inquiétante était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un rouge écarlate et me regardaient avec frénésie et envie. C'était un nouveau-né et j'étais la chose la plus appétissante de la pièce. Il semblait être trop pris dans son désir de sang pour être surpris de ma présence, ou bien Aro lui avait déjà tout dit à propos de ma famille. La seule chose qui semblait le retenir de m'attaquer était Jane. S'il avançait à peine, il reculait vite en grimaçant. Jane avait un petit sourire à nous regarder tout les deux. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était la toucher, ensuite je pourrais effacer ce sourire de son visage.

Devant eux, sur un autel en marbre, se tenait Annabel. Elle gisait là inconsciente, mais son cœur battait toujours et sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration. Je la rejoignis en courant et la trouvait dans un état pire que ce que je m'étais imaginer. Elle était pâle, avec une respiration sifflante. Ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur sur son visage. Je remarquai sur son bras de nombreuses morsures qui se guérissaient doucement.

« Renesmee, quelle surprise ! Demetri, oh comme j'apprécie à sa juste valeur ton cadeau magnifique. Regardez ce que tu nous as amené, » annonça celui que je reconnus comme étant Aro.

Il se leva de son trône et marcha vers moi. Son visage arborait un grand sourire et ses bras étaient étendus, comme attendant une étreinte de ma part. Je fis la moue, et il baissa doucement les bras.

« Elle ne peut pas être changé, » dis-je, acide.

« J'ai remarqué. Et crois-moi, nous avons essayé de nombreuses … nombreuses … nombreuses fois. »

Je grimaçai.

« Comment se porte le Clan Cullen ? Je devrais rendre visite plus souvent. »

« La _Famille_ Cullen va bien, merci. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »Il fit un pas en direction d'Annabel, et baissa les yeux vers elle.

« J'aurais du savoir que ce serait Carlisle qui trouverait le Guérisseur. On dirait bien que c'est lui qui a toute la chance, non ? » ricana-t-il.

« S'il-vous-plait … Laissez-la partir. Elle ne vous est d'aucune utilité, » suppliai-je.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, » songea-t-il.

« Christian, comment a tu pu ? » murmurai en tournant mon visage vers lui. Je savais qu'il pouvait à présent entendre ce que je disais. Son regard croisa le mien. Son visage était un masque d'agonie. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se berça d'avant en arrière.

« Je savais pas que c'était comme ça … je savais pas ce que j'allais devenir. Je voulais juste la garder pour toujours, » parvint-il à articuler.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de la garder ! » criai-je. « Tu l'as trainé dans cet enfer, juste pour que vous soyez immortels ? »

« Je savais pas qu'elle pouvait pas être changé ! » hurla-t-il. « J'pensais qu'on pourrait être changé tout les deux. Et ensuite elle me choisirait moi. »

« Et s'ils t'avaient juste tué ? Comme ils ont fait avec ta sœur ? T'y as pensé à ça ? »

« Ma sœur n'avait _rien_ à offrir ! Moi j'ai Annabel ! »

Il s'élança vers moi, mais seulement pour retomber au sol en se contorsionnant de douleur. Je levai les yeux vers Jane, elle avait un sourire angélique.

« Assez, cette dispute commence à me fatiguer. S'il-te-plait Renesmee. Je suis curieux de savoir que tout s'est bien déroulé pour toi, » dit Aro en tendant la main.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Il semblait que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je me dirigeai lentement vers lui et plaçai à contrecœur ma main dans la sienne. Je vis les souvenirs défiler dans son esprit. Il voyait tout … tous les moments heureux avec ma famille et aussi tous les baisers, tous les moments intimes que j'avais partagés avec Jacob. La colère m'envahit tandis qu'il me prenait tous ce qui étaient précieux à mes yeux. Je serai mon étreinte sur se main et vola son pouvoir. Je voulais lui arracher tout ce qu'il m'avait arrachée et qu'il avait arraché à toutes les personnes qu'il avait touché. Des pensées noires se bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Je vis tout … même ses secrets les mieux cachés. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que je faisais, j'entendis un puissant 'pah' et ma joue était en feu. Je tombai mais me rattrapai avec mes mains. Je massai ma joue, la douleur me rappelait à quel point j'étais humaine. Mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur Marcus, qui se tenait là, vide d'émotion, et me rendit un regard fatigué. _Il ne sait pas_, pensai-je.

« Enfant stupide, » cracha Ara en me fusillant du regard. Je l'observais en silence, tandis que ses yeux, qui étaient remplis de haine changèrent soudain en un regard serein. Il était vraiment Dr. Jekyll et Mr. Hyde.

« Mais quel magnifique développement de ton pouvoir, » dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. « Tu es absolument brillante. Je me demande … » Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Annabel.

Je me relevai lentement et me dirigeai vers Annabel. Je vis qu'elle émergeait doucement.

« Nessie ? » dit-elle faiblement. Je me forçai à sourire et lui fit un signe de tête. Je touchait son bras et le massai doucement.

« Caius, je pense que nous devrions essayer encore une fois, » dit Aro.

Je relevai brusquement la tête vers eux, et vis Caius nous rejoindre. Je sentis Annabel reculer et frémir sous mes doigts.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous à la torturer comme ça ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? » m'écriai-je.

« Une nouvelle idée m'est apparue … une idée que tu as inspirée, Renesmee, » dit-il.

Réaliser ce dont je l'avais inspiré me fit l'effet d'une claque. Toutes les pièces s'emboîtaient, comme un puzzle. Tout était en place. Je commençai à voir la prophétie celle qu'Eleazar avait si peur de réaliser, prendre forme. Je n'aurais pas du venir. Ma décision précipitée n'était peut-être pas si précipitée que ça, mais inévitable ou le fruit du destin. Si je n'étais pas venu essayer de sauver Annabel, si j'étais restée à la maison, alors je l'aurais sauvée.

Je vis Caius porter le bras d'Annabel à sa bouche et la mordre une fois de plus. Je la vis lever les yeux vers moi, le regard emplis de panique. La douleur la transperça de suite. Elle commença à hurler, les yeux fermés.

« S'il-vous-plait … faite que ça s'arrête ! » cria-t-elle.

« Je me demande. Si tu étais capable de lui ôter son pouvoir pendant un moment … juste assez pour qu'elle ne se guérisse pas, pourrait-elle être changée alors ? »

Je baissai les yeux vers elle. Qui ou qu'allait-elle devenir ? me demandai-je. Comment tout cela pourrait-il conduire à la plus grande guerre que le monde est jamais connu ?

« Je ne peux pas, » dis-je. « Elle ne peut pas changer. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui arrivera. »

« Tu feras ce qu'on te fis, » répondit-il simplement.

Je regardai Annabel, elle était à l'agonie.

« Ne veux tu pas qu'elle arrête de souffrir ? » demanda-t-il. « Laisse le changement opérer et la douleur cessera bientôt. »

« J'peux pas ! » criai-je.

« Fais-le ! » hurla-t-il.

Seuls les cris étouffés d'Annabel brisaient le silence.

« S'il-te-plait … » parvint-elle à articuler. « S'il-te-plait … Nessie. »

Ma vision se brouillait. Je ne pouvais la laisser se produire, je ne pouvais pas laisser la prophétie se réaliser. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs, pensai-je. Je souhaitais désespérément ne pas être venue. Où il était mon miracle ?

« Amener moi le chien, » dit soudain Aro.

« Non, » murmurai-je. C'était pas possible. Je priais que ce soit faux. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Je les regardai traîner Jacob, dans sa forme humaine, battu comme plâtre. Ce regard triste, que j'avais laissé à la maison, paraissait encore pire. Il luttait pour tenir sur ses jambes tout seul. Du sang coulait de son front jusqu'à son menton.

« S'il-vous-plait, laissez-le partir, » suppliai-je. Des larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage.

« Jane, » dit Aro.

Je vis Jacob tomber à terre et gémir de douleur. Je fis pour courir vers lui, mais les gardes me retinrent.

« Stop ! » criai-je à l'encontre de Jane. Son regard croisa le mien, et comme si le désespoir qui se lisait sur mon visage l'amusait beaucoup, son rictus se changea en un grand sourire, la lumière jouant sur ses dents blanches. Son regard se porta sur Jacob pour lui infliger une douleur encore plus grande. J'entendais ces cris devenir moins étouffés.

Quand Aro leva la main pour faire cesser Jane, Jacob était étendu sur le sol, haletant, essayant de se ressaisir.

« Renesmee … » dit Aro en pointant Annabel. Elle gisait toujours, se tordant de douleur.

« J'peux pas, » glapis-je.

Jacob se mit à gémir à nouveau. Je le fis se battre pour supporter la douleur. Il ne voulait pas que je le vois faible. Je ne pouvais pas en voir plus. Ils allaient le tuer.

Il m'apparaissait clairement à présent quel genre de monstre j'étais. Je pouvais rester là à regarder Annabel souffrir, si je savais que c'était pour la bonne cause, comme éviter une guerre. Mais je pouvais pas voir Jacob souffrir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête. Et lorsque je pressai ma main sur le bras d'Annabel pour supprimer son pouvoir de guérison, réaliser jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller pour garder Jacob à jamais me fis vraiment peur.

Je sentis la lumière qui la guérissait se mouvoir lentement vers moi. Caius et Aro, qui s'étaient penchés sur son corps, regardaient le venin se répandre vite. Si c'était possible, Annabel se mit à hurler encore plus fort. Tout ceux qui la regardaient étaient intrigués par la rapidité de son changement. Est-ce que toutes les fois où elle avait été mordue et soignée avaient accéléré le processus ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait encore du venin dans les veines ? En un instant, sa peau devint dure et froide comme la glace. J'entendis son cœur s'emballer, comme les battements des ailes d'un colibri. Les traits de son visage devinrent plus anguleux et symétriques. Et tout à coup, son cœur stoppa. Elle restait allongée, immobile, les yeux fermés. Je la lâchai et senti son pouvoir revenir en elle. Elle projeta une faible lueur, mais elle s'évanouit bien vite. Je me demandai si je ne venais pas de la tuer.

« Laisse les partir, Aro, » s'éleva une voix du fond.

Je tournai la tête au son de la voix. C'était Carlisle. Juste à côté de lui se tenait mes parentes, suivis par le reste de ma famille, Seth et Leah et le Clan Denali, tous guidés par Demetri et Felix.

« Carlisle ! Mon vieil ami, tu es venu me rendre visite. » dit Aro avec un enthousiasme feint.

Je croisai le regard de ma mère et remarquai son regard frénétique. Mon père la retenait parce qu'il la savait désespérée de me prendre dans ses bras avant de partir en courant. Il avait peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Je devais tenir ça d'elle. Je la regardai avec des yeux emplis de remords, essayant de m'amender pour ce que j'avais fait.

« Laisse les partir, » gronda mon père.

« J'ai bien peur qu'ils n'appartiennent plus à vous de veiller sur eux, » énonça simplement Aro.

Ca se passa encore plus vite ce que j'aurais cru possible. Je vis ma famille se ramasser, près à combattre, pendant que Leah et Seth phasèrent, se préparant à leur façon. Les gardes se préparèrent à bondir et tenir leur position contre eux. Le silence était assourdissant. Chaque côté attendait de voir qui ferait le premier pas. Il semblait que cette fois-ci, la joute verbale n'aurait pas lieu. Il n'y aurait pas de palabres cette fois-ci.

Je remarquai que le pied d'un des gardes bougea à peine, mais me retournai lorsqu'un grand cri me parvint de derrière moi. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Annabel. Je levai les yeux et trouvai Caius acculé contre le mur, maintenu en l'air. Il hurlait de douleur, comme si Jane avait usé de ses pouvoirs contre lui. Tout le monde regardait, absorbé par ce qui se passait. Annabel était sous lui, le bras tendu en l'air, comme si c'était elle qui le tenait là-haut. Aussitôt qu'elle baissa la main, Caius tomba au sol. Un grand 'pfoum' fit écho dans la pièce lorsqu'il toucha le marbre. Il resta immobile, les paupières closes, comme s'il était mort. C'était très bizarre à voir. Les vampires doivent être démembrés, mit en pièces et réduis à l'état de cendres pour être détruits. Lui gisait simplement là, comme s'il était un humain mort.

« Brillant, » entendis-je Aro proclamer.

Mes yeux passèrent de Caius à Annabel. Elle était ramassée, prête à bondir. Je vis sa nouvelle apparence. Elle n'était plus douce et chaude, mais belle à couper le souffle. Ses yeux rouges vifs étaient rivés sur moi. Son sourire contagieux, celui qui attirait tant les gens vers elle, était parti. Et je me demandai un instant si je le reverrai jamais. Elle fronça les sourcils en prenant une profonde inspiration. Son regard se fixa sur moi. Je reculai d'un pas vers ma famille, car je me rappelai qu'elle_ aussi_ était un nouveau-né. Et que j'étais _toujours_ le truc le plus délicieux de la pièce.


	23. Chapter 23

Peut-être que tout cela aurait été trop rapide, trop bref, pour que des yeux humains le voit, mais pour moi, c'était comme un ralenti. Mon cœur sombra quand je vis Annabel me regarder avec appétit. C'était comme voir une étrangère. Elle s'était ramassée, prête à me sauter dessus. Je fis un petit pas en arrière, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle m'attraperait si je m'enfuyais et elle était trop forte pour que je la repousse. Je me préparai.

« Nessie ! » entendis-je ma mère hurler.

Mon regard se détourna une fois vers mes parents, il fut dur de lâcher leurs yeux emplis de panique. Je posai rapidement mon regard sur Jacob, qui croisa mon regard une infime seconde. Je clignai des yeux, et lorsque je les rouvris, il était déjà dans les airs. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent en une explosion de fourrure. Il atterrit entre Annabel et moi, sous sa forme loup. Il faisait face à Annabel, tout crocs dehors, et le grognement sourd qui émanait de sa poitrine fit s'arrêter mon cœur.

Mon cœur avait seulement battus deux fois. Tout se passait à présent comme dans un rêve. Flou, mais j'en percevais tous les détails. Rapide, mais tout ce que mon cerveau captait bougeait lentement. Annabel fondit sur Jacob, donnant le départ des affrontements. Avant qu'elle ait atteint Jacob, elle fut plaquée par Jasper et Emmett. Il était clair qu'ils n'essayaient pas de la combattre, seulement de la retenir.

« Attrapez-la ! » dit Aro en me désignant. Les gardes acculèrent Jacob tandis qu'il reculait, en me plaquant contre le mur. Je voyais bien que les gardes étaient gênés de combattre une créature qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. C'était entre les gardes et moi maintenant. Tandis que Jacob laissa échapper un rugissement assourdissant, l'un d'entre eux plongea. Je regardai, mi-admirative mi-terrorisée, mais me retrouvais paralysée par la peur lorsqu'il les combattit. Je posai les yeux sur mes parents. Ma mère était la concentration même, j'étais sûre qu'elle déployait son bouclier pour nous protéger tous. Mon père repoussait ses attaquants pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur sa tâche. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle contrôlait son pouvoir, on était si nombreux à bouger. Pouvait-elle tous nous protéger ? Mes yeux scannèrent la pièce et je trouvai Seth-loup qui s'élançait à pleine vitesse vers Christian. Emmett et Jasper essayaient de se battre tout en maintenant Annabel loin de moi. Tout ce monde bougeait trop vite pour que je comprenne tout ce qui passait. Je savais qu'on allait perdre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps on pourrait les contenir comme ça, ou combien de temps ça prendrait avant qu'on perde l'un des nôtres. Je vis Jane tapis dans un coin au fond de la pièce. Elle était inutile et je voyais de la peur dans son regard. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu de bataille avant, probablement parce qu'elle était là pour réduire à néant tout adversaire. Les confrontations n'allaient jamais aussi loin.

« Jacob ! » hurlai-je à son encontre. « Je dois avoir Jane ! Faut que j'essaye ! »

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il se mit à créer une brèche pour que je puisse passer. Je me mis à courir vers elle, aussi vite que possible. Jacob me suivait de près et repoussait mes attaquants.

Je stoppai brutalement lorsque Christian fut jeté devant moi. Seth accouru et bondit. Il grogna en refermant ses mâchoires sur le cou de Christian, tandis que celui-ci essayait de le retenir. En sautant par-dessus eux j'entendis un couinement et je vis les dents de Christian mordre brièvement l'épaule de Seth. J'essayai de me dépasser, de courir plus vite, mais j'avais l'impression de courir dans de l'eau. Aussi fort que j'essayai, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me trouver lente. Soudain on m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournai pour voir qui s'était, et mes yeux se posèrent sur l'un des gardes. Je remarquai que le bras qui m'avait attrapé n'était plus attaché à son propriétaire. Non, il était dans la bouche de Jacob. Je continuai à courir sans m'arrêter, sautant par-dessus les gens et esquivant les autres combats ou combattants. J'entendis Emmett crier après Rosalie tandis qu'elle volait à travers la pièce pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. J'eu une poussée d'adrénaline. J'y étais presque, la seule personne qui restait en travers de mon chemin était son frère, Alec. Je me préparai à le combattre pour pouvoir approcher Jane, mais avant d'avoir esquisser un mouvement, Jacob l'avait taclé. C'est à ce moment que je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Eux qui avant étaient d'une cruauté et d'une assurance teintée de rouge, me dévisageaient maintenant avec horreur. Ce fut alors que je vis de l'innocence en elle. Comme si elle était juste une petite fille, qui venait juste de venir au monde, encore une fois. Je lui attrapais les épaules des deux mains, fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, en espérant que ma mère protégeait tous ceux qui étaient de notre côté. Je sus que ça avait marché lorsque Jane laissa échapper un cri puissant … en chœur avec tous les autres.

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai le regard terrifié de Jane. Je la fusillai des yeux, en me rappelant la peine qu'elle avait infligée à Jacob.

« S'il-te-plait », supplia-t-elle, « s'il-te-plait, arrête. »

J'avais envie de rire. J'en revenais pas qu'elle ait le culot de demander, surtout sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais accordé cette gentillesse à qui que ce soit. Ca me rendit furieuse, complètement dingue. J'agrippai ses bras encore plus fort et lui infligeai plus de douleur, rien qu'à elle. Plus ses cris étaient forts, plus j'accentuais la douleur. Je voulais la torturer de la même façon qu'elle avait torturé ma famille, et tous ces innocents. Je l'avait vu dans l'esprit d'Aro. La plupart de ceux qui appartenaient aux Volturi ne restaient pas de leur plein gré, mais à cause du pouvoir de Chelsea. Jane était l'une des rares qui était là de son plein choix. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour satisfaire Aro. Elle adorait être sa favorite et avoir le pouvoir de faire plier les gens à sa volonté. Je voulais lui enlever son pouvoir, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus nuire à personne. Je le visualisais, fouillant en elle pour l'extirper.

« Renesmee ! » cria mon père pour couvrir les hurlements de Jane. « Ca suffit ! »

Je l'ignorai et me concentrai sur Jane.

Je pouvais pratiquement sentir son pouvoir sortir d'elle. Lorsqu'elle hoqueta, mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je la lâchai. Nous nous regardâmes, incertaines de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Elle haletait mais continuait de me fusiller du regard.

« Pétasse, » murmura-t-elle. Je plissai des yeux et elle se retrouva par terre à gémir de douleur.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je compris ce que j'avais fait … sans la toucher. Je levai les yeux vers ma famille, qui me regardait tous avec curiosité. Je vérifiai que tout le monde était là, d'abord Jacob, après mes parents, le reste de ma famille, Annabel, qui avait arrêté de remuer mais était retenue par Jasper et Emmett, et le Clan Denali. Certains était blessé, mais rien qui ne guérirait pas, tous sauf Seth et Christian. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur chaque membre de ma famille et amis, et se posèrent rapidement sur Christian, ou plutôt les morceaux de Christian qui étaient éparpillés ça et là. Mon regard s'arrêta finalement sur le loup qui gisait par terre, remuant faiblement à chaque respiration. Leah était à côté de lui, le remuant doucement avec son museau.

« Seth ! » Cria Annabel. Elle courut vers lui, brisant aisément l'étreinte de Jasper, mais s'arrêta brutalement. Elle resta là, la main sur sa gorge.

« Tu peux le combattre, Annabel. Ne respire pas, » dit Carlisle.

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même.

« J'peux pas … j'suis … si soif, » couina-t-elle.

Leah se plaça devant Seth pour le défendre. Carlisle se rapprocha d'Annabel doucement.

« Il respire encore. Tu peux le faire, maîtrise-toi et tu pourras le sauver, » lui dit-il calmement.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Je regardai rapidement les Volturi, ils semblaient être des statues, les défiant de faire un mouvement pour pouvoir me servir de ce nouveau pouvoir.

« Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? » demanda Carlisle à Jacob.

« Il ne sait pas. Personne n'a jamais été _juste_ mordu, » répondit mon père pour Jacob.

« Est-ce que Annabel peut encore guérir ? » demanda ma mère.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir, » dit Carlisle. « Annabel, nous ne savons pas combien de temps il lui reste. »

Son visage semblait déterminé. Elle s'avança, mais rencontra une Leah hésitante.

« S'il-te-plait, laisse moi le sauver, » hoqueta-t-elle.

Tandis qu'Annabel s'agenouillait à côté de lui, Seth parvint à lever légèrement la tête pour la placer sur les genoux d'Annabel. Nous observions tous, un peu choqués, sans vraiment savoir comment il réagirait à Annabel-vampire ou elle envers lui. Elle caressa doucement la fourrure de sa tête d'une main et plaça l'autre sur son épaule où se trouvait la morsure. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer. Nous regardions tous Seth tandis que ses respirations sifflantes devenaient plus profondes et libres. Je pris moi-même une profonde inspiration lorsque je réalisai qu'elle avait toujours son pouvoir de guérison.

Je regardai Aro, qui bouillonnait de rage en voyant le pouvoir qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire, s'écrouler facilement en quelques heures. Il s'élança vers Carlisle en visant la gorge. J'utilisai immédiatement mon nouveau pouvoir et le vis s'écrouler par terre.

« Stop Nessie. »dit Carlisle à mon encontre. « Si Aro veut se battre contre moi, je veux que ce soit d'égal à égal. »

Esme gémit et Alice la retint.

Aro se releva et se ramassa. Il feula vers Carlisle.

« Je suis désolé que nous en soyons arrivés là, mon ami, » murmura Aro.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute mais la tienne. Tu peux t'en aller, continuer de régner sur les Volturi et protéger notre race. Mais tu dois le faire de la façon qui convient. »

«Aro rit.

« Qui es-tu pour me dire comment régner ? » hurla Aro.

Carlisle ne répondit pas, mais il se ramassa en préparation du combat. Aro s'élança vers lui rapidement. Aussitôt qu'il l'attrapa, Carlisle le frappa et Aro s'en alla voler dans le mur.

« Cela fait un bout de temps que tu ne t'es pas battu vieil homme ? » demanda Carlisle.

Aro grogna et s'élança à nouveau, cette fois-ci en envoyant Carlisle dans le mur opposé.

« Je suis juste un peu rouillé. Crois-moi, je serai celui qui s'en sortira, et tu seras celui en pièces fumantes, » cracha Aro en maintenant Carlisle contre le mur.

Carlisle le repoussa, s'élança vers lui une nouvelle fois, et se prépara à bondir encore. J'entendis le son de rocher qui s'entrechoquent lorsqu'il frappa Aro au visage. Mon corps tressaillait à chaque impact, chaque coup de poing et pied. Je ne pouvais pas regarder et en même temps je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux. J'attendais que Carlisle soit en difficulté, pour que je puisse utiliser les pouvoirs de Jane. Au diable la chevalerie, les Volturi ne se battaient jamais réglo, alors moi non plus. J'étais soulagée de voir que Carlisle l'emportait. Je vis Aro hurler de douleur lorsque Carlisle lui arracha un bras.

« Tu abandonnes ? Il te reste un seul bras pour te défendre ! Je n'ai pas à prendre le deuxième ! » Lui hurla Carlisle.

Aro s'élança encore. Il essaya de se battre avec plus d'ardeur, mais c'était impossible avec un seul bras. J'entendis soudain un rugissement et vis l'autre bras d'Aro voler dans la pièce.

« Marcus ! » cria-t-il.

Comme mut par un signal, Marcus vint se placer entre eux, prêt à défendre Aro. Marcus ne savait pas qui il défendait. Il ne le faisait pas de son plein gré. Durant la courte pause du combat, je décidai d'agir.

« Marcus ! » criai-je en le rejoignant. « Aro a tué Didyme ! Il te l'a enlevé ! »

Il se tourna rapidement vers moi, son visage montrant pour la première fois une émotion … le choc.

J'étais presque arrivé à lui lorsque les gardes m'attrapèrent. J'usai rapidement de mon nouveau pouvoir pour les faire tomber et plaçai ma main sur le bras de Marcus. Je lui montrai exactement ce que j'avais vu dans l'esprit d'Aro. L'air épouvanté de Didyme lorsqu'elle a compris qu'Aro avait l'intention de la tuer. Lui et moi frissonnèrent en entendant à nouveau ses appels au secours pendant que son propre frère la mettait en pièce. Des larmes roulaient doucement sur mes joues tandis que je retirai doucement ma main. Son regard était insoutenable à cause de la peine. C'était comme s'il allait s'effondrer juste là. Je sus alors que les liens qu'avait créés Chelsea venaient de se rompre à l'instant. Comme il était facile de briser ses liens quand même, les liens basés sur l'amour semblaient encore plus forts que jamais.

« C'était ta propre sœur, » hoqueta Marcus. Les yeux flamboyant de rage, il s'élança vers Aro sans attendre de réponse. Je détournai les yeux tandis que Marcus mettait Aro en pièce. Ses cris furent stoppés nets, Marcus avait sûrement du lui arracher la tête. Je vis Marcus tomber à terre. Un sanglot à vous briser le cœur lui échappa lorsque la peine le submergea. Cet homme, qui ne montrait jamais aucune émotion, gémissait de douleur comme si j'avais utilisé les pouvoirs de Jane. Il gisait, tressautant et pleurant sa perte. Nous étions tous silencieux. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire.

« Chelsea, » dit Carlisle. « Brise les liens. »

La femme qui s'était cachée dans un coin paraissait peu sûre. Ses yeux faisaient le va-et-vient les gardes, Marcus et Carlisle.

« Chelsea … ne me fait pas me répéter, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Aro, en pièces sur le sol, pour revenir sur Carlisle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

« Nessie, » dit mon père en me regardant pour désigner ensuite Chelsea. Je savais ce qu'il me demandait. Je me concentrai sur elle, lui infligeant une légère douleur, histoire de faire avancer les choses un peu plus vite. Elle se plia en deux en gémissant. Je vis certains membres des Volturi, qui auparavant semblaient impassibles, sembler se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Je fus surprise de voir qu'Alec arborait la même expression. J'aurais pensé qu'il était là de son plein gré. J'ai du loupé ça quand j'ai regardé dans l'esprit d'Aro.

Carlisle s'avança à peine et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Marcus. Marcus sursauta un peu à ce contact.

« C'est fini, mon ami, » dit doucement Carlisle.

« Pas encore … mais bientôt si, » murmura Marcus. Il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers Annabel, toujours sur le sol près de Seth. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Seth, à présent rétabli, se leva et battit légèrement en retraite, sans pour autant quitter des yeux Annabel.

« Annabel, quel don merveilleux tu possèdes, » dit-il doucement. « S'il-te-plait me laisserais-tu prendre un peu de repos, loin de tout ça ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Il faut que je la revois. C'est le seul moyen possible pour le faire. »

Marcus s'étendit sur le sol à côté d'elle. Annabel leva les yeux vers Carlisle et le reste de la famille, cherchant quoi faire. Carlisle hocha légèrement la tête, le visage solennel. Elle plaça les deux mains sur la poitrine de Marcus tandis qu'il resta allongé, les paupières closes. Je vis ses lèvres esquisser un sourire alors qu'Annabel fermait les yeux. Elle inspira brusquement et enleva ses mains. Je regardai Marcus, espérant que son sourire était le signe qu'il avait retrouvé son amour, Didyme.

« Il est mort ? » demanda doucement ma mère. Annabel se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Tout le monde se mit à ramasser les morceaux et les cadavres dans un silence absolu. Nous restâmes à les regarder se faire consumer par les flammes. Je restai dans mon coin, à regarder le feu. Je m'assurais de garder mes distances avec Annabel, qui semblait capable de se maîtriser … pour l'instant. Emmett et Carlisle la surveillaient du coin de l'œil tout en étreignant leur femme. Je vis Alice amener un sac-à-dos et le placer dans la bouche de Jacob. Il haussa un peu les sourcils, comme pour poser une question.

« J'ai pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que vous alliez avoir besoin de vêtements. T'as de la chance que je m'en sois souvenu. Ce serait sûrement inconfortable de voyager nu, » dit-elle. Il sortit de la pièce, talonné par Leah et Seth. Alice revint vers Jasper, qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, avant de reposer sa tête sur celle d'Alice. Lorsque je détournai le regard, je rencontrai celui de mes parents. Je me mordis la lèvre en les voyant s'approcher. Je me préparai à me faire engueuler, j'étais prête, mais je fus prise de court lorsque je me retrouvai dans leurs bras. Ils me serrèrent forts tout les deux.

« Ne nous fait jamais … jamais … _jamais_ plus ça, » dit doucement mon père.

« Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je tandis que les larmes se mirent à rouler sur mon visage. Tandis que je les essuyai, je rencontrai le regard de Seth par-dessus l'épaule de ma mère. Mon cœur se serra. Il semblerait que je n'aurais pas son pardon aussi facilement. Il était là, à présent en jean et T-shirt, à me regarder avec le même regard triste que lorsque j'étais partie, sauf qu'il y avait à présent de la colère. Mes parents me lâchèrent, et reculèrent doucement. Jacob se tenait près du feu, et je regardai les lueurs des flammes danser sur sa peau. Il ne bougea pas, mais continua à me regarder sans bouger. J'étais trop poltronne pour bouger. C'était comme si mes pieds étaient collés au sol, je pouvais pas bouger. C'était comme si on était que tous les deux. Finalement il se rapprocha, sans me quitter des yeux, pour s'immobiliser à quelques pas de moi.

« Comment t'as pu partir comme ça ? Comment t'as pu juste t'en aller loin de moi ? » demanda-t-il. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Je… je sais pas. Jake. Je suis tellement désolée, » hoquetai-je. Mes larmes roulaient encore plus fort.

« A quoi tu pensais, Nessie ? » dit-il, laissant filtrer un peu de sa colère.

« Je sais pas, » répétai-je.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ? Est-ce que tu peux au moins saisir à quel point tu comptes pour moi ? » Sa voix devenait plus coléreuse à chaque mot.

Je ne répondis pas. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, sans prendre la peine de sécher les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage à présent.

« Bon Dieu, Nessie, » murmura-t-il. Je baissai les yeux sur ses mains, elles tremblaient légèrement, ce qui me fit comprendre à quel point il était en colère. « Tu es tout pour moi. _Tout_. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as presque tout enlevé ? »

J'en pouvais plus. Je réalisai que j'avais peut-être perdu la chose qui m'était la plus chère au Monde. Peut-être que j'en avais trop fait, et qu'il ne me voudrait plus. Je me pris la tête et sanglotais encore plus fort.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Jake, » parvins-je à dire entre deux sanglots. « S'il-te-plait … me laisse pas. S'il-te-plait aime moi encore … pitié. »

Je sentis son corps chaud percuter le mien pour me serrer fort. Je n'aurais pas penser que ce soit possible, et je me mis à pleurer encore plus fort, me lovant contre lui. Sa tête restait contre la mienne, tandis qu'il me caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Jamais je pourrais te quitter. Tu le sais pas encore ? Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde … même dans la mort. »

Je reniflai et essuyai mes larme d'un revers de main pour pouvoir le regarder. Il ôta les mèches de cheveux mouillé de mon visage et m'aida à essuyer mes larmes.

« Je t'aime … je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai bien peur que tu puisses pas faire grand-chose pour te débarrasser de moi, » dit-il et pour la première fois, je vis un faible sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime _tellement_ Jake, » dis-je espérant que c'est mots approchent un peu ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Il se pencha et je sentis ses lèvres, tendres et brûlantes, sur les miennes. C'était si bon que je me lovai encore plus contre lui. Ne me sentant pas encore assez près, je sautai passai mes jambes autour de lui. J'en avais rien à faire que ma famille soit là et qu'elle voit ça. J'avais besoin de lui. Je l'embrassais aussi fort que je pouvais, passant mes bras autour de son cou pour m'en approcher encore un peu. Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi tandis qu'il me souleva. J'entendis un léger grondement derrière moi. Jacob se mit à rire et je me dégageai un peu pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Ce serait vraiment dommage d'avoir traverser tout ça, juste pour être tuer par ton père, » plaisanta Jacob. Il me reposa doucement et me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

Je cherchai du regard et trouvai Annabel et Seth qui se tenaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Ils semblaient s'observer, s'étudier. Je le vis se rapprocher d'elle et lui caresser la joue.

« Ta peau … ça brûle un peu, » dit-elle doucement. Il retira aussitôt ses doigts.

« Ca me gêne pas, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement avec un petit sourire.

Il continua alors à lui caresser la joue.

« On dirait de la glace, » dit Seth. Mais lorsqu'Annabel fronça légèrement les sourcils, il ajouta, « mais je m'en fiche. »

« Je t'aime toujours, » dit Annabel en fermant les yeux sous la caresse de Seth, « tu m'aimes encore ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'aime encore. C'est de ton essence dont je me suis imprégné. » dit-il en désignant sa poitrine. « Tu as peut-être changé physiquement, mais qui tu es dans ton cœur, c'est de ton âme dont je me suis imprégné. »

Annabel ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Faudra juste faire attention ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Seth hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire. « Et si être avec toi pour l'éternité ça veut dire qu'on doit juste faire attention, j'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Seth lui prit doucement la main sans la quitter des yeux.

« Est-ce que la mort de Marcus, Aro et Caius va empêcher la guerre alors ? » entendis-je Emmett demander.

Je me retournai, comme ma famille, le Clan Denali et tout ceux qui appartenaient aux Volturi.

« J'ai bien peur que non, » dit Eleazar. « La nouvelle de la mort des Volturi provoquera la guerre. Malheureusement, quelque aient été les intentions des Volturi, aussi mauvaises soient-elles, ce sont eux qui maintenaient la paix. »

Alice restait là sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague. Son regard se fit terrifié lorsqu'elle nous rejoint.

« Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? » demanda Jasper.

« La pire guerre que nous ayons connus. Ce sera un combat pour le pouvoir, pour savoir qui remplacera les Volturi. Ce sera entre ceux qui s'allieront à nous, et ceux qui s'allieront avec les Roumains … et les loups-garous. »

« Loups-garous ? Nous ? » demanda Leah.

Alice secoua la tête.

« Non, pas des métamorphes. Loups-garous, » dit Alice.

« Quand ? » demanda mon père.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Ils y a trop de variables sur quand on se retrouvera face-à-face. Peut-être cent ans, cinquante ou peut-être juste dix. Ca prendra du temps pour que chaque armée grossisse. »

Nous nous regardions tous, et je me sentis écraser par la culpabilité.

« Ne t'accuse pas de tout Nessie, » dit mon père. « Tu n'as pas causé ça à toi toute seule. »

« Mais j'aurais du- » commençai-je, pour être coupée par Eleazar.

« Comme j'aurais du, » dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers Annabel. Je savais qu'il faisait référence à tuer Annabel lorsqu'il le pouvait.

« Les choix qui ont été fait n'étaient pas mauvais, mais dotés de bonnes intentions. Ne t'accuse pas parce que tu venais pour sauver une amie, comme je ne m'accuserai pas de ne pas avoir tué une fillette innocente pour un destin qu'elle ne connaissait pas, » me dit Eleazar.

« Il ya des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer, c'est tout. Qu'importe les différents choix ou voies que tu choisis, » dit Alice en regardant mes parents. « Certaines choses relèvent du destin et sont programmées pour se produire, que vous aimiez ou pas. Si ce n'était pas arriver de cette façon, il en aurait trouvé une autre. »

Nous restions tous silencieux, à songer au futur implacable qui viendrait bientôt peser sur nous tous.

Ca faisait bizarre de rentrer à la maison, surtout retourner en cours. Je jetai souvent un coup d'œil au bureau d'Annabel, ma meilleure amie me manquait terriblement. Bien sûr, je savais qu'on se reverrait bientôt. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, on a pensé que c'était mieux si elle ne retournait pas en cours, pour des raisons évidentes. A ce que m'en disait le Clan Denali, elle s'en sortait merveilleusement bien. Elle était partie avec les Denali jusqu'à leur maison reculée en Alaska, pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner à se contrôler loin des humains. J'ai appris qu'elle s'en sortait très bien, avec l'aide de Seth, qui a emménagé avec elle. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques accidents, mais tous n'impliquaient heureusement et malheureusement que Seth. J'étais sûre que c'était la faute de Seth à chaque fois. Etre en couple était parfois dur à gérer, mais par chance Annabel pouvait le soigner.

C'était sympa de l'avoir au téléphone. Je me remémorai l'une de nos premières conversations.

_« Alors, c'est comment maintenant ? » lui demandai-je. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui est comment maintenant ? »_

_« Ton pouvoir, banane. »_

_« En gros le même … mais différent. » rit-elle. « J'sais pas. C'est comme si je pouvais mieux contrôler la lumière. J'ai pas besoin de toucher maintenant. Je peux me servir de mes mains pour la repousser, la faire venir, la rendre plus forte pour guérir ou l'éteindre. Seth a été super sympa de me laisser essayer sur lui. »_

_« Wow … » I said. « Super sympa. »_

_« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Et moi ? » _

_« T'as volé d'autres pouvoirs ? »_

_« Nan, » ris-je. « Je crois que le pouvoir de Jane prend toute la place. »_

_« Pauvre fille, » dit Annabel, sarcastique. « J'me demande ce qui lui arrive maintenant qu'elle a plus ses pouvoirs. »_

_« Hmm … j'sais pas. J'espère qu'elle utilise ce temps pour s'amender. Dieu sait qu'elle en a besoin. Elle a de la chance que son frère soit toujours loyal envers elle, parce que je suis sûre que pas mal de gens aimerait se venger d'elle. Je pense qu'il est la seule raison qui les tient à l'écart. »_

_Elle rit et il y eut une pause. Y'avait un truc que je mourrais d'envie de lui demander. _

_« Hey Annabel, y'a un truc qui me rend curieuse. »_

_« Vas-y. »_

_« Et bien, je me demandais … tu crois que tu peux guérir un vampire ? Le changer en humain ? »_

_J'entendis un boum dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie._

_Annabel soupira._

_« Nan, c'est impossible, » dit-elle. « Comment expliquer ? Hmm … ce serait comme faire en sorte que le papillon redevienne chenille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

_« Ouais, je crois. »_

J'avais hâte que juin arrive. Encore une semaine à tenir. Ma famille avait prévu de déménager dès que les cours finiraient. Avec la disparition de Christian et celle d'Annabel, qui était devenue une énigme locale lorsqu'ils ont découvert qu'elle n'avait pas de parent et vivait toute seule, on a pensé qu'il fallait mieux qu'on décampe avant que les soupçons portent sur nous.

Jake et moi, ainsi que le reste de la famille, avons prévu quelques séjours en Alaska pour rendre visite à Seth et Annabel. J'avais vraiment hâte de la revoir. Je serais un bon exercice pour elle, puisque je sens un peu l'humain. J'avais hâte que le temps passe et qu'elle se maîtrise mieux. Je savais que lorsqu'elle serait prête, Annabel nous rejoindrait à nouveau. J'avais hâte que notre amitié revienne à la normal, ou aussi normal qu'on puisse.

La meute continuait de s'agrandir. Sûrement en préparation pour la guerre. De nouveaux membres rejoignaient la meute de Jacob et viendrait bientôt habiter avec nous. Esme et Carlisle veulent construire un hameau autour de la maison lorsque nous aurons trouvé un endroit.

Je ne m'en faisais pas trop au sujet du futur. En cet instant, c'était le calme avant la tempête. J'appréciai l'atmosphère de calme. Parce que comme il y avait quelques soulèvements ça et là, ma famille devint une sorte de Volturi par intérim, pour éliminer les problèmes avant qu'ils ne deviennent incontrôlables. Ils ne me laissaient plus derrière pour ce genre de combat. J'avais de la valeur, c'était évident.

Et me voilà, une fois encore, à me lancer dans les airs sur la balançoire que Jacob m'avait faite, et lui me tentait de sauter dans l'eau. C'était officiellement l'été. Son odeur flottait dans l'air. C'était comme si la boucle était bouclée. Je me sentais la même, mais si différente. Je regardai l'eau, Jacob faisant la planche, les yeux fermés, en plein soleil. La lumière rebondissait sur l'eau et illuminait sa peau.

« Tu vas choper un coup de soleil Jacob, » lui dis-je.

« Je guérirai, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, les yeux toujours fermés.

Tandis que je me balançai, je laissai le bout de mes orteils plonger dans l'eau, et j'en envoyai sur Jake.

Il fronça son nez et ouvrit les yeux.

« Pourquoi ça te prends une éternité pour rentrer dans l'eau ? » me demanda-t-il. Il se redressa tandis que je me balançais, et m'envoyai un sourire étincelant. Ses dents paraissaient si blanches contre sa peau.

« J'essaye d'aller haut, » dis-je en essayant de ma balancer un peu plus fort. Je préparai une bombe du tonnerre.

« T'es dessus depuis une demi-heure. T'iras pas plus haut, » dit-il.

Je m'amusais le plus quand je me balançai et que lui flottait sur l'eau. J'adorais juste me balancer et le regarder, et pendant tout ce temps je pensais à quel point j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir pour moi … rien qu'à moi. Je pouvais le toucher quand je voulais, l'embrasser quand je voulais. Fermant les yeux, je sautais de la balançoire et me mis en boule avant de toucher l'eau. J'atterris pile à côté de lui. Avant de pouvoir refaire surface, je sentis des bras chauds s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me maintenir sous l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux juste avant de sentir les lèvres de Jacob sur les miennes. Nous remontâmes tranquillement à la surface, nous lèvres toujours collées ensemble.

« Nessie, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, » dit-il en maintenant son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je me lovai un peu plus contre lui. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime tellement, banane, » dis-je en lui donnant un léger baiser.

« Nan, j'veux dire, je t'aime _vraiment_. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime _vraiment_, » dis-je en riant.

« Je t'aime tellement que je peux pas attendre. »

Je haussai les sourcils légèrement.

« J'veux dire … je peux attendre … mais pas pour ça, » bredouilla-t-il. Je levai les yeux vers lui, encore plus confuse. Il rit doucement et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son maillot. Je vis sa main ressortir de l'eau en tenant une petite boîte détrempée en velours. Il l'ouvrit et me montra. Y était niché le plus beau des diamants, taillé en rond, entouré de diamants plus petits, qui dansaient autour de l'anneau d'argent.

« Je sais qu'on doit attendre que tu as vraiment 18 ans avant qu'on puisse officiellement se marier. Mais j'ai pensé, s'il n'y a pas de raison d'attendre pour le truc entre les deux … alors pourquoi attendre ? pas vrai ? » Ricana-t-il nerveusement en face de moi.

Je le regardais toujours, un peu confuse, et encore un peu plus peureuse.

« C'est juste que … le terme « petite amie » peux absolument pas décrire ce que je ressent pour toi, et même si « fiancée » est pas mieux, ben, c'est plus près, je crois, » continua-t-il à baragouiner. « Je t'aime … tellement. Et je promets de t'aimer toujours … pour le reste de notre existence et même après que l'éternité s'achève. J'peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour passer cet anneau à ton doigt. J'm'men fous si c'est des fiançailles de 11 ans. Alors, s'il-te-plait Nessie, veux tu m'épouser ? »

Mon cœur se serra légèrement. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, illuminé par les reflets de l'eau. Il paraissait nerveux, comme s'il pensait vraiment que je puisse dire non. Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter qu'un grand sourire se forme, je voulais juste le faire souffrir un peu plus longtemps avant de donner ma réponse. Lorsque je ne puis plus le cacher, je laissai mes lèvres s'étirer. Avec un grand sourire à présent placardé sur mon visage, je lui répondis.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » m'exclamai-je avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, en nous jetant à l'eau.


	24. Chapter 24

_11 ans plus tard …_

C'était l'une des nuits les plus chaudes de l'été. La brume pesait dans l'air. La musique de la ville était assourdissante en ce vendredi soir. Je me trouvai dans une allée sombre, près d'un immeuble vide qui était encore en construction. Je jetai un coup d'œil par les ouvertures qui donnaient sur la rue, regardai les passants, m'assurant que personne ne me voyait. Une fois sûre, je sautai par la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

Je restai là, immobile comme une statue, écoutant attentivement chaque bruit de l'immeuble. Je l'entendais respirer irrégulièrement entre le 8ème et le 10ème étage. Il avait peur, ça me fit sourire. Je l'avais traquée sur 15 kilomètres et c'est maintenant qu'il avait décidé de se cacher. _Les nouveau-nés sont si irrationnels_, pensai-je. J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux en arrière espérant un bon combat. J'avais l'habitude qu'ils se planquent dès qu'ils m'apercevaient. Le fait qu'il ait détalé me rendis espoir. Je m'assurai que mon petit sac-à-dos soit bien fixé, et sortis mon iPod. Je mis rapidement mes écouteurs sans fils et réglai la musique sur un volume tranquille, musique de fond … quelque chose avec un rythme puissant et rapide.

Je marchai dans l'espace vide, faisant des pas lourds exprès. Je l'entendis farfouiller et décidai de monter. Avant d'arriver en haut, mes oreilles sensibles captèrent le faible bruit de saut sur le toit. Leah.

« Hmm … où aller ? En haut, en bas ? » dis-je, farceuse. Bien que je n'élève pas ma voix, je savais qu'il m'entendait. Il devait se tenir vraiment tranquille pour que je ne l'entende pas. Il décidait probablement de son prochain mouvement. La plupart des nouveau-nés étaient réticent à l'idée de combattre des loups-garous. Heureusement, il venait dans ma direction. Juste à ce moment là, j'entendis Leah pousser un rugissement puissant, assez fort pour m'effrayer moi aussi. Je me cachai dans l'angle de l'escalier lorsque je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers dans ma direction. Je restai parfaitement immobile et lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment de moi, je le frappai aussi fort que possible dans le dos. Il vola à travers la porte et s'écrasa au sol. Aussitôt debout, il grogna et se jeta sur moi. Je sautai avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper, et je lui assenai un coup sur un côté non-gardé, un truc que m'avais appris Jasper. Quand on combat un nouveau-né, on doit toujours se souvenir que s'il passe vos bras autour de vous, ils sont très puissants … plus puissants que vous. Une fois contre le mur, il se releva rapidement et se mit à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Je le coursais sur en gros 20 volée d'escalier. Une fois arrivé au 22ème, au lieu de grimper plus haut, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied la porte de l'étage. Je le suivis mais il stoppa d'un coup pour se retourner. Avant que j'eu compris quoi que ce soit, un bruit sourd de verre brisé me parvint et j'étais clouée au sol. Elle était plus forte que moi et je pouvais pas bouger. Ses mâchoires se refermèrent dans le vide tandis que j'essayai de la retenir. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux rouges.

Je voulais pas utiliser mon pouvoir, parce que j'apprendrai jamais à me battre si je choisis toujours la facilité. J'essayai de la repousser, sans succès. Je continuais à me débattre, essayant de me souvenir de tous les mouvements que m'avaient appris Jacob ou Jasper. Rien de ce que j'essayai ne marchait. Elle était juste trop puissante. Il semblait que j'allais perdre si je n'utilisai pas mon pouvoir bientôt. Avant que j'ai pu lui envoyer la moindre douleur, elle fut balayée. Je levai les yeux vers elle, scotchée au plafond. Annabel la maintenait là, le bras tendu. Leah était en train de mettre en pièce l'autre nouveau-né. Dès qu'Annabel eu baissé le bras, elle s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Je regardai cette fille qui gisait là, inerte. Je me redressai doucement et enlevai les plis de mes vêtements. Je me regardai rapidement et fut contente de voir que j'étais toujours bien, j'aurais pas à rentrer à la maison me changer.

« Bon sang, les filles, » me plaignis-je. « Vous me laisser jamais les achever. »

Elles me dévisagèrent toutes les deux et Annabel haussa les épaules. J'enlevai mon sac-à-dos et le tendis à Leah. Elle le prit dans sa bouche et s'en alla dans un coin sombre pour phaser.

« Désolée Nessie, » dit Annabel en se baissant pour jeter le corps de la fille sur son épaule. « C'est juste que t'attends toujours trois plombes pour utiliser ton pouvoir. Parfois on a peur que t'es attendu trop longtemps. »

« Et j'ai promis à Jacob qu'on s'assurerait que tu reviennes en un seul morceau, » dit Leah en nous rejoignant. Je fis la moue, jurant d'avoir oublié qu'elle ne pouvait rient cacher à Jacob. J'avais bien évidemment oublié de lui parler de mon programme pour la soirée et je savais qu'il n'allait pas trop apprécier. J'aidais Leah à rassembler les morceaux de l'homme et nous montâmes sur le toit.

On fit un grand tas avec tous les morceaux et on y mit le feu. Je regardais la fumée s'élever au dessus de nous, dans le ciel clair. J'avais pas vu d'étoiles depuis si longtemps. Avec les lumières de la ville c'était impossible de les voir, même avec mes yeux.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est ce que tu voulais faire pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, » dit Annabel.

« Fallait que je me défoule, » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, ben je crois que c'était une idée géniale pour cette fête … la meilleure que j'ai connu jusque là. Et crois-moi, j'en ai fait pas mal, » dis Leah. J'essayai de combattre la moue qui voulait se former sur mes lèvres. La meute avait grandie à une vitesse alarmante ces dernières années. Il devait y avoir un mariage par mois, si c'est pas deux. Malheureusement, Leah était demoiselle d'honneur dans la plupart d'entre eux, pour le mien aussi. Je savais qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir de tomber amoureuse y'a un bout de temps, mais moi non, je savais que ça allait lui arriver. Il le fallait. J'entendis un truc sonner, et vis Leah sortir son portable et lire le texto.

« C'est Claire. Vaut mieux qu'on y aille avant qu'elle pique une crise, » nous informa Leah.

Je soupirai.

Nous étions devenues très proches toutes les 4 au cours des dernières années, plus particulièrement après le mariage de Seth et Annabel. Un lien profond se forma entre Annabel et Leah. Je crois que Leah a toujours voulu une sœur, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante pour avoir sauvé Seth en Italie et le rendre si heureux. Je savais qu'elle était toujours mal à l'aise avec ma famille, surtout avec ma mère en particulier, et les vampires en général, mais avec Annabel c'était différent.

Et du coup, Leah et moi sommes devenues aussi bonnes amies. J'appréciais vraiment notre amitié. Leah pouvait être un peu dure sur les bords, un peu sarcastique et cynique, mais une fois qu'on la connait, on peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle est d'une loyauté sans faille, et toujours pleine de bonnes intentions. Et en plus, elle prenait toujours ma défense quand je me disputais avec Jacob.

Claire et Quil vinrent souvent nous rendre visite ces dernières années. Plus elle grandissait, et plus on était proches. Ils se sont mariés un mois après son 18ème anniversaire et ils se sont installés plus près de nous. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme au caractère bien trempé. Même s'il elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques ou autres talents extraordinaires, elle était le ciment qui nous liait, qui nous faisait rester … humaine. Je savais qu'elle détestait ne pas pouvoir nous rejoindre durant nos patrouilles, mais elle se rattrapait avec ses 1001 idées de trucs déjantés à faire ensemble. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été séduite par mon programme d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, donc elle avait prit le pas de m'organiser un truc pour plus tard dans la soirée, avec l'aide d'Alice. Avec Alice dans le coup, pour sûr ça allait être un truc dément. Mais j'espérais juste que ce serait pas la soirée-type, avec des chippendales et des sucettes ou de la nourriture ressemblant à des … attributs masculins. Et bien que je ne voulais absolument pas de cette fête, je savais que si je laissais Claire de côté pour ma « dernière nuit de liberté », elle m'en voudrait à mort. Elle était bonne pour ça.

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et remontâmes la rue pour rejoindre le restaurant branché où Annabel nous avait donné rendez-vous. New-York était merveilleuse. J'étais super contente qu'on ai décidé de s'installer là, mais on n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Pour une raison obscure, New-York était devenue le centre de création d'une des plus grandes armée de nouveau-nés. C'était facile de trouver de la baston dans cette ville. Il y eu aussi plusieurs chassés-croisés avec les loups-garous. Ces loups-garous là étaient complètement différents des métamorphes qu'on connaissait de notre côté Carlisle et mon père s'étaient acharnés à rentrer en contact avec leur leader, ce qui était la principale raison de notre présence ici.

Tout effort s'était avéré vain. Les Volturi avaient laissé une terrible impression sur les loupas-garous, et un pourparler de paix était un concept qui leur était dur à saisir. Des rumeurs disaient que leur nombre augmentait aussi vite que celui des métamorphes. Le côté secret de ce monde surnaturel auquel j'appartenais était à présent menacé. Les humains commençaient à remarquer les trucs inhabituels. New-York City était devenue la ville la plus dangereuse du pays. Les gros-titres parlaient toujours de ces meurtres mystérieux où les victimes étaient laissées complètement vidées de leur sang. Les autorités s'étaient lancées dans une chasse effrénée d'un tueur-en-série, d'une secte, de tout ce qui pourrait expliquer et stopper cette violence. Nous nous sommes installés là pour rétablir le calme et s'assurer que notre secret restait un secret aux yeux des humains.

Malheureusement, le monde surnaturel était sur le point d'être mit sur le devant de la scène, la faute aux Roumains. Ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de se cacher plus longtemps. Leur mission était de diriger le monde. Ma famille et moi sommes allés les prévenir il y a quelques années. Heureusement, ils se sont repliés, surtout par crainte des pouvoirs de ma famille, surtout celui d'Annabel et le mien. Le Clan Denali et beaucoup d'autres qui avaient rejoints notre camp étaient venus y assister et s'assurer que rien ne dérapait. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient toujours occupés à se créer une armée. Nous savions qu'ils attendaient leur heure.

Lorsque nous passâmes la porte, Annabel se dirigea vers l'hôtesse et nous montâmes à l'étage. Il semblait que Claire et Alice avait entièrement loué le second étage du restaurant pour notre petite fête. Tout était décoré avec des boules disco roses et des lumières. Toutes les filles que j'aimais étaient là. Je vis Claire discuter avec le barman, bougeant vivement les mains avec un grand sourire. Elle se retourna, comme si elle savait que j'étais là. Son sourire ce fit encore plus grand, si c'était possible, et elle courut vers moi.

« Nessie ! T'es là ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée. « J'avais peur que tu sèches ton propre enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

« Je pouvais pas te faire ça. Mais si je vois un seul policier ou pompier lubrique, je me casse, » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Hey ! Il pourrait y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'ils soient là. »

« Une bonne raison pour qu'ils se dessapent ? »

« T'as vraiment besoin d'une raison pour que des mecs bien foutus se dessapent toi ? » dit Leah derrière moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai failli oublier, » dit Claire en farfouillant dans son sac. Elle en sortit une tiare, qu'elle plaça rapidement sur ma tête, avant de me mettre une écharpe « Miss Enterrement » sur ma poitrine.

« Vraiment, Claire ? » me plaignis-je.

« Nessie, t'as été fiancée pendant presque 11 ans ! C'est les plus longues fiançailles de l'_Histoire_. T'en ai presque sortie. »

« Un sourire ! » entendis-je derrière moi, tandis qu'Annabel me retournait, pour que je sois attaquée par des flashs.

« 'Man, » couinai-je.

« Désolée, je voulais juste immortaliser ce moment. C'est pas tout les jours que votre seule fille va se marier, » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras pour me serrer tendrement. Je fus ensuite passée à mes tantes Rosalie et Alice.

« Attends de voir ce que je t'ai pris. Jacob va adorer ! » chuchota Alice en me serrant fort contre elle. »

_Oh mon Dieu,_ pensai-je. Ca allait être une nuit embarrassante.

La plupart des femmes ou petites amies de la meute étaient là, ainsi que les femmes du Clan Denali et amies de la famille. La nuit ne sembla jamais finir. Ce fut l'heure des cadeaux, qui commencèrent doucement avec des choses comme des bougies, pour monter d'un cran avec la lingerie avant de déballer des trucs très embarrassant, offerts par tante Rosalie, qui m'informa de ce qu'Emmett préférait. Mon corps tremblait rien que d'y penser. Je mourrais d'envie de rentrer.

Avant la fin de la nuit, j'étais lessivée. Je m'endormis dans la voiture de ma mère sur le trajet retour. C'était dur pour mon père de vivre en ville. C'était déjà assez bruyant, j'imaginais pas en plus avoir à entendre les pensées de tout le monde. Alors ils ont achetés une petite maison en zone pavillonnaire, à quelques kilomètres du centre. Carlisle et Esme vivait dans le même quartier. Tous autres s'étaient installés en centre ville, où était l'action. Ma famille avait investit dans beaucoup d'immeubles et la plupart de la meute y vivait. J'avais hâte d'y rejoindre Jacob. Mes parents m'avaient achetée un grand penthouse en cadeau de mariage. Jacob y vivait déjà, et je m'installerai avec lui après le mariage.

Je sentis ma mère me secouer doucement.

« On est arrivées ma puce, » dit-elle.

Je baillai et tentai d'ouvrir les yeux.

« File te coucher, il y a beaucoup à faire demain. Je suis sûre qu'Alice sera là à la première heure, » dit-elle en me guidant jusqu'à la maison ? Je grognai. Demain ce sera répétition du diner entre autres. La seule chose que me motivait était que j'allais bientôt être Mrs. Jacob Black. 11 ans j'ai attendu et là les derniers jours semblaient se traîner.

Le son doux du piano s'arrêta lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte. Mon père vint vers nous et s'arrangea pour nous étreindre toutes les deux. Il ne dit pas un mot, juste nous serra fort. J'essayai de me dégager, je voulais aller me coucher, mais il assura sa prise.

« Papa, » ronchonnai-je.

« Donne-moi un instant. J'ai mes deux femmes préférées à la maison, laisse-moi savourer ce moment. Bientôt il n'y aura plus que ta mère et moi, » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Papa, on dirait que tu me verras plus jamais, » gémis-je un peu plus, réussissant enfin à me dégager de son étreinte.

« Tu ne seras pas aussi accessible. »

« Tu es rentré à quelle heure ? » lui demanda ma mère, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Il y a à peine dix minutes. »

« Comment c'était la fête de Jacob ? » lui demandai-je.

« Sympa … vraiment sympa, » dit-il avec un sourire. Je le questionnai du regard.

« Et vous avez fait quoi ? »

« T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? » me taquina-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Je les embrassai tous les deux et me dirigeai jusqu'à ma chambre. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et j'arrivai à mon lit sans allumer la lumière. Ma chambre était remplie de cartons éparpillés ça et là. J'emballais mes trucs depuis quelques semaines, me préparant à déménager dans mon nouveau chez moi et Jacob à Manhattan.

Je baillai et me jetai dans le lit, cherchant un instant si j'avais assez de force pour me déshabiller et me brosser les dents. Ce fut à ce moment que je sentis qu'on me tirait ma tiare. Je bondis du lit et trouvai Jacob adosser à la tête de lit.

« Bon sang, t'es au courant de rien de ce qui se passe autour quand t'es claquée, » me taquina-t-il.

« Tu m'as fait peur, » lui dis-je en le poussant gentiment sur le torse, tout en lui envoyant mon plus beau sourire. J'étais absolument surexcitée de le trouver dans ma chambre. « Mon père te laisse traîner dans ma chambre ? »

Mon père était toujours aussi surprotecteur, surtout cette année. Je pense qu'il voulait pas lâcher sa petite fille. Jacob n'était que rarement accepté dans ma chambre, même si inventer quoi que ce soit était impossible avec mon père à la maison.

Jacob haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais juste te dire bonne nui. Il sait très bien que je vais rien tenter, surtout que j'ai plus que deux jours à attendre avant de pouvoir te faire ce que je veux, » dit-il en me chatouillant l'estomac. J'entendis deux sifflements s'élever. Je gloussai.

« Qui te dis que je te laisserais faire ? » le taquinai-je. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en tirant sur mon écharpe « Miss Enterrement ».

« On dirait que t'as passée une bonne soirée, » dit-il.

« Ouais, au top, » répondis-je, sarcastique.

« On t'as rien offert de bien ? Rien qui pourrait m'intéresser ? »

« T'aimerais bien savoir, hein ? » dis-je en enlevant ma tiare et mon écharpe pour les déposer sur ma table de chevet. « Et toi ? Tu t'es amusé ce soir ? »

« Oui, c'était sympa. »

« T'as fais quoi ? »

« T'sais … des trucs de mecs, secret. »

« Des trucs de mecs ? » dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il ne releva pas.

« Strip-teaseuses ? » demandai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de me faire les yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi, t'en avais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Et des chauds en plus, » mentis-je avant de partir à rire.

« Très drôle Nessie. »

« Je suis hilarante. »

« Mais bien sûr, » dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire quelques instants avant de me dégager pour aller me laver les dents et mettre mon pyjama. Une fois sortie de la salle-de-bain, je retournai au lit, où m'attendait Jacob. Je me mis sous les couettes et posai ma tête sur l'oreiller. Mes paupières redevenaient lourdes.

Il joua avec mes cheveux avant d'en placer une mèche derrière mon oreille.

« T'as hâte ? » lui demandai-je.

« Absolument. J'ai attendu un bon bout de temps pour me marier avec toi ? Et toi ? »

« Yep … un peu nerveuse, » admis-je.

« Nerveuse ? T'en fais pas, je serais là, » plaisanta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais que tu seras là. C'est juste qu'Alice a eu 11 ans pour préparer ce mariage. J'ai un peu peur de voir à quel point elle est partie en live. J'ai vu les photos de mariage de mes parents, et c'était déjà très somptueux alors qu'elle avait eu que quelques mois. »

Il y songea un moment.

« Ouais, je serais nerveux moi aussi … effrayé même, » dit-il. Il leva mon menton pour que je le regarde.

« Mais c'est rien qu'un jour, » poursuit-il. « En plus, vu ce qu'on a attendu, on peut voir les choses en grand. »

Je ris.

« T'as raison. »

Je restai silencieuse tandis que Jacob jouait avec mes cheveux.

« Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Leah ce soir, » dit-il, brisant le silence.

Mon estomac se serra. Bien sûr que Leah lui en avait parlé. C'était le seul truc que j'aimais pas dans notre amitié. Elle lui disait tout, qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Le meute n'avait pas de secret entre ses frères. Jacob et moi on se disputait à peine, sauf sur ce problème là, qui revenait sans cesse.

« Ah bon ? » dis-je doucement, en enfouissant ma tête sous le traversin pour me planquer de cette conversation.

« Yep. Je suis admiratif qu'elle ai réussi à me cacher ça aussi longtemps. »

« C'est pas sa faute. C'était mon idée.'

Je sentis qu'il m'enlevait mon traversin, je pouvais plus me cacher.

« Oh, mais j'en suis sûr. »

« Désolée. » dis-je en espérant qu'une excuse arrêterait la conversation.

« Y'a que toi pour vouloir chasser du nouveau-né pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

Je souris, nerveuse.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense que t'y ailles sans moi, » poursuit-il.

« Je sais. Mais j'y suis pas allée toute seule. Y'avait Leah et Annabel avec moi. »

« Leah m'a dit que t'as pas utilisé ton pouvoir, » il plissa les yeux en disant cette phrase.

Je soupirai.

« Je vois pas comment vous pouvez espérer que j'apprenne à me battre si je me sers que de mon pouvoir. Regarde Jane, sans son pouvoir, elle était complètement inutile. Et si ça m'arrive ? J'veux pas être comme elle, » dis-je.

« Tu ne perdras pas ton pouvoir. »

« T'en sais rien. Tu sais pas alors qu'un autre pouvoir pourrait bloquer le mien. Je veux me préparer à ça. »

Jacob s'assit, silencieux pendant un instant. Puis je l'entendis respirer bruyamment.

« J'ai pas peur juste que tu perdes ton pouvoir, mais Leah m'a dit que c'était pas passé loin cette fois. »

« On peut remettre ça, » demandai-je.

« Je te connais Nessie. Tu attends toujours trois plombes avant d'utiliser ton pouvoir. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas se disputer ce soir s'il-te-plait ? »

« On se dispute pas ? »

Je levai les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Okay, je laisse tomber … pour le moment, » dit-il.

Je souris, soulagée.

« Merci. »

« Va falloir que j'y aille, » dit-il.

Je grognai et tentai de le retenir.

« Encore deux jours et après tu viens avec moi, » rit-il.

Tout à coup, j'étais surexcitée.

« T'as raison … encore deux jours ! » chantonnai-je.

Il rit et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Repose-toi. On se voit demain. »

Je hochai la tête et le regardai sortir de ma chambre. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, je reportai mon regard sur le plafond. Dans deux jours, je serais Mrs Jacob Black. Ca me paraissait toujours surréaliste. Encore trois jours et je partirai en lune de miel avec lui, et dans quelques semaines, on commencerait la fac ensemble.

L'école était devenue un truc pour passer le temps et sauver les apparences. J'espérais qu'on puisse rester ici un plus longtemps. Il y avait tellement de monde en ville que peut-être personne ne remarquerait. J'avais déjà fait le lycée ici deux fois. LA plupart d'entre nous iraient à la NYU. Alice et Claire iraient au Fashion Institute of Technology.

A présent il semblait que tout le monde passait le temps, essayant de vivre sans tenir compte des nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Aussi heureuse que je l'étais maintenant, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à propos du futur. La dernière fois que la vie m'avait gâtée à ce point, le monde s'était soudain écroulé. J'avais peur d'être heureuse. La guerre semblait se rapprocher. Les grandes lignes avaient déjà étés tracées et nous nous demandions tous quand tout cela se déclencherait.

A suivre … _**The War**_

_Leah POV_

_J'avais abandonné l'amour. J'avais accepté de ne jamais m'imprégner. Mais c'est arrivé et … ben … j'aurais dû le savoir que ça serait différent de tous les autres. _


End file.
